


沉重的责任

by Yening



Series: 沉重的责任 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 创伤后应激障碍, 副cp角名治, 受重伤, 感情慢热, 提及卖淫, 暴力血腥, 杀人, 枪战, 脏话很多, 详细的性描写, 配角死亡, 黑道AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 126,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yening/pseuds/Yening
Summary: 宫侑经常到处树敌，但这次他做得太过了——有人想要他的命。没人知道是谁，也没人知道原因，但很快他和宫治都处于危险之中。几次针对宫兄弟的暗杀让稻荷崎的组长北信介认为，在自己找到并消灭幕后黑手之前，让宫兄弟留在兵库县是不安全的。宫侑不情愿地来到东京，为黑豹——一个与稻荷崎大相径庭的黑帮——暂时收留。黑豹作风很残忍，远超出宫侑的承受程度，而佐久早圣臣是黑豹里最狠的那个。宫侑被迫与佐久早一起行动，他们一直在比谁更讨厌对方。东京本应是个安全的避难所，但黑豹给宫侑分配的任务十分危险，再加上背后有人想暗杀自己，且他还被迫与佐久早一起行动，宫侑不确定自己能活着离开东京。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 沉重的责任 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106339
Comments: 30
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burden of Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215773) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> 各种意义上的R18，请务必阅读以上标签。
> 
> 翻译授权见原文Chapter7第二页的评论区

“我讨厌做这个，”宫侑盯着酒吧的前门，自言自语道。那酒吧实际上是个隐蔽的赌场。一个多小时过去了，他双腿麻木，靠着的砖墙也冷了。看着这些醉汉跌跌撞撞地离开酒吧，宫侑特别想喝一杯。他想借口近距离监视目标，进去买杯酒。

宫治在宫侑楼上，他对宫侑的小算盘一清二楚。

“你最好放弃这个想法。”宫侑的耳机里传来宫治的声音。他的声音清晰，没有杂音，这让宫侑很烦躁。

“滚，”宫侑喃喃地骂回去。他压低声音，避免被路过的三个女人听到，这三个女人早些时候买下了整个化妆区。“在这里盯梢的应该是你，明明轮到你了。”

“你划拳输了。”

“我们甚至没有必要划拳，明明轮到你了。”

“你说什么？我听不清，”宫治漫不经心地说道，频道里仍然毫无杂音。“你最好闭上嘴盯紧了。”

“我正盯着！”宫侑不耐烦地回答。一个微醉的人回头看了他一眼，但在宫侑的怒视下迅速离开。“连个鬼影都没见到，那混蛋大概在别的地方挥霍。”

“角名说那人每周六晚上都在这里。”

“说不定角名的情报有误。”

“不会的。”

“哈，对，因为角名永远是完美的，”宫侑翻了个白眼。尽管对方看不到，但宫侑希望他能感受到这个白眼。“你为什么不跟他搭档？为什么要找我？”

“你说得对，”宫治说道，“改天我会跟北前辈说的。”

“去你的，滚……等等，靠，这人真的在这里。”宫侑站了起来，目光变得锐利。“他刚刚走出酒吧，就他一个人。深色裤子加白衬衫的那个，戴着高档手表，还在打电话，你看到了吗？”

“看到了。”频道里传来宫治的呼吸声，宫侑不需要看就知道他在做什么。“那个穿短裙的女孩挡住视线了，你再等三秒。”

宫侑屏住呼吸，在心里倒数三秒。他看着那人在人行道上自在地走着，一边打电话，一边挥舞着手。这人还在呼吸，很有活力，但很快就不行了。

_三……_

_二……_

宫治呼出一口又重又长的气，宫侑下意识地也这么做了。

_一。_

枪响了。若不是宫侑刻意留心枪声，他可能根本什么都听不见。新的消音器虽然很贵，但确实物有所值。

血溅了出来，鲜红的。血溅到墙上，溅到地上，溅到路过女人的裙子上。那男人突然倒了下去，还没落地就死了。那一瞬间的寂静很吓人，宫侑的舌尖似乎感受到了火药味道。

女人尖叫起来。街上的人转过身，想看看发生了什么。街上一片混乱与惊恐。

“你看到我射得多准了吗？”宫治问道。背景音里传来了模糊的动静。“换你来都不一定能这么准。”

“闭嘴。你明知道我的枪法比你好。”

“你就这么骗你自己吧。”背景里传来一声巨响。“二十分的时候见。”

宫侑漫不经心地从耳朵里掏出被宫治挂断的对讲机，随手塞进口袋里，紧盯着现场。有些人从酒吧里走出来，想看发生了什么。宫侑记住了那些表情痛苦的人，这将是有用的情报。这个赌场没有获得北信介的许可，宫侑坚信自己还会被派回到这里做任务，除非赌场关了。

很快就来了十几个警察。他们拉起警戒线保护现场，把所有目击者带到远离受害者的地方，并试图安抚那些歇斯底里的目击者。那个裙子上沾着血的女孩哭得很厉害，她晕倒在地，必须人扶着才站得起来。

宫侑轻笑了一声，头低在胸前。

有个警官看见了他。那个警官走到宫侑身边，一脸轻蔑地开口道：“宫。”

宫侑举起两根手指碰了碰太阳穴，假装行了个礼：“晚上好，警官。”

警官抓住宫侑的胳膊，将他拽离墙壁：“把手放在我看得见的地方。”

宫侑照做了，他把手举至肩高。警官扯开他的夹克搜身时，宫侑咧嘴一笑：“警官今晚特别想摸人吗？我也住在这条街上，你可以先把我带回你那儿去。”

“闭上你的臭嘴，宫。你兄弟在哪？”

“我有很多兄弟，你问的是哪一个？”

警官检查了宫侑的皮带和脚踝，宫侑的笑容不变。“你知道我问的是谁。”

“我不知道我任何一个兄弟的确切位置，”宫侑回答道。警官站起来，瞪着他。“他们可能在任何地方。其中一个几个月前搬到了和歌山，还有一个在奈良待了有一阵子了。”

警官抓住宫侑衬衫的前襟，把他抵在墙上。宫侑的笑容消失了一瞬，恼火盖过了愉悦。对这种行为，他已经有了心理准备，也想好了要如何应对，但他仍旧不喜欢被人摆布，特别是被警察。

“你我都很清楚你只有一个兄弟，”警官质问道，“他在哪？”

“要我说，我真不知道他在哪，可能在跟人上床吧。要不是突然有这起谋杀，我现在也在跟人上床。您还有什么想问的吗？没有的话我要去享受夜生活了。”

“我知道你是凶手，宫。”

“真的吗？为什么是我？我知道自己很健壮之类的，但我做不到用枪把人打到脑袋开花，而且您刚才还检查了我有没有配枪。我什么也没做，我能走了吗？”

警官向后退了一步。若要让他盯着宫侑，他可能会直接扭断宫侑的脖子。

“您不能拘留我，”宫侑耸了耸肩，“您对此心知肚明。”

警官确实心知肚明。这样的对话已进行过多次，多到宫侑也数不清。宫侑知道警方要有多少证据才能把自己送进局里，而这位警官也很清楚他知道这点。在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，单凭这点可不足以定罪，而且众所周知，审问宫兄弟中的任何一个都是在浪费所有人的时间。

“从我面前滚开，”警官说着，推了宫侑一把。“我们会抓住你的，还有你兄弟。”他怒气冲冲地回到街对面，把两名警察拉到一边。他们朝宫侑的方向做了许多尖锐的手势，狠狠地瞪了他几眼，然后就散开了。

看起来他们分散去找宫治了，不过宫侑并不担心，因为他们找不到宫治。

宫侑轻松地向警官们挥了挥手，双手插在口袋里离开了。他知道有个警察跟着自己，但这也没什么。宫侑走出数个街区后拦了辆出租车，甩开了尾随自己的警官。

在这个世界上，警察是宫侑最讨厌的存在，但在数次尝试与失败，他已经学会如何与警察打交道。他年轻时不止一次被捕，而且经常是和宫治一起。不过他们从没在牢里待太久，因为北信介会把他们保出来。

这次他很轻松地就摆脱了警察。即使警方搜集了足够的证据来认定宫治是凶手——虽然他们做不到——刚才和宫侑对峙的警官也无法说明他把哪个宫摁在墙上。警察从未过问名字，也没要他出示过身份证明，而宫侑从未跟警官提起过宫治的名字。没有人能百分之百确定，当时恰好在现场、手里没有武器的人到底是谁。

他们应该聪明点的。

“我在这里下车。”几分钟后，宫侑开口道。司机照做了，宫侑在下车前给了司机一笔钱。他在人行道上漫步，确定警察没有跟到这里后，若无其事地钻进一辆停在街道尽头不起眼的车里。

宫治一只胳膊肘支在中控台上，嘴里叼着烟。他瞥了宫侑一眼：“你迟到了。”

“被拖住了，”宫侑回答。他在座位下摸到枪，向前挪了挪身子，把枪塞在腰后。这不是最安全的方法，如果情况允许，他从未这样随身携带过枪。但被警察搜身时，把枪塞在皮套里会引起怀疑。“去他妈的警察。”

宫治“嗯”了一声，启动了车子。他吸了口烟，把烟灰弹向窗外，从鼻子里呼出一缕烟：“没出事吧？”

“没。我不是好好地坐在这儿？”

“这真是太不幸了。”

“随你，反正出事了你会想我的。”宫侑把座椅尽可能地向后倾斜，把一只脚翘在仪表板上，只因为他知道宫治讨厌自己这样做。“我来开？”

“然后你就可以像上次那样，再一次差点一车两命？不必了谢谢。”

“滚，我车技很好。”这话是假的，他们都知道。无论在何种情况下，都不能让宫侑开车，不然在途中出事的几率就算不比活着到达目的地的几率大，也是相等的。

不过说句实话，宫治的技术也好不到哪去。他猛打方向盘，超速甩开了一辆出租车。那辆出租车被迫突然减速，司机愤怒地按了下喇叭。宫治一边开车，一边把手伸出车窗向后摆了摆。

北信介愿意让他们开车，完全是出于安全考虑，因为这样他们就能有一个安全的地方藏步枪。一次枪战后，宫治把步枪锁进了后备箱。步枪被锁在一个小箱子里。如果他们带着这个箱子坐出租车，如果那个出租车司机报了警，警察就有充分的理由逮捕他们。宫侑已经两年没被捕了，他不想打破这个记录。

宫侑靠在椅背上，叹了口气。他闭上了眼睛，这样就不用亲眼看到宫治那令人窒息的车技了。“下次轮到你盯梢，我不跟你剪刀石头布了。”

“再说吧。”

他们在路上给北信介打了通电话。宫侑打开扬声器，把手机放在两人中间。在汇报工作时，他只提自己的贡献。宫治不时地瞥他一眼，每看一次身体就要往宫侑那里倾一次。

“那个警察说——靠，宫治，看路——那个警察威胁说他们会抓住我们的。听他放屁，他们什么证据都没有，一切都很顺利。”

“那就好，” 北信介的声音一如既往地缓慢而沉稳，“你们辛苦了。”

宫侑咧嘴笑了，宫治看了他一眼，差点撞到一辆停着的车上。

“明天见，到时候再讨论接下来的事，”北信介说道。背景中传来噪音，是金属与金属摩擦发出的声音，宫侑不知道那是什么。“好好休息一下。”

“会的，”宫侑回答道，“明天见，北前辈。”

“拜拜，北前辈，”宫治开口道。

宫侑挂了电话，懒洋洋地靠回椅背上，脸上仍止不住笑容：“他认为我干得不错。”

“是吗，看来我们听到的内容完全不一样啊。”

“滚。”

宫侑在同一套公寓里住了将近五年。他和宫治一起租下了它。他们从来没有分开过，而且也没有理由分开。毕竟，他们共同完成大部分工作，住在一起比较方便。如果宫侑在半夜穿着沾上血的衣服回家，没几个人不会问他问题。

事实上宫治问过几次，但至少他不会报警。

他们在那间公寓里住了很长时间，宫侑觉得那里越来越像家了。他能闭着眼睛在屋里行走，不用看都能知道每一个开关和插座的确切位置。对于没什么安全感的人来说，那里很安全。

因此，当他凌晨醒来，意识到自己的心像被困住的野兽一样在胸口高速跳动时，他立刻高度警觉。

宫侑坐起来，屏住呼吸，听着门外的动静。

一片寂静。

宫侑轻而缓慢地呼出一口气，在黑暗中盯着虚空。

宫侑不清楚是什么惊醒了自己，他什么也没听见。房间的门紧闭着，宫治没有进来——他当然不会，特别不会在半夜进来。宫侑瞟了一眼手机，屏幕是暗的。

或许他做了一场已记不起的噩梦，或许噩梦带来的恐惧还没有褪去。有时他会这样，比自己愿意承认的还要频繁。但，通常从噩梦中醒来时，他的脑子里还回响着尖叫声，他还能看到溅起的血。但这次不一样，这不是噩梦，他一定感觉到了什么。

宫侑伸手到枕头下，感受到枪械冰冷的吻。

尽管心已跳到嗓子眼，宫侑仍保持着缓慢而稳定的呼吸。他决定下床检查公寓，好让自己放心，再度回到睡梦中。

他一只脚跨下床垫。突然，他又定住了。

有人在扭卧室的门把。咔哒。又静止不动。

宫侑的心脏要跳出嗓子眼了，他感到刺骨的恐惧。他吞咽了一下。宫侑已无数次凝视死亡的枪管，他没有理由害怕。大多数时候他都不怕。

但在街上用刀打架和在黑暗中面对未知的袭击是两回事。

门慢慢地、悄无声息地被推开。有人在动。有人进来了。太黑了，宫侑看不清那人的脸。那可能是任何人，甚至可能是宫治。

宫侑开了一枪。

一阵光闪过，枪声被消音器盖住，手掌上还能感受到枪的后座力。

人影倒了下来。宫侑顺势滚到地上，正好躲过子弹。他的床被打得粉碎。

地毯擦伤了他的手肘。宫侑稳住自己的手臂，在地上开枪，击倒了另一个人影，以及后面的又一个人影。更远的地方传来新的枪声。枪都被消音了，他们的邻居大概什么也没有听见。

公寓里最响的声音是宫侑的大喊：“治！”

宫侑迅速站起身，在公寓里冲刺。他毫不犹豫地避开了家具，跨过堆在卧室门前的三具尸体。

公寓的门大开着，有人在玄关。宫侑一边飞奔一边向他们开枪。他从沙发后猛冲出来，冲过走廊，在宫治房前停了下来。宫治房里的灯亮了起来，宫侑因刺眼而龇牙咧嘴。

宫治对着宫侑的枪管眨了眨眼，他的房门前堆着三具尸体。

“靠，”宫侑气喘吁吁地说。

“靠，”宫治附和着。

宫侑放下枪。大腿上传来枪的余温。“你没事？”

“没。你呢？”

“没事。”宫侑回到玄关，跨过尸体往外看。公寓外的走廊空无一人。他把尸体拖进屋里，并关上了门。他上锁时，在门栓上留下了血迹。宫侑一只脚顶起尸体的肩膀，把尸体翻了过来。他不认识这个人。“这些都他妈的是谁？”

“不知道，”宫治走进宫侑的房间，似乎想看看那里的尸体。

宫侑感觉背后有人。

宫侑迅速举起枪，完美锁定那个人的头部。宫侑认出了来人。他喘了口气，放下了胳膊。角名冷冷地看了他一眼。

“你又为什么在这里？”宫侑问道。

角名耸了耸肩，他身上的T恤似乎是宫治的：“来看一场午夜暗杀。这次你又招惹了谁？”

“这次？”宫侑难以置信地重复道。“以前从来没有人想暗杀我们！好吧，有人在街上袭击过我们，但像今晚这样……”他看了一眼脚边的尸体。

如果宫侑没有被惊醒，他现在已经是一具浑身是子弹、躺在自己床上的尸体了。这个想法让他不寒而栗。

“这些人我一个都不认识，”宫治走出宫侑的房间。“不是和我们打过交道的那些人。”

“他们的目的是什么？”宫侑问道。他踢了踢一具尸体的肋骨，鲜血慢慢地流了出来。

“目的是杀了你们，”角名面无表情地回答。

“干我知道。但为什么要杀了我们？”

“只是想要你的命的话，理由多到数不完，”角名看向宫治。“但为什么连宫治也……可能是另一个胆子肥了的黑帮？”

“不像是黑帮的作风，”宫治接过话，“我们不是在夜里偷袭的懦夫。”

“稻荷崎确实不在夜里偷袭，”角名反驳道，“但这不代表道上所有人都不这么干。”

“必须打电话告诉北前辈。”宫侑想从口袋里掏出手机，才想起手机还在床上。他跨过尸体，无视踩在血上时发出的声音。这清扫起来要令人头疼了。

“也许我们应该立刻离开这里，”宫治提议道。“外面可能还有人守着，以确认这些人是否完成了任务。如果他们再派人来呢？”

“那就来啊，”宫侑一边说，一边把尸体从卧室门口踢开。“他们可以全部交代在这儿。”

“非常抱歉打扰您了，北前辈。”

宫侑和宫治同时鞠了躬。这时宫侑才意识到他运动裤的裤脚溅满了血，他希望北信介没有注意到。

“不必道歉，进来吧。”

走进北信介家的玄关时，宫侑感觉自己仿佛走进了一座寺庙。他以前来过这里，但也就几次，而且都是做好准备了才来。像这样披头散发、穿着皱巴巴的睡衣在半夜到访，还是第一次。

“谢谢你把他们带过来，阿兰，”北信介开口道。尾白阿兰点了点头表示“不要紧”，随后又回到坐着角名的车里。

“我们可以自己来，”宫侑说道，“没有保镖也没关系。”

宫治轻轻地给了宫侑一肘：“谢谢您，北前辈。”

“既然有人胆敢那样攻击你们，那你们一定还被盯着，”北信介平静地说道。他招了招手，示意宫兄弟继续往里走，并领着他们穿过房子。这里的一切都是传统的：主房间里的被炉，通往客房的榻榻米。宫侑庆幸自己在跟着尾白阿兰走出公寓前就脱下了沾着血的袜子。“被褥在角落里。好好休息几小时。就算在来的路上被跟踪了，你们在这里也是安全的。”

这话没有恐吓的味道，北信介只是在陈述事实。即使有人蠢到会在半夜闯入宫兄弟家里，但但凡有一点脑子，没人敢冒险闯入北信介的房子里。无人不知北信介。尽管他很受尊敬，很有礼貌，很温和，但他也可以毫不眨眼地把人劈成两半。

“北前辈，真的谢谢您，”宫治开口道。

“谢谢您，”宫侑也开口了。

“没什么。剩下的事明天再处理吧。”北信介退出客房，关上了门。

宫侑和宫治肩并肩站着，同时呼出一口气。

“这太糟糕了，”宫治说道。

“我不觉得，我一直都想在北前辈的房子里睡一次。”

宫治用肩撞了他一下：“你说的是睡在他床上。”宫治扔了一套被褥给宫侑，并铺开了自己的那套。“我说的是我们差点死掉。”

“哦，是。确实很糟。”

“你有什么想法？”

“什么想法都没有。最近我们甚至没怎么杀人，至少没那么频繁。”

宫治低声表示同意。他铺好自己的被褥，一屁股坐在上面，叹了口气，伸了个懒腰：“去关灯。”

宫侑翻了个白眼，但还是照做了。即使没开灯，房间里也不完全是黑的。与他们的公寓不同，北信介的房子在郊区，夜晚会有星辉月光照进屋子。

起初，宫侑并不喜欢这里，他觉得北信介独自住在郊外不安全，因为可能会有人摸黑袭击北信介，就像他们闯进宫兄弟家一样。

但了解了北信介的身手后，宫侑就不再担心了。

屋子里一片寂静。宫侑盯着天花板，没有一丝睡意。他望向宫治，发现宫治也在看着自己。

“那么，”宫侑率先开口，“你想不想跟我解释一下为什么角名会睡在你房间里？”

“不是很想。”

“他穿着的T恤是你的吗？”

“不知道，没注意。”

“我是你哥，治。如果你和稻荷崎的其他人有点什么，你应该最先告诉我。”

“其实不管是什么事，你都是我最后会透露的人。”宫治翻了个身，背对着宫侑。“晚安。”

“所以我就是通过这种方式知道你喜欢男的？你明明因此骂了我这么多年？”

“问题不在于你喜欢男的，问题在于你的品味。我见过跟你约会的男人。”

“然后你觉得角名很好？”

“ _晚安_ 。”

宫侑哼了一声，也翻了个身。他盯着墙壁。一想到宫治和角名搞地下情，他就不容易想七想八。但很快，他的思绪又飘回几个小时前自己在卧室里开枪杀人的场景。

从来没有人这样袭击过他们，也从来没有人这样袭击过稻荷崎的任何一个人。兵库县基本上是他们的地盘，虽然偶尔有警察干预，但已经没人质疑这一点了。

前来暗杀他们的人显然不是警察。

宫侑舒服地伸了伸懒腰，闭上了眼睛。他试着不去想这些。想了也没用，至少在今晚没用。明早他们会解决的，北信介保证过这点，北信介永远是对的。

宫侑努力只想着当下：他前臂感受到被褥的柔软，柔和的月光倾洒在眼睑上，只属于北信介的安宁。他闻到了一股淡淡的熏香，好像是几个小时前烧的，气味淡得无迹可寻。

宫侑不清楚今晚早些时候发生了什么，也不知道明天会怎么样。他只知道，这里很安全。

一夜无梦。

清晨，宫侑慢慢地醒了过来，没有了昨晚那种救了自己一命的紧迫感。他坐起身，搓了搓脸，觉得有点晕。宫治还在睡，他的呼吸沉重而平缓。换做别的时候，宫侑会一脚踹醒他。但现在，宫侑只是轻轻地起身，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间。在一起弄清楚昨晚到底发生了什么之前，让宫治再多睡一会儿吧。

宫侑不常来北信介家里，他不清楚北信介一般会在哪个房间，但他听到了一阵缓慢而有条理的声响。宫侑觉得这个声音很熟悉，他沿着走廊走下去，突然意识到这就是他汇报工作时在电话里听到的。当时，他不清楚这是什么声音，但现在他知道了。

北信介跪在房间中央，他的浴衣下摆落在榻榻米垫子上。他在磨剑，剑刃在磨刀石上闪闪发光。这持续而缓慢的过程，让人得以放松。

宫侑有时会用刀，但跟稻荷崎的其他人一样，他主要的武器是枪。当今社会已经没人用剑了，早在北信介出生的很多年前就没人用了。

但北信介钟爱传统。

“早上好，侑。”北信介没有抬起头。

“早上好，北前辈。”

“睡得还好吧。”

“很好，谢谢您。”

“进来吧。”

宫侑犹豫了。尽管是北信介让自己进去，他依然觉得这很冒犯。出于尊敬，宫侑总是和北信介保持距离。

他小心翼翼地走进房间，跪在垫子边上。宫侑感觉自己跪在一座神龛里。

“关于昨晚的事，我找很多人打听过了，”北信介开口说道。剑刃在磨刀石上磨出悠长而轻缓的一声“ _锵_ ——”。“没人知道发生了什么，或者他们在故意隐瞒。有几个人还没给我回复，但我觉得从他们那里问不出什么。可能没法那么快就打听到。”

“好的。”

“如果我毫无头绪，我就没法保护你们，”北信介接着说。 _锵_ 。“所以我建议在这段期间，你们再在这里住上一两天。”

宫侑身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他没有也不用转身就知道是宫治。宫治跪在距北信介一臂远的地方。

“我们得回一趟公寓，”宫治开口道。他刚刚睡醒，声音里还有鼻音。他的声音很轻，几乎是虔诚的。宫治一定和宫侑一样，感受到了那种神圣的气氛。“我们离开时，除了枪什么也没拿。”

 _锵_ 。“你们什么都不需要拿。在解决这件事之前，会有人照顾你们。”

宫侑垂下头，他身旁的宫治也垂下了头。“谢谢您，北前辈。”

“没什么。我是你们的组长，这是我的义务。”

“不是的，”宫侑说道，“您说反了，北前辈，是我们有义务保护您。”

北信介笑了，不是用嘴，而是用温柔的眼睛。“保护是双向的。”他最后磨了一下剑，坐在自己腿上，对着光倾斜着剑，判断剑是否锋利。他很满意。北信介站了起来，动作里的优雅令人叹服。他把剑放在墙上，墙上还有另一把相同的剑。“你们可以边吃早餐边告诉我更多细节。”

北信介离开了房间。宫侑想站起来，但被宫治推了回去。宫治踉踉跄跄地直立起来，跟在北信介身后。宫侑忍住了一句差点脱口而出的脏话。他不能玷污这里，不能玷污北信介神圣的房子。

不急。当他们独处时，他有很多话要对宫治说。


	2. Chapter 2

宫侑以为他们最多在北信介家住上两天。

但三天过去了，北信介仍然没查到是谁买凶杀人。

“可能只是入室抢劫，”宫治第一百次说道。他躺在北信介家的后门廊里。长在院子正中央的那棵树又高又细，树荫照在他脸上。

宫侑坐在他身旁，后背用力抵着墙，双眼茫然：“你看到他们的枪了吗？普通的强盗可买不到那种武器。”

“那不然还能是谁？如果真是黑帮，我们早就抓住他们了，北前辈人脉很广的。”

“我不知道。”这句话在过去三天内成了宫侑的口头禅。“也许我们永远都查不到。也许我们现在就该回去，这可能只是虚惊一场。”

“我们差一点就死了，侑。”

“对，但我们没死。”

宫治叹了口气。阳光过于刺眼，他闭上了眼睛。“虽然不想承认，但……也许你是对的。”

“我当然是对的，我永远都是对的。”

“这是你撒过最大的谎，”宫治坐了起来，拨开脸上的头发。他穿着的汗衫和T恤是三天前的，但都好好地洗过了。“所以你有什么打算？假装什么都没发生？”

“可能吧，不然还能怎么办？总不能永远疑神疑鬼。”

宫治点了点头：“也是。不过他们可能还会再派人过来。你到底做了什么？”

“闭嘴，我什么都没做。难道不是 _你_ 做了什么？”

宫治象征性地踢了踢他的膝盖：“还可能是你自导自演，只为了找个借口住进北前辈家里。”

宫侑用力地踢了回去：“滚。”

宫治哼了一声，但语调变得严肃了：“你觉得北前辈会同意我们走吗？毕竟他还没查到幕后黑手。”

“除了放我们走还能怎么办，我们又不能在这里住一辈子。”

“你们随时可以离开，”北信介的声音和往常一样低沉而平静，但宫侑吓了一大跳。“我不会违背你们的意愿把你们关在这里，我只是以防万一。”

“北前辈，”宫侑手忙脚乱地站了起来。他不知道北信介听到了多少，只希望没听见全部的内容。“我们只是……在闲聊。我们没有不喜欢住在这里，相反，我们很开心。”

“我知道你的意思，侑，我能理解，”北信介走到门廊上，手放在栏杆上。他穿着一套剪裁得体的灰色西装，打扮得很干练。宫兄弟不知道北信介出去办什么事了。“我本应查到是谁买凶，这是我的失职，我很抱歉。”

宫侑和宫治同时开口：

“北前辈，请不要这样——”

“这不是您的错——”

他们同时住嘴，交换了一个沉重的眼神。

“选择权在你们手里，”北信介说道。阳光照在他脸上，但他毫不在意。“我会继续查。如果你们想留下，那就留下。如果想离开，我也不会阻拦你们。”

“您觉得能查到吗？”宫侑轻声问了个心里已有答案的问题。他不想听北信介亲口说出那几个字，但他必须问。

“我不知道，”这四个字不常出现在北信介口中，“我只能保证我会尽力。”

宫兄弟神色凝重：“我们也只求如此，北前辈。”

一时间没人说话，附近传来鸟语啁啾。宫侑开口道：“我们得回去了。这段时间我们会很小心，但我们不可能永远草木皆兵。如果他们还想再给我们一枪，那就来，我们能应对的。”

北信介又一次只用眼睛微笑：“我知道你们能应对。”

北信介派人处理掉了公寓里的尸体，但那些人没有清洗公寓里的血迹。

“这太恶心了，”宫侑抱怨道。他们打扫一个半小时了。“我宁可被人打一枪。想把那些混蛋抓回来再杀一次。”

“那公寓里的血就更多了，”宫治指出。他靠在厨房的柜台上休息，看着宫侑擦洗门前木地板上干掉的血块，“似乎适得其反呢。”

“闭嘴，治。”

宫治耸了耸肩，喝了几口苏打水。

他们尽力了，但依然没清理干净。客厅和走廊倒还好，但宫侑卧室的地板简直是灾难。地毯像块吸水海绵，全是血。地毯上又湿又脏的毛早已风干，一撮一撮的，摸上去很扎手。宫侑想把整个地板拆了，再铺上新地毯。最惨的是他必须自己动手——如果雇人来做，那人肯定会报警。

和往常一样，宫治先回房睡了。宫侑看了一会儿电视，但什么都没看进去，他甚至也没听到电视里在说什么，他忙着注意公寓门外的动静——或许会有脚步声，或许会有人试图撬开他们两小时前安装的新门栓。他的枪就在手边，上了膛，随时可以射击。宫侑希望自己用不到它。

宫侑很累了，但眼下似乎不该休息。每当他想睡觉时，他总会立刻回想起有人曾慢慢扭动门把，潜入他的卧室。

宫侑不是懦夫。他经常大声地说自己什么也不怕。

但今天，他第三次起床检查公寓的门栓。检查完毕后，他朝自己卧室的方向走了几步，又停了下来。他用枪管漫不经心地敲了敲自己大腿，内心的两个小人在吵架。他犹豫了一下，走到宫治卧室前，轻轻拍了拍门。

过了一会儿，传来宫治的声音：“干嘛？”

宫侑推开一条缝。房里没开灯，但借着走廊里的灯光，他发现宫治不在床上。他推开门，看见宫治躺在床和墙之间的地上。“你这是做什么？”

“睡觉啊，不然呢？”

宫侑的脑子里至少冒出了十几句冷嘲热讽的话，但他什么也没说。他关掉走廊的灯，走进宫治的房间，把门关上。因为没有北信介家里的那种被褥，宫治用毯子凑合了一下。宫侑过去时，宫治腾了个地方给他。

“还有枕头吗？”

“床上还有一个。口水不要沾到我枕头上。”

“我睡觉从不流口水。”宫侑尽量找了个舒服的姿势，毕竟他是睡在地上，而不是睡在他舒适的床上。他仰面躺着，盯着黑暗里的天花板：“你觉得他们今晚还会来吗？”

“不会。”宫治听起来很自信。

但宫治并不会无缘无故睡在地上。

“你说得对，”宫侑说道。他抓住毯子的一角，扯向自己。他把枪藏在枕头下，伸手可及，然后睡着了。

第二天清晨，宫侑醒来时没有发现任何意外的枪伤。这是这段时间来他睡得最安稳的一觉。

在接下来的几天里，宫兄弟的生活回到了正轨，他们像往常一样为北信介做事——主要是收钱，并每天都去同一家小吃摊。唯一的异常是空气中的紧张感，这只有他们自己能感受到。宫侑自己能感觉到这种紧张，但在公寓时，他从宫治绷紧的肩膀里读出了这种紧张；他们离开公寓时，宫治僵硬的下巴也出卖了他的紧张。宫治比平时更焦躁不安，走在街上时，他总是东张西望。宫侑想喝止他，但做不到，因为他知道自己也是如此。

宫侑并不害怕，至少主要不是害怕，他相信宫治也不害怕。与其说是恐惧，不如说是警惕。那次袭击让他们意识到自己并非不可战胜，而宫侑讨厌这个新发现。他宁愿坚信自己永远不会死，但在自己卧室里穿着睡衣杀过人后，他很难再这么想了。

不过他还活着，这才是重点，他和宫治打败了那些人。如果还有人再来暗杀他们，宫兄弟依然会笑到最后。

我们是不可战胜的，宫侑对自己说。

“想买点麻糬吗？”宫治问道。他们刚刚离开一家高利贷公司，手里拿着包裹，里面看上去是一大笔现金。“你请客。”

“想都别想。上次是我付钱，这次轮到你了。”

“剪刀石头布？”

“哈？明明 _轮到你了_ ，为什么要我付钱？”

宫治在拐角处停了下来，一本正经地转身面向宫侑，伸出了拳头。宫侑皱着眉头试图拒绝，但还是没能控制住自己。

五分钟后，宫侑莫名其妙地买了一份麻糬，一边走一边抱怨他那小气且爱骗人的弟弟。

宫治顾着吃，没理会他。

“祝你被噎到，”宫侑说道。他们朝几条街外的一家汽车经销商走去。

宫治说了些什么，但由于麻糬粘在他牙上，宫侑没听清他说了什么。然而宫侑还是翻了个白眼，因为宫治的语气足以让人推测出他说的是些刻薄的话。

“真想知道我上辈子做错了什么，这辈子才会跟你待在一起，”宫侑说道，他们走进人群。“我上辈子一定十恶不赦。”

宫治又嘟囔了几句，宫侑依然没听清，但他很清楚宫治会怎么回答。

“是吗，”宫侑不耐烦地说道，“那你又怎么会跟我待在一起？你上辈子肯定是个人渣，当然了这辈子也是。”

宫治终于吞下去了：“神明知道我是世上唯一一个跟你相处还不会想杀了你的人。我下辈子会有福的。”

宫侑推了他一把：“你这混蛋下辈子肯定是颗松果。”

“那你就是只蚂蚁，我从树上掉下来刚好砸死你。”

宫侑又想推他，但宫治躲开了。他向后退了一步，反而推了宫侑一把。宫侑打了个踉跄，站稳后转身正准备骂人。

宫侑转身看到宫治表情的那一瞬，吞回了差点脱口而出的脏话。宫治睁大了眼睛，嘴稍张着，紧盯着宫侑身后。宫侑想转过去看看发生了什么，但没能做到。

宫治猛拉过他向一旁跌去，两人撞在停靠街边的车上。

宫侑摔倒在地时听到了一声枪响。顿时，街道上一片混乱。尖叫声划破天际，行人惊慌无措地四散奔逃。宫侑的舌尖尝到了恐惧的味道，这味道跟血一样浓。

宫治摔倒在他身边，他紧咬着牙，痛苦地吸着气。

宫侑迅速从地上爬了起来，半蹲着抓住宫治，拽着他绕到最近一辆车的背面。他回头看了一眼，一颗子弹从他耳边呼啸而过。宫侑隐约看见两个人拿着枪指着他这个方向。

宫侑半跪着，一只手去拿枪，另一只手晃了晃宫治：“嘿，治！振作起来，我们必须杀出去。”

宫治发出了低沉的呻吟，他睁开眼睛，又紧紧闭上了。他抓着肩膀，血从手指缝里渗出来。

宫侑见过别人中枪，但从没见过宫治中枪。宫治从没中过枪。

他半蹲着，把枪支在他们用作掩护的车上，连开六枪。

一枪都没打中。他的手抖得厉害。

对方开枪回击。宫侑趴了下去，弓着腰罩住宫治。

“治，你会没事的。”宫治必须没事。“别这么夸张了，快坐起来。”

宫治重重地喘着气，咬着牙说：“操。”

宫侑捏住宫治的小腿：“掏出你的枪。对面有两个人，他们会从左右两边夹击我们的。”

宫侑直起身，从引擎盖上方看过去，发现对方的确打算先靠近后左右夹击。他开了两枪阻止他们靠近，哪怕能拖住他们一分钟也好。

宫治挣扎着，试图坐起来，宫侑连忙抓着他的胳膊。宫治靠着车，仍捏着自己的肩膀。他手上沾满了血，血浸透了他的袖子。他用另一只手在夹克里摸索，吃力地找着自己的枪。

“倒了一个。”宫侑没听过这个声音，在耳鸣和街上的一片混乱中，他几乎听不清他们的对话。“打中的是目标吗？”

“不知道，他们长得一模一样。”另一个人回答道。宫治把枪举到胸前，手抖得厉害，他可能没法开枪。“以防万一，两个都杀了吧。如果我们弄错了，他会生气的。”

“操他妈的，”宫侑咬着牙狠狠地骂了一句。他深吸一口气，稳住自己的手。现在不是自乱阵脚的时候，尽管他很恐慌，尽管看到宫治虚弱躺在他身边流血，他很恐慌。但他没受伤，他必须保持镇定。

宫侑不该死在兵库县一条肮脏的小街上，宫治甚至不该死。

宫侑把枪加在引擎盖上，又开了一枪。对方回击，他立刻趴下。他趴在地上，双臂伸向前方。对方离他们不远，就在几米之外，宫侑能很轻松地打到他们的膝盖骨。

宫侑深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，咬着脸颊内侧，努力让手不再颤抖。口腔里血的味道让他平静了下来。

第一枪没中。

第二枪完美命中。

那人痛得尖叫起来。宫侑又开了一枪，没打中，而且没子弹了。他从地上爬起来，抢过宫治虚握着的枪，单手撑着引擎盖跳了出去。对方又开枪了，但慢了一拍，因为他们吓了一跳。宫侑落地后滚了一圈，单膝着地，随机开了几枪。前几枪没中，但子弹几乎擦过对方的身体，这让他们退后了几步。宫侑瞄准了另一个人，子弹穿过那人的喉咙。

被打中膝盖骨的那个倒了下去。他半撑着身子，看着宫侑靠近，虚弱地举起枪。宫侑把枪从那人手里踢了出去，拿着枪抵着那人额头。

“他妈的，”宫侑咆哮着，手指紧扣着扳机，“到底是谁派你们来的？”

那人茫然地看着宫侑，张大嘴巴，眼里充满了恐惧。

宫侑加大了手上的力道：“说话，不然你就死定了。”

那人的声音在颤抖：“不管我说不说，你都会杀了我，黑帮从不放过任何人。”

远处响起了警笛。发生了这样的枪战，警察当然会疾驰现场，希望能当场抓住罪犯。这一次不是宫侑挑起的事端，但警察不在意这个，他一样会被捕，而且如果他进去了，即使是北信介也没法保他出来。

宫侑本可以拖走他，找个地方藏起来，藏到警察放弃追捕。只要多给一点时间，稻荷崎就能从他嘴里撬出情报。

但宫侑没法同时带走他和宫治，宫侑别无选择。

鲜血从他的后脑勺喷涌而出。宫侑把枪塞进枪套，冲回车后，跪在宫治旁边。

“我们得在警察来之前离开。你能走路吗？不然我背你？”

“扶我起来。”

宫侑撑着宫治的腋窝，扶着他站了起来。宫治摇摇晃晃地，但总归能自己站着。他的肩膀还在流血，手肘以上的袖子都是红的。

“这片后面有家咖啡馆，”宫侑一边说，一边捡起刚刚扔掉的枪，“北前辈和店主之间有协议，我们可以躲在那里，躲到安全为止。”

宫治蹒跚地走着，宫侑扶着他，支撑着宫治一部分体重。他们跌跌撞撞地前进。街上空无一人，所有人都找掩护躲了起来。

“到咖啡馆后，我们给北前辈打个电话，”警笛声越来越近，宫侑加快了脚步。“他会派人来给你包扎的，你会没事的。”宫治打了个踉跄，宫侑连忙扶稳他。宫侑又重复了一遍：“你会没事的。”这倒像是说给他自己听。

宫侑觉得今天烂透了。

在街上跟人枪战倒没什么，他总能赢的。

但看着别人从他弟弟肩上挖出子弹，这不是他能承受的。

“马上就可以取出来了，”大耳练说道。镊子又深入了一毫米。

宫治咬着皮带，他痛得叫了出来。

宫侑从来没有胃痛过，但如果再这样下去，他可能会呕吐或昏倒，或 _干出点别的什么_ 。

“练，”宫侑开口了。为了防止捏碎自己的拳头，他伸手握住宫治的手。

“快好了，治，别乱动。”

宫治很大声地说了什么，大概是脏话，但没人听得清。

“有人在你肩上开洞的时候，你最好不要乱动，”宫侑咬着牙警告他，“你他妈是——”

“啊，找到了。”尽管气氛很紧张，但大耳练出奇地冷静。他慢慢取出镊子。宫侑看到镊子上有血。

宫治痛得尖叫。

宫侑把宫治牢牢摁在桌上，那颗变形了的子弹被取了出来。鲜血涌出伤口，宫侑觉得自己马上就要吐了。

宫治放松了身体，大口喘着气，好像所有的力气都和子弹一起被抽走了。他脸色惨白，汗水不断从脸上淌下来。他吐出皮带，皮带上烙着深深的牙印。

“操，”宫治声音嘶哑，“妈的，不如直接杀了我。”

“闭嘴，治。”宫侑又捏了一下宫治的手。他把手抽了回去，他的手麻了。“你没事了。”

“还要缝一下伤口，”大耳练一边解释，一边摸索他带来的医疗包。他的手套上全是血。“大概再一分钟就好了。”

“他妈的你别再碰我了，”宫治百般不愿，“让它自己好就行了。”

“伤口会感染的。”

“无所谓。你别碰我。”

“伤口必须缝上，治，”宫侑说道，尽管他也希望这一切就此结束。他肯定会吐的，不过他希望自己能再撑一会儿，这样宫治就不知道他吐了。“很快就好了。”

大耳练取出一根弯曲的长针。

“操。”宫治想坐起来。宫侑正准备把他摁回去，结果宫治甚至没力气坐起来。他虚弱地躺在桌上，汗水浸透了前胸。宫侑不知道宫治流了多少血，也不知道人最多能流多少血，宫治连嘴唇都是白的。

“练，”宫侑犹豫地问道，“治他……他没事吧？”

“应该没事，”大耳练边说边解开一卷黑线，“我不是医生，但——”

“那他妈的为什么北派你过来？”宫治不耐烦地说道，不过他听起来没什么攻击力。

大耳练一向很有耐心，他接着说道：“我不是医生，但在这方面我经验很丰富。他应该会病上一段时间，但很快就会恢复。不过你肩膀上会留下很难看的疤，我不太擅长缝针。”

宫治虚弱地呻吟着。

“对不起，我没能拿到止痛药，”大耳练第三次道歉了，他将线穿过针孔，“我会尽量快一点。”

宫侑把皮带塞回宫治嘴里，宫治死死地咬住了皮带。宫治的手指虚弱地动着，宫侑再次握住他的手。“快好了，”这话既是对宫治说的，也是对他自己说的，“就快好了。”

宫治痛苦地呻吟了一声。大耳练开始缝针，他闭上了眼睛。

几个小时后，宫兄弟再一次出现在北信介家的门口。

宫侑从未这么累过，他甚至不敢想象宫治现在的感受。

他们浑身是血和汗。要是在平常，宫侑一定会担心他们这样会弄脏北信介的房子，但现在他累得没有心思去想这些。

“我铺好了被褥，”北信介告诉他们。宫侑让宫治靠在墙上，他蹲下身脱掉鞋。“如果有需要的话，我这里有止痛药。”

“这他妈也来得太晚了，”宫治虚弱地说道。宫侑搂着他，带着他往屋里走，走向几天前他们住过的客房。

“谢谢您，北前辈，我们需要一点止痛片，”宫侑说道，“以及他明天会为自己刚才的口气道歉的，对不起。”

宫侑觉得他们走了十年才走到客房门口。进屋后，宫侑本想帮宫治慢慢地坐下去，但宫治直接坐了下去，弓着背捂着肩膀呻吟。他原本的那件衬衫惨不忍睹，大耳练从咖啡馆老板那里换了一件新的。咖啡馆的老板保护了他们，他们从后门离开、溜进车里与尾白阿兰会合时，老板帮他们打了掩护。衬衫钮扣扣得很随意，可以看到里面的皮肤：有些地方的皮肤很苍白，有些地方则墨迹斑斑。

宫治想躺下，宫侑制止了他。

“吃了止痛药再睡。”

“他妈的为什么不三个小时前给我？现在我不需要。”

“如果你想睡着，你必须吃一点，”宫侑说道，“你会暂时失去意识地睡过去，明天早上就会感觉好多了。”

“痛死了，侑。”

“我懂。明天就会好的，一个星期后这件事就只是饭后的谈资了。”宫侑根本不这么认为，但他只能这么说。

北信介推开门，没发出一点声响。他给了宫侑两颗药丸，在地上放了一杯水，然后离开了。

“来吧。”宫侑甚至没检查北信介给的是什么药，因为没必要，他信任北信介。“把这个吃了。”

宫治照做了，宫侑扶着他慢慢躺下。宫侑坐在他身旁，听着他沉重的呼吸声。

宫侑不知道自己到底做了什么，他在脑海里飞快列出最近几个月里得罪过的人。他没做出出格的事，也没有私人恩怨，就只是黑帮的事务。宫治几乎都跟他一起行动，宫侑想不出为什么会有人这样报复他们，但原因一定出在他自己身上。宫侑一直比宫治更惹人厌，如果他们中有谁惹得某人派人来杀他们，那一定是宫侑。

“我去找北前辈，”宫侑说道，“你好好睡一觉，我马上就回来。”

宫治哼了几声，什么也没说。

宫侑起身走出房间。他站在走廊上，前额抵着房门，迷失在混乱的思绪中。突然，他冲向浴室。他重重地跪在浴室的地上，膝盖一定乌青了。宫侑的胃连续翻腾了三小时，现在终于可以吐出来了。

宫侑的喉咙很痛，胸口也由于剧烈起伏而发痛。他擦了擦嘴，后仰躺在在地上。他浑身都是冷汗，手臂上的血已经凝成块。他的胃又开始难受，但他没有力气再吐一场。

宫侑不知道自己这样待了多久，他的脸贴着冰冷的地板。北信介开口说道：“到厨房来，我泡了些茶。”

宫侑发出一声呻吟，当他睁开眼时，北信介已经走了。

宫侑不想喝茶，也不想做任何事，他只想让今天重来一次。换做是别人让他起来，他会让那些人滚蛋。

但那毕竟是北信介。宫侑挣扎着从浴室的地上爬起来，洗了手和脸，走向厨房。

宫侑盘腿坐在坐垫上，盯着眼前北信介给自己泡的茶。

“谢谢您，北前辈，”宫侑说道。他没有端起那杯茶。

北信介坐在宫侑对面喝着茶，他看上去与往常一样。宫侑觉得自己像是一节报废了的火车。

“我说什么都无济于事，”北信介平静地开口，“我只能向你保证，我会查出来是谁，他们必须血偿。”

宫侑本应感到安慰——北信介从不轻易许下承诺。

但他只是 _很累很累_ 。

“我们现在怎么办？”宫侑问道。他的喉咙还是很疼。他抿了一口茶，试图缓解疼痛。“我是说我和治。”

“我有个想法，”北信介转动手中的茶杯，“但你不会赞同的。”

北信介没有再说下去，宫侑也没有继续追问。今天一天已经有够受的了，不如明天再知道是什么想法。

有人在敲门，北信介起身开门。宫侑又喝了几口茶，他像个灵魂出窍的人，看见自己的手在颤抖。

来人是角名，他看起来和北信介的房子格格不入。

“嘿，”角名打量着宫侑。

“嘿。”

“他还好吗？”

“在睡觉。”

角名看了一眼客房，又看了一眼宫侑，仿佛在等宫侑的同意。

宫侑摆了摆手。角名轻轻地走向客房。

之前宫侑给角名打了个电话。宫治缝好针，抹了抹眼泪，让宫侑打给角名——更准确地说，是命令宫侑打给角名。

宫治是从什么时候开始，不再把角名单纯地看作稻荷崎的一员的。宫侑不知道自己为什么会没注意到。

“你也该休息一下，”北信介说道，“你看起来经历了很多不好的事。”

“这是我听过说‘你看起来累得像屎’的最礼貌的说法，”宫侑嘟囔着。他又喝了一口茶。这口茶仿佛卡在他的胃中央，但他觉得自己最终能消化掉。

“明天我会正式向宫治道歉，”一向没什么表情的北信介微微皱眉，“我也要像你道歉。我明明是组长，却没能保护好你们。请原谅我。”

“请不要这样，”宫侑有点没控制住口气，“这不是你的错，问题出在我身上，我招惹到了一些人。我只是……不记得我到底做过什么了。”

“你不能为此责怪自己，侑。”

“总得有人抗下责任。”

北信介叹了口气，叹气声微不可闻：“我们会查清楚的，虽然现在我还不知道要从哪里入手，但一定会查出来的。”

宫侑盯着几乎空了的茶杯。他艰难地开口道：“如果他们抓住了治，如果不只是肩膀受伤这么简单，我不知道我会做出什么事来。”

“不会发展到那一步的，”北信介说道，“做这些假设对你无益。”

“但下一次——”

“不会再有下一次了，”北信介的声音平稳而笃定，和他的剑一样，“我不会让你们再受伤。”

北信介说得很认真。

宫侑想相信他，宫侑非常想相信他。

宫侑想起早些时候，他告诉自己他们是不可战胜的。那遥远得就像几个星期、几个月前的事。

他和宫治都并非不可战胜，现在，他比以往任何时候都更清楚这点。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一周，宫侑每天都坐在北信介家的客房里盯着墙。客房仿佛在缩水，四面墙离宫侑越来越近。宫侑明知这是自己臆想出来的，但他仍强烈地感到自己被困住了。

宫治的身体有所恢复，已经可以下床行动。他的手臂用悬带固定着，防止伤口恶化。伤口的愈合情况喜人，但就像大耳练说的，留下了个很丑的疤。

这一周长如亘古，短如一瞬，宫侑期盼但也不希望这周结束，他很清楚这周结束后会发生什么。他们花了大量时间讨论北信介制定的计划，北信介时不时做点小改动，宫侑每次都会反驳他。之前北信介说过，宫侑不会赞同自己的计划，他是对的，宫侑不仅不赞同，还讨厌这个计划。

然而北信介坚持这么做。尽管宫侑不愿意，但他必须服从命令，他别无选择，毕竟北信介是组长。北信介迁就了宫侑的一些想法，把宫侑当成同级而非下属对待。宫侑很清楚自己没法完全拒绝或否认这一计划，北信介无需自证威信，稻荷崎的每个人都恭敬且毫不犹豫地服从他的命令。

在此之前，宫侑从未也没想过质疑北信介，即便是现在，即便他想反驳到只剩最后一丝力气，他明白北信介这么做是有客观、充分的理由的。

但宫侑没法客观地看待这件事。

“万一他出事了怎么办？”这段对话已经重复很多次了，“上周如果我不在他身边——”

“两者没有可比性，”北信介说道，“你们不会再深陷危险之中。”

“只要我们在一起，有危险也无所谓。”宫侑知道自己像个无理取闹的小孩，但他没法控制自己。“既然无论如何我们都很安全，那——”

“你们走在一起更容易被认出来，”北信介回答道，“必须规避这个风险。”

“但如果——”

“侑，”北信介的声音平稳而坚定，“我们已经讨论过这个了，对你们来说这样是最保险的。在找到并铲除买凶的人之前，我现在只能做到这些。你们会很安全，你们两个都会很安全。”

“我们在这里也很安全，”宫侑的声音小了下去，他知道自己输了这场争论。“我们可以和你待在一起。”

“如果他们不顾一切找上门来，”北信介说道，“和我待在一起也无济于事。能光天化日之下在街上掏出枪，这说明他们是亡命之徒。”

“北前辈……”

北信介把手放在宫侑肩上，宫侑觉得肩上千斤重。“不会发生任何事的，侑。你们的安全将得到保障，我向你保证。”

在过往的人生里，对宫侑来说，北信介的话是世上最可靠可信的东西。

他现在不这么觉得了。

新干线上很挤。他们一大早就出发了，车厢内都是上班族。他们坐在车厢后部，宫治坐在窗边，宫侑坐在他身边，茫然地盯着脚边的行李袋。尾白阿兰混在人群里，角名站在过道尽头，松松地抓着头上的扶手，警惕四周。不过每次他的眼神都会定在宫治身上。

宫侑努力不去想他们现在身处何地、即将前往何处，他努力放空自己。

“嘿。”

宫侑抬头看向宫治，后者依然盯着窗外。“干嘛？”

“别撅着嘴了，”宫治说道，“不知道的以为你只有十二岁。”

如果宫治没有受伤的话，宫侑一定会揍他的：“我没有撅嘴。闭嘴。”

“有，”宫治转过头来，和宫侑一样，他眼睛下有一圈黑眼圈。“会好的，我们很快就能回来。”

“原来你能预测未来吗，”宫侑嘲笑道。“北前辈不知道是谁在追杀我们，也不知道为什么要追杀我们。他可能永远也找不到凶手和原因，到那时怎么办？我们就永远留在那里？还是洗干净脖子回来？”

“中枪的是我，”宫治说道，“如果我说会没事，那就一定会没事，别那么夸张。”

“我讨厌你。”

“你当然讨厌我。”

宫侑抱臂向后靠在座椅上。角名看着他们俩，一句话也没说。宫侑不知道角名对这个计划是怎么想的，他没问过，角名也没说过，不过宫治可能知道他的想法。过去一周里他们几乎都待在一起，每次宫侑一进屋他们就不再说话。

宫侑仍为他们的关系而惊讶，他本应知情。不知道宫治还有多少事瞒着他。这不太公平，毕竟宫侑几乎会把所有事都说给宫治听。不知道宫治不愿告诉自己这件事是不是有什么原因。

在内心深处，宫侑对此非常不满，但他没有时间细想。他们在新干线上坐了三小时，他马上就得下车了。等他们回兵库后，他有足够的时间对宫治发火。

如果他们还能回来的话。

“你又来了，”宫治说道，他戳了戳宫侑的手臂，“停。”

“我他妈控制不住，”宫侑甩开宫治的手，“你为什么能这么平静，你一点都不生气吗？我可是 _很生气_ 。”

“北前辈知道自己在做什么，”角名轻声开口道，他的声音几乎淹没在车厢的喧嚣里。“他别无选择。”

“他当然有！”宫侑拼命抑制住自己起身的冲动，如果他起身，他一定控制不住音量。“他本可以 _选择_ 让我们留在他身边、保护我们，现在他把我们送到日本的另一端！”

“侑，大家都在看我们呢，”宫治提醒道。

“我管他们！”宫侑沮丧地咆哮着。他弯下腰，头垂在膝盖上，手指插进头发。他知道自己不过只是在发脾气，他几年前就该改掉这毛病了，但他控制不住。宫侑很生气，很担心，最糟的是，很害怕。

如果他说出自己的想法，也许宫治能理解，但他说不出口，他甚至不愿承认心里的想法。

“送走你们后，北前辈安排我去大阪。”角名听起来离他们的座位近了一点，但宫侑没抬头。“他在大阪各行各业都有人脉，我会调查看有没有线索。阿兰会在京都调查，其他人在神户。我们能做的就是这些。”

“那如果你什么屁都找不到呢？”宫侑问道。

“那我就不查了，”角名回答道，“我会先杀几个人儆猴。”

宫侑抬头了。角名神色如常，但他的眼神和刀锋一样尖锐。“北前辈不会允许你这么做的。”

“我说过会向他申请行动批准了吗。”

之前宫侑一直以被动的方式喜欢着角名，现在他觉得自己更喜欢他了。

“你只是担心自己出丑时没有我在身边帮你，”宫治说道，“今后你要自食其力成为社会有用的一员了。”

“你从来就没帮过我，治。”

车厢内传来到站广播，十分钟后列车将停靠东京站。

宫侑无视内心的紧张：“我该走了。”

尾白阿兰适时地出现了。“我们该走了，”他说，“在车门那里等我。”他不动声色地再次混进人群，宫侑想知道如果自己拒绝下车会有什么后果。

尾巴阿兰大概会扛着宫侑下车。

“至少我不用再坐两小时了，”宫侑用胳膊肘推了推宫治，“你烦死了。”

“是是是。我宁可再坐两小时也不想在东京下车。”

“你嫉妒我待的地方更好。”其实宫侑自己也不知道这句话是不是真的。北信介只透露了一点关于对方的信息，宫侑觉得他还有所保留。北信介从不说谎，至少就宫侑所知，北信介至今没说过谎，但他并不太主动。

“随你怎么想，”宫治回答道，“今晚记得打电话告诉我你有多想我。”

“你会比较想我。”宫侑起身背起包，犹豫了一下。他盯着宫治的膝盖说道：“注意安全，别又中枪了。”

“没这个打算，”宫治抓住宫侑的手臂。“在不熟悉的人面前控制好你的态度，别第一天就把人家惹毛了。”

“哈？他们会爱上我的。”宫侑走出过道，走向车厢中央。宫治再次开口。

“侑。”

宫侑转头，宫治比平常更用力地看着他。

“我们很快就会见面的，”宫治说道，“明白？”

宫侑点点头，努力让自己听起来很自信：“嗯。一会儿见，治。”他向角名轻轻挥了挥手，转身走向车门。尾白阿兰和十几人一起站在门口，显然都是要下车的。

“没事吧？”尾白阿兰问道。

宫侑走到他身边，调整了一下包的带子。“没事，只是希望这一切快点结束。”

东京是座大城市。即使没有童年那几次旅游，他也知道东京是座大都市。那时，他的家人暂未只剩宫治一人。这里楼太高，人太多，宫侑不太舒服，他想念兵库。

不过这可能只是因为他不想待在这里。

尾白阿兰在一家麻糬店前停下：“应该就是这里了。”宫侑盯着那家店，想起了宫治。他怀疑尾白阿兰带错路了，但很快就意识到阿兰说的地方在对面。

宫侑转身望向那栋四层楼高的建筑。除了一排排整齐的窗户和门上方用黑体字写着“MSBY”的牌子外，那栋建筑毫不起眼。什么都没有，没有细节，没有迹象说明这栋楼是在做什么生意——如果有在做生意的话。路过的行人甚至看都不看一眼。

宫侑对它的第一印象不太好。

但这可能依然只是因为他想回家。

“你有关于他们的情报吗，”宫侑一动不动地问道。

“我从未跟他们打过交道，”尾白阿兰耸了耸肩，“但略有耳闻。我有个表弟和这里一个规模不大的黑帮有关系，他们总是避开这些家伙。据说MSBY不好惹。”

“怎么说？”

“听说他们是危险分子。MSBY的组长只接纳能力强的人。”

宫侑不喜欢这种风格，这不是稻荷崎的风格。如果有人想加入，且保证忠于北信介，这就够了。稻荷崎像家庭，稻荷崎提供庇护。

“北前辈怎么认识他们的？”宫侑问道，“他说自己和MSBY的组长是好朋友，但他听起来不像是北前辈会愿意结识的人。”

“我不知道，他从未提起这件事。”

“好吧。”这在意料之中，北信介从不谈及自己的过往。可能大耳练知情，但现在他在宫侑心心念念的兵库。“行了，阿兰，谢谢你护送我到东京。”

尾白阿兰应了一声：“没什么。要我跟你一起进去吗？”

“不用了。如果你还想去京都的话，你还是去赶车吧。”

尾白阿兰没问宫侑怎么知道自己要去哪：“注意安全，侑，东京是座大城市。”

“所以才会把我送来这里，”宫侑叹了口气，“东京人又多又杂，不会有人知道我在这里。要么就是北前辈终于厌烦我了，刚好找个借口赶我走。”

“你知道那是不可能的。”

“嗯哼。”

“我们很快就会送你回家，”尾白阿兰拍了拍宫侑的肩膀，“我们会尽力调查。如果有任何需要，打电话给我，三个小时我就能到你身边。”

宫侑不由自主地笑了：“谢谢你，阿兰，一路平安。”

尾白阿兰原路返回了，宫侑目送他离去。宫侑知道自己在拖延时间，但还是有意地继续拖，直到再也看不见尾白阿兰。宫侑肩上的包越来越重，他吸了一口东京的空气，走向人行横道。

门很重。宫侑用力推开门，走进MSBY大楼。门在他身后砰地一声关上，宫侑立刻觉得自己被困住了。楼内很黑，他站在门口等眼睛适应。他往里走去，拐过一个弯，来到一个光线充足的地方。阳光从窗户斜射进来，房间的中央是一个长方形的吧台，桌子散落在四周。一个角落里摆着几张台球桌，另一个角落里摆着一墙的镖靶。音乐温暖而柔和，音量低得宫侑几乎听不清。吧台上和几张桌子旁坐着几位客人，但他们都压低了声音说话。对于酒吧来说，这里安静得出奇。宫侑不喜欢这里。

他悄悄走到吧台前，等着酒保倒完一杯啤酒。宫侑怀疑尾白阿兰带错路了，如果真是这样，也许他可以赶上下一班去宫城的新干线，和宫治一起在那里避风头。

“想要点什么？”酒保一边问，一边用布擦着手。

“呃，”宫侑不知道自己该说多少，也不知道对方是否知道自己在说什么。“我是来找明暗先生的？”

她挑了挑眉：“有预约吗？”

或许没走错。“大概有吧？”

“那就是没有了。”

“不不，我有预约，北前辈让我从兵库来这里找他。”

酒保皱了皱眉：“坐吧。”她走到酒吧另一端，拿起电话。

宫侑故意不坐下。

一分钟后她回来了：“他在楼上。从那扇门出去右转。”

宫侑照做了。大楼最里面有段陡峭的楼梯，楼梯下有张折叠椅，上面坐着个男的，像是看守。宫侑朝他的方向走去，他站了起来。宫侑抬头看着他，这人至少比宫侑高了将近三十厘米。

“有什么事吗？”那人的声音比正常人低得多。

显然，MSBY在安保上下了大功夫。

“我来见明暗先生，”宫侑努力让自己听着自信一点，“北前辈让我从兵库来这里。”为了避免因为误解而被扭断脖子，宫侑觉得最好还是再说一次。

“哦。”那人猛坐回椅子上，他变得不那么吓人了。“他在顶楼。”

宫侑松了口气：“好的，谢谢”。走前几级楼梯时，他刻意放慢脚步，以免让人觉得他在逃跑。爬上第一层后，他加快了步伐。第二层的门没有贴标签，第三层的门也没有。如果最底层是酒吧，那其他楼层是用来做什么的？他希望自己很快就能知道。

他走到顶楼的门前，空气冰冷。这层的门也没有贴标签，只有一个镀了黑漆的银柄门把。一路走上来，一路寂静，但现在门后传来听不清的声音。宫侑试图说服自己什么事都不会有，但他无法说服自己，于是他喃喃自语道：“你别无选择。”他推开门。

声音立刻变大了，像浪潮一样向他袭来。

“然后他说，‘我已经跟你上周派来的那个人说过了，我不干，你们滚吧。’我有点生气，他以为自己在跟谁说话？所以我摆好姿势，说，‘要么你来做，要么我干掉你，然后找别人来做。’然后那个王八蛋居然打我，谁能信？他， _打_ 我。”

有人在笑。宫侑轻轻走了进去，松开门把。

这是个错误的决定——门砰地一声关上了，屋子里顿时鸦雀无声。宫侑鼓起勇气，走到角落。他发现这是间更像休息室的办公室，与楼下的酒吧风格迥异，他几乎以为自己进了另一栋楼。阳光和电灯照亮了房间，墙上挂着抽象画，房间里有一圈拼成半圆形的皮沙发。

在场的大概有十几个人，每个人都坐在沙发上，每个人都盯着宫侑。

“呃，”宫侑环视了一圈，不知道谁是明暗修吾。北信介几乎没有说过关于明暗修吾的事，尤其没提他长什么样。“你们好？”

有个人应了一声，另一个人笑了起来，笑声低沉而轻柔。

“嘿，你一定是宫吧，”一个男的站了起来，宫侑悄悄松了口气。“北说你今天会来。坐吧，别客气。”他咧嘴一笑，很是友好。宫侑觉得这人不是明暗修吾，组长一般不会如此随意地和下属打招呼。自从认识北信介后，宫侑只见过他笑了三次。

“谢谢，”宫侑不确定地回答道。他放下包，但没动。

“这只是个简单的内部会议，”可能是也可能不是明暗修吾的人说道。这人的头发向后梳着，这让宫侑更加不确定这人的身份。他穿着深色西装，打底的白衬衫上松着几颗扣子。“坐吧，既然你要在这里待上一段时间，不如一起听吧。”

宫侑发自内心希望他不用待上“一段时间”，但他什么也没说。他僵硬地走到只坐了一个人的沙发前。这人坐在沙发的边缘，戴着手套，拳头支着下巴。他全身都是黑的，几乎和黑色的沙发融为一体。

宫侑离他只有一步之遥时，他突然开口：“别坐在这。”

宫侑停住了。

身后有人笑了：“佐久早，饶了他吧，他才刚来。”

“无所谓，”他还戴着口罩。佐久早的眼珠是黑的，目光像冰一样冷。“离我远点。”

明暗，或者说宫侑觉得是明暗的那个人，皱眉看着佐久早。他没来得及说话就有人先开口了。

“来这里，新人！你可以和我们坐一起！”有人腾出位置。宫侑转过身。那是房间里最引人注目的两个人，一个是红头发，看起来年龄特别小，天真无辜得与这里格格不入；另一个头发是白的，大眼睛，宽肩膀，宫侑怀疑他必须侧着身子才能穿过任何一扇门。

宫侑别无选择，加上每个人都盯着自己，压力越来越大，他走了过去，坐在沙发中央。

“这是宫，”可能是明暗的人对着他做了个手势，“我答应了北，他会和我们待上一段时间，请像你们对待彼此一样对待他。对某些混蛋来说，请拿出比平常更好的态度。”最后的补充可能是他看着阴沉着脸的佐久早说出来的。

“谢谢您让我待在这里，”宫侑不清楚自己和明暗说话时要不要起立以示尊敬。在稻荷崎，大部分人都会这么做，宫侑和宫治一开始也是，直到他们和北信介足够熟识。

没等宫侑做出决定，对方回答道：“没什么，为了北我什么都能做。这么多年过去，我还是欠着他。”

宫侑不知道他指的是什么，但没打算追问。

“我是明暗修吾，”他说道。“见到你很高兴。这些都是我最得力的部下，我们经常会聊聊生意上的事。”接着他飞快地报出每个人的名字，好像宫侑能记得住似的。宫侑尽了最大的努力，但在介绍结束后，他只记得坐在自己两边的分别是木兔和日向，以及那个无礼的人叫佐久早。

“那么，”明暗接着说道，“刚刚讲到哪了？哦，木兔，说完那个房地产商的事。”

木兔眨了眨眼，坐得更直了，仿佛在回忆什么。“哦！对！然后那个白痴朝我挥了一拳。他大概，这么高——”他做了个手势，但没人看出那人可能有多高。“我甚至不打算狠狠揍他，只想稍微活动身手，但我可能没控制住力道。总之，他同意了和您的交易。”

旁边两个男人笑了起来。宫侑没有转头，只是斜瞥了木兔一眼，木兔的领子上有血迹，他不认为那是木兔的血。

“很好，木兔，你做得很好，”明暗说道。木兔笑得很开心。“犬鸣，轮到你了。”

房间里一个淡黄色头发、身着浅色西装的男人开始汇报，他比木兔平静得多。宫侑听着他的汇报，思绪却飘向别处。他不知道自己为何在这，北信介把这里说得像是座安全的庇护所，直到他人身安全不再受到威胁之前，在这里他可以得到保护。他预料不到自己在到达后的15分钟内就参加了一次内部会议，尤其是像这样只有精英成员参加的会议。

宫侑努力回想北信介提供给自己的信息。他们自称黑豹，明暗和他的黑豹。

“我不管他说什么，你跟紧他，”明暗说道。他把一只脚的脚踝翘在另一边的膝盖上，身体向后靠。“他就是个爱撒谎的王八蛋，一有机会就会出卖我们。我想摆脱他想了一年了，帮我找个解决他的理由。”

犬鸣低下了头：“已经找到了。”

看来这屋子里还是有文明人。

明暗转过头来：“日向。”

坐在宫侑身边的红头发立刻坐得笔直，力度之大让他自己短暂地弹离了沙发：“在！”

“你那边有什么新消息吗？”

日向快速且用力地吸了口气：“我今天按照您的吩咐巡视了那个片区，那里的人都很友好，并且保证只做我们允许他们做的事。他们嘱咐我向您问好，有个很好的老妇人还托我送您一束花。为了不让花枯萎，我把花先带回我那里插在水里了，但我……但我直到刚刚才想起来忘记带花了。”

明暗笑了，笑声爽朗而干净：“不如你替我养着吧。如果得知有人送我花，我家那位会吃醋的，就算只是一位老妇人送的。”

“好的！”日向也笑了，笑容明亮。

宫侑想不出为何日向会在这里，他看上去一点不像黑帮的人，就像个普通的大学生。他甚至不是普通的黑帮成员，而是精英。

但早在很久以前，宫侑就明白不能以貌度人，比如他一度以为大耳练很吓人，但他做过最吓人的事就是把子弹从宫治肩上挖出来。

“很好，大家都做得很好，”明暗拍了拍手，“你们手上都有任务，有需要的话我们再开会。有需要的东西尽管说。哦对了，小心昼神和他的笨蛋手下，如果他们出现在我们的地盘上，立刻打电话给我，明白？”

应和声此起彼伏，宫侑觉得自己也该说些什么，但他忍住没张口。

其他人起身准备离开了。“好了，你们去做自己的事吧，做出选择时要谨慎。”明暗微笑着，向后靠在沙发上。“对了日野，你留下来，上田和佐久早也是。”

其他人走向门口，三三两两地交谈。坐在宫侑左边的木兔没有离开。

“宫！”木兔的声音太大了，“你从兵库来的？我没去过！那里是什么样的？有没有什么好玩的？”

宫侑转向右边，日向也还在。日向睁着大眼睛看着宫侑，仿佛也很好奇答案。

“嗯……港口塔还不错，”宫侑回答道，“海港也不错。那里可能跟东京的景色一样好。”

“你之前来过东京吗？”木兔激动得靠得更近了，“东京很好玩，我们可以带你到处逛逛，对吧翔阳？”

“是的！”日向跳了起来，“我刚来的时候，木兔前辈带我去了好多地方，你一定要看看天空树！”

“好啊，有机会的话，”宫侑不确定地说道，他看向明暗，明暗还在和人说话。宫侑不确定自己能离开MSBY，至少不可能为了观光离开。

“如果你想的话，我们随时有空！”木兔起身伸展手臂。看着他的肱二头肌，宫侑好奇为什么袖子没有崩开。“除非我们刚好在工作。嘿，不过你可以跟我们一起行动！我们总是工作得很开心。”

“超开心！”日向附和道。

木兔大笑着，拍了拍宫侑的肩膀：“我们明天要到一楼喝酒，到时再联系你！”

“嗯，好，”宫侑答应了，除此之外他不知道还能怎么回答。宫侑完全不在状态，他觉得自己要窒息了。

“走吧翔阳，我们去吃东西，”木兔和日向一起离开了房间。日向跟在木兔身后，就像木兔发光的影子。

明暗结束了谈话，指了指房间里一扇什么装饰都没有的门：“你们去我办公室等着，我有一些机密要和你们说，给我五分钟。”

那两个人——宫侑完全不记得他们的名字了——走进了明暗的办公室。房间里只剩宫侑和明暗，还有佐久早。佐久早根本没有离开自己的位置。

“看你疑惑的表情，我做事风格应该跟北完全不像吧，”明暗笑着问道。

宫侑顿了顿才回答：“不像，但并不是说他的比您的好，只是处理事情的方式不同。”

明暗笑了：“你听起来真像他，都有关西腔，不过他的口音不太重，”他捋了捋夹克。“不管怎么说，我很高兴他能信任我。我们会照顾好你的，对吧佐久早？”

佐久早没有回答，甚至没跟他们对视。

宫侑只认识他不到十五分钟，但他确定如果自己在人行道上喋血，佐久早只会冷漠地看着他。

“北说你很厉害，”明暗的注意力又回到宫侑身上，“他说你是他最好的部下。他根本不想你离开，说你离开后他很难办。”

宫侑稍微振作了点：“他这么说的？”

“原话没这么长，但就是这个意思。他说我可以信任你，我也正打算这么做。宫，你愿意为获得食宿而工作吗？”

“当然，”宫侑立刻回答道。他不清楚明暗想让自己做什么，但只要别把他锁在屋内、干等着北信介解除警报的电话就行，“为您效劳，明暗先生。”

明暗指着他说道：“我就要这种态度，听见了吗佐久早？建议你记下来。”

“如果你不喜欢我做事的方式，我就不会坐在这里。”佐久早的语调毫无起伏。

明暗耸了耸肩：“你说得对。宫，你介意干点脏活吗？”

“一点也不，我会做我必须做的事。”

“非常好，你明天跟佐久早一起行动，他需要你的帮助。”

佐久早没有动，但他的表情完全沉了下来：“我不需要。”

“是吗，”明暗语气平平地问道，“看来明天做完任务你打算自己清理现场？”

佐久早绷紧了下巴，但依然一动不动。

“我也是这么想的，”明暗说道，“当有人能提供帮助时，没必要放弃自己的职责。”他笑了笑，转过身对着宫侑说：“不太光彩，但我们这行的工作通常都不光彩，对吧？听佐久早的命令，他干这行有一段时间了。他大概是我最优秀的部下，不过别告诉别人，他们可能会不高兴。”

佐久早发出一声低沉的嘲笑。

“你必须保护他，”明暗对佐久早说道，“我是认真的，我答应过北，我不打算食言。如果他受伤了，你也会受伤。如果他死了……你是我最优秀的部下，但并非不可以替代。”

佐久早面无表情，很轻地点了点头。

“非常好，就这么定了，” 明暗站起身，走向办公室。“在这儿等一会儿，宫。我处理完一些事后会带你去住的地方。佐久早，明天你顺便来找他。”

佐久早没答应，但也没反对。

明暗走进办公室，关上了门。

明暗不在，紧张感立刻弥漫整个房间。宫侑看看门，看看脚边，看看离自己有点远的包，然后看向房间的另一边。佐久早一动不动。

“所以，我们明天要做什么？”宫侑问道。

佐久早瞪了宫侑一眼，宫侑后悔开口了。“我做事，你清理现场，就这样。”

佐久早的声音冷冰冰的，和他的眼神一样。他从头到脚都是黑的：熨得一丝不苟的西装，锃亮的皮鞋，皮手套，卷发。他肤色苍白，衬得脸眼睛都是黑的。

“那……我们什么时候走？”

“我到了就走。”

宫侑皱起眉头，他不指望黑豹的每个人都和明暗一样友好，但也没想到会遇到对自己这么有敌意的人。“一点都没有合作精神。”

“我说过打算合作吗？”

确实完全没有想合作的感觉。

宫侑正打算反驳，辛辣的讽刺已到了嘴边。

_砰。_

一声枪响撕裂了房间，宫侑颤了一下。他尝到了恐惧和血的味道，他回忆起那个黑暗的房间，那个转动的门把手，宫治躺在大街上流血。

“深呼吸，宫。”

宫侑眨了眨眼，咽了口唾沫，这才意识到自己已经站起来了，手里拿着枪，指着一间空房间。那里一个人也没有。

佐久早慢慢地站起身，毫不在意地捋了捋袖子。宫侑检查了一遍房间，保险起见又检查了一次。

宫侑什么也没发现，他慢慢地放下枪，心跳声仍在耳朵里轰鸣。

“上田偷明暗的钱偷了三个月了”，佐久早冷漠地指了指明暗的办公室，“这就是偷东西的下场，永远别这么做。”

宫侑呼出一口气，收起枪。他把手伸进口袋，觉得自己的手可能在颤抖，但他不想让佐久早看见。“我从不偷东西。”

“那看来你还能保住命。”佐久早走过房间，在拐弯前停了下来，头也不回地说道，“明天穿得好一点，我不想在公共场合被人看到你穿成这样跟我走在一起。”

宫侑看了看自己的牛仔裤和夹克。不然还能怎么穿，毕竟他要在新干线上待三个小时。等他抬头时，佐久早已经不见了。

宫侑努力压住飙升的肾上腺素，慢慢坐回沙发上等明暗出来。

他一点也不期待明天，甚至比刚到时更想回家。


	4. Chapter 4

明暗完成了他的机密工作（杀人）后，带宫侑去住宿的地方。宫侑发现这条街上的建筑几乎都是MSBY的。太阳落山时，他在护送下进入旁边的那栋楼。那楼的底层是间干净的税务办公室，最高的三层的都是公寓。明暗把宫侑带到28号公寓门口，给了他一把钥匙，并拍了拍他的背。

“我给你的那个号码是我的私人号码，”明暗一边说一边挥了挥手机，“如果有什么需要就打电话给我。答应我，别跟我客气。”

“如果我需要什么东西，我会打给您的，”宫侑回答道。

明暗笑了：“很好。晚安，宫，好好休息，别出去惹麻烦。”

除了明天回MSBY，宫侑没打算离开公寓，但还没等他说出这些话，明暗就走了。宫侑把钥匙插进钥匙孔，走进公寓。

这公寓挺好的，虽然和之前那套与宫治同住的公寓比起来算小了，但他没有怨言。宫侑锁好公寓门，仔细检查了门栓。他站在狭窄的客厅中央，茫然而不知所措。

他从未独居过，他不知道自己现在要做什么。

东京是座大城市，但还是太安静了。远处传来车辆的嗡嗡声，楼上偶有脚步声，但除此之外，房间里一片安静。安静的环境让宫侑很不自在，他打开电视，音量大到他开着浴室的门洗澡时都能听到。干湿分离的淋浴门是玻璃做的，他每隔半分钟就擦去门上的水汽，以便看得清公寓里的情况。他仍心有余悸。

宫侑知道这样做很蠢。他擦干身子，穿好衣服，彻底检查了一遍房间，确保房内只有自己一人。这里很安全，这就是北信介送他来这里的原因。在东京，没人知道他是谁，这里很安全。

安全，但也孤独，宫侑离家太远了。

宫侑本想等宫治先给自己打电话，这样他就可以嘲笑宫治，但最终他没忍住。宫侑坐在床边，被单散发着干净的气味。他把电视音量调低，拨通宫治的电话。

电话嘟了两声。宫治没有立刻接起来，宫侑生气了。

第三声，宫侑觉得宫治故意不接。

第四声，恐慌的情绪在他胸口炸开。会不会是宫治在去宫城的路上发生了什么，或是他到宫城后发生了什么，或者——

“这就想我了，”宫治接起电话，“真可怜。”

宫侑倒在床上：“当然没有你个混蛋，只是想确认一下我不在你有多难过。”

“我下午刚见过你。”

“你很快就会难过了，”宫侑说道。他翻了个身，侧躺着盯住公寓门。“不用几天你就会发现自己根本离不开我。”

“没过几天我就会发现没有你我一样过得很好，”宫治回答道，“我以前没离开你一定是我太傻了。”

“舔屌去吧[1]。”

“不，还是你来吧。”

“包括角名的？”

“滚。”

宫侑笑得不怀好意：“他跟你好好道别了吗？”

“嗯，想听细节吗？”

“不，完全不想。”

“那就不要问。”

宫侑又翻了个身，仰躺在床上。他打开扬声器，把电话放在靠近自己头的位置：“说真的，你那里怎么样？”

宫治嗯了几声。没有任何背景声音，宫治一定是自己一个人住。“挺好的，泽村很酷，他说自己和北前辈是老朋友。”

“明暗也这么说，”宫侑回答道，“真想知道发生过什么。”

“不懂，看来北前辈的过去比他自己透露的还要精彩。”

一想到这些陌生人比自己更了解北信介，宫侑觉得很受伤。他们效命于北信介十多年，他们理应了解北信介，但事实上他们一无所知。“大概吧。”

“大家对我很好，”宫治说道。电话里传来静电的声音，宫侑想象宫治用肩膀夹着电话。“他们带我出去吃饭，让我住在他们的旅馆里。住的地方挺好的，浴缸很大。”似乎为了证明这一点，宫侑听到了流水声。“在这里住一段时间也没那么糟。”

宫治说得好像在度假，宫侑想知道为什么不是自己被送到乡下去过奢华的生活。

“东京呢？”宫治问道。

宫侑差点全盘托出，但他控制住了自己，决定省掉一些信息。“东京很酷，明暗人很好，”除了他在办公室里开枪杀人。“我今天见到了他所有的精英部下，他们对我挺好的，”除了佐久早可能想扭断自己的脖子。“我觉得接下来很会顺利，坐着等北前辈的电话就行了，”其实明天他要跟佐久早出去办事，也不知道佐久早会让他做什么乱七八糟的事。但是宫治无需知道这些，毕竟现在他什么也做不了。

“听说东京有很多好吃的。”宫侑听到宫治在走路，他还听到很低的叹息声和水花飞溅的声音。“在回程的新干线上，我要吃到它们。”

“那你要给我带点什么乡下的特产？”宫侑问道，“一袋牛粪？”

“嘛，既然你都开口了。”

“王八蛋。”

“你确实是。”

宫侑翻了个白眼：“随你怎么说。”他盯着天花板，沉浸在思绪里，电视发出嗡嗡嗡的声音。“你觉得我们要多久才能回去？”当他们还在兵库时，这个问题他们谈过一百次了，但他忍不住又问了一次。

“真话还是哄你的话？”

“哄我的。”

“明天就能回去。”

“好吧，那真话呢？”

宫治没有立刻回答，水流声停止了。“那要看是谁想要我们的命。如果他们在兵库，我觉得不用很久。就算在京都或大阪也无所谓，那里也有我们的人。但如果他们在别的地方，还大费周折派人来杀我们……我不知道，但可能要一段时间。”

“哦。”

“形势可能会恶化，毕竟我们都还活着。”

“嗯。”

“而且只有一个人中枪了。”

“你能不能不要再提这事？”

“不能。”

电话两端都沉默了。电视很吵，宫侑翻了个身把它调成静音。他茫然地盯着电视屏幕：“我不知道我做过什么，治。我之前已经说过了，但我是真心的。我仔细回想做过的每一件事，但还是不知道为什么有人会这样报复我们。”

“可能他们的目标是我。”

“你真的这么觉得？”

“不，你简直是噩梦，太多人想要你的命了。”

“谢谢你，治。”

宫侑听到低溅的水声。“如果真是你做错了，你会记得的。那个人或那些人的怨恨无根无据，又很闲，还有很多唯命是从的手下。我不怪你，侑，别再道歉了，你道歉的样子太难看了。”

“我没有道歉。”至少不完全是，而且宫侑也没有真的说出来，“我只是说说。”

“那就不要再说了。好好休息吧，你昨晚根本没睡。”

“睡了。”

“扯淡。去睡吧，明天再聊。”

“好。别淹死在浴缸里。”

“放心。再见。”

“拜拜。”

宫侑挂了电话，一动不动地盯着电视，什么也没看进去。他的思绪飘出公寓，飘出东京，飘向别处。

之前他试过不去想兵库是否不再安全了，但现在他一个人躺在陌生的床上，没有什么能分散他的注意力。

如果形势无可救药，他就去宫城，他肯定不留在东京。

和昨晚一样，宫侑尝试入眠。

和昨晚一样，他几乎一夜未眠。

第二天起床时，他比上床时还累。宫侑伸展开身子，躺了一会儿才慢慢站了起来。他检查了公寓的门栓，但这一举动没什么意义，他没有睡到听不见有人进来的程度。

现在才九点，宫侑觉得佐久早不会这么早就开始工作，但谁知道呢，毕竟佐久早甚至不愿回答那个简单的问题。最保险的做法是现在就到MSBY，以防佐久早提前出现。

宫侑不在乎自己是否会给佐久早带来不便，但既然明暗让自己帮忙，那么他不愿给明暗留下不好的印象。至少不能给北信介丢脸，宫侑想成为北信介的骄傲。

宫侑往自己脸上泼了泼冷水，把行李袋里的东西倒在床上，试图振作起来。

三十分钟后，他离开公寓前往MSBY的大楼。发现大楼的门没锁时，他有点惊讶，但还是松了口气。冷风吹进楼内，他在门厅无所事事地站了几分钟后，听到了一个响亮而熟悉的声音，他继续往里走。

酒吧还没营业。出于清洁的需要，椅子被倒放在桌子上，柜台后有人正在清理满是啤酒杯的洗碗机。宫侑不认识这些工作人员，但他认识酒吧里唯一的另一位客人。那人后靠在椅子上，手机紧贴着耳朵。

“我就是这么说的！”木兔疯狂地比划着，仿佛电话另一端的人能看见他。“开什么玩笑！不行。我现在在MSBY。不行，以后再说，我在等翔阳，今天我们一起工作。不，不是那个意思，我是说 _巡视_ 。与你无关。好的，好。我之后再给你打电话。拜拜！”

木兔挂了电话，用手指转了一会儿手机，才注意到仍站在门口的宫侑。他的表情亮了起来：“宫！你这么早来这里做什么啊？”

“嗯……在等佐久早？”宫侑往里走去，双手插在口袋里。他打量着这里的酒保，不知他们是否知道楼上有一群黑帮。“明暗先生让我今天跟他一起行动。”

木兔皱起眉头：“这么惨。”

“哦。”这真是鼓舞人心。

“但也不用担心，”木兔摆了摆手，“他人不坏！好吧，有时候不太行，但他对每个人都那样，不是针对你。他谁都不喜欢，甚至不喜欢翔阳。”他严肃地补充道，就像不该有人不喜欢日向。

“他今天有什么任务？”如果佐久早对他守口如瓶，那或许木兔能给他一点信息。

木兔向后靠去，手肘架在椅背上：“他的工作区域一般是在市中心的东区，但明暗最近让他做别的事，我不清楚是什么事，他有时会被派去做些很疯狂的工作。”

宫侑想知道他们对 _很疯狂的工作_ 的定义是否一致。他有种不祥的预感，在东京可能会发生更糟的事。

“想喝点什么吗，”木兔指了指吧台，“今天会很累的？”

“太早了吧？”

木兔回答道：“喝酒没有时间限制，尤其是你要和佐久早共度一天。”他从椅子上站起来，朝吧台走去。木兔肌肉发达，个子很高，比宫侑还高，宫侑决定永远不与他为敌。“你喜欢什么？啤酒？伏特加？朗姆酒？”

木兔绕着柜台走来走去，宫侑只好跟着他走到吧台，轻巧地坐上吧台的座椅。正在打扫卫生的酒保没理会他们。“你喝什么我就喝什么？”

木兔咧嘴一笑：“很好！”他把一对小酒杯拍在吧台上，伸手到吧台下拿出一瓶瓶身没有任何标记的酒。酒杯里的酒满得溢出来，木兔把瓶子重重地放在吧台上。“干杯！为你和黑豺的第一天！我们会照顾好你的。”

宫侑拿起酒杯，和木兔轻轻碰杯，然后一饮而尽。

他立刻意识到这是个错误举动。

宫侑呛到了，他把杯子摔回吧台上。喉咙在灼烧，他想咳嗽。木兔笑了。一分钟后，木兔用手重重地拍着宫侑的背，几乎要把宫侑拍倒在地。宫侑吞咽了几口，终于找回呼吸。

“你刚才的样子！”木兔笑了起来。虽然宫侑似乎遭到了捉弄，但木兔没有恶意。“我该录下来的。你还好吗？”

“还好，”宫侑哑着嗓子回答道。他清了清嗓子，坐直了身子。“我没事，他妈的这是什么？”

“你能买到的最好的酒，我从波兰直接让人运回来的，大部分人喝不到。翔阳自从出事后就不再喝了。”木兔用不祥的语气说道，他又给自己倒了一杯。“再来一杯？”

“不用了。”

木兔又笑了起来：“随你。想喝点别的吗？很早以前我在酒吧工作过，我可以给你调酒。”

“谢谢，不过不用了。”宫侑已能感受到那杯酒的后劲，他的五脏六肺都烧了起来。宫侑酒量绝不小，但从来没喝过这么烈的酒。

木兔轻轻松松地又喝了一杯：“那下次吧，下了班后。你今晚有什么计划吗？”

此刻宫侑对自己今后的人生没有任何计划。“没。”

“太好了！八点钟在这里见？我们去吃点东西什么的。带你吃东京的美食。”

宫侑想起了宫治。自己在东京市中心吃了顿好的，而他却被困在乡下，把这说给他听将是件令人心情舒畅的事。“好啊，为什么不。”

“太棒了！到时候跟我说说兵库的事，那里一定很酷。”

和东京比起来，其实一点也不。但不管怎么说，宫侑可以编个好故事，反正没有宫治在身边拆穿自己。

“太好了！我从来没去过那么西的地方。横滨的话倒是去过好几次，去年还去过名古屋给明暗提货，但只停留了一天，而且那是——等会儿，”木兔愉快地接起电话，“小臣！”

电话那头的人口气不善。宫侑听不清他在说什么，但能感觉到对方语气不好。

“是，我在，”木兔回答道，“但你怎么知道——好，行。是，他也在这里，你想跟他说两句吗？”

宫侑再次环视了酒吧，以为这里还有别人。

“知道了，我会跟他说的。知道了，我听见了！嘿，对他好点，他人很好的。就当一回好人——”木兔突然不再说话，他看了看手机屏幕，“他又把我挂了。”

“谁啊？”虽然宫侑觉得自己可能猜到对方是谁了。

“佐久早，他在外面等你，他让你立刻出去。”

“这真是他的说话风格，”宫侑不由自主地想把佐久早晾在外面，但又提醒自己，为了北信介，要给明暗留下好印象。“你叫他什么？小臣？”

“啊，对！前阵子日向想出来的叫法，他觉得这能拉近佐久早和我们的关系，也许他会更喜欢我们，不过并不奏效。佐久早讨厌这个称呼，世上应该没有他不讨厌的东西。”

“我懂。”宫侑从吧台的高脚凳上起身，捋了捋头发，“有什么建议吗？”

“永远和他保持至少一臂的距离，”木兔机械地回答道，仿佛这话他已经听过一百遍了。“可以的话，离得再远一点。别碰他，真的，他会翻脸。有一次我友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后我认真地觉得他要杀了我。”

“听起来像只炸毛的猫，”宫侑自言自语道。

木兔大笑起来，宫侑也忍不住笑了。“天，你真有意思！我喜欢你。别跟佐久早说这个，不然我可能再也见不到你了。”

“明白，”宫侑回答道，“谢谢你的酒。不过再也别让我喝那个了。”

木兔又笑了，朝他挥了挥手。宫侑径直走出楼外。

他走到人行道上，日光耀眼，他举起一只手遮着眼睛，寻找佐久早。有几个人走过，但都不是佐久早。他下意识地想回到酒吧，问木兔佐久早在哪，但他注意到路边停着一辆车。这本不该引起他的注意。，上有很多车，有停着的，也有在行驶的，但这辆车的车身是黑的，轮子是黑的，窗户也是黑的。于是宫侑不假思索地走过去，猛拉开副驾驶座的门，弯下腰往里看。佐久早坐在驾驶座上，和昨天一样，冷漠且不爽。

“上来。你在浪费时间。”

“你也早上好，”宫侑坐上副驾驶座。一层塑料包着这个座位，宫侑不清楚这是特意为自己准备的，还是佐久早向来如此。

宫侑刚把门关上，车就启动了。把车驶出停着的位置时，佐久早挡住了后面一位司机的路，但和宫治那次不同的是，佐久早是故意的。他加速驶进另一条车道时，完全不看后视镜。他的穿着和昨天一样，一身黑，戴着皮手套，口罩遮住了半张脸。佐久早看起来像部烂动作片里的反派，当然了，他的性格也很反派。

“所以我们要干什么？”宫侑问道。昨天佐久早没回答他，但既然他们已经上路了，现在总该告诉他了。

佐久早纠正他：“就像明暗说的，你要做的是服从我的命令。你知道这些就够了。”

宫侑随意地靠在椅背上盯着他：“如果我不知道工作内容，怎么帮你？”

“再二十分钟就到了，没必要现在说。”

宫侑知道自己不该多嘴，昨天他就做得很好。他最好别再问，就等着命令，这也是北信介希望的。

但北信介不在这里，而且那瓶酒给了宫侑奇妙的勇气，更何况他不擅长保持沉默。

“那么等我们到那儿了会有什么事？”宫侑向后一靠，把一只脚翘到仪表板上，他好奇佐久早会不会因此生气。从佐久早紧绷的下巴来看，他确实生气了。“你真的需要我做点什么，还是我得像个小孩一样在车上等你？我枪法很好的，小臣。你听到明暗的话了，我是北前辈最优秀的部下。”

佐久早深吸了一口气，深得连宫侑都能听出空气进入了他肺部。佐久早开口了，他的声音紧绷着，但完美地控制着自己的情绪：“如果你是他最优秀的部下，那我简直不敢想象其他人是什么样的。把你的脚从仪表板上拿开。还有，以后不准再那样叫我。”

宫侑又翘了一只脚上去：“哪样？小臣？这不是你的名字吗？还是我听错了？你叫什么来着？”

佐久早非常用力地拉了一把刹车，刹车猛得宫侑几乎摔倒在地上。他们停在路的正中央，后面一个司机愤怒地按着喇叭。但佐久早丝毫不在意，他眯着眼睛盯着宫侑，咬着牙说道：“把你的脏脚从我的仪表板上拿开。”

这句话背后的威胁让宫侑觉得自己也许该照做。他哼了一声，把脚放了下来，两臂交叉，坐直身体。

佐久早又愤怒地盯了宫侑几秒才再次启动引擎。

“如果有需要的话，可以由我来开，”宫侑说道，“我车技很烂，但至少我不会在大马路中央突然停车。”

“在我们到达目的地前，闭上你的嘴。”

“如果我不呢？”宫侑勉强地咧嘴一笑，“如果你把我赶下车，如果我因此出了什么事，你也完蛋。”

“不要以为你比我更了解我的处境，”佐久早说道。他驶进旁边那条车道，在转弯前又挡住了另一个司机的路。“如果我现在让你死在路边，什么都不会发生，明暗会原谅我的。只要我向他解释你故意惹我生气，他就不会把我怎么样。”

“行，”宫侑嘲笑道，“不过这可不是我听到的说法。”

“你不属于这里，宫，”佐久早继续说道，“你只不过是个游客。不要妄图谈论你不了解的事。”

“我不了解的事？”宫侑反问道，“我不了解黑帮是怎么运作的？本来不想透露给你，但这些我全知道。所以如果你能告诉我我们他妈的到底要干嘛，我就能帮上忙。”

“你只要闭嘴就是在帮我忙。”

“听着小臣，你不必非得当个——”

佐久早非常突然地急转弯，宫侑撞上了车窗。他们横穿两个车道，停在路边，车后的喇叭声此起彼伏。如果宫侑没因差点丧命而惊魂未定，他可能会惊叹于佐久早的车技。

“操，搞什么？”宫侑抱怨着，揉了揉自己的头。

“我说过不要那样叫我。”佐久早熄了引擎。有那么一瞬，宫侑以为佐久早把车停在这里是为了要杀他。但佐久早解开安全带，砰的一声推开车门：“到了。下车。”

宫侑不喜欢被命令，但这好过在车里干等。他走到人行道上，佐久早检查了一圈周围的情况。他们走近一家洗衣店，洗衣店的窗户上方挂着手工做的标牌，敞开着的门下方的悬挑颜色艳丽。

“怎么，我们是来给明暗拿衣服的吗？”宫侑问道。

佐久早没理他，只是挑剔地看着宫侑，宫侑被看得想原地消失。“我说过穿得好看点。”

宫侑低头看了看自己。这是他带来的唯一一套西装，之前他去城里处理北信介的生意时经常穿的那套。这套西装是酒红色的，颜色很深，在昏暗的光线下几乎是黑的。这套西装很漂亮，价格也昂贵。“穿这样怎么了？”

“我以为有只狗在上面睡过，”佐久早说道。“你这辈子用过熨斗吗？”

“哈？我昨天才刚到东京，”宫侑不耐烦地回嘴，“你觉得会有人带着熨斗出门吗？”

“你该带上的，太邋遢了。走吧。”佐久早走向那家洗衣店，宫侑不情愿地跟了上去。

不知道宫治在宫城怎么样了。宫治可能在乌野安排他入住的酒店里度过轻松的一天，在房间里吃着东西，享受着玫瑰浴。

等这一切真的结束了，宫侑打算度个假。

佐久早走了进去，等着宫侑跟上。他关上门，门框上的铃铛响了。佐久早把写着“营业中”的牌子翻了个面。

柜台后站着两个男人，看到佐久早，他们立刻站了起来。

“佐久早先生！”个子比较矮的那个急忙绕过柜台，深深鞠了一躬。“没想到您今天会来！请问我们能为您做些什么？”

“欢迎，欢迎。”个子较高的那个也鞠了个深躬。“很荣幸能见到您，佐久早先生。希望您和明暗先生一切都好。”

宫侑瞥了佐久早一眼，以为对方这种毕恭毕敬的态度会让他沾沾自喜，但佐久早似乎更恼火。

“我有话要问你们，”佐久早说道，“明暗派我来的。有可以谈话的房间吗？”

那两人交换了一下眼色。矮个子回答道：“当然有，您有什么需要尽管提。我们可以去后面的房间。请给我一点时间，我收拾——”

“我没时间，”佐久早的语气像铁一样生硬，“带路。”

两人不情愿地照做了。矮个子不停回头，一会儿看佐久早，一会儿看他的朋友。他手指的动作很奇怪，那让宫侑不舒服。

这个房间太小了，宫侑不得不离佐久早更近些。佐久早似乎也不高兴，但没理会宫侑。

宫侑不知道要在这里做什么，但他感觉有令人不适的事要发生。当佐久早伸进夹克掏出枪时，他的预感得到了证实。

那两个男的立刻僵住了，其中有个人迅速看向门口。宫侑侧走了一步，站在门前。

“还有谁跟上田一起偷了明暗的钱？”佐久早对准那个矮个子，他手很稳。“你有五秒钟的时间。”

那人的脸变得惨白，看起来像只语无伦次的鬼魂：“我不——我不知道你在说什么，我们决不会偷明暗的钱。他为我们做了那么多，一定有什么误会，或者——”

_砰。_

那人倒了下去，从佐久早的枪管里飘出一缕烟。佐久早稍微动了动，瞄准了那个高个子。

“轮到你了，”他的语气毫无起伏，脸色也没有变化。“还有谁协助你偷明暗的钱？我会慷慨地给你十秒钟。”

那人花了五秒才找到自己的声音，他飞快地报出一串名字。宫侑只记住了一半，他还沉浸在佐久早枪杀平民带来的轻微惊吓中。

宫侑当然杀过人，那是他工作的一部分。

但他只杀过黑帮或类似黑帮的人，从某种程度上来说，那些人很危险。但眼前这些人显然不是。

男人终于说完了，佐久早问道：“还有人吗？

“没了，佐久早先生。我们很抱歉，我们没想让事情发展到这一步。上田先生提出了一个我们无法拒绝的条件，我们并没有不尊敬明暗先生。”

“那你们就不该偷他的钱。”佐久早扣动扳机，宫侑皱了皱眉。

那人倒了下去，有一半的身体压在前一个人身上，地上的血慢慢向外扩散。宫侑目瞪口呆地看着尸体：“哈？”

“我之前就说过，”佐久早收起枪，“这就是偷明暗东西的下场。”他从夹克里掏出两个卷得整整齐齐的工业垃圾袋，把垃圾袋扔向宫侑。宫侑没有及时做出反应，垃圾袋砸到他胸口上，掉到了地上。“把他们包起来，我叫人把垃圾拿出去。”

宫侑没有动：“你说什么？”

“你听见我说什么了。明暗派你来清理现场，所以，清理掉。”佐久早转过身，从宫侑身边走过。“我在外面等你，不要让我等太久。”

宫侑看着佐久早离开房间，抗议的话语卡在喉咙。他转过身看着地上的人，他们还是温热的，还在流血。

这不是宫侑第一次打包死人，但那是很久以前的事了，那时他刚开始为稻荷崎效命。他几年前就不做这类事了，这与他现在的地位不符。如果有需要，北信介会派其他人替他清理现场。

但北信介不在这里。如果他在这里，他会让宫侑停止抱怨、按命令办事。

宫侑脱下夹克，卷起袖子，跪下来捡起垃圾袋。他想到宫治正舒服地坐在宫城的宾馆里。他开始清理现场。

[1] 这句话的原文“suck a dick”有两个意思，一个是文中翻译出来的那个意思，另一个意思是说自己很生气、让对方赶紧滚。考虑到下文紧接着的宫兄弟的斗嘴内容，译者决定选择比较有伤风化的翻译方式，也就是翻译成第一个意思。


	5. Chapter 5

过了好一会儿宫侑才回到佐久早车里。为了遮住枪，宫侑重新穿上夹克，但他非常不想这么做，因为他浑身是汗。最近两天他的睡眠时间只够勉强保证他正常活动，他几乎到了极限。

“太慢了，”佐久早坐上驾驶座，“换做别人，一小时前就好了。”

“那不如你自己清理，”宫侑回答道。

“我只杀人，”佐久早启动引擎，“不负责清理。”

“你可真他妈特殊。”宫侑抠着指甲里的干血。处理尸体时，他戴着从储物柜里拿出来的手套，离开前他还洗了手，但不知怎么的还是留下了血迹。“谁负责拖走他们？”

“很重要吗？”

“我只是好奇为什么我们不把尸体装进后备箱、带到别的地方去。”

“太恶心了，我不会允许尸体出现在我的车里。”

宫侑翻了个白眼：“你确实不会，我一点都不吃惊。”

“我以为北的手下不会这么——”佐久早瞟了一眼宫侑，“大惊小怪。”

“大惊小怪？”宫侑坐直了身体，“我一点也不 _大惊小怪_ ，你个混蛋。你才是那个无所事事站在一旁看别人做事的人，你不能指望永远有人替你清理现场。”

“我可以，”佐久早说道，“我足够有价值，明暗会为我安排人手。”

“什么价值，”宫侑不屑地回答道，“指开枪杀人的能力？谁都能做到。”

“这可能不在你理解能力范围之内，”佐久早加速超过一辆缓慢行驶的出租车，“但我不在意你的意见。”

宫侑恼火地看着他，想再一次把脚放在仪表盘上，但又想到佐久早也许会把他也毙了。“你其实不必杀他们，至少不必杀第二个人，他都告诉你了。”

“他会告诉我是因为我先杀了他堂兄。”

“就算你没有先杀他堂兄，他可能也会告诉你。有时严刑逼供就够了，不必总是杀人。”

“我好像没有向你请教工作方法。”

“我提供免费的建议，不用谢。”

“我接受你建议的那天，就是我从彩虹大桥[1]上跳下去的那天，”佐久早说道。“你能不能在回到MSBY前闭上你的嘴？”

“可能不行，”宫侑回答道，“我不擅长闭嘴。”

“意料之中，你看起来什么也不擅长。”

与其说是被冒犯了，不如说宫侑很恼火。回程路上，他使劲浑身解数惹恼佐久早。

MSBY门前没有可以停车的地方，但这难不倒佐久早，他硬把车挤进两辆车之间。那两辆车之间的距离并不适合停车，宫侑屏住呼吸，等着佐久早撞上前后的车，但最终没有发生撞击。下车后，宫侑盯着佐久早的车，它的保险杠和后面那辆车的保险杠之间只有几厘米的空隙。

“太厉害了，”宫侑不由自主地赞叹道。

“走了，”佐久早和宫侑擦肩而过，“别像个白痴一样呆呆地站在那里。”

“ _你才是_ 白痴，”宫侑愤怒地回答道。他立刻意识到这不是最精妙的回嘴。

佐久早没理他，径直走进MSBY，几乎把门摔在宫侑脸上。当宫侑对他咆哮时，佐久早仍没回头。

他们已离开数小时，他们离开后，酒吧就开始营业了。穿过酒吧时，宫侑看见了几位客人。宫侑跟着佐久早走到之前的那个楼梯口，和昨天一样，那里坐着另一个人。看见他们走来，那人立刻站了起来，但他没有问问题。他们走过时，那人低头表示尊敬。佐久早全程都没看他一眼。

上楼梯时，宫侑一直在想这件事。干洗店的那两个男人也对佐久早毕恭毕敬，宫侑想知道是否人人都尊敬佐久早，还是他们只是畏惧佐久早。考虑到佐久早扣动扳机的速度，如果是畏惧也不足为奇。

明暗在自己的办公室里。佐久早敲了敲门，等待允许，然后走了进去。宫侑跟在他后面也走了进去，感到些许不自在。他原以为昨天的尸体还在这里，或至少还能看到一点血迹，但明暗的办公室却正常得令人不安。他办公室里有书架，窗户上挂着窗帘，还有一张桌子，桌子上放着一台笔记本电脑和一堆文件。明暗站了起来，发出一声叹息，对他们笑了笑。

“怎么样？”明暗伸展着背肌，“顺利吗？”

“都死了，”佐久早平淡地说道，“我问出了其他人的名字。如果有需要的话，我可以解决剩下的人。”

明暗拍了拍手，撑在桌子边上：“很好。太可惜了，他们明明为我工作了这么多年，但我还能怎么办呢。说实话，我还是对上田很失望，毕竟我为他做了那么多。”

“我几个月前就说过不要信任他，”佐久早平淡地回答道。

佐久早之前说宫侑在该闭嘴时不懂得闭嘴，结果对着组长他也犯了同样错误，宫侑觉得这很讽刺。

明暗叹了口气：“是的我记得，我永远都会记得，因为你会一直说这件事。”

宫侑看了看他们。不知道如果有人这么对北信介说话，北信介会有什么反应，不过肯定不是这种反应。

“宫表现得怎么样？”

宫侑站得更直了一点。

佐久早冷漠地看了他一眼：“还好。他不过是把尸体装进带子里，没什么难的。”

“没什么难度的话你怎么不自己做？”宫侑一回嘴就后悔了，他本不打算说这些，至少不打算当着明暗的面说。他紧张起来，但明暗只是笑了笑。

“他说得对，”明暗笑着说道，“不要看不起自己不愿做的工作，佐久早。你要多久才能解决剩下的人？”

佐久早移开了落在宫侑身上的怒视：“给我一周。他们很快就会知道我们在找他们，这会加大任务的难度。”

“没问题。我讨厌做这种事，但我们必须警告其他人，否则每个人都会偷我的钱，必须要让他们看到后果。”这话像是明暗对自己说的，而不是对佐久早说。“该做什么就去做，不过要小心。”

佐久早低头示意。

“带上宫，有他帮忙你会轻松一些。”

佐久早皱起眉头：“必须带上吗？”

“必须。记住我说过的话，要确保他的安全。”明暗的注意力转向了宫侑，“你怎么想的？今天工作怎么样？”

佐久早盯着宫侑，眼里隐有威胁。他或许希望宫侑会抱怨自己是个糟糕的搭档，会说他宁愿做点别的事也不愿帮佐久早收拾烂摊子。

宫侑确实是这么想的，但他却说：“挺好的，没问题，我很高兴能帮上忙。”

佐久早的目光冷了下来。

“太好了！你会很适应这份工作的，”明暗退到桌后，坐回椅子上。他的夹克衫披在椅子上，胸前绑着两把枪。“在走之前交换一下电话号码吧，方便保持联系。剩下的事可以明天再做，现在去休息一下。宫，你看起来仿佛一夜没睡。”

宫侑的表情扭曲了一下：“呃……好的。谢谢您，明暗先生。”

宫侑觉得自己该走了，他离开了明暗的办公室。过了一分钟后，佐久早也出来了。

“那么，小臣，”宫侑尽可能笑得轻浮，“看来你得告诉我你的电话号码了。”

佐久早看起来宁愿跳窗，但他还是极不情愿地把号码给了宫侑：“你没有必要知道我的号码，明天我还会来这里接你。”

“明天什么时候？”

“我到了的时候。”

“等等,”宫侑说道，他把联系人的姓名存为 _“小臣”_ ，他希望佐久早能注意到。“不如你准备走的时候给我发个短信，然后我在门口等你，省得我等你等上一天。”

“你要等多久与我无关。”

“对，但跟我有关。我过会儿给你发条短信，你直接存我的号码就行。”

“只能发一条，”佐久早警告道，“我没兴趣跟你聊天。”

“谢谢，不过我很早就知道了，小臣。”宫侑把手机塞进口袋，“明天见。我简直等不及了，你的性格很讨人喜欢。”

“滚。”佐久早朝楼梯走去，宫侑紧随其后。

走出MSBY的前门时，佐久早说道：“如果明天你的衣服还是这么恶心，我就杀了你，然后自杀。”

“如果能让你从这世界上消失，那我死得其所，”宫侑回答道。“今晚我会拿去干洗，或做点别的保养把皱纹抹平。”还有弄掉裤管上的血迹。“不过不是在你今天杀了两个人的那家店。”

“那边有家干洗店，离这里三公里，”佐久早指着街道说，“跟他们说你是明暗的手下，他们就不会收你钱。”

宫侑停在人行道上，他眯起眼睛：“我觉得你想坑我。”

“很敏锐的直觉，”佐久早说道，“但我只想让你把衣服洗干净。”

“好吧。所以你明早会给我发短信？”

“我会考虑的。”

“我觉得你同意了。”

“按明暗说的，回去睡觉，”佐久早说道，“你看起来困得像屎。”

“谢谢你关心我，我很高兴。”

“不，我不关心。”佐久早转身向他的车走去，他的车还夹在另外两辆车中间。宫侑站在MSBY大楼的阴影里看着佐久早，衷心希望佐久早会撞到什么东西，好让他嘲笑佐久早。

但佐久早把车开出停车位的技术和之前的一样精湛。他启动并加速引擎，宫侑看到一抹黑色的影子驶向大路。

宫侑轻蔑一笑，双手插在口袋，转身走向他临时的公寓。指甲下干燥的血迹仍旧让他不安，他想给宫治打电话抱怨佐久早，抱怨说他居然要清理现场，以及他想回家。他很想给宫治打电话，但他不想被嘲笑说过得很糟。宫侑给宫治发了条短信：“我希望你今天过得糟透了”，接着又给佐久早发了条短信：“我是宫。我会给手机定时，每小时都发短信提醒你，这样明早你就不会忘记给我发短信了。”

宫侑洗完澡、除掉残留的血迹后，收到了两条回复，分别是“王八蛋，我希望你过得更糟”和“那我真的会杀了你”。

宫侑一条也没回，他听从明暗的建议，躺在床上。西装皱巴巴地堆在地板上，他在心里提醒自己要把它拿到佐久早说过的干洗店去，问问明早能不能弄好。如果宫侑告诉他们自己是明暗的手下，对方可能会帮他处理。

他想到了北信介、银岛结和尾白阿兰，不知道他们在做什么。宫侑还没来得及猜就已睡着，这次他睡得很沉。

几个小时后，宫侑去了趟干洗店，又回到MSBY。宫侑的午觉比原本预料的时间还长，他觉得自己更有精神了。宫侑推开门走近酒吧，思考是否要找个座位等木兔，接着立刻看见木兔在和一个酒保兴致勃勃地聊着天，边聊天边不停做手势。

宫侑只听到了些许内容，但足以知道他们没有在聊黑帮的事。木兔看见了他。

“嘿，嘿，宫！”木兔朝他挥了挥手，生怕宫侑看不见自己。“你来了！我不敢确定和佐久早共处一天后你是否还活着。”

“差点就死了。”宫侑走到吧台旁，双手插在夹克口袋里，“你今天怎么样？”

“挺好的！这是我朋友赤苇。赤苇，这是宫，新人，大概吧，我也不是很清楚。但他很酷！”

赤苇兴致缺缺地看了一眼宫侑，昨天和今早的酒保都不是他。赤苇开口道：“您好，宫先生，想喝点什么吗？”

宫侑还没来得及回答，木兔就插话了：“我们要出去吃饭，一起吗，赤苇？”

赤苇有意地看了一眼他们之间的柜台：“木兔先生，我现在有点忙。”

“我知道，但我还是得问问你，这关乎礼节。”

“谢谢，但不了。”

“好吧，那你不上班的时候再一起吧，”木兔跳下高脚凳，“要我给你带点什么吗？”

“谢谢，不过不用了，木兔先生。”

“好吧！如果你改变主意了就打电话给我。我们走吧，宫，翔阳已经在那里等我们了。”木兔迫不及待地向门口走去，宫侑跟在他后面。“多么美好的夜晚！”他们离开酒吧走到街上，木兔伸展双臂，深深地吸了一口城市的空气。

宫侑不认为今晚特别好，但他没有说出来：“是啊，美好的夜晚。”

“兵库现在是什么样的？”城市的灯光诡谲地映在木兔眼里，他像只森林里的野兽。

“和这里差不多，稍微冷一点，但也不会太冷。”

“我真的很想去那里！你会回去还是会留在东京？”

“最终会回去。”宫侑不知道明暗跟黑豹说了多少，但显然没说很多。

“那你可以当我的地陪！”木兔在街上走着，宫侑以为他会走到街区尽头的人行道前等红绿灯。

他没有等。

木兔抓住没有车的那一瞬猛冲了过去，喇叭声飞驰而过，宫侑隔着街盯着他。

木兔挥手喊道：“过来吧，宫！不要让翔阳等太久！”

如果宫侑像个白痴一样因横穿马路而被撞死，北信介大概会对他非常失望。但等一波汽车驶过后，宫侑还是全速冲过去，差点撞上一辆出租车的保险杠。他安全到达对面后，木兔抑制不住地大声笑了起来，宫侑也忍不住跟着笑了，他有点喘不上气。

走过几家店，他们来到了那家餐厅。餐厅里人声嘈杂，每个座位上都有人，各种食物散发出的辛辣气息攻击着宫侑的感官。木兔熟练地穿过人群中，仿佛已经来过一百次了。日向坐在餐厅最里面的一张桌子前，那张桌子对他们三个人来说太大了，桌上立着个写着“已预订”的小木牌。

“这里，木兔前辈！”日向的声音大得足以略微盖过嘈杂的人声，“嘿，宫！”

木兔坐在日向旁边，咧嘴一笑：“嘿，翔阳！你点过了吗？”

“点了餐前酒！”日向朝宫侑眨了眨眼，“我不知道你喜欢什么，宫，但木兔前辈让我给你点烈一点的酒，所以……”

木兔狡黠地一笑：“他喜欢烈酒，对吧，宫？”

宫侑翻了个白眼，拉出一把椅子：“如果和你今天早上给我的一样烈，那我就不喝了。”

木兔和日向大笑起来，宫侑坐下时也笑了。

宫侑现在和不熟悉的人一起待在一个陌生的地方，但他并不感到不安。宫侑觉得和他们相处很舒服，木兔和日向是很好的人。跟今天上午接触的那位相比，他们当然是更理想的同伴。

“然后糖果店的女士给了我免费的巧克力！”在一段似乎不知所云的故事的结尾，日向这么说道，“她人太好了！她没说这是不是给明暗前辈的，以防万一我没吃，但——”

“翔阳，”木兔试图板起脸，但他控制不住脸上的笑，“我觉得她在跟你调情。”

日向瞪大了双眼，木兔大笑起来。

一整个晚上宫侑都在试图搞明白为什么日向会是明暗的精英，以及他到底为什么会加入黑帮。日向身上没有黑帮的感觉，他太随和、太友好了，这很容易让他丧命。

木兔给宫侑的感觉也是如此，他无法想象木兔会做道上那些肮脏的勾当。

他们在餐厅里待了很久。几小时后，宫侑明白木兔为什么会是黑豹的一员了。

日向起身去吧台拿新的酒。他们的专属服务员正忙着接待另一群吵吵嚷嚷的顾客，这是今晚她第一次没有每隔十五分钟就到他们这里提供服务。宫侑觉得这家餐厅每个工作人员都知道他们是黑帮，他们特意为木兔预留了这张桌子，而且每个和他们说话的工作人员都特别有礼貌。

“明天有任务吗？”木兔双肘撑在桌上。

“有，和佐久早一起。”

木兔龇牙咧嘴：“又是他？你被明暗拉入黑名单了吗？”

“没有吧，他只想找人帮佐久早清理现场，或是做点别的什么，我只是按命令行事。”

木兔了然地点了点头：“啊，懂，佐久早从不清理现场，他……有点那个。”

宫侑扬起眉毛：“那个？”

“对，有点那个。我不知道是为什么，但他就是有点……嗯。”

宫侑不知道这是木兔的酒后胡言，还是木兔本来就是这样说话：“哪个？”

木兔皱起了眉头，似乎在思考如何更好地解释。但他还没想好该怎么解释，日向就勉强拿着三杯酒回来了。

“嘿！宫，没有你喜欢的啤酒了，不过我拿了——”

宫侑不知道日向替他拿了什么，而且大概永远不会知道了。有人撞上了日向，日向打了个踉跄，手里一杯酒摔在地上，一地的液体和碎玻璃。日向拿稳了另外两杯，但酒溅在他衬衫上。日向转过身，撞他的人甚至没停下脚步。

“啊，”日向说道，“对不起，宫，我再去给你拿一杯——”

“嘿！”木兔喊道。他猛地站起来，大腿撞到桌子，桌子被推向宫侑。“喂，你！站住！”

那人没有停下脚步，甚至没回头。

木兔变了脸色，他皱起眉头，仿佛下一秒就要吼出声。他眼里闪着光，眼神很有杀伤力。木兔愤怒地走过日向，日向结结巴巴地想阻止他:“我没事的，木兔前辈，这只是意外，他不是故意的——”

“嘿，”木兔开口道。他抓住那人的夹克后背，强迫对方转身，“我在跟你说话呢。”

那人挣开了木兔的手。其实那人身材也挺高大，但宫侑觉得大多数人跟木兔站一起时都会显得弱不禁风。“你什么毛病？”

木兔拎起那人衬衫的前襟，把他猛摁到墙上。餐厅里一下子鸦雀无声，这转变突然得令人不安。“你撞到了我的朋友，”木兔咬着牙说道，“他摔了一杯酒。”

那人原本想争辩，但很快就放弃了。当他看清木兔时，脸上的挑衅荡然无存，取而代之的是无声的惊慌。也许他认出了木兔，又或者他现在才意识到木兔有多高大。他咽了口唾沫，说：“我没注意到他，我很抱歉。”

“你当然非常抱歉，”木兔低声威胁道。他把那人从墙上拽下来，朝日向的方向用力推了他一把。“去跟翔阳道歉，你最好真诚一点。”

“对不起，”那人又说了一遍，但他看着木兔，而不是日向。“我不是故意的，对不起。”

日向回答道:“没事的，你——”

“我说过了，你最好 _真诚一点_ 。”木兔声音沙哑，他拎起那人，把对方扔在地上，仿佛他轻如羽毛。那人跌在地上的酒精上，跌在宫侑脚边。

宫侑向后推了推椅子，想离事件中心远一点。他喝了几杯酒，但他很清楚这不是自己该插手的事，至少从长远来看，绝对不是。

那人举起颤抖的手，他的手在流血，他磕到了碎玻璃。那人做出土下座的姿势：“对不起，是我的错。我真的很抱歉，请原谅我。”

日向非常不自在，他把剩下的酒放在一边，轻轻捋平衬衫湿掉的前襟。“没关系，”他说，“真的没事，只是意外。”

餐厅里几乎一片死寂，宫侑感受到了目光的重量，所有人都看着他们。

“对，只是意外，真的对不起。”

木兔蹲下去抓那人的衬衫前襟，把他拽了起来。“去给我朋友再拿一杯酒，”接着他朝宫侑的方向比划了两下，“然后你还要负责打扫干净，明白？”

那人疯狂地点点头，木兔一松手他就跑开了。

宫侑紧紧抓住椅子的边缘，抓得手指发麻。他不知道自己是否应该在更不好的事情发生之前离开。宫侑不能被卷入斗殴中。如果木兔继续这样，如果局势变糟，如果有人报警——

木兔长叹一声，回到座位上。他捋了捋头发，摇着头说道：“为什么非得这样？撞到人了就该停下来说对不起，然后帮对方打扫清理。这难道不是人尽皆知的礼节吗？”

“是，”宫侑说，就算他不这么认为，他也不敢说出来。“真是太无礼了。”

“而且还是对翔阳无礼！”木兔恼火地说道，他伸手拍了拍仍尴尬地站在桌边的日向，“看看他！谁舍得对他无礼！”

“不知道，”宫侑措辞谨慎，“但应该没人舍得。”

“没错！”木兔扯了扯日向的袖子，示意他坐下，“那人搞砸了，就这样。你没事吧翔阳？”

“没事，”日向坐立不安，“没什么大不了的，木兔前辈，你不必——”

“谁都不该不尊重你，明白吗？”木兔紧绷着眉头，“你值得更好的态度，他们不该这样对你。”

“好吧。谢谢您。”

“不用谢我，这是朋友该做的，对吧宫？”

“对，”宫侑说道，“对，当然。”

木兔咧了咧嘴。宫侑觉得这应该是个微笑，但看起来却有点像野兽露出牙齿。

餐厅渐渐又恢复人声鼎沸，但还是有不少人小心翼翼地瞥了他们一眼。不知道这里有多少人清楚木兔是明暗的手下，又有多少人仅是觉得木兔仗着自己身材高大、声音洪亮而欺人。

宫侑可能不该出门吃饭，他应该在公寓里叫个外卖。

那人拿着一杯酒回来了。宫侑觉得他很勇敢，毕竟他本可以离开餐厅、再也不回来。

“这是那杯酒，”他把酒放在宫侑面前，“对不起，我把之前那杯弄洒了。”

宫侑正准备告诉他没关系，但被木兔打断了。

“别光站着不动，”木兔说道，“把地上那些东西清理干净，万一有人摔倒受伤了。”

就像刚刚木兔把他推到在地那样。那人手上的伤口还在流血。

那人蹲下身开始捡碎玻璃时，宫侑非常不舒服。服务员拿着拖把打算帮忙，但木兔不让她插手。服务员什么都没说，照做了。她似乎没有宫侑预想的那样震惊，也许之前也发生过类似的事。

木兔眯起眼睛看了一眼宫侑的酒，宫侑一口没动。“这杯酒有什么问题吗，宫？”

正在拖地的那人惊慌失措地猛抬起头来。

“没有，”宫侑回答道。尽管很不情愿，但他还是强迫自己喝了一小口，他觉得最好暂时不要再喝了。“只是想喝得慢点，感觉自己有点喝高了。”

“酒量不太行啊，”木兔说道。二十分钟前木兔也这么说了，当时只是开玩笑，但现在这句话听起来更加咄咄逼人。

“毕竟我们不可能都跟你一样是铁打的，”宫侑说道。

木兔哼了一声，露出真诚的笑容：“也是，我酒量很好。赤苇总说我喝太多，在MSBY喝酒时，大多时候他都会劝阻我。”

考虑到木兔刚才的言行，竟然有人敢阻止他，宫侑很是惊讶。

“出去，”那人一清理好，木兔就厉声说道，“我不想再在这里见到你，明白？”

“是，明白。对不起。”那人深鞠了一躬，匆忙离开了。

木兔拿起他的酒，仰头连喝三口喝完了。

如果赤苇是那个能劝阻木兔的人，那宫侑无比希望赤苇现在能在这里。

木兔砰地一声把酒杯拍在桌上，咬着牙呼出一口气：“有些人真他妈让我烦躁。”

“没关系的，木兔前辈，”日向说道，他看上去有点不自在，但他不害怕木兔。如果宫侑现在坐得离木兔那么近，他一定会害怕。“你想听我在仙台时的事吗？很好玩的，我保证你会笑的！”

木兔笑了，他咧开的嘴角让人看了觉得很疼，这应该是个微笑。“好啊，跟我说说吧。”

“仙台？”宫侑重复了一遍，“宫城县？”

“对！那是我家乡，我几年前才搬到这里。”日向歪了歪脑袋，“怎么，你去过宫城吗？”

“没有，”宫侑回答道，心里想着宫治。“但挺想去的。”

“你该去的！是个好地方！回归正题，”日向继续说道，“我和我朋友小谷一起把一批货送到石卷[2]。老板想给我们分配一辆车，但是我们都不会开车，于是我们坐公交车去，车上都是老人。过了一小时——”

十分钟后，日向讲到故事的高潮，木兔大笑起来，好像没发生过任何令人极度不快的事。

“所以那个牵着狗的老妇人带走了你们的货，”木兔笑了起来，他向后靠在椅子上，宫侑担心他会摔到地上。“里面有多少东西，非常多吗？”

“非常多可可因，”日向非常严肃地回答道。

木兔又爆发出一阵大笑。

宫侑从未像现在这样困惑过。

比木兔更让人困惑的是日向，宫侑无法想象日向会参与毒品分赃。但如果日向是明暗的手下，那他现在的工作只会更见不得人。就算是这样，日向的黑帮身份仍然很不合理。这城市毫无合理可言。

“那个，呃……我想我该回去了，”宫侑说道，他小心翼翼地看着木兔，担心他会因此生气。

木兔向他眨了眨眼睛：“嗯？现在才……”他看了看时间，撅起下唇。“啊，是有点晚了，我都没注意到。”

“我明天要和佐久早出任务，今晚最好还是早点休息。”宫侑努力保持轻松的语气。

奏效了。木兔大笑起来：“对啊！我差点忘了。也许改天明暗会让你跟我一起行动，我保证我肯定比佐久早有趣！”

宫侑不太确定。正常状态下的木兔确实很有趣，但一旦发起脾气，他就会变得很吓人。“也许吧，我不知道他到底要我做什么，要到现场才知道。”

“话说回来，你为什么来东京？”木兔问道。他喝完最后一杯酒，把杯子放在一边。木兔比宫侑多喝了好几杯，但他仍神智清醒。“从兵库来这里。秘密任务？还是……？”

一阵焦虑袭上宫侑心头，他不想激怒木兔，但他也不认为自己应该告诉木兔。如果明暗没跟黑豹提过这个，那说明明暗另有打算。“我可能没法说这个，”宫侑小心翼翼地回答道，“说了的话，我可能会惹上麻烦。”

宫侑以为木兔会继续追问，如果木兔真这么做了，宫侑不知道自己该怎么回答。

但木兔只是点点头：“明白了，没事我理解。但如果发生了意外，你还有我们，我们会帮你的，你尽管开口。”

“没错，”日向回答道。虽然在过去的几小时里日向只喝了三杯酒，但他还是因为酒精而有点脸红。“我们就像家人一样。宫，如果你需要我们，我们一定会帮你的。”

宫侑仍不确定日向是怎么加入黑帮的，也不知道木兔的情绪是否稳定，但他确定自己不想跟他们中的任何一个为敌。“谢谢。我也一样，你们有需要，我就会帮你们。”

木兔和日向冲他笑了，宫侑觉得自己或许在东京交到了朋友。

他希望自己不会后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 彩虹大桥：位于东京的一座桥，是东京港第一航道。
> 
> [2] 石卷：日本本州东北部太平洋岸港市，属宫城县。


	6. Chapter 6

宫侑起床去取干洗的衣服时天刚亮，一路上他都在咒骂佐久早。他再次回到公寓里，倒在床上睡着了。宫侑没有像前天晚上那样，在床上睁眼到天明，担心会有人闯进来暗杀自己。他甚至完全不担心，这或许是酒精的缘故，又或许是因为他在睡觉前用沙发抵住了门。不管是为什么，他睡得很好。

耳边的一阵嗡嗡声叫醒了宫侑，他挥了挥手，脑海中浮现出一只苍蝇的形象，那苍蝇长得很像宫治。宫侑渐渐清醒，意识到是自己的手机在响。

宫侑四处摸索，终于找到了手机，他睁开一只眼睛看着屏幕。

佐久早在三分钟内连续给他发了三条短信。

_下来。_

_我不可能等你等上一天，宫。_

_你还有五分钟。_

宫侑坐起来揉了揉眼，飞快地打出一条错字很多的回复： _刚睡星，马桑就到。_

他站了起来，刚脱下睡裤，又收到了一条回复。

_四分钟。如果你没到，我就自己走。_

宫侑觉得佐久早在虚张声势。明暗告诉佐久早，不管他愿意不愿意，都得带上宫侑。

但佐久早有可能真的丢下他不管。他只需要告诉明暗这是宫侑的错，宫侑迟到了，很不负责任，带着他没意义。宫侑不在意佐久早对自己的评价，但他不希望明暗认为自己是个没用的人，他不能给北信介丢脸。

宫侑穿衣服花的时间快得足以打破纪录，他匆忙地穿上刚洗好的西装，冲进浴室，在手上倒了些发胶，抓了抓头发。他往自己脸上泼了些冷水，花了八秒钟时间刷牙，然后费劲地把沙发从门口推开。宫侑出了门才想起自己的枪，他不得不回到屋里从枕头底下取出枪。

宫侑锁门时，佐久早又发来一条短信。

_三十秒。_

宫侑飞快地敲着键盘回了一条，内容乱得像乱码。他跑下楼梯，推开底层的门，但冲到人行道时，他恢复到正常速度。

他不想让佐久早看出自己有多匆忙。

一辆黑色的轿车停在路边，看起来有些不耐烦，虽然它什么也没做，只是停在路边。宫侑认为这一定是因为佐久早的不耐烦从车里溢出来了。

宫侑慢慢走了过去，他很肯定佐久早看见了自己，否则他早就开车走了。宫侑不急不慢地走到副驾驶座门前，拉开车门，打了声招呼：“早上好，小臣。”

佐久早的眉头皱得更紧了：“上来。”

“我昨晚很愉快，谢谢你的关心。”宫侑一边说一边坐到座位上，不慌不忙地伸手关门。门一关上，车子就立刻驶出停车位。“你呢？”

“明暗让你休息一下，没叫你休息一个上午，”佐久早说道，“下不为例。”

宫侑瞥了一眼仪表板上的时间：“现在才八点十五，早上都还没过完呢。怎么这么早？”

“和你不同，我想完成任务。”

“所以今天有什么任务？继续杀人？”

“大概吧。有什么问题吗？我很乐意送你回公寓。”

“不，没有问题。”宫侑向后一靠，试图放松自己。他刚才急急忙忙地穿好衣服，到现在身子都还紧绷着。“明暗先生想让我们做什么都行。”

“不幸的是，无论如何他都会把你留在身边，算是回报北信介，”佐久早在红灯前停了下来。宫侑觉得如果不是前面停了一排车，佐久早会径直开过去。“你没必要对他言听计从。”

“这叫礼貌，”宫侑回答道，“不过我不指望你知道这个概念，显然你从没听说过它。”

佐久早瞥了他一眼。车流重新开始移动，他把注意力放在路上。“衣冠不整。”

宫侑盯着佐久早：“衣冠不整？”此前他从未听过有人大声说出这个词。

“对，衣冠不整。”

“衣冠不整，”宫侑又重复了一遍，“去你的衣冠不整。”他拉下遮阳板，一包酒精湿巾掉到了他膝盖上。宫侑掀开盖子，看着镜中的自己。发型并不是他喜欢的那个，但在他用手指拨了几下后就好多了。双眼下的黑眼圈开始消退，和前一天相比，他看上去不再像个僵尸。他嘴角上有牙膏残渣，宫侑用手背抹了抹嘴角。

“我看起来好极了，”宫侑把遮阳板推回去，他过了一会儿才想起那些酒精湿巾，于是又把它们塞回遮阳板里。

“眼神有问题，”佐久早评价道，“我会把这点加到你越来越长的缺点清单上。”

“噢，认真的？那我也给你列一份吧。”宫侑把头往后仰，假装在思考，他敲着手指。“没礼貌，态度恶劣，王八蛋，不会清理现场，开车鲁莽，没礼貌。”

“没礼貌出现了两次。”

“对，因为你太他妈没礼貌了。”

“而你依然衣冠不整，理一理你的衬衫。”

直到这时，宫侑才意识到自己扣错了衬衫的扣子，他愤怒地拉开上衣。“你为什么这么关心我的外表？”他解开纽扣，从上往下又扣了一遍。“跟你无关。”

“我不想被人看见和垃圾走在一起，”佐久早语调平平。

“少给自己贴金了，你没那么好看。”宫侑努力让自己听起来刻薄一点，假装没有意识到自己在撒谎。就连他也不能否认，佐久早衣冠楚楚。虽然他的性格是一团烂泥，毁掉了外表上的所有亮点。

“我之前告诉过你，我不在乎你的看法，”佐久早回答道，“现在也一样。”

宫侑翻了个白眼，扯开最后一颗扣子。衬衫底部还塞在裤子里，但从胸部到腰部的部分都敞开着。宫侑重新扣好扣子，一块纹身若隐若现。“那这可太糟了，因为我会一直告诉你我的看法的。”

“毫不意外，就算有人拿枪指着你，你都没法闭嘴五分钟。”

“啊，我当然可以，只是不想。”宫侑扣好一颗扣子，用余光看了一眼佐久早，后者立刻把目光从宫侑身上移开，注意力重新集中在路上。“说真的，今天什么安排？找到干洗店的人说的那些人吗？”

宫侑没想过佐久早会回答自己，因此当佐久早回答了他，他吃了一惊。

“对。找到他们，解决他们。”

“你的意思是杀了他们。”

佐久早什么也没说。

“我以为昨天那样就够了，”宫侑说道，“所以是要威慑其他人，或是别的什么。”

“你竟然知道这个词。”

“滚。”

“明暗不原谅小偷。”佐久早换了车道，宫侑怀疑他不会用转向灯。“这是人尽皆知的事，那些蠢到去偷他钱的人都是罪有应得。”

宫侑理好了衬衫，最上面的两个扣子没扣上，这样舒服一点。他穿上夹克，枪藏在里面。

“你为北信介工作多久了？”佐久早问道。

宫侑眯起眼睛盯着佐久早，试图搞清楚佐久早在打什么算盘，但最终没找到不回答的理由。“十二年。”

“你敢说你没为他杀过人。”

“当然杀过，”宫侑回答道。他抱着双臂，皱着眉头望着窗外。“很多次。”

“那我为明暗做同样的事情，你为什么这么生气？”

“我没有生气，这不一样。”

“为什么？”

“因为真的不一样，”宫侑说道，“昨天那些人毫无反抗的机会，他们不是黑帮，他们只是在刚好干洗店工作。”

佐久早盯着窗外，看上去毫无表情，但从紧锁的眉头来看，宫侑感觉他生气了。“过去的三年里那两个人一直在干卖淫的行当。明暗同意他们这么做，因为他们上缴很大一部分利润，上田负责从他们那里收钱，并确保那些女人受到善待。这是协议的一部分，否则明暗不会同意的。”佐久早放慢了速度，以比平常更合理的速度转了个弯。“几个月前，他们加大了对那些女人的压榨，强迫她们接更多的客，以此增加收入。他们找来新的妓女，年轻的女孩，非常年轻。”佐久早眯起眼睛，他戴着口罩，宫侑看不清他的脸，但他可以想象出佐久早现在的表情。“他们获利越来越多。他们背着明暗跟上田做了一笔交易，明暗拿到的钱不变，多出来的钱由上田和他们两人平分。”

宫侑茫然地盯着佐久早，然后把目光转向了窗外。他不知道这些内幕，也没想到佐久早会解释给他听。宫侑想起了那两个人。把那两人的尸体装进袋子里时，宫侑有点同情他们。

现在他后悔了，那两人确实罪有应得。

“为什么现在告诉我？”宫侑问道，“你本来可以昨天就跟我说的。”

“北信介每次都会解释吗？”佐久早说道，“还是他只是命令你去做某件事，并且肯定你会完成？”

宫侑咬着口腔内侧，什么也没说。

“没什么不一样，”佐久早接着说，“你现在为明暗效力，不要质疑他，也不要质疑我。我不会让你去做他不愿做的事。”

宫侑不知道该说什么，也不确定自己是否真的在为明暗效力。他不知道明暗是否希望自己做点什么，北信介从没告诉他。他渐渐意识到，有很多事情北信介都没告诉自己。

“你又不是我的上司，”宫侑嘟囔着，向后靠在座椅上。

“幼稚，”佐久早评价道，“又一个缺点。”

这次的目的地不是干洗店，而是一幢不起眼的办公楼。门上挂着一块牌子，写着“温情之手：儿童慈善机构”。宫侑质疑地看了一眼佐久早。

“这里对外号称百分之百非营利，”佐久早说道。他向大门走去，宫侑跟在他身后。“但他们的盈利里只有百分之五十用于慈善服务，剩下的百分之五十，一半归他们，一半归明暗。明暗至少得收到四分之一，这些人拿了不该拿的钱。”

“所以他们都得死？”宫侑问道，但不像前一天那样严厉了。

“只有负责人会死。虽然他的妻子也参与其中，但明暗要她继续经营这个机构，她还有一次改过自新的机会。”

宫侑停下了脚步：”等等，你要当着他妻子的面杀了他？”

“你甚至没有见过他们。按命令行事，不要进行无端的猜测。”

宫侑别无选择，他跟在佐久早身后进了办公楼。

前台接待处有个女人，她朝他们眨了眨眼睛，扬起一边的眉毛。她埋头继续整理文件，说道：“他在浴室里，大惊小怪地检查秃头。几个月前我就试图阻止他了。告诉明暗先生我很感激，我接手后不会再出错了。”

佐久早走过前台，点了点头。宫侑目瞪口呆，那女人依然平静地算着文件上的数字，平静地看着这两个人绕到楼后面杀她的丈夫。

诚如那女人所言，他确实在浴室里，佐久早和宫侑在门外等着。男人毫不知情地拉开浴室门，看到他们时，吓得僵住了。

“佐久早先生，”他虚弱地开口道，看了一眼佐久早和宫侑，看向办公室的前部。“这着实令人意外，我没想到——”

“后退，”佐久早说道。

那人照做了。佐久早用脚抵着拉开门，宫侑走了进去，门在身后啪地关上了。佐久早站在门口，那人后退到了墙上。“一定有什么误解！我不知道别人对您说了些什么，但——”

“闭嘴，”佐久早说道，他瞥了一眼宫侑。“宫，别的你什么都不行，枪法行吗？”

“滚，”宫侑低声说道，“我什么都擅长。”

“证明给我看，”佐久早把手插进口袋里。“记得打头，明暗崇尚效率。”

宫侑的胃一阵翻滚，他等着佐久早收回那句话，或者再说点冷嘲热讽，又或者说点 **别的什么** ，但他看上去非常严肃，一如平常。

那人急了，更恐慌了：“等等！等等！等等！那个……我不知道上田先生说了什么，但绝不是那样的。当时……”

宫侑慢慢地呼出一口气，伸手到夹克下摸到了枪。枪的触感很熟悉，这给了他一些安慰，虽然这安慰很病态。宫侑把枪举到与肩同高，又一次望向佐久早。

佐久早歪了歪头。

“求求您……求求您，让我做什么都行。钱都在我这里，你们可以拿走，你们要干什么都行——”

**砰。**

即使有消音器，枪响还是很大声。周围非常安静，只有尸体倒在地上的声音。那人的腿、肩膀和手指抽搐了几下，然后不动了。宫侑心跳加速，心跳声像用力走在在水泥地上时发出的声音。

佐久早走了过去，蹲下去研究尸体：“还行，但太靠左了。”

“哈？”宫侑走上前去，越过佐久早的肩膀上看着尸体。鲜血从额头上的洞里淌出来，伤口就在男人左眉的上方。宫侑感到一阵恶心，但这感觉只停留了片刻。他重新收好枪，呼出一口长气：“是你说的爆头。完美完成任务。”

“不完美，”佐久早说道，“正中才完美。”

“那你应该自己来，你太完美了。”

“你说得对，”佐久早站起身，他小心地与尸体和宫侑之间保持距离。“我只是想看看你是否会动手。”

“你想说什么？不是你说让我按你命令行事的吗？”

“你昨天对杀人表现得太神经质了，”佐久早说道，“没想到你真的会动手，我很意外。”他把手伸进夹克里，掏出一卷大垃圾袋。这一次宫侑有所准备，在空中接住了那卷垃圾袋。“动作快点，这只是第一站。”

“我尽量，”宫侑咬牙回答。

佐久早用胳膊推开了浴室门，留下了宫侑和尸体。

宫侑叹了口气，脱掉夹克。今天会是漫长的一天。

几小时后，宫侑明白了为什么佐久早要这么早就开始工作。那个慈善机构里的男的是他们最轻松的目标，因为他是共犯里最笨的一个。其他人似乎都意识到了危险，早就离开了各自的根据地。

连续三个点，他们除了恐吓几名倒霉的员工之外，什么也没做成，没人知道那些人在哪。宫侑觉得佐久早一定相信了他们，倘若佐久早认为有人隐瞒信息，局势会更加血腥。

他们又没能在这个点找到人，佐久早摔门而去。宫侑正好跟在他后面，他的鼻子差点被门撞断。

“操，能不能小心点，”宫侑用胳膊抵着门，“你找不到人又不是我的错。”

佐久早面无表情地回头看了宫侑一眼。不知佐久早是真沮丧，还是想说点什么，他哼了一声：“我忘了你还在。”

这比佐久早迄今为止说过的任何话都更无礼。

“我跟你说，”宫侑愤怒地停在人行道上，“操，臣。我现在才觉得自己可能真的做错了什么，而这是对我的惩罚。跟你共处五分钟是世界上最惨的事，共处一天的话，我宁可下地狱。在这之前我从没见过像你这样这么王八蛋的人。”

“你之前就这么说过了，”佐久早停下来看了看手机，盯着街对面，举起一只手挡住正午的阳光。“你昨天为什么不这么跟明暗说？说了的话你现在就不会在这里了。明暗不会强迫任何人和我一起工作，即便是被北信介抛弃的手下也不会。”

宫侑一时答不上来。他想说的太多了，不知从何说起。

“走吧，”宫侑还未理清自己愤怒的想法，佐久早便开口说道。佐久早双手插在口袋里，沿街朝斑马线走去。

宫侑咬着牙跟了上去：“他妈的，我没有被抛弃。你听到明暗说的话了，我是北前辈最好的手下，我的能力没问题。”

“那他为什么要把你赶来东京？”佐久早问道，等着绿灯。“他理应把最有价值的人留在身边。”

宫侑打量着佐久早，不知道他是真不知道，还是只想激怒宫侑。不管是哪一个原因都不重要，因为宫侑不打算告诉他。“他别无选择，他并不想抛弃我。”

“真的？”

“对，真的。”宫侑的声音里带着超出他本意的怨恨。绿灯亮了，宫侑跟在佐久早身后走过马路。“他需要我在身边，我很有价值。”

“很有价值，”佐久早面部扭曲地重复了一遍，“他直接这么说过，还是只是你觉得？”

“滚。”

“看来他没说过。”

佐久早走向附近的一家餐馆，宫侑一脸怒意，不情愿地跟了上去。

宫侑想起了夹克里的枪，也许他可以让佐久早看看什么叫精准的头部射击，就像佐久早喜欢的那样，正中眉心。

佐久早拉开门，退在一旁等宫侑进去。

“这里的老板也是我们的目标？”宫侑站在门口抱怨道。

“不是，老板是明暗的祖母，”佐久早走到柜台前，“该吃午饭了。”

这比佐久早说过的任何话都更让宫侑困惑，他寻找着能表明佐久早在开玩笑的迹象。

但五分钟后，在佐久早的要求下，他们在最角落的一张桌子旁坐下。宫侑一边看菜单，一边瞪着佐久早。佐久早还没有翻开摆在眼前的菜单，他靠在椅背上，双手抱臂，黑色的眼睛扫视着餐厅。他后背抵着墙，这就是坐角落的好处。

“你真的需要吃东西？”宫侑问道，把菜单放回桌上。“我还以为你是吸血鬼之类的。”

“这是笑话吗，是的话那可一点都不好笑。”

“当然不是，”宫侑往椅背上一靠。和昨晚与日向、木兔一起去的那家餐厅相比，这家餐厅给人感觉很不一样。那家给人的感觉更像酒吧，而这里给人一种传统的感觉。宫侑想起了北信介的房子，它们有一点相似。“不过你和吸血鬼还是有点像的，沉默，容易生气，脸色苍白。你的性格把身边的人折磨得要死，这不像吸人血吗。而且还一直戴着口罩，谁知道你有没有吸血鬼的牙齿。”

佐久早面无表情：“你是弱智吗。”

“至少我不是吸血鬼。”

女服务员端着两杯水走了过来，她给人一种似曾相识的感觉。但这完全说不通，宫侑以前从未见过她。

她把被子放在桌上，双手撑着腰：“最近怎么样，佐久早？”

佐久早哼了一声：“很好。”

“今天杀人了？”

“严格来说，没有。宫杀的。”

她看着宫侑，宫侑不知道该怎么做，只能看回去。

“之前没见过你，”她问道，“你做错了什么才会要和佐久早搭档？”

宫侑看了看佐久早和女服务员。或许这是佐久早的女友，但这荒谬的猜测立刻就消失了，宫侑无法想象会有人愿意和佐久早谈恋爱。“嗯……运气不太好？”

她笑了，宫侑这时才注意到别在她衬衫上的名牌上写着“智子”。

“我不相信运气，”她说道，并收走没被佐久早翻开的菜单。“显然是因为你做了什么。佐久早，你还是老样子？”

“对。”

“你呢，陌生人？想要点什么？”

宫侑已经决定了要点什么，但是他又花了一分钟才记起。他告诉智子自己想吃的东西，后者点了点头，但没有拿笔记下来。

“明白了，给我十五分钟。”她收走了宫侑的菜单，把两份菜单夹在腋下，皱起眉头对着佐久早说：“你有照顾我弟弟吧？他最近怪怪的，但什么也不肯说。”

佐久早微微地点了点头：“他压力有点大，我会看好他的。”

“很好。看好他，他根本不会照顾自己。”她举着菜单朝他们挥挥手，然后离开了。

宫侑盯着她的背影，然后看向佐久早，希望佐久早能说点什么。

“明暗的姐姐，”佐久早说道，“别问，与你无关。”

宫侑把他的话当成耳旁风：“你对喜欢的人就是这种态度吗？完全不刻薄，我几乎要夸你礼貌了，小臣。”

“我说过，她是明暗的姐姐，我还能怎么对她？”

“靠，你对她比对明暗还好。”

“她比明暗更有常识。”佐久早伸手去拿水，又把手缩回来，抓着皮手套的边缘，小心翼翼地把手套脱下来放在一边。

宫侑盯着他。

“干嘛？”佐久早不耐烦地问道。

“没什么。从没见过你的手，还以为你长着爪子。”

“说到常识，”佐久早把手伸进口袋，“看来你也没有这种奢侈的东西。”他取出一小瓶免洗洗手液，挤了一些到手心里。

“我很有常识，你应该见见我弟弟 [1]，他就是个傻瓜。”希望在宫城的某个地方，宫治能感受到一阵恶寒。

“我不打算再认识一位宫，认识你就已经够受的了。”

“对，你说得对，”宫侑把手伸到佐久早面前，掌心朝上。

佐久早盯着宫侑的手掌。

“也给我一点，”宫侑说道，“我替你清理了现场。”

“人是你杀的，”佐久早说道，“如果你走之前没洗手，我现在就亲自杀了你。”

“我当然洗了，但之后我们去了那么多地方。就给我一点。”

佐久早眯起眼睛，非常不情愿地往宫侑手心挤了一点洗手液。宫侑靠在椅背上，搓着双手，因刺鼻的气味而五官皱在一起。

“靠，小臣，这是什么啊，百分之三百的酒精？”

“是你向我要的，不要抱怨。”

“没抱怨。”宫侑抖了抖手，加快洗手液的蒸发。佐久早还在看他，宫侑惹人厌地咧嘴一笑。“谢谢你，小臣。一起吃饭，你真贴心。”

“接下来一小时内如果你能闭嘴，我就给你钱。”

“我的沉默很值钱的，你买不到。”

“北信介竟然没有杀了你来获得这个值钱的东西，这真是奇迹，”佐久早回答道，“他太有耐心了。”

“北前辈觉得我无可挑剔，他很喜欢……让我在他身边。“宫侑差点脱口而出 **他喜欢我** ，这太过了，即使宫侑自恋，这也太过了。如果宫治能心灵感应到远在东京的宫侑说过的话，那一定会是这句。

“是吗。”

“不管你信不信，反正是真的。”

佐久早叹了口气，伸手去拿水。他把水杯拿到桌子边缘，手指勾着口罩的带子，取下口罩，把口罩折得四四方方，塞进上衣的内测口袋。宫侑才意识到自己从未见过不戴口罩的佐久早。

“为什么盯着我，”佐久早喝了一口水，“只是想烦我？”

宫侑眨了眨眼：“只是想烦你。”

佐久早眯起眼，但没有揭穿宫侑的谎言，他大概信了。

宫侑希望佐久早信了，因为他实在没有理由盯着佐久早，完全没理由。虽然佐久早确实长得非常好看，但和他的性格比起来，他的外貌也不值一哂。

“不管怎样，”宫侑把目光转向餐厅内部，“吃完饭后继续找人？”

“怎么，一点钟后你就懒得工作了吗？”

“滚，我不懒，只是问一下。”

“我还要继续工作，”佐久早说道，“如果你累了，我很乐意送你回去，正好也清静点。”

“我只是问一下！”宫侑强调着，“我不累，我可以工作到半夜。”

“我很吃惊，”佐久早回答道，“毕竟昨晚你和木兔在外面待到这么晚。”

“你怎么知道？”

智子来上菜了，一只手端着食物。她把食物放到他们面前，指节敲着桌子的边缘：“孩子们，还需要什么吗？”

“不用了，”佐久早回答道，他低头看了一眼面前的食物。热气腾腾的味增汤里飘着几块豆腐。

“我自己做的，”智子说，“所以不用担心。”

佐久早点了点头。

“你呢，陌生人？需要什么吗？”

“不，”宫侑说道，仍盯着佐久早，“不用了，谢谢。”

“要打架到外面去打，”智子说完就离开了，“别影响生意。”

宫侑想知道自己想给佐久早的脸来上一拳的冲动是否有那么明显。“所以？”他催促道，但佐久早没有立刻继续刚才的话题。

“那个白痴整晚都在给我发短信，”佐久早说道，他把碗转来转去，非常仔细地检查它。“我一再要求他不要给我发短信，但他和你一样，听不懂人话。”

在餐厅的另一头，智子喊道:“碗也是我洗的！”

佐久早不再摆弄碗了。对此，宫侑有很多想问的，但他什么也没说，现在似乎不是时候。

“你和木兔是朋友？”宫侑怀疑地问道，“简直无法想象。”

“不，不是朋友，”佐久早否认了。他用勺子舀汤，抿了一口。佐久早的餐桌礼仪无可挑剔，北信介一定会对他大加赞赏。

宫侑吸了一口面条，发出了总会让北信介皱眉的声音。佐久早看上去更不耐烦了。“朋友之间才会发短信。”

“烦人的熟人也会发，”佐久早回答道。他拿勺子轻轻敲了敲碗沿，盯着宫侑：“如果你想完好地回去，建议不要和木兔光太郎一起打发时间。”

宫侑又吸了一口，声音更大了，他想惹怒佐久早，但失败了。“为什么？”

佐久早想了想，沉默了一分钟后，他说：“他情绪不稳定。如果他惹上了麻烦，他身边的人也会惹上麻烦。”

宫侑想起昨天晚上，木兔突然发飙。他想起了木兔拎着陌生人、把那人摁在墙上，把那人扔在地上，强迫他清理打翻的饮料。“我不懂你的意思。”

佐久早很轻地嗤笑了一声：“你说谎很没水平，宫。他干了什么？”

“至少他是个好人，”宫侑忽略了佐久早的问题，“他不像 **某人** 那样，把别人当成鞋上的脏东西。”除非有人撞翻了日向，那就另当别论。

“你可以为他辩护，”佐久早语调平平，“但事实就是事实。”

“我没有为他辩护，我甚至不了解他。”

“只要你有一点自我辩护的想法，你就会为他辩护。”佐久早端起碗喝汤。

“所以你为什么关心？”

“我不关心，”佐久早纠正他，“你爱做什么就做什么。如果你因为他惹上麻烦，我就再也看不到你了，对我来说这样更好。”

“滚。”

佐久早用餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴：“马上回来。”他戴上手套，朝餐厅的后面走去。宫侑以为他去洗手间，没有多想。

宫侑想往佐久早的汤里吐口水，那大概真的会让佐久早很生气。但即便他是宫侑，这也太过分了，所以宫侑只是吃着自己的面条。

五分钟后，佐久早回来了，他平静地坐下，脱下手套放在一边，拿起勺子：“后面的巷子里有一具尸体，你一会儿出去把尸体扔进垃圾箱，剩下的智子会处理。”

宫侑正夹起面要往嘴里送。他慢慢地放下筷子，目瞪口呆地看着佐久早：“哈？”

“你听到我说话了。”

宫侑眨了眨眼睛：“他妈的？你刚刚去杀人了？”

“之前那个点的人，”佐久早回答道，“他经常来这里吃饭，至少之前很经常，我猜可能会在这里遇到他。”

宫侑在椅子上转了个身，盯着楼后佐久早刚刚去的地方。那人是走到巷子里抽烟，结果吃了颗子弹，还是佐久早趁宫侑没注意，把那人拖进巷子？

“你盯的时间越长，别人就越有可能发现他死了。动作快点，宫。”

“你没有在开玩笑，”宫侑说道。

“我不开玩笑。”

宫侑不需要佐久早来告诉自己这点，他之前就知道了。宫侑绝望地看了一眼剩下的面，然后站了起来：“好的，我会把尸体扔进垃圾桶。你毁了我的午饭，你付钱。”

“快点。”

宫侑翻了个白眼，用力地踢了踢椅子，脚步重重地走向楼后。智子盯着他走过，她的表情说明她很清楚佐久早刚才做了什么，以及宫侑要做什么。

宫侑推开后门，门在身后关上。他对着脚边的尸体叹了口气，蹲下来看着尸体额头上的洞。正中眉心。宫侑低声骂了句脏话。垃圾箱就在附近，至少他不用拖着尸体走很远。但垃圾桶大约有四分之三个宫侑那么高，要把尸体举得那么高可不太容易。

宫侑今天第二次脱下外套，卷起袖子。

“操你大爷的佐久早。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 官方尚未说明谁是哥哥谁是弟弟，但考虑到国内同人圈基本默认侑是哥哥，因此也就这么译了。如果之后官方说了治才是哥哥，我会修改这个称呼。
> 
> PS：下一章非常长，原文将近万字，需要更多时间翻译，提前感谢等待。


	7. Chapter 7

和佐久早度过的这几天十分漫长。

宫侑把他们的每日工作称为“狩猎旅行”，而且由于这说法惹恼了佐久早，于是他便决定一直还这么叫。能否惹恼佐久早成了他行动的标准，尤其是和佐久早一起在车里时。把脚翘到仪表板上是很危险的，但如果宫侑不停升降车窗，佐久早就会很不耐烦地骂他，接着还会锁定车窗。如果宫侑一路都在哼歌，佐久早的眼角就会抽动。有一次，宫侑想把吃的带上车，佐久早威胁要在街上一枪打死他，然后再开车碾过去，以保证死透了。

宫侑理应小心一点，他毫不怀疑佐久早有过杀掉自己的念头。

但是明暗要求他确保宫侑的安全，宫侑相信佐久早对组长的忠诚。

后巷事件发生三天后，宫侑疲惫地回到公寓里，把西装扔在浴室的地板上，闭着眼睛在花洒下站了二十分钟。水流冲掉他手臂上和头发里干掉的血迹，他希望水也能冲掉他脑海里的血腥幻象。

杀人通常不会影响宫侑，他见惯了，也做多了，宫侑已经免疫了。

至少他是这么以为的。事实证明，他错了。

花洒下，宫侑低下了头，时间长到他不得不重新换气。他关掉花洒，盯着浴室的瓷砖看了很久，最后伸手拿了条毛巾把自己擦干。他跨过那件皱巴巴的西装，假装没有看见溅在夹克上的血迹。佐久早说那个干洗店的人不会问任何问题，但尽管如此，宫侑还是没有准备好去干洗店。他把西装踢到角落里，离开了浴室。

昨天晚上他买了套新西装，现在他不用每天都得急着洗掉这套。宫侑可以在明早穿上新西装，晚点再来面对这套溅了血的西装。

宫侑站在公寓中央。这里不是他的家，和刚来的第一天相比，这种陌生感有过之而无不及。他很想回到兵库，比任何时候都想。

宫侑坐在床边，低头盯着手。如果他觉得自己睡得着，他会立刻上床，这样他就可以暂时停止思考，但他太了解自己了。宫侑再次穿上衣服，不是西装，而是牛仔裤和休闲外套。他把枪绑在肋骨上，尽管一想到枪他就想吐。平时，他很享受枪带来的安全感，但平时他的脑子不会一遍又一遍地重复播放同样的场景。在那个场景里，他紧紧握着那把枪，枪管上溅满了鲜血。

宫侑需要收拾好心情，但他不确定自己能否做到。不过，独自一人坐在公寓里是不行的。

最好的办法是让自己忘记。

他戴上帽子下楼。宫侑吸了一口东京的空气，他再次觉得这里的空气尝起来和兵库的不一样，或许这是他的想象。他想去街对面的餐厅，就是和木兔、日向一起去过的那家。他可以坐在那里，在吵吵闹闹的人群里忘记自己，但他担心有人会因上次的事情而认出自己。于是，他沿着人行道走了二十多步，走进了MSBY。

酒吧里的客人比平时多，宫侑才意识到今天可能是周六。他已经没有时间的概念了，因为对他来说，时间已经不重要了。他只关心自自己到东京以来过了多少天，以及还要多少天他才能回家。

而眼下，他只关心自己要等多久才能喝上酒。

宫侑坐在一张高脚凳上，把自己与喧闹的音乐、嘈杂的说话声和正在掷飞镖的客人发出的嘲笑声隔绝开来。忽略噪音对他而言不是难事，他出生于一个吵闹的家庭。大部分夜晚，他都伴着尖叫声和争吵声入睡，那些声音一直持续到凌晨。噪音对他没有影响，沉默才让他感到陌生和不安。

比如北信介家里的寂静，不过那种寂静是虔诚的，并不令人崩溃。他临时住着的公寓里安静得像坟墓，在那里待的时间越长，他就越觉得自己被活埋了。

宫侑把这种想法抛在脑后，开始猜测北信介在做什么。自从上了开往东京的火车后，宫侑一次都没接到过他的电话。宫侑每天都和宫治聊天，角名也打过几次，就连阿兰和大耳练也打电话问过他情况如何。

但北信介什么也没过问。

或许北信介正因为摆脱了自己而松了口气，或许宫兄弟受到的生命威胁是个很刚好的借口。北信介没有给他打过电话，因为他很高兴宫侑不在了。他甚至没有试着找出谁是杀手，他根本不想让宫侑回去。

宫侑更加坚定地朝酒保招招手。他不能让自己胡思乱想。

“宫先生。”

宫侑花了一分钟的时间才认出赤苇。他只见过赤苇一次，还是在一周前。宫侑环顾四周，以为能在附近看到木兔，但他显然不在。

“嘿，你叫赤苇，对吧？”

“是的。您需要点什么吗？”

“嗯，我想来几杯……”宫侑试图回忆木兔是否提到过那个酒的名字，但想不起来。“就是木兔收在柜台下面的那个，他说它是从，呃，很远的地方进口过来的。”

赤苇一动不动。

宫侑再次开口：“呃，我不知道那酒的名字，但它非常烈，喝了之后感觉自己的喉咙融化了。”

“我知道您在说什么，”赤苇回答道，“我不明白的是，为什么除了木兔先生，还会有人想喝它。”

“我想喝醉，我一小时前就该喝醉。”宫侑努力让自己听起来不那么绝望，但不确定自己是否成功了。“只要两杯，剩下只喝啤酒。只要是现成的、便宜的，喝什么都行。”

“我觉得这一定不是个好主意。”

“对，”宫侑同意他的说法，“但我还是要这么做。”

赤苇看着他。赤苇的迷人带刺，宫侑觉得碰他就像捏一把碎玻璃。“那是木兔的私人收藏，但我相信他会为您破例，宫先生。”赤苇走到柜台的另一端，宫侑看着他，手指不耐烦地敲着吧台的边缘。赤苇回来时，端着两杯酒和一杯焦糖色啤酒。

“谢谢，”宫侑说道，伸手去拿其中一杯。“你是最好的，你是我最喜欢的人，我会给很多小费。”他尽量不去想在喝的过程中会有多强烈的灼烧感，但他没料到这次他会喘不过气来。他把酒杯拍在吧台上，弯下腰用手肘捂着嘴咳嗽起来。宫侑的注意力都集中在喉咙的火辣上了，没精力感到不好意思。

“我可以继续工作吗？还是要注意看着您别被呛到？”赤苇问道。

宫侑挥了挥手，示意赤苇去忙，他的眼里升起雾气。宫侑一手拿着剩下那杯酒，一手拿着啤酒，向远处墙边的一张小桌子走去，那是他最能远离人群的位置。他背对着墙壁坐着，屏住呼吸，一口闷了那杯酒。宫侑觉得自己的肚子挨了一拳，但调整呼吸后，他没那么难受了。他又喝了一大口啤酒，这减轻了灼烧感。宫侑把杯子放回桌上，他感受到血管里酒精的刺痛感。

宫侑想让赤苇再给自己上一杯，但又改变了主意。他想忘掉今天发生的一切，但也还想记得回自己公寓的路。

好吧，严格来说，不是 **他的** 公寓，他的公寓离远在兵库。不管喝得多醉，宫侑也相信自己能记得回兵库的路。也许他可以烂醉如泥地走上下一班回兵库的新干线。他可以借口自己醉了，不知道自己在做什么。也许北信介会让他留下，他会睡在北信介的后屋，北信介会允许他永远待在那里。

但这只有在北信介喜欢他的情况下才行得通，哪怕只是一点喜欢。北信介甚至连打电话都不打，宫侑觉得他不喜欢自己。

他一口气喝了剩下的啤酒，然后晃着杯子。这引来了赤苇的注视，他做了个手势，意思可能是“没问题”或“滚”。宫侑不确定，但他希望是前者。

他倒在椅子上，在身上摸索着手机。他以为自己把手机扔在浴室地板上那套皱巴巴的西装里了。在第三次检查口袋时，宫侑找到了手机。有三个来自宫治的未接电话，还有一条全大写的短信：“回我电话，笨蛋”。

宫侑应该照做的。宫治会注意到自己声音里哪怕是最轻微的含糊，然后叫他滚回公寓去。这也许正是他需要的。

但宫治也会问他怎么了，在宫侑告诉他前，他会一直追问。宫侑不想谈这件事，尤其不想和宫治谈。

他回了宫治：“我在忙，白痴”。他检查了好几遍，以确保觉得字母模糊是自己的酒后错觉。

赤苇端着另一杯啤酒走过来，他把啤酒放在桌上，收起空杯：“宫先生，我认为我必须问问您还好吗。”

“好得很，”宫侑伸手端起那杯酒，“好得不行。谢谢你的关心。”他抿了一小口，又喝了一大口。

赤苇的嘴抿成一条扁平的线：“这种行为对您来说是正常的吗？或许我该制止？”

宫侑试着回忆自己最后一次醉倒在地是什么时候。那一定是两年前他的生日。他和宫治躺在离他们公寓三条街远的人行道上，醒来时穿着他们从未见过的衣服，带着一袋袋的新鲜皮塔饼和靛青色的指甲油。

这显然不是他的正常行为，但宫侑耸耸肩回答道：“不，这很正常。我经常喝酒，我没事。”

佐久早前几天就告诉过他，他不擅长撒谎。而这话宫治已经对他说了几百遍了。

但赤苇接受了这个回答，回去继续工作。宫侑不知道赤苇是真的信了自己，还是他根本不关心。

宫侑喝完了那杯啤酒。不知过了多久，可能是五分钟，可能是四十五分钟，赤苇又给他端来一杯。赤苇问了他别的问题，宫侑知道自己回答了，但是赤苇离开后，宫侑不记得他们说了什么。

很好，短暂的失忆正是他需要的。

有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，宫侑这才意识到自己趴在桌上。他抬起头，眯着眼看着站在他身边的人。赤苇正微笑着，头发变亮了，声音也变暖了。

宫侑眨眨眼，意识到这不是赤苇：“日向？”

“嗨，宫，我能坐下吗？”

宫侑再次眨了眨眼，不知道日向为什么在这里。日向成年了吗？可以喝酒了吗？等等，他当然成年了。几个小时前，或是几天前，或是几周前，他们和木兔一起喝了酒。时间似乎变奇怪、变僵硬了，并且失去了意义，和他手臂上的麻木感一样莫名其妙。他这才意识到自己的头枕在手臂上。他注意到桌子上还有两个空的酒杯，但不记得里面装过什么。

“可以，坐吧，”宫侑回答道。他的声音听起来不像他自己的，但肯定是他的，因为在他说出口前，这几句话已经在他脑海里盘旋。他眨了眨眼，日向在他旁边坐下，椅子转了个方向，面对着宫侑。

“你还好吗，宫？”日向问道。

“很好，非常好，好极了。”

日向皱起了眉头，这动作让他看起来大概只有14岁：“你看起来不太好。发生什么了？你想聊聊吗？”

宫侑笑了，他的笑声很奇怪：“不。”

“什么也没发生，还是你不想说？”

“不想说。”

日向的眉头拧得更紧了，他看起来十六岁了。“你今天跟佐久早出去了，对吧？他……是因为他吗？”

宫侑又笑了，这次听起来更奇怪了：“你会这么想很正常，但不是他，臣没做错什么。我有点讨厌他，但又有点不讨厌他，能听懂吗？”

日向眨了眨眼，不知道宫侑在说什么：“哦，好吧。那你为什么……这样呢？”

宫侑自己也不知道，如果努力回想的话，他可能还能记起原因，但他不想回想起原因，一点也不想。“发生了一些事，不想再想它了。”

“好吧……”日向的声音变弱，他扯了扯嘴角，朝房间的另一头望去。宫侑不知道他在看什么，也没有看向他目光的方向。一切都是模糊的，就连日向的脸也是。“明暗让你住在这隔壁对吧？公寓？”

“是的。”

“我陪你回去吧？你应该休息一下。”

宫侑呼出一口气，伸手去拿啤酒，酒杯是空的：“操。不，我还要一杯，就再一杯。赤苇呢？”

日向又一次转过头去。宫侑眯起眼睛，看向那个方向，想是什么吸引了日向的注意，但一切都在旋转，于是他把头埋进自己的胳膊里。

一只手放在他的背上，抚摸着他的肩胛骨：“没事的，宫，不管发生了什么，都会没事的。”

宫侑模糊不清地说了些什么，他的话失散在袖子里。

“你说什么？”日向问道。

宫侑把头转向日向：“别那样叫我，我的名字叫侑。”

日向把手放在宫侑肩上：“好的，对不起，侑。”

这还是太正式了，但他想听到自己的名字，即使是从一个完全不熟悉的人嘴里说出。

“宫先生。”

宫侑不情愿地抬起头，看见赤苇站在一旁。他坐直了，伸手去拿啤酒，但赤苇往他手中塞了一杯水。宫侑皱起眉头：“这不是啤酒。”

“请喝下去，”赤苇抱着手臂，“您需要水。”

“你他妈的不知道我需要什么，”宫侑说道。他想把杯子摔在地上，也许这样赤苇就会给他拿杯啤酒。

他迷雾般的脑海里浮现出一段回忆，洒落的啤酒，摔碎的酒杯。日向也在，他自己也在，日向睁大眼睛看着宫侑。他看起来只有十二岁，最多十三岁。

赤苇拉出一把椅子，坐在桌子对面。他看了日向一眼，说道：“宫先生，我不认识您，我不介意您烂醉如泥、再也醒不过来。但如果您为明暗先生工作，我有义务不让您死在这栋楼里。如果您坚持要喝，请到别的地方去。”

宫侑笑了。他仿佛置身事外地听着自己的笑声，他的声线被拉细了，声音破碎不堪：“你认识臣吗？你们一定很合得来，因为你们俩都他妈是混蛋。”

赤苇没有理他，还是那么无动于衷，宫侑甚至怀疑自己刚才到底有没有骂他。

“日向，”赤苇说道，“我又给木兔打了电话，他还抽不开身。要我再叫别人来吗？”

“不用了，没关系，我可以的。”日向轻轻敲了敲那杯水，“侑，来，喝一点，喝了你会舒服一点。“他听起来有十七岁了。

宫侑没有动：“你多大了？”

日向歪了歪头：“二十七。”

宫侑盯着日向。他不可能二十七岁。

“侑，”日向拿着玻璃杯，碰了碰宫侑的手指，“来吧？”

宫侑望向桌子对面。如果日向二十七岁，那么赤苇一定是有四十五岁了。也许他自己也四十五了，只不过他忘了。从他坐下来到现在，可能在他不知不觉中已经过了十五年了。

但赤苇已经离开了。

宫侑机械地接过水杯，并把它举到嘴边。尽管他知道这是水，但当他意识到这不是啤酒时，他还是很失望。

“侑，你手机响了。”

宫侑拍了拍口袋，但发现手机就在桌上。屏幕上显示着宫治的脸，他的嘴半张着，头发盖住了他的脸。宫侑偷拍时宫治正在睡觉。宫治偷拍他的照片更丑，但这张也很丑。

日向看了看手机，看了看宫侑，又看了看手机：“嗯……你要接电话吗？”

宫侑又把头靠在桌子上：“不接，他会骂我喝酒的。帮我发条短信，说我很忙。”

“好吧。”

可能过了几分钟，宫侑不确定，他的意识开始飘忽。

“他想知道你是不是喝醉了，”日向说道。

“跟他说我没有。”

“但你醉了。”

“我没醉，跟他说我没醉。”

又过了几分钟，一个小时，六天。

“他要你给他打电话，他不相信我。”

“叫他滚。”

“我不会那么回的，侑。”

“那就把电话给我，我亲自叫他滚。”宫侑想把他的手机从日向手里夺过，但他看不清，于是又试了一次。他对着屏幕眨了眨眼，明确地让宫治少管闲事，然后把手机盖在桌上。“嘿，日向，去给我拿杯啤酒来。”

“我做不到。”

“拜托了。”

日向犹豫了一下：“不行，侑。如果你需要的话，我可以再给你拿杯水来。”

“喝水太傻了。”

“你还是喝水比较好。”

自宫侑坐下后，那群玩飞镖的人就走了。酒吧里更安静了，但仍嘈杂得让他舒适。

“侑，你想回家吗？”日向问道，“我陪你回去。”

“家？”这个字含糊而苦涩。“那根本不是我家。这里烂透了，我也烂透了，所以北才让我来这里，他觉得我和这里会是绝配。”

“不是这样的，你好极了，侑。”

“你对我一无所知，”宫侑抬起头，脑袋晕沉沉的。“你到底为什么会在这里，为什么会为明暗做事。你太……”他一时找不到合适的词。“不像是黑帮的人。”

日向眨了眨眼，他看起来一点都不像二十七岁的人：“我十三岁就是了。之前主要在宫城，去年来了这里。我能力没问题，不然明暗不会留下我。”

宫侑有很多问题想问，但他理不清思路。他想算算日向在道上的时间，但算不出来，只感觉应该比自己的长。他更加疑惑了。

十三岁。日向当时才 **十三岁** 。

在此之前，宫侑一直认为自己和宫治加入黑帮时还太小了，但 **十三岁** 。

“再喝点吧。”日向又把那杯水塞进宫侑手里。

宫侑照做了。水顺着下巴流下，他用袖子擦了擦。

“我和你一起回公寓，”日向说道。他不容分说地站了起来，把椅子推进桌下。“走吧，很晚了，酒吧要关门了。”

宫侑抬起头。酒吧里还有人，但已经少了许多。柜台后还站着个人，但人影太模糊了，宫侑不确定那是不是赤苇。

“我不想回去，”宫侑说道，“太安静了。”

“我们可以放点音乐，侑。”

宫侑不是这个意思，但他还没来得及解释，日向就用惊人的力气把他从椅子上拽了起来。日向抓着宫侑的肩膀，扶稳了他。幸好他扶住了，否则的话宫侑可能就会摔倒在地。

“往这边走，”日向说道，他把宫侑的一只胳膊搭在自己肩上。宫侑别无选择，只能跌跌撞撞地跟在他身边。

从不知哪个方向传来赤苇的声音：“还好吗？”

“很好！”日向回答道，他的声音平稳，仿佛宫侑的重量不算什么。“谢谢你，赤苇！”

宫侑试图找到赤苇，但回过神来时他们已经站在人行道上。宫侑一时反应不过来为何路上没什么车。

他们走到公寓楼前，宫侑才有力气问道：“几点了？”

“两点多，”日向回答道。

“操，”宫侑试图回忆自己是什么时候到酒吧的，但是实在想不起来了。“他会很生气的。”

“谁？”

“臣。”

日向说了些什么，但宫侑没有听清楚，他的注意力完全集中在把脚抬得够高、以便爬上楼梯。

他们成功上了楼，宫侑磕磕绊绊，日向不断调整姿势撑着他。宫侑想知道如果没有日向在，他该如何回来。他可能会躺在楼梯底下，躺到天亮。

宫侑慢慢地眨了眨眼，他回到了自己的公寓，有人扶他上了沙发。日向站在一旁，宫侑跌倒在沙发上。

“我离开之后，”日向问道，“你能站起来锁上门吗？”

“当然。”宫侑含糊不清地回答道。

日向顿了顿：“我留下来吧，我不介意的。”

“不用了，我很好。”

“嗯……好吧。要不我放点音乐？这样就不会太安静了。”

宫侑呻吟了一声。

宫侑隐约听见日向还在说话，但没能听懂他在说什么。宫侑又往里缩了缩，直到头靠在沙发的扶手上。他的腿以令人不适的姿势蜷缩着，但他没有试图调整姿势。

宫侑还想说点别的，但在意识到自己要说什么之前，他便已失去意识。他最后的想法是，当醒来时，他希望自己回到了家里。

宫侑一生中做过不少非常糟糕的决定，虽然不是所有都与酒有关，但至少有一半是。

他醒来时身体又冷又僵，第一个想法是，这就是尸体的感觉了。他蜷成一团，想缓解疼痛，但他的太阳穴在不断跳动，胃在翻腾。他伸直了身子，但仍没有变得更舒服。

有什么东西碰了碰他的肩膀，宫侑意识到这是自己醒过来的原因。他不想理会那人，但对方更用力地又戳了戳他的肩膀。

“滚开，阿治，”他说道，声音沙哑而刺耳。

“喝成这样了，有这种反应我一点也不奇怪，”上方传来一个声音，“要不我用浴巾把你闷死，帮你摆脱苦海？”

不是宫治。

宫侑抬起头，眯起眼睛，视线模糊。浴室里灯光刺眼得让他的太阳穴发痛，但大部分光线已被佐久早挡住。佐久早戴着口罩，抱着双臂，从上方皱眉看着宫侑。

“操，”宫侑又躺了回去，“你怎么在这里？”

“我都做好准备跟明暗说你死了。虽然我确定你现在还活着，但我依然不介意那么说。”

宫侑用手臂撑着自己，坐了起来，他觉得房间颠来倒去，仿佛乘在起伏的浪头上。他的胃在翻滚，他用力地吞了一口——他想吐。“你为什么在这里？”

佐久早后退了几步，就好像离宫侑太近很危险。“你没回我的短信，我过来看看你是不是死在床上了，而且你没锁门。不过既然你还好好的，快点做好准备，该工作了。”

“啊，”宫侑说道。他忘了自己还有工作，几乎忘了一切，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候到浴室的，他最后的记忆还停留在沙发上。

不过这正是他想要的，他忘了昨天发生了什么，尽管只是暂时的。

那段记忆铺天盖地地朝宫侑袭来，他又想吐了。宫侑跌跌撞撞地爬向马桶，吐在马桶内。他的喉咙干得发痛，他咳嗽着，摇摇晃晃地站起来走到水池边漱口。佐久早不在浴室里，刚才的对话可能是宫侑自己臆想出来的。

宫侑没有看向镜子，他不想看到自己脸上的恐惧。他扶着门框站稳，走出浴室时，他发现佐久早真的在这里。佐久早站在公寓门边，双手抱臂，紧皱着眉头，仿佛在看什么恶心的东西。

“你是宿醉，还是生病了，”佐久早问道。

“我没生病，”宫侑捋了捋头发，头发又湿又冷，“给我几分钟整理一下。随便坐坐吧。”

佐久早一动不动，这在宫侑意料之中。

宫侑回到浴室里，关上了门。他站着等了一分钟，确保自己不再想吐。他打开花洒，调到热水那档。宫侑本希望这能让自己舒服一点，但几分钟后，他仍觉得十分难受。他刷了刷牙，试图刷掉嘴里的酸味，又拨了拨头发，最后放弃了发型。宫侑拿来一条浴巾围在自己的腰上，离开满是水蒸气的浴室。佐久早仍站在门口，一动不动，非常努力不碰到任何东西。

“我跟你说了我没生病，”宫侑开口道。现在他的声音更有力了一点，但头还是很痛。“坐在沙发上不会死。”

“我觉得会。”

“随你。”

“动作快点。”

“知道了，知道了。”宫侑拉高滑下去的浴巾，走进卧室。他背对着佐久早时，感觉佐久早在看自己，于是他用脚勾着门，把门关上了。关门时发出的巨大声响让宫侑龇了龇牙。

宫侑只想躺在床上睡觉，睡到身体恢复正常，不过他显然别无选择。他把毛巾扔到一边，换上了新西装。如果是平时，他一定会因这套西装合身而开心，但现在他还沉溺在痛苦之中，根本不在乎合不合身。他仔细检查了衬衫的纽扣，确保没有扣错，以免佐久早又说自己“衣冠不整”。他回到浴室去取枪和皮套，发现佐久早正站在浴室门口打量着他。

“你昨晚睡了吗？”佐久早问道，“你看起来脸色铁青。”

“你进来的时候我不是正在睡吗？”宫侑想恶狠狠地回嘴，但没能成功。

“那叫晕倒在浴室地上，不叫睡觉。”

“那可能没睡，我不记得了。”他把枪收好，努力不让自己的思绪飘回昨天。“我准备好了，走吧。”他走回卧室，拿上夹克，走到公寓门口时穿上。在跟着佐久早走上走廊前，他意识到自己把手机落在了浴室的水槽里，于是又回去拿。宫侑锁上公寓的门，下楼时，他依稀记得几小时前日向扶着自己爬上楼梯。他不知道自那时起过了多久，他看了看手机，快九点了。要么佐久早迟到了，要么佐久早花了宫侑预料之外的时间等他。

宫侑没有机会问这个问题，因为他被手机里大量未读短信分散了注意力。

“靠，”他喃喃地说，一边走近佐久早的车。

“如果你吐在我车上，我会拧断你的脖子，”佐久早警告道，“我没跟你开玩笑。”

“不会的，我好得不行，放松点。”

佐久早瞪了宫侑一眼，猛地推开车门，坐进了驾驶座。宫侑坐进副驾驶座，并给宫治回了一条信息。感谢日向，他读着昨晚的短信。

_您好！侑说他很忙，现在不方便打电话，抱歉。_

_他在搞什么，已经半夜了。他醉了吗？_

_他说没有。_

_我没有问他说了什么。他醉了吗？_

_没有？_

_我不知道你是谁，但清你把电话给他，让他现在就给我打电话。_

日向帮他发的短信到此为止，宫侑有点恼火，因为日向撒谎撒得不够完美。但宫侑也没有真的很生气，因为如果日向昨晚没有帮他，他可能回不到公寓。

之后的短信都是宫侑自己发的，他不记得自己当时想说什么，也看不懂混乱的词句。

宫治还发了很多短信，尽管宫侑不太情愿，尽管身边佐久早的存在感很强，他还是拨通了宫治的手机。

佐久早看了他一眼，但一句话也没说，启动了车。

宫治立刻接起电话：“我应该在子宫里就把你吞了，你这个 **白痴** 。”

宫侑皱了皱眉头，调低音量。佐久早扫了他一眼，显然他听得清清楚楚。

“天哪，别大喊大叫的，”宫侑说道，“你又不是不知道我怎么了，六个小时前我就跟你说我没事。”

“哈，你六小时前告诉我你……”宫侑听不清宫治发出的声音，他想起了自己昨晚发给宫治的那条打得乱七八糟的短信。“你在东京市中心买醉，有个陌生人用你的手机给我发短信，你他妈在想什么？”

宫侑靠在座椅背上：“我昨天过得很糟。”

“妈的，”宫治骂了一声，“如果你找死，那你不如待在兵库，这比你跑去东京喝得酩酊大醉、然后被车撞还容易。”

宫治不常发脾气，宫侑讨厌看到他发脾气。宫侑才是那个很吵很闹的，他不想宫治抢了自己的定位。

而且，每次宫治对他发飙，基本都是因为他活该。

“我没事，”宫侑说道，“已经过了，我一点事都没有，我不会再这样了，可以翻篇了。”

“说的好像我会信你的屁话，”宫治说道。“昨晚那个是谁，叫你侑？”

“明暗的手下，”宫侑安抚他，“别担心。”

“如果他们强迫你喝酒，还带着你到处乱跑，我当然会担心。”

“他们没有，昨晚那人甚至没有喝酒，只有我在喝。可以了，阿治。”

“如果你在东京出事了，我不会同情你的，听到了吗？”

“听到了，方圆一公里的人都能听到你的声音。“宫侑瞥了佐久早一眼，他正盯着马路，但显然他的注意力集中在宫兄弟的谈话上。“我得挂了，我还要工作。”

“ **工作？** “宫治尖锐地重复道。

宫侑才意识到自己说漏嘴了，但为时已晚：“不是真的工作，只是和另一个人一起巡逻一下，没什么要紧的事。”

佐久早换了车道，对着宫侑扬了扬眉毛。宫侑挥了挥手让他不要在意。

“你根本不该出去，我们应该被保护起来，不然还有什么意义。北前辈知道你和他们在外面到处跑吗？”

“应该不知道，”宫侑的声音嘶哑得比自己想象中的还要厉害，“毕竟他甚至没有打电话来问问我是否还活着。”一时间电话两端都陷入沉默，宫侑捏了捏鼻梁，吸了口气：“阿治，我真的得挂了。晚点给你打电话，但前提是你不会对我大喊大叫。”

“我不会向你保证什么，”宫治说道，“照顾好自己，笨蛋。还有，我给你打电话的时候，给我接起来。”

“好的好的，拜拜。”

宫侑放下电话，头向后靠在座位上。他闭上眼睛，假装不知道佐久早在看自己。

大概两分钟后，宫侑说道：“小臣，靠边停一下。”

“马上就到了。”

“我是认真的，停一下。”

“宫——”

“你想让我吐在车里吗？”

佐久早横穿过好几条车道，差点撞上三辆车，在一个禁止停车区停了下来。“下去，”他催促道，“快下去。”

宫侑没力气回嘴，他推开车门，踉踉跄跄地下了车，一只手扶着车门。他抑制不住想吐的冲动，干呕了一次，两次。直到这阵恶心过去，他才喘过气来。他往人行道上吐了一口唾沫，直起身子，不顾路人的目光，回到车里。

宫侑回到座位上，关上车门。佐久早戴着手套的手紧紧地握在方向盘上，下巴紧绷着：“你确定你没有生病？”

“你是有什么毛病？洁癖吗？”宫侑回答道，“我没生病，只是因为头痛。”

佐久早倾身靠近宫侑，宫侑连忙向后躲去，紧靠在门上，以为佐久早要揍他。佐久早嗤笑了一声，打开汽车仪表板上的储物格。他掏出一瓶药，拧开瓶盖：“给。”

宫侑困惑地伸出手，佐久早把几粒白色药丸轻轻倒进他的掌心。宫侑没有就水，而是直接吞下药丸，苦味让他皱起眉头。佐久早把瓶子放回去，关上了储物格。宫侑趁势看了一眼里面的其他东西：一瓶免洗洗手液（和佐久早带在身上的那瓶一样），一包口罩，几瓶药，肥皂。

大概佐久早真的是个洁癖。

“谢谢，”宫侑小声说道。佐久早启动了引擎。

“主要是防止你弄脏车内，”佐久早说道，他慢慢地拐了个弯，似乎担心如果转弯过猛，宫侑又会想吐。“如果你病得没法工作，我送你回公寓。”

“我说了一百次了，我没病，跳过这个话题。”这感觉太像刚刚他和宫治的对话了。

或许佐久早也是这么想的，几分钟后，他开口道：“那是你弟弟。”

这不是问句，但宫侑还是回答道：“对。”

佐久早没接话，他在红绿灯口减速，接着又说道：“昨晚日向说你不太好。”

“哈？”

“日向，” 佐久早重复道。“很晚的时候他给我打了个电话，问要怎么办。他很担心你，但木兔还在工作。”

宫侑觉得自己被出卖了，明明有这么多人可以求助，日向却选了佐久早。“他为什么打电话给你？”

“可能是因为我们是搭档吧，”佐久早回答道，他驶进左车道，平稳地把车停在一个空位上，但他坐在座位上一动不动。“他说了你喝醉时的胡言乱语，他说你昨天受到了打击。我猜，应该是因为你昨天被迫杀了个女人。”

宫侑的胃再次翻腾，不是因为佐久早说对了，而是因为这让他想起了真正困扰自己的东西。

宫侑不想杀女人，即使是昨天他和佐久早追踪到的那个愤怒、凶狠的女人。那女人很凶狠，很有攻击力，如果宫侑独自一人，她可能会杀了他。

但这不是关键。

关键是，她也不是独自一人。

“但这也不太对。”佐久早手从方向盘上滑下来，放在膝盖上。他紧盯着宫侑，宫侑被看得很不舒服。“我无法想象你会因这种事而买醉。”

“这已经不是我第一次杀女人了，我没事。”这种事不常发生，但也不是什么新鲜事。在杀人的时候，宫侑认为机会是平等的。如果有人罪有应得，那他们就是罪有应得，不管是男是女。“可以走了吗？我们今天是不是又要继续找那个房地产商？”

佐久早没理他：“我之前想不明白，但我想现在我知道原因了。”

“关你什么事？”宫侑愤怒地回嘴，“你又不在乎我，所以也别假装关心我。赶紧把事儿办了，这样我就可以……”他差点脱口而出 **回家** ，但又临时改口，“……回公寓去。”

“是因为她姐姐，对吗？”佐久早自顾自地说下去，“你看见她目睹自己妹妹死去，所以你受不了。”

宫侑倒吸一口气，心脏刺痛。他移开和佐久早对视的目光，看向窗外，因为他无法控制自己现在的表情。

在他们进入大楼前，他就已经知道那两个女人是姐妹。她们一起做生意，一起绑架富家子弟勒索赎金，还一起从明暗那里偷走了大约一百万日元。宫侑知道这些，但直到佐久早杀掉了她们的其中一个，他才真正意识到这意味着什么。

他看到活下来的那个崩溃了。看着妹妹的尸体躺在地上，她完全崩溃了。在她的脸上、在她的眼里，在她尖叫时脸颊上留下的血痕里，宫侑看见了绝望。他现在仍能听到她的尖叫，那尖叫声如幽灵一般在他的耳边回响，绝望、刺耳、撕心裂肺。接着她完全失控，野兽般地冲向他们，带着一腔愤怒和仇恨，毫不顾及自己的安危。

宫侑抢在佐久早之前杀了她，这对他们所有人来说都是解脱，包括她。

自那时起，他无时无刻不在想宫治就这样死在自己面前。

直到他喝得烂醉如泥，什么都想不起来。

“你们是双胞胎吗？”佐久早问道，他的声音和往常一样毫无起伏。“我听到他说的了，说早知道就在子宫里吞掉你。如果他真这么做就好了。”

“别再说了，”宫侑仍望着窗外，手指感到一阵疼痛，他才意识到自己一直在抠指甲。他双手紧紧地交叉在一起。“你对我一无所知。”

“所以，我说对了，”佐久早继续说道，虽然他听起来并不满意，“你昨晚买醉，因为你一直在想你弟弟快要死了。”

“我说过，别再问了！”封闭的空间让宫侑的声音显得特别大声。

“在兵库的时候，”佐久早接着问道，“他也是黑帮的人吗？”

宫侑重重地锤了一下仪表板，他的手很疼：“佐久早，闭嘴。”

佐久早照做了，但是因为他在理清思路。剑拔弩张的气氛如沙漠上的热浪，卷席宫侑全身。佐久早开口说道：“看起来不止如此。最近他是不是差点死了？而且当时你一定在场。”

宫侑冲了过去，抓起佐久早的领子，咆哮道：“不许再提起我弟弟。没跟你开玩笑，闭上你的嘴。”

佐久早的眼神冷了下来：“放手。”

宫侑拽得更紧了。他们的目光锋锐如匕首，宫侑眼里燃着火，佐久早眼里是冰霜。

宫侑慢慢地松开手，坐回座位上。佐久早捋了捋衬衫领口，目不转睛地盯着宫侑。

仿佛过了一辈子，佐久早才移开目光，他推开门下了车。宫侑不想跟着他走，他太生气了，并觉得他可能会做一些让自己后悔的事。但宫侑别无选择，他克制地下了车，把拳头塞进口袋里，以防自己忍不住往佐久早脸上来一拳。

他等着佐久早走向街对面的那排建筑。但佐久早一动不动地站在车边，他看了一眼过往的车辆，又看了一眼宫侑。他漆黑瞳孔里藏着的碎冰不那么尖锐了。

“我不知道到底发生了什么，”佐久早开口说道，他的声线毫无起伏，“但我也不需要知道。北信介让你来这里，或许他让你弟弟去了别的地方，又或许他还在兵库，这都无所谓。北信介替你们俩做了正确的选择。你当然可以继续担心他，但你不能让这种担心压垮自己。如果每次一想到这件事你就失去控制，那死的人会是你，而那个蹲在旁边哭的人会是你弟弟。”

宫侑咬紧牙，咬得很疼。他想尖叫，想让一整个街区的人都能听见。他想再一次抓着佐久早，想拽着佐久早，直到自己崩溃，直到自己喉咙和眼眶冷却。

他用力地吞了一口：“真的吗？”

佐久早继续看着他，平静得让人难以接受：“什么？”

“是正确的选择吗，”宫侑咬牙说，他拼命盯着脚下的水泥地。“北前辈做了正确的选择吗？这真的是最好的选择吗？我去宫城至少要两个小时，如果阿治出了什么事，我什么也做不了。”

佐久早的目光沉甸甸的：“你不信任你的组长吗？”

宫侑呼出口气：“信任。到最近之前我都很信任，在他把我们送走之前。”

一阵沉默。附近传来喇叭声，还有鸽子的啁啾声，街对面一个年轻姑娘在大笑。

“我并非总是同意明暗的观点，”佐久早开口道，“有时我觉得他逻辑和学前儿童相差无几。如果他做了什么错误的决定，我就得帮他收拾残局。”他把手伸进口袋里。“但他绝不会做出让我们陷入危险的决定。组长的手下就是他的家人，你和你弟弟就是北信介的家人。即使你不认同他的做法，这也是他能保你们安全的最好策略。他考虑了所有的情况，而这是最不可能出意外的选择。你们都很安全。”

宫侑什么也没说，他用力地咬着嘴唇。

“就像我说的，如果你把所有的时间都花在担心这件事上，你只会让自己置于危险境地。从你弟弟在电话里的口气来看，我猜他会同意我的观点。”

“不要再提他了，”宫侑说道，但这一次他的声音里没有愤怒。

“你要振作起来，宫。没人会因为你难过而责怪你，但你太情绪化了。不要纠结于自己无法改变的事情，发生了就是发生了，你能做的就是尽自己所能活下去，并相信你弟弟也会平安无事。”

“我好讨厌你。”

“随你，这不能证明我刚才说得不对。”

佐久早是对的，而这让宫侑更加讨厌他。

但宫侑其实也没有特别讨厌佐久早。他能感觉到，尽管佐久早很烦躁，很担心并且对他很不屑，但佐久早其实是在帮他。他还懊恼地意识到，佐久早说的是对的。

宫侑呼出肺里所有的气，然后又吸了一大口。他的手紧紧抓着自己的头发，直到感受到刺痛，然后又放开头发。“对，”宫侑开口道，他几乎又想吐了，但他觉得这只是一种情感上的恶心，而非生理性恶心。“对，我觉得……我觉得你说的不全是错的。”

“不愿意承认别人是对的，”佐久早说道，“缺点清单上又多了一条，上一条是酒量不行。”

“你真是个混蛋，”宫侑问道，“我们到底要不要工作？”

“看情况。如果有人死了，你会吐在我鞋子上吗？”

宫侑翻了个白眼，开始往前走，虽然他不知道要去哪里。他站在一旁，等佐久早跟上来带路。“所以这才是你关心的。你说那些屁话只是为了让我不会再买醉，因为你一想到我会吐就受不了。”

“当然。”

宫侑哼了一声：“混蛋。”

佐久早拉开门，宫侑甚至没有看他们在哪里，就走了进去。他犹豫了一下，几乎和佐久早擦肩而过。

“嘿，”宫侑轻声说道，“谢谢你，小臣。”

“那就做点什么补偿那些因为你而浪费掉的时间。”这话本该充满敌意，但是佐久早的声音和宫侑的声音一样轻缓。

那天，宫侑多次想起前一天被他们杀掉的那对姐妹。他很难不想起她们。

但宫侑不再因焦虑而喘不过气，因为佐久早是对的。

宫侑必须照顾好自己，并相信宫治也能照顾好自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文这章的字数是之前的两倍，我以为要到国庆才能搞完orz 大家久等啦！


	8. Chapter 8

“你当时怎么跟明暗说的？”宫侑问道。他们上了车，佐久早用力地关上了车门。“会在一周之内解决名单上的人？那是多久之前的事了，小臣？一个礼拜？”

“闭嘴，”佐久早啧了一声，用力拉了拉胸前的安全带。“今天就能结束，我从不拖欠工作。”

宫侑发出了怀疑的声音，看了看时间。六点半了。从早上八点开始，他们就一直在追那个人，名单上的最后一个。“看起来不太妙呢，对吧？”

“少幸灾乐祸。”启动汽车时，佐久早用力地拧动钥匙。引擎熄火了，发出低沉的吼声。“你也是其中一员。如果我们找不到他，工作失败也算你的一份。”

“见鬼，我对东京一无所知，我怎么帮你？”

“从别烦我开始，我要思考。”

“天哪小臣，你是个冷酷的杀手，”宫侑伸展着身体，把脚伸得尽可能远，“你理应有钢铁般的意志。”

“我有，直到我被迫和你一起工作。”

宫侑发出一声嗤笑，佐久早不觉得这有什么好笑的。

一整天，他们开着车来回跑，从城市的一边跑到另一边，手头的线索消失殆尽。那个人是房地产经纪人，几天前他们就试图找到此人。宫侑以为这种人找起来没什么难度，毕竟他们已经把更卑鄙的杂种逼到了绝境。

“如果他妻子没有和他一起跑了的话，我们很容易就能抓住他，”佐久早说道。他驶上马路，横冲到另一辆车的前面，后面的那辆车疯狂地摁着喇叭。宫侑面无表情，他早已习惯佐久早的死亡车技。

“你觉得他们离开了东京？”宫侑问道。

“难说。如果他们跑了，总有人知道。没人能凭空消失。“佐久早没有减速就把车开进了加油站的停车位，宫侑的头差点撞上窗户。

宫侑愤怒地喘了口气，但是他已经骂过很多次佐久早的死亡车技，再骂一次也无济于事。因此，他说道：“你有没有想过，如果这个星期你没有杀掉十五个人，也许会有一个人知道那人在哪里？”

“是我们,”佐久早纠正他。他身子前倾，从后面的口袋里掏出了钱包。“是我们杀的。”

“随你。”

佐久早把信用卡塞到宫侑手里，即便戴着手套，他也竭力避免任何身体接触。“去把油箱加满。”

“对不起，我竟然不知道你不会加油，这是我的错。”

“我叫你开枪，你照做了，但现在你我泾渭分明，”佐久早冷冷地说道，“有意思。”

“嘿，去你的，”宫侑回嘴道，“那是工作，但现在只是因为你太懒了。”尽管如此，他还是推开车门下了车。过了一会儿，宫侑又靠在车窗上对佐久早说：“我要记住这个卡号，这样就可以偷你的身份了。你的信用应该很好，我可以用你的卡买很多东西。”

“宫，显然你对盗窃身份一无所知。不过也正常，你对什么都一无所知。”

宫侑朝佐久早竖了个中指，用力地关上车门。他刷了刷卡，盯着那串数字，立刻放弃了记住它们的想法。他用卡片的一角轻敲车窗，佐久早摇下车窗，从宫侑手中抽出卡片。

宫侑靠在车的一侧，看着油泵上的数字渐渐上升。这姿势很舒服，而且他觉得这能惹恼佐久早。宫侑甚至用手指敲了敲车窗以示挑衅，佐久早瞪了他一眼，他咧嘴一笑。

一辆车驶入加油站，停在油泵旁。这车和佐久早的一样黑，但宫侑可以透过窗户看到里面。里面的人正盯着他，宫侑转头看了看四周，以为那人是在看别人，但周围没有人。一个陌生人从车里出来，朝他们的方向走了一步，宫侑站直身子，心中警铃大作。

宫侑不认识这个人，也从未见过他，但他一眼就能认出黑道的人。宫侑隐隐觉得，这人不是黑豹的。

那人渐渐走进，宫侑急切地敲着车窗。佐久早愤怒地让他停下来，但他的声音被裹在车里。宫侑继续敲着车窗，佐久早打开车门。他正要说话，顺着宫侑警觉的目光望了过去，他下了车，车门砰地一声关上了。陌生人走到他们跟前，身材高大，宽肩挺拔，一张扑克脸。那人穿了一套灰色西装，宫侑的直觉告诉他，那人的夹克里藏着至少一把枪。宫侑屈起手臂，感受到自己的枪压在肋骨上的重量，这给了他一点安全感。

“佐久早，”那人开口道，声音低沉。他看向宫侑，接着说道，“我不认识你。”

“牛岛，你在这里做什么？”佐久早的口气和往常一样，冷漠而消沉。倘若宫侑没和他一起工作了一周，他可能就注意不到佐久早紧绷的眼角。佐久早现在很紧张。

“我也想这么问，”这个名叫牛岛的男人反问道。

加油机发出提示音，宫侑吓了一跳。他死死盯着牛岛，手忙脚乱地收起喷枪。他盖上油箱，关上油舱。加油机吐出一张收据，宫侑看也没看就将其扯了出来。

“那我再问一次，”佐久早仍然十分平静，“你在明暗的地盘做什么？你明知这条街是我们的。”

牛岛点了点头："我们在办事，油快用完了，这是最近的一个加油站。我们加完油就走。”

佐久早呼出一口气，紧绷着的眼角又放松了下来，他瞟了一眼宫侑，压低了声音：“若利，你太鲁莽了，你们所有人都太鲁莽了。明暗知道你们在他的辖区里做生意，如果你们还继续做，他很快就会动手了。”

牛岛的嘴角微微向下：“我只是奉命办事。”

“听话有一天会害死你的，我以前就这么说过。”

“我还记得。”

宫侑在他们之间看了看。他依然很紧张，但也很困惑，他从未见过这样既彬彬有礼但又充满敌意的对话。

佐久早瞥了他一眼：“上车。”

宫侑没有动，

“你有搭档，我很惊讶，”牛岛细细打量着宫侑，“还是个陌生人，新人吧。”

“不完全是。我让你上车。”

“不，”宫侑说道，“除非你先上去。”

“我这就离开，”牛岛后退了一步，“我希望你们不要误解，我们加完油走。如果你一定要向明暗先生报告这件事，我能理解，但我希望你不要。我不想造成不必要的紧张。”

佐久早没有回答，宫侑以为他什么也不会说，以为谈话到此结束。牛岛转身正要离开，佐久早突然开口道：“若利。”

牛岛转过身，表情严肃。

“如果你能告诉我某个人的下落，”佐久早说道，“我就不告诉明暗。”

“谁能相信佐久早圣臣竟会做出这种见不得人的事。”

佐久早平稳地看着路，没有理会宫侑。

他们已经开了一小时的车，一开始漫无目的，在佐久早收到一条短信后，他们就有了明确的目的地。那条短信大概是牛岛发过来的，内容大概是那个房地产经纪人的地址。

“认真的吗，竟然是佐久早圣臣，”宫侑边说边做着手势。“木兔？对，也许他会做些可疑的事。日向？他看起来跟天使一样纯洁，但他一定有不光彩的历史。但 **你** ？佐久早，一个时刻都力求完美的人，在外和可疑的人勾结？谁能想到。”

“如果你愿意走回公寓，我可以自己完成这项工作，”佐久早冷冷地说。

“你真的要对明暗保密？”

“没什么秘密，”佐久早的声音尖利而冷酷，“没什么可告诉他的，牛岛并没有做有恶意的事。”

“那是他的一家之言。我记得明暗在那个秘密会议上说过，就是我第一天闯入的那个会议。他说如果有人看到阿德勒的人，马上给他打电话。“这并不是明暗的原话，宫侑甚至也不记得他们叫阿德勒，直到几天前佐久早提到这个词。“那个牛岛，阿德勒的人？昼神的手下？”

佐久早没有回答。

“你现在难道不应该给明暗打电话吗？”

“牛岛没有在我们的辖区里做生意，”佐久早说道，他拐进一条岔路。没有路灯，小巷一片浓稠的黑。“没什么可说的。”

“他可能在撒谎。”

“牛岛从不说谎。”

“你怎么知道？”

佐久早刹住车，猛地把车开进了停车位。他靠在座位上，双手从方向盘上滑下来。他盯着前方问道：“所以你打算告诉他吗？”

“什么？”

“明暗。你打算告诉他吗？”

“牛岛的事？”宫侑没有认真想过这个问题，他不觉得自己也有同样的责任，向明暗报告阿德勒的踪迹。不过平心而论，报告才是正确的做法，因为明暗现在是他的上司，宫侑应遵守他的命令。

佐久早转头看着宫侑。宫侑读不出他的表情，暗夜遮住了他的脸。

“不，”宫侑耸了耸肩，“如果你不告诉他，我也不会说的。”

“为什么？”

“你以为我会背着你打小报告？”宫侑嗤笑了一声，“小臣，我不是那种人，我们就是一根绳上的蚂蚱。而且我们找到要找的人了，在我看来这样做是可行的。”

佐久早审视着宫侑。宫侑看不清他的眼神，但能感受到。

“走吧，”佐久早说道，轻轻推开车门。车内的灯没有随着车门推开而亮起，佐久早一定关掉了这个设置。“快点结束这个。”

“这简直太戏剧了，小臣，”宫侑轻声说道。他从车里出来，轻轻地用胳膊肘把门关上。“我喜欢。”

佐久早做了个手势让他跟着，宫侑照做了。他们走进邻近的一条小巷，龟裂的沥青，青草刺着宫侑的鞋底。

“但说真的，”宫侑压低了声音，“你为什么相信牛岛？他毕竟是阿德勒的人。”

他不指望佐久早会回答，因为即使是宫侑也知道这不关他的事。

但佐久早平静地回答道：“我们共事过。”

宫侑试图在黑暗中看清佐久早的脸，但失败了：“你在暗示什么吗？”

“没有，白痴。有段时间明暗和昼神关系不错，那段时间我们和阿德勒一起工作，当时我和他一起。”

“所以你没和他上过床？”

佐久早迅速转头瞪着宫侑，眼神尖锐。“你有病吗？”他咬牙问道。

“只是问一下！”

“为什么这么问？”

“我只是好奇！”宫侑抬高了声音，“你们之间很有张力！”

“当然会有张力。如果他来跟明暗抢生意，明暗会派我去杀了他，他很清楚这点。”

“如果明暗让你这么做，”宫侑问道，“你真的会杀了他吗？就算你们曾经合作过？”

“当然，这是我的工作。”

“小臣，你好可怕啊。”

“闭嘴。快点跟上。”

佐久早大步向前走，宫侑跟在后面，有点不安。他不应该感到惊讶，和佐久早共事的一个星期足以让他明白，佐久早不会让自己的感情影响工作。他甚至不确定佐久早 **是否有** 感情。

如果明暗命令佐久早杀了自己，佐久早会不会动手。

宫侑一下子就知道答案了。

“就在拐角处，”佐久早提醒道。他在小巷的尽头停了下来，点头示意街对面一排整齐的住宅。“和他妻子的教父住一起。难怪我找不到他们，毕竟不是血亲。”

“那牛岛是怎么找到的？”

“这里是镇上的中立地带，但离阿德勒更近些。他在这附近有更多眼线。”

“这就是那人跑来这里的理由？”宫侑问道，“以为这里很安全？”

“可能吧。这个想法很不错，但不幸的是，他还是被发现了。”佐久早解开上衣前襟的纽扣，穿过空荡荡的街道。宫侑也做了同样的动作，他的指关节感受着枪。

这里没什么人，人行道上点缀着几盏路灯，但大部分位置都是漆黑无光。佐久早走近住宅区，融入了黑暗，轻手轻脚地走到前窗。窗帘露出一丝缝隙，佐久早俯身向里窥探。宫侑走到他身边，警惕地盯着无人的街道。

“他在里面，”佐久早平静地说，“他那鼻子化成灰我都能认出来。”

屋里传来人声，宫侑还听到了电视的声音：“里面有几个人？”

“至少五个，”佐久早回答道，他的手戴着手套，捋开脸上的头发。“他妻子，教父，两个小孩。”

“小孩？”宫侑重复了一遍，他的胃开始翻滚，“他有小孩？”

“他偷明暗钱的时候就已经有了小孩，”佐久早说道，“他知道自己在做什么。”佐久早把手伸进夹克。

“喂，等等，”宫侑伸手拦他，佐久早躲开了。“你不会在这里杀了他吧？这里还有小孩。”

“这样最省事。”

“小臣，他们还是孩子。”

“他们可以从父亲的错误中吸取教训，”佐久早向前门迈了一步。

宫侑一把抓住佐久早的胳膊。

他立刻意识到自己不该这么做。

佐久早挥着枪迅速转过身。宫侑及时地后退了几步，保住了自己的鼻子。黑暗中，佐久早的眼里闪烁着危险的光：“别他妈的碰我。”

“好的，好的！”宫侑举起双手，“我们还有别的办法。你会毁了那些小孩的。”

“我不在乎。”

“好，但我在乎。小臣，如果小时候有人当着你的面杀了你父亲，你会怎么想？”

佐久早面无表情。

宫侑吸了一口气：“真的吗？这太惨了，小臣，我没想到——”

“能闭嘴吗？”佐久早咬牙说道，“没时间扯这个。我父亲身体很好，而且这跟你无关。”他向后退了一步。“如果你想用自己的方式做，那就去吧。如果你搞砸了，我一定会毫不犹豫地告诉明暗这是你的错。”

“知道了！”宫侑转过身，突然僵住了。一个女人透过窗帘看着他们，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。一部电话紧贴在脸颊上，她盯着佐久早的枪。

宫侑有种不祥的预感，他能猜到她在给谁打电话。

“操，”他咒骂着。

有什么东西很大声地关上了。佐久早冲向住宅区后面，宫侑紧随其后。

宫侑看不清住宅后的小巷尽头是什么。天太黑了，宫侑勉强看出人形。那人停下来回头看了看他们，然后跳过低矮的围墙，消失在另一边。

“必须抓住他，”佐久早说着，飞快地跑在前面，“这之后就不可能找得到他了。”

宫侑加快了速度，追上了他：“不会的，我们已经抓住他了。”

他毫不减速地跳过围墙，围墙后是另一条狭窄的小巷，就在住宅后面。那男人就在眼前。

宫侑加速超过佐久早，一只手伸进夹克里掏枪。

他们没有追很长时间——也许只有五分钟——但追上那人时，宫侑已气喘吁吁。他们把目标逼到了离原先一个街区远的地方，这块地方被两堵窄墙和一道高高的铁链栅栏围了起来。那人停了下来，他转过身看见佐久早和宫侑朝自己逼近。他扑向围墙，开始往上爬，动作缓慢而笨拙。

“动手，”佐久早命令道。尽管刚才剧烈运动了，他的声音仍然平静。“他要跑了。”

宫侑本想回些讥讽的话，但他没有力气了。他停住脚步站稳，瞄准目标。他想起了佐久早说过的精准爆头，于是更注意自己的准头。

宫侑手枪上装的消音器质量上乘，射击的过程很安静。那人从三米高的墙上落到地面的声音反而很响。

宫侑弯着腰喘着气，他的肺在燃烧。佐久早向前走去，宫侑在他身后拖着脚步。

佐久早蹲下身去，极度漠然地看着尸体。宫侑跪在他身边，一只膝盖撞在水泥地上。

“不行了，”宫侑一边喘着气一边说，“我要增加有氧运动的量。”

“你什么都不行，宫，”佐久早说道，他站起身，“但枪法还可以。”

宫侑起身，咧嘴一笑：“看看你，这么充满感情。过奖了小臣。”。

“不必，那甚至算不上是夸奖，”佐久早放下枪，“得快点清理好现场，免得——”

远处响起了警鸣声。佐久早不说话了，宫侑的心沉了下去。

“我操。”

佐久早转向小巷的尽头，那里一个人也没有。暂时还没有。“三分钟，或许更快。”

“靠，我们——”

“他们会把这块围起来，”佐久早说道，他仍然非常平静。他调整了一下口罩，紧皱着眉头。“要回到车上就一定会被抓住。”

“小臣，我们现在就得离开这里，”宫侑走了几步，但他发现佐久早没有动，他转过身，“走吧。”

“你没有在听我说话，意料之中，”佐久早说道。“如果我们都走了，他们会搜捕我们，两个人都会被抓住。必须有一个人来转移他们的注意力。”

呼吸困难，比冲刺时更甚。“什么意思，分散他们的注意力？”

“要么一个被抓，要么两个都被抓，”佐久早说道。

宫侑不喜欢这种说法：“我们得快点走。”

“没用的，他们会抓到我们。”佐久早脱下夹克，扔向宫侑，后者本能地接住了它。“我讨厌这样，”佐久早啐了一口，一边撕扯着皮套的皮带。“我讨厌警察。他们自以为很聪明，其实都是没用的白痴。”他扯开皮带扣，脱下枪套，佐久早把这个也塞到宫侑手中。宫侑别无选择，只能接住它。佐久早抽走他的夹克，穿在身上。“跑起来，宫。翻过围墙，快走。”

宫侑盯着他：“什么？”

“你没聋。翻过围墙，绕道，不要靠近刚才那块居民区。上车，然后离开这里。”

汽车钥匙飞向宫侑，宫侑在钥匙要落在脸前接住了它。“小臣，我不知道你在说什么，你要干什么？”

“如果有个嫌疑人就在现场，他们就不会继续搜捕。快走，我来对付他们。”佐久早捋了捋夹克，手徘徊着，似乎不适宜夹克下没有枪。“他们不会扣留我的。”

“不会拘留你？”宫侑提高了声音，“我们刚刚杀了人！你会进监狱的！”

“我知道自己在做什么。”

“你不知道！”

“宫，”佐久早看着他，远处红色的警灯落在他眼里，成了缟玛瑙色的碎片，“你真的以为我会傻到把自己送进监狱？”

宫侑无法呼吸，即使他没有在冲刺。他像走投无路、被困在陷阱里的野兽，尽管视线内没有一个警察。“不会。”

“很好。相信我，快走。”他转过身，手放在身体两侧，向小巷尽头走去。“打电话给明暗，但要等你回到车上后。把车开到MSBY，我过后会去拿。如果你伤了我的车，你可以去警局自守，因为比起我杀你，死刑比较不痛苦。”

“小臣？”

“ **干嘛？** ”

宫侑用力地吞咽着：“我车技非常差。”

“走。”

宫侑别无选择，他把佐久早的枪套挂在脖子上。警报声更响、更刺耳了，接着突然间又寂静无声。

情况不妙，警察就在附近。

宫侑以最快的速度爬上围墙。快到顶时他差点摔了，因为他的手在湿漉漉的东西上滑了一下。他猛然意识到，那是血。他跨过围墙，转过身，看了一眼站在巷口的佐久早。天不再那么黑了，蓝光划破天际。

宫侑松开手，滑了下去，摔到地面时他喘了一声。他最后看了一眼蓝光包裹着的佐久早，转身就跑。

来到东京后，宫侑经历了数个难熬的长夜，但今晚是最艰难的。

他费了很大力气才回到车里，中途迷路了好几次，还差点直接跑上街。那样的话肯定有人会报警，说有个肩上挂着枪的人在到处乱跑。但他成功回到了车上，唯一比逃亡更令他紧张的是开佐久早那辆闪闪发光、完美无瑕的车。

宫侑开着车给明暗打电话，一手拿着手机，一手打着方向盘。他不知道这条路限速多少，他不知道东京的交通法规和兵库的有何不同，也不知道回MSBY的路。他几乎忘记怎么开车灯。

“我会处理的，”明暗说道。宫侑小心翼翼地在红绿灯前尽可能慢地停下车。“路上注意安全，平安回来。要我派人去接你吗？”

“不用了，”宫侑说道。他的手在发抖，但他假装不知道。“我没事。”

假的。他有事。

但明暗相信了他，宫侑挂了电话后，把手机丢到车里的某个地方。

一个半小时后，宫侑把车停在了MSBY外的街道上。他能回到MSBY是个奇迹。他自暴自弃地开着车，寻找任何能让他回想起路的建筑。最后，他看见了一个星期前他和佐久早去的那家餐厅——明暗家开的餐厅。那家餐厅在城市右边的某个地方，借此，宫侑最终找到了路。

更奇迹的是，那一排有三个空车位，因此宫侑停时不需要担心撞到别的车。他下了车，踉踉跄跄地朝公寓楼走去。车停得歪歪斜斜的，但他并不担心。车完好无损，没有新的凹痕或划痕，佐久早将会很满意宫侑的车技。

前提是佐久早没有因为宫侑而被关进监狱。

宫侑站在楼梯上，强迫自己不这么想。不是因为他，不是他让他们陷入这种境地的。他们只是运气不好。

如果宫侑没有劝阻佐久早直接闯入屋内开枪打死那个男的，就不会有人报警，情况或许也就不会像现在这样。

宫侑很后悔，但他也没有很后悔。杀人是一回事，他对自己的道德准则做了重大调整，让自己可以接受杀戮。这是工作的一部分，有时甚至是必须的。

但只要他还有一丝良心，他就无法伤害无辜的孩子。小时候，他被迫看到了自己永远不会忘记画面，那是他永远无法摆脱的噩梦。

宫侑想给宫治打电话，非常想。在不知不觉中，手机已经在他手中，宫侑的拇指在宫治的照片上徘徊。他猛地意识到自己不能打这通电话。

他能说什么？他不能告诉宫治自己最近在做什么。宫侑来到东京是为了受到保护，而不是为了在街上开枪或逃过警察追捕。宫治知道后会勃然大怒，而且他很有理由生气。如果他们的情况反过来，如果宫治在做可能会牺牲自己生命或自由的工作的话，宫侑也会很生气。

宫侑收起手机，爬上剩下的台阶，回到公寓里。他把佐久早的枪套挂在沙发后面，在灯光下，枪反射出危险的光线。这枪比宫侑的那把好。除了知道如何用来杀人，宫侑对枪所知甚少，但他一眼就能猜出枪的质量。佐久早的枪套也比他的好，应该是真皮，可能是从专卖店买的。这些都是黑色的，宫侑觉得佐久早所有的私人物品可能都是黑色的。如果换个人，这会显得很夸张刻意，但黑色很适合他。

宫侑倒在沙发上，头向后靠了靠。他闭上眼，缓慢地深呼吸，但这并不能平缓他紧张跳动着的脉搏。

如果佐久早因此入狱，宫侑不知道自己该怎么办。也许明暗会责怪他，也许宫侑最终会死在东京，以命来抵佐久早失去的自由。

但这些念头一闪而过，宫侑主要还是担心佐久早。尽管佐久早在杀人时有道德上的问题，但他不应在监狱里度过余生。

宫侑觉得自己或许该去警局。他不知道去警局干什么，但总比坐在这儿干等要好。

但明暗让他待在公寓里，佐久早说他会过来取车。

宫侑用手掂了掂钥匙，把它们扔到茶几上。

如果佐久早不来找他，他就把车撞向车位附近的消防栓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章翻得意外地快……还是是因为我不知不觉中每天多给它匀了一点时间……


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 博主明天要出门，所以提前更新，勉强也算作半个生贺吧。
> 
> 提前祝宝贝侑和治生日快乐♥希望他们在每个时空里都能健康快乐幸福♥

宫侑没有睡着，至少他以为自己没有睡着。很用力的敲门声吵醒了他。

他猛地坐起来，条件反射地抓起枪。宫侑晕眩了整整一分钟，才回想起自己身在何处。闪动的灯光和踩在水泥地上的脚步声让他回过神来，他站了起来，踉踉跄跄地走出房间。疲倦让他笨手笨脚的。

宫侑拉开门，佐久早站在门口。

宫侑没有意识到自己心中积压了多少担忧，现在，这份沉甸甸的担忧化作一缕烟消散殆尽，让他有了一种失重的不真实感。他如释重负，想坐在地上休息一会儿，但他只是靠在门框上，尽可能口气轻松地说道：“小臣，我都不指望能再看到你，我本来打算私吞你那辆车。”

“你停车的技术真的很烂，”佐久早开口道。

“如果你觉得这是我车技烂的表现形式，那我还有别的要告诉你，”宫侑后退一步，示意佐久早进来。“你应该感到幸运，你的车完好无损。后保险杠上有一点点划痕，我已经把它修好了——喂，开个玩笑而已！别那样看着我。”

佐久早进了屋，眼里的怒火微微减弱。他抱着臂，宫侑后知后觉地发现佐久早穿的不是几小时前的那套西装。他甚至没穿西装。

佐久早圣臣，神经质的王八蛋，老练的杀手，穿着朴素宽松的运动裤。

宫侑盯着佐久早，后者回过头看他为什么呆在门口。宫侑回过神来，说道：“钥匙就在那边的桌子上，枪在沙发后面。”佐久早走过去拿起这些东西，宫侑继续盯着他。

他难以相信佐久早居然有运动裤。宫侑没想过佐久早在私下会穿什么样的衣服，但是如果硬要猜的话，他觉得会是更随意日常一点的西装。

佐久早脱下外套——一件拉链连帽衫，这衣服同样让宫侑困惑——然后穿上枪套。佐久早扣好枪套，宫侑才注意到佐久早的头发湿漉漉的，他来取车前一定先洗过澡了。

“小臣。”

“嗯？”

“打算跟我说说为什么你没进监狱吗？”

佐久早扣紧枪套，重新穿上外套。他没有戴口罩。宫侑被运动裤分散了注意力，没有注意到这点。佐久早的口袋里露出口罩的绳子，可能他在进公寓前把口罩摘了下来。“明暗到警察局来接我了。”

宫侑继续盯着他，这甚至不算解释。

佐久早叹了口气，用一只手捋了捋头发。他没戴手套，纤细苍白的手指消失在黑色的头发里。“东京的警局是明暗的囊中之物，他和大部分队长都达成了协议。如果我们被抓，他们会帮我们掩盖掉。当然，明暗会给他们补偿，”他又抱起双臂。“我不知道明暗付了多少钱才把我弄出来，我也不太不想知道。”

宫侑消化着这段话。在兵库，稻荷崎和警方的关系决不是这样。如果警察能把他们其中的谁关进监狱，哪怕是出于最微不足道的原因，他们也不会放过这个机会。宫侑被关进去了无数次，但每次都是些轻微的违规：在公共场合发酒疯——虽然他根本没喝醉；在酒吧里打架——虽然他不是先挑起的那个；乱扔垃圾——虽然那烟头是宫治扔的。他从未因严重的事情而遭受拘留，否则他现在可能还在某间牢房里。

“明暗生气了吗？”宫侑问道。

“当然没有，我不常被捕，我又不是木兔。”佐久早转了个身，袖子微微向后拉了一下，手腕处的皮肤发红。如果宫侑没有盯着佐久早的手，他是不会注意到的。

“啊，”宫侑轻声说道，“你……他们给你 **戴了手铐** 。”

“不然呢？”佐久早说道，“他们当场抓到了我。”

宫侑想出了很多那些警察可能会对佐久早做的事，但那些只是猜想，佐久早手腕上因手铐受的伤更真实。“你该跟我一起跑掉的。”

佐久早摇了摇头：“那我们都会被抓住，唯一可行的办法就是让他们抓到一个人。看管我的警察永远不会知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么我被放了。他们的队长可能会解释说抓错人之类的，我不知道他们一般怎么掩盖这种事，我也不关心。”

“他们对你动手了吗？”宫侑问道。他想起了自己上一次被捕的经历，最后他嘴唇流血，还伤了几根肋骨。不过那大概是因为在整个过程中他都不肯闭嘴。

佐久早哼了一声：“没有，他们甚至不想把我铐起来，他们怕我。”他的嘴角微微动了一下，宫侑在想佐久早的笑是不是都被口罩遮住了。

“他们几乎没有碰我。那个房间脏死了，幸好他们没有碰我。那里简直就是化粪池。”

宫侑想起佐久早的手套，他口袋里的洗手液，车内储物箱里的洗手液，汽车座椅上的塑料膜。佐久早在吃东西前会细细检查食物，宫侑抓住他手臂时他厌恶的口气。 **别他妈的碰我。**

宫侑可以想象佐久早在警局里有多难受。

“明暗想见见你，”佐久早说道，把宫侑从思绪中拉了出来。“中午，在他的办公室。”

宫侑一僵：“靠，为什么？”

“那是他的事，我不知道。”

“靠，”宫侑用手抓了抓头发。很疼。“是因为我不让你闯进去吗？就是因为这个吧？是我的错，妈的。他要做什么？他有多生气？”

佐久早仔细打量着宫侑：“所以平常你都是假自信，实际上你根本不行。”

“滚。至少告诉我他是不是要把我赶出东京，我要做个应急计划。”

佐久早想了想，手伸到夹克下调整了一下枪套：“他想向你道歉。”

这回答出乎宫侑的预料：“啊？”

“他觉得自己要对害你卷入这种事里负责，”佐久早说道，他拉上夹克的拉链，把手塞进口袋。“他答应过北信介会保证你的安全，他现在觉得让你跟我一起出去是个错误。你可以选择待在公寓里，等北信介打电话来让你回去。”

这本该是个好消息，但不舒服的感觉油然而生：“啊。”

“他会重新给你选择的机会，”佐久早说道，“那是他一贯的作风。如果你想继续出外勤，他会允许的。明暗只是想减轻自己的罪恶感，听到你自愿冒这个险他会好受一些。”

“所以你觉得我应该继续出外勤。”

“我觉得你想做什么就做什么，跟我无关。”佐久早朝门口走了几步，但又停了下来，“他会让你换个搭档，比如木兔。”

“为什么？”

“因为你昨晚差点被捕，”佐久早说道。

“所以？又不是你的错，硬要说的话，是我的错。”宫侑嗤笑了一声，“我不认为和木兔一起会更好，他当场就会翻脸，然后我们俩都得死。”

“我不觉得。他倒是有可能会杀掉所有警察，你们可以活着脱离险境。”

“我不想冒那个险，”宫侑回答道。

佐久早扫了他一眼，走向门口。他用手肘推开门：“我今天休假，你也最好休息一下。如果明暗同意让你继续跟着我，那我明天会来接你。有一些勒索的事要处理。”

宫侑明知自己最好还是听取明暗的提议，待在公寓里。或者至少应该要求和佐久早以外的人一起出外勤，和不那么粗鲁、生硬、粗暴的人一起。

但他还是问道：“几点走？”

“我到了就走。”

佐久早走出房门，宫侑低声笑了起来。门啪的一声关上了，宫侑走过去上锁。他还穿着昨晚的那套西装，他走向床，一边走一边脱，倒在床上时他才意识到自己有多累。宫侑定了个十一点的闹钟，以便有足够的时间在见明暗前整理一下自己。

他不清楚自己是否会改变主意——宁可放弃自由，也要选择安全。这显然是最明智的选择，也是北信介和宫治都希望他选的。但宫侑不喜欢也不擅长静观其变。

而且，他不介意这份工作。他喜欢明暗，喜欢黑豹，不介意帮点忙。

宫侑开始意识到自己也不介意和佐久早一起工作。

“三天，”宫侑怀疑地问道，“你整整三天没有离开房间。请告诉我你在开玩笑。”

宫治扬起眉毛，看起来不像是在开玩笑。

“是我的话我会死的，”宫侑说道。他趴在地上，双臂交叉枕在一个枕头上，低头盯着手机，“我会爆炸。”

“不，你不会的，”宫治回答道。他的声音在扬声器里十分清晰，但因为他动来动去，他的脸有些模糊。“你要是能爆炸就好了”

“滚，”宫侑笑着骂回去，“你身材会走样的。等我们回到家，你就只能跟在我身后慢慢地走了。”

“如果我跟在你身后慢慢地走，那也是故意的。我会站在你身后看你出丑。”

宫侑没有生气，他笑了笑：“王八蛋。你在宫城怎么样？没问题吧？”

“没有，他们人很好。泽村经常来看我，他是个好人。黑豹呢？”

宫侑回想起一周前自己和明暗的谈话，就像佐久早说的那样，明暗真的向他道歉了。他还提出让宫侑在他借来的公寓里舒服地等回兵库的通知。

当然了，宫侑拒绝了，还拒绝了明暗让他换个搭档的建议。如果宫侑要在东京活动的话，佐久早是最安全的选择。尽管一周前宫侑差点进局子，但那并不重要。如果当时没有佐久早在身边，后果只会更噩梦。

大多数时候佐久早都是个混蛋，但他业务能力过硬，没人能否认这点。

“他们也很好，”宫侑回答道，重新把注意力放在宫治模糊的脸上，“明暗和北前辈的做事风格差很多，但他人很好，我喜欢他。”宫侑顿了顿了，然后换了口气问道：“北前辈找过你吗？”

距他们离开兵库已经过去三周了，北信介依然没有联系过宫侑。宫侑手上的情报倒是与时俱进，但那是因为阿兰每隔几天就会给他发短信，让他知道调查的进展。到目前为止还没有好消息，或者说到目前为止都没有什么新进展。

“没，”宫治说道，“他没联系过我。”

宫侑稍微放松了身体，至少北信介不是只忽略了自己。“你觉得他是不是……忘了我们了？”

宫治翻了个白眼，宫侑觉得如果宫治就在身边，他会被打。“别傻了。等等，我忘了，你本来就很傻。”

“闭嘴。说真的，阿治，他连电话都没打过。他让我们离开兵库，但甚至都不确认一下我们是否还活着。”

“泽村说北前辈每天都会给他打电话询问我的情况，”宫治回答道，他抓了抓头发。他的头发越来越黑了，离开兵库后宫治没有继续保持发色。“他肯定也给明暗打过电话，尽管他什么也没说。”

“也可能是因为他喜欢你多过喜欢我，”宫侑抱怨道，“这没什么好奇怪的。”

“确实。”

宫侑瞪着宫治，希望宫治能通过屏幕感受到他的愤怒。

宫治没理他：“你还在出外勤？”

“对，我不像你那么懒，我得找点事做。”

“所以你在做什么？”

“巡逻之类的日常任务，”宫侑耸了耸肩，“不危险。”

“说谎。”

“我没有！”

“有，”宫治说道，“我太熟悉你那张脸了，我知道你什么时候在说谎。”

“我没有——”

“不要太鲁莽，可以吗？”宫治打断宫侑的话，他皱起眉头，嘴角往下撇了撇。“我知道你脑子不好使，做不到低调地待在屋内，但如果你要出去，至少小心一点。”

宫侑叹了口气。他有时很讨厌宫治，因为他说的是对的。“好的，好的，我很小心的。我从没单独出过门，都是和小臣一起。没人敢惹他。”

宫治五官皱在一起：“小臣？”

“对。他烂透了，你也会讨厌他的。”

“所以你现在在笑什么？”

“想象他对你会多没礼貌，”宫侑的嘴角向上翘了翘。“那场面一定很有趣。希望有一天你们俩能见面，并且我还能在现场。”

“很高兴你身边还有人烦你，”宫治回答道，他伸手点了点手机的屏幕。“我得走了。”

“走？”宫侑重复了一遍，“去哪？你挂了电话也只能一个人呆在房间里。”

“不，我要去豪华浴缸里坐着。”

“你可以坐在浴缸里跟我讲话，混蛋。”

“没空，我还要跟角名打电话。”

“好恶，你们该不会是要电话性爱吧。”

“不会，”宫治面无表情地回答道。

“大骗子。祝你的那里因手淫过度而发痛。”

“你嫉妒了。”

“滚。我没兴趣跟角名做爱，不管以是哪种形式，尤其还是在酒店的浴缸里。你个怪胎。”

“我可以告诉你我的感受。”

“不必。”

宫治笑了，声音很低，几乎听不见。“我明天再给你打电话。别做傻事。”

“知道了知道了，帮我向角名问好。在你们做爱之前说。”

宫治挥了挥手，切断了视频连线。宫侑翻了个身，对着天花板叹了口气。

至少在东京还有一个好处——如果他们在家里，他可能得被迫在公寓的另一端听宫治和角名做爱。

宫侑不知道宫治和角名交往了多久。不可能很久，因为一有苗头宫侑就会知道。

但他可能确实无法察觉。不知道有多少个晚上，角名睡在宫治的房间里，并在宫侑醒来前溜出去了。要不是那次意外，也许宫侑仍不知道他们在交往。

宫侑想对此表示愤怒，但没有成功，他一直很喜欢角名。宫治一般和人交往的时间不会超过两周，如果他想要一段稍微长一点的关系，至少他的选择还不错。

但宫侑仍震惊于宫治从未和自己说过他喜欢男的。

宫侑气呼呼地坐起来，抓起手机。他在浴室里照着镜子检查了一下自己的头发，从沙发后面拎起夹克套在身上。他只是去隔壁找木兔和日向，或许没带枪也不要紧，但他不想冒险。十多年来，他枪不离身，戒掉这个习惯并不容易。

当木兔再次邀请宫侑外出时，他差点拒绝了。他不想重蹈上次的覆辙。但这次只是去MSBY， 宫侑觉得没人会在那里激怒木兔，因为MSBY是黑豹的大本营。

另外，赤苇可能也会在。如果有人能制得住发脾气的木兔，那只能是赤苇。

宫侑一到MSBY就立刻朝吧台看了一眼，他看到当班的酒保是赤苇时，先前的顾虑消失殆尽。今晚会很安全。

“宫！这里！”木兔挥舞着手臂吸引宫侑的注意，好像宫侑注意不到他似的。日向已经到了，坐在木兔对面，在座位上转过身向宫侑挥手。

宫侑走过去，坐在日向旁边，日向面前的桌子上放着半杯啤酒。“嘿。最近怎么样？”

“好极了！”木兔回答道。在这个安静的酒吧里，木兔说话的音量和他在人声鼎沸的餐厅里里说话的声音一样大，宫侑觉得木兔应该只有这么一个音量。“对吧日向？我们天天一起巡逻。”

“没错，很有意思的！”日向附和道，他的头发、笑容、个性都和以往一样明亮。宫侑隐约记得日向说自己十三岁加入黑帮了。难以想象有这样的成长背景，日向还能如此干净明亮。

“你有空也该和我们一起，”木兔建议道，“我们比佐久早好玩多了，我们还会停下来买点零食什么的。”

“我们今天很快就收齐了钱！”日向补充道，“每个人都很想给我们钱。”

宫侑猜测这是因为他和佐久早在过去的几个星期里已经杀掉了十几个人，这向明暗的所有属下发出了一个非常明确的信号：明暗心情不好，不要糊弄他。“那挺好的。你又在喝那瓶烈酒了吗，木兔？”

木兔举起酒杯，咧嘴一笑。“对！你也想要吗？”

“死也不喝了，但还是谢谢了。”

木兔大笑起来，笑声响亮，但不令人讨厌。“赤苇说那天晚上你喝得很醉。我倒不介意，你想什么时候喝都可以。一般我不会把私藏酒拿出来，但我愿意和朋友一起分享。”

宫侑很矛盾，他很欣赏木兔的直爽，尽管在餐厅有过那样的突发事件，他真的很喜欢木兔。不过，他仍隐隐怀疑，和木兔走太近会惹祸上身。可能是因为佐久早之前警告过他。

没等宫侑反应过来，赤苇端着酒就走了过来。他把酒放在木兔面前，紧盯着宫侑：“宫先生，您今晚还打算买醉吗？”

宫侑回想起惨烈的回忆，挤出一个微笑：“不，这次不会了，就一杯啤酒。”

“谢谢，我还没有做好准备再经历一次。”

“你想和我们一起吗？”木兔的神色亮了起来，他拍了拍身边的椅子，“我也请你一杯！”

“木兔先生，我还要工作。”赤苇的口气仿佛是事先排练过，好像这段对话已经重复过很多次了。

“哦，对。那之后吧？”

“也许吧。”木兔看着赤苇走回吧台。

“侑，那之后你还好吗？”日向问道，虽然那之后的第二天他就又去了一次宫侑的公寓。“那天晚上你不太好。”

“宿醉确实很惨，但我挺好的，”宫侑回答道。他明知这不是日向想问的，但他只愿意点到为止。“第二天早上才是灾难现场，我差点吐在小臣的车里。”

木兔又笑了起来，他经常这样大笑，而且这笑声似乎会传染——宫侑也笑了起来。木兔说道：“显然你没有吐在他车上，否则你早就完了。你还跟他一起搭档吗？”

“是，但我不介意，”宫侑说道，“他也没那么难以忍受。”赤苇端来啤酒，宫侑道过谢，喝了一小口起泡的啤酒，才意识到木兔和日向都在盯着自己。“怎么了？”

两人交换了一下眼色，似乎在怀疑他是否心智正常。宫侑耸耸肩，没有想太多。

今晚宫侑过得很愉快，比第一次出去时好多了。第四轮酒下肚，木兔渐渐提高说话的音量，但每当赤苇走过来让他降低音量，木兔总是照做了。至于日向，无论喝了多少酒，他都很惹人喜。随着时间的流逝，他的脸变得越来越红。赤苇甚至在休息时和他们坐了几分钟，尽管他只喝了水。

宫侑喜欢他们。虽然他下定决心要讨厌东京的一切，但对黑豹他讨厌不起来。他们有各种各样的缺点——尤其是木兔在餐厅的那次——但总的来说，他们都是正派的人。黑豹与稻荷崎很不一样，但在很多方面他们又是相同的。

快到凌晨了，宫侑说：“我该回去了。”他喝了四杯啤酒，感觉很舒服，但不是那种隔天醒来会自我憎恨的量。“我和小臣明天要出去，我得早点起来等他。”

木兔对着他眨了眨金色的眼睛，问道：“他对你还好吧？”尽管木兔喝了非常多酒，但仍然非常镇定，他的酒量真的很吓人。“他有没有刁难你？如果他——”

“没有，他挺好的，”宫侑回答道，“我们现在相处得很好。”

“明暗让我和他出过几次任务，要我向他学习，”日向接话道。尽管他喝的酒还不到博东的一半，但他的目光变得有些呆滞。“他能力很强，但总是，呃……不太友好。这没什么，我不是在抱怨，只是——”

“翔阳，你可以抱怨的，”木兔打断道，又喝了一杯，“佐久早就是个王八蛋。”

宫侑笑了，没人能否认这一点。“确实。但那只是因为他太挑剔了，习惯了就还好，他已经不怎么能惹恼我了。”

木兔和日向又对视了一眼，木兔高高扬起一边的眉毛。

赤苇走了过来，拿走空杯子：“请问还需要什么吗？”

“再给我和翔阳来一杯，”木兔说道，“宫要走了，没劲。”他笑了笑，把抱怨变成了一句玩笑。

“我就不了，赤苇，”日向说道，“我不能再喝了。”

“连你也！”

“对不起，木兔前辈，”日向说道，“我……有点醉了。”

木兔大笑起来，赤苇的下巴动了动。“好吧，那我们都不喝了。赤苇，你几点下班？”

“一点。”赤苇的语气和往常一样平淡。

“完美！”木兔高兴地说道，“我先送日向回家，然后再回来等你，可以吗？”

“都行。”赤苇一手收走了桌上的所有杯子，又从旁边桌子上拿走两只空杯，走回吧台。

宫侑盯着赤苇的背影，在脑子里反复想着刚才的对话。他不明白木兔为什么要等赤苇。也许他也打算送他回家。

又或者木兔要和赤苇 **一起回家** 。这就更让人困惑了。他们太不一样了，性格完全相反。不管是点头之交还是朋友，又或者是朋友之上，都不太可能。他们没理由互相喜欢。

他想起了佐久早，宫侑本不该喜欢他。

他不清楚佐久早是否还像最初那样讨厌自己，又或者他也慢慢喜欢上了自己。宫侑不认为他能知道答案，因为佐久早永远不会告诉他这些事。

宫侑觉得，至少和第一次见面相比，佐久早稍微不那么讨厌他了。这胜利微不足道，但宫侑欣然接受。

“你还会跟我们一起喝酒吗？”宫侑起身离开时，木兔问道。“我们很喜欢你，宫。大部分人都太严肃了，他们不懂怎么享受生活。”

日向笑了，笑声明亮、纯洁，带着点醉意。

“会啊，当然。”宫侑愉快地答应了，不再像上次那样犹豫不决。也许木兔有些缺点，但那不重要。包括他自己在内的所有人都有自己的不足。“随时通知我，反正我不工作时也没别的事做。”他瞥了一眼微微摇晃的日向，“你没事吧，日向？”

日向朝他咧嘴一笑，竖起大拇指：“好极了！”

木兔笑了，笑声比刚才柔和了一些。

“那我先走了，”宫侑说道。木兔和日向齐声对他说了再见，他停下来向吧台后面的赤苇挥手。赤苇小幅度地点了点头，但宫侑也不指望对方还能有什么反应。他离开了MSBY，回到他的公寓。三个多星期前，他刚到东京，现在，这里的台阶给他熟悉感。虽然住在这里不太舒服，但至少不像一开始那么陌生了。过往车辆的声音仍能透过紧闭的卧室窗户传进屋内，但宫侑很久没注意到它们了。只是背景音罢了。

宫侑不喜欢东京，但也不像三周前那样强烈地讨厌它。如果不是被迫来到这里，也许宫侑会喜欢这座城市。但既然他被迫来到这里，他就可以理直气壮地不喜欢它。

宫侑洗了个澡，省得在明早再洗一次——好吧，是几个小时之后，因为现在已经是第二天了。他用毛巾擦了擦头发。安全起见，他找遍公寓里任何一个成年男人能藏得下的地方——衣柜、橱柜，甚至冰箱，然后拖动沙发，让它抵着门。做这些并非出于恐惧，但这让他好受一点。他给手机插上电源，发现了一条来自宫治的短信。大约一个小时前的。

_感觉好极了。如果你能遇到能受得了你性格的人，建议你也试一下在浴缸做爱。不过我猜你永远也没有这个机会。_

宫侑没打算回他。他把手机扔到床上，气呼呼地一头倒在枕头上。宫侑的记忆或许不太可靠，但他出生后的第一句话很可能是辱骂宫治，而宫治也用同样恶毒但可能更聪明的话语予以回击。从开口说话的那一天起，他们就在拌嘴。

这次也和以往一样罢了，宫侑假装自己没有受伤。

宫治说的是真的，所以宫侑才觉得难过。从青春期开始，他和宫治就一直在感情问题上挣扎，他们都没法和谁交往超过一个月。宫治的话，是因为他从来没认真过，他总是早早提出分手。至于宫侑，是因为对方一旦了解他，就不再对他抱有幻想。

不过这并不重要。宫侑从未迷恋过谁，直到分手，他和对方的关系永远只停留在表层。他总是等着关系结束的那一天，等着一切烟消云散。

也许这是他的问题，他从未真正努力经营过感情。

他应该在MSBY多喝几杯，这样就可以直接昏睡过去了。

宫侑感叹着自己的无可救药，翻了个白眼，翻了个身，把被子拉到胸前。私人生活可以等回到兵库后再考虑，现在他 **没有** 私人生活。他闭上眼睛，想到兵库，想到躺在宫城酒店房间里的宫治，想到几个小时前角名和他刚刚用电话做完爱。

宫侑把脸埋进枕头，试图在脑内扼杀这个场景。他不需要这种想象力。

他重新回想起兵库，思绪飘向了北信介。也许他正在兵库的房子里安然熟睡着，但这个念头并不能让宫侑放松下来，他在想北信介是不是讨厌自己，是不是正因暂时摆脱了自己而暗自高兴。也许调查始终没有进展就是因为北信介希望宫侑能多远离他一会儿。

宫侑又翻了个身，用力过猛，床头板撞到墙上嘎吱作响。他把被子向上拉，盖住了头。在密闭的空间里，他呼出的气暖洋洋的，温暖着他的脸。

他想到了明天的工作，想到开着闪亮的车，听从佐久早的命令，跟着他办事。宫侑想起车里的拌嘴，想起佐久早挑自己的刺儿，想起佐久早站在小巷口，手无寸铁，不堪一击。蓝色的警灯点亮夜空，他替宫侑承担后果。

不知怎么的，在乱如麻的思绪中，正是这个画面让宫侑平静下来。他睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

“你知道，我是个好人，”宫侑尖锐地一笑，“真的是个好人，比我朋友好多了，你应该知道他是个什么样的人。”

男人越过宫侑，瞥了一眼站在门口的佐久早，又重新看着宫侑。他大腹便便，秃顶，围着一条围裙，好像真的在经营肉铺。如果佐久早没有告诉宫侑后屋里藏着什么，宫侑会被骗过去的。

“听着，”宫侑靠在玻璃柜台上，笑容就像不远处的那把切肉刀一样锋利，“我会数到十，很慢地数。等我数完了，我希望明暗的钱都在这里。”他拍了拍柜台，“不是一半，不是大部分，是所有的钱，明白？这是你唯一的机会，而且这个机会是别人没有的，学会知足。一。”

男人狼狈地离开柜台，动作比宫侑想象中的还要快。宫侑回头看了一眼佐久早，后者一动不动。

“小臣，继续好好唱白脸，”宫侑开口道，“刚才做得很好，但别太过了。”

佐久早竖起中指，重新抱着双臂。

宫侑嗤笑了一声。那“屠夫”把一大笔钱放在柜台上，宫侑转过身去，收起钱：“十。合作愉快。”

“我没能按时交钱，请替我向明暗先生传达歉意，”那人说着，捋了捋他头上剩下的几根头发，“这种事不会再发生了，这个月很艰难。”

宫侑翻了翻账单：“我倒觉得还好。别让我们再到这里来了，明白？”

“明白，明白。谢谢你们，宫先生，佐久早先生。”

宫侑眨了眨眼睛，不知道这人是怎么知道他的名字的，他没有做自我介绍。仅是和佐久早走在一起就足以让任何人确信他是明暗的手下，即便没有自报姓名。

“走吧，”佐久早已经走到了门口。

宫侑跟在后面，一边走一边把钱递给佐久早。他们上了车，宫侑调了调座椅靠背，佐久早数着钱。“他都拿出来了吗？还是我得回去给他几拳？”

“都拿出来了，”佐久早把钞票叠好，塞进夹克的内口袋。“那人基本没用了，但还不至于蠢到诈我们。”

“好的，不客气，”宫侑说道。他双手交叉，枕在脑后，朝佐久早咧嘴一笑。“我完成了所有工作，而你只是站在一旁。”

“说得好像你真的做了什么，”佐久早脱下手套，把它们放在控制台上。“你只是在不停地说话，反正你本来每时每刻就都在说话。不过能物尽其用也是好的。”

“对对对，你说得对。承认吧，你就是想趁机偷懒。”宫侑看着佐久早把洗手液倒在手心，伸出自己的手，佐久早喷了一些在他的手掌上。

“我这辈子从来没有偷懒过，宫。”

“你当然没有。那人怎么知道我是谁？我从没见过他。”

佐久早重新戴上手套，启动引擎：“你为明暗工作快一个月了，消息是会传开的。”

宫侑盯着窗外，他们驶入大道。他没有想到东京的人会渐渐认识自己，他本以为在这么大的城市里，即使和黑豹混在一起，他也能保持匿名。他不是黑豹的一员，不应该有人注意到他。

但除了杀人外，他和佐久早一起做了很多事。他们收了很多次钱，就像刚才在肉铺那样。他们勒索过明暗一些不太友好的熟人，也给那些不准备也不愿意服从命令的人下过最后通牒。就在几天前，他们还揍了几个为了想尽办法躲过明暗的人。严格来说，是宫侑揍的，佐久早只在一旁看着。佐久早对这种事完全没兴趣，但宫侑非常乐意在必要时揍几个人。

回想这些，宫侑才意识到，他参与了东京黑道上的太多事，比他以为的还要多。

“他们认识你，”在宫侑沉浸于自己的思绪中几分钟后，佐久早问道，“要紧吗？”

“不要紧。嗯，我觉得应该不要紧。”宫侑认为这无关紧要。他离兵库那么远，在东京没人能人出他，至少他希望没人能认出来。“我不担心。他们第一次没搞定我，第二次也失败了，那之后也不行。”

佐久早直直盯着宫侑。车开始偏离车道，他才把注意力重新转回到路面上。“有人想杀你，所以你才被送来东京。”

宫侑从未主动提起，佐久早也从未过问。他觉得这应该不能说，不然明暗早就告诉黑豹的人了。尽管宫侑不会向任何人提起此事，但他觉得可以告诉佐久早。“对，北前辈正在查这件事。他运气可能不太好，不然我也不会还在东京了。”

“凶手可以是任何人，”佐久早说道，“比如我就可以解决你，刚好帮他们省掉麻烦。”

宫侑嗤笑了一声：“你可以试试，你打不过我的。”

佐久早眯起眼：“你真的这么觉得？”

“当然。你身手很好，但我更胜一筹。你这种城市男孩打不过我的。”

佐久早似笑非笑。

宫侑用指甲敲了敲车门，补充道：“确实会是场恶战，但我占优势。”

佐久早没有开口，但他皱了皱眉头，示意宫侑说下去。

“我只要用脏手碰碰你的脸就行了，”宫侑一边说着，一边朝佐久早挥了挥手，“你立刻就会死掉的。”

“说的好像你能离我那么近似的，”佐久早微微靠近车门，与宫侑拉开距离。“你还没反应过来，子弹就会射中你。”

“正中眉心的那种？”宫侑笑着问道。

“当然。”

宫侑大笑起来，佐久早甚至还是扑克脸，但宫侑仍认为他被逗乐了。“这种死法太惨了，被东京第一的大混蛋佐久早圣臣杀掉。”

佐久早的口罩动了动，准备说点什么，估计是什么骂人的话，更刻薄的，但这时电话响了。佐久早从口袋里掏出手机，眼睛不离开马路就接了电话：“拿到你的钱了。”

宫侑斜靠在座位上。他想把脚翘到控制板上，但忍住了。自从第一天起，他再没这么做过，现在他还不想死。

汽车突然减速，宫侑听不清明暗说了什么，他的声音很低沉。

“什么时候？”宫侑问道。他在十字路口停了下来，宫侑抬头看了看红绿灯，又转头困惑地看了看佐久早。周围的车流依旧，身后响起了喇叭声。

宫侑伸长脖子去瞪后面的出租车司机，佐久早突然把车调了个一百八十度大转弯，他的头差点撞在车窗上。宫侑抓着门稳住自己，瞪着佐久早，而后者老练地无视了他。

“我们还在郊区，四十五分钟后到。”和他的驾驶风格相反，佐久早的声音非常平稳。“要带上宫吗？”

明暗又说了句什么。

“好的，”佐久早回答道。他挂了电话，虽然他的表情没有变化，但宫侑还是能感觉到他在紧张。

“怎么了？”

佐久早握紧方向盘：“你还记得日野吗？你刚到的那天他就在现场。”

宫侑试图回忆起这个人，但最初见面时的大多数面孔已模糊不清。“名字很熟悉，但不太记得了。”

“他死了，”佐久早说道。他仍然语调平平，但宫侑还是感到了一丝生硬。“二十分钟前，在街上被人开枪打死了。”

宫侑感到一阵胸闷。他不属于黑豹，甚至不认识日野，但他仍然感到失落。如果这种事发生在稻荷崎的任何一员身上，他会非常痛苦，但尽管不是，他还是感到难受。这大概就叫做同感吧，因为身边的佐久早心里一定涌现出了某种情感，即使他没有表现出来。“发生了什么？”

佐久早没有透露细节。那通电话很短，明暗估计也没跟他说什么细节。他只说了三个字，但这就够了。

“阿德勒。”

会议室里的气氛和第一天的完全不同。气氛阴郁，每个人的眼里都闪着紧张。就连日向也不一样了，他那开朗的性格也蒙上了阴影。

距日野被杀才一个小时左右，黑豹的集合速度真的很快。

佐久早穿过房间，宫侑跟在他后面。木兔一反常态地沉着脸，朝他点头问好，宫侑也点了点头。凝重的气氛压在宫侑的肩上，他坐在佐久早旁边的一张沙发上。他靠着沙发，试图和墙融为一体。宫侑知道自己不属于这里，这不是他该哀悼的伤亡。但一直以来明暗都在照顾自己，如果他需要宫侑，宫侑义不容辞。

宫侑后知后觉地发现每个人都盯着自己。无声的恐慌在他心中炸开，也许明暗根本不想让他来，也许佐久早误会了明暗的意思。

没有人说话。一分钟后，宫侑渐渐意识到，他们盯着自己看，只是因为他坐在佐久早旁边。

日向微微张着嘴，在佐久早和宫侑之间来回看了一眼，紧皱着的眉头松开了。木兔上扬着眉毛，脑袋微微歪向一边。

宫侑还记得第一天的场景，他想坐在佐久早旁边，结果被无礼相待。他小心翼翼地瞥了一眼佐久早，佐久早平静地坐着，胳膊支在沙发的扶手上，似乎不在意宫侑坐在身边。或许他不想在这样一个严肃的场合上发脾气，又或许他不再那么讨厌宫侑了。

又进来了几个人，他们都安静地坐了下来。明暗是最后一个进来的，宫侑怀疑房间里是不是有监控，明暗看到所有人都到齐了才出现。

他走出办公室，所有人都站了起来，包括宫侑。明暗走到房间的最里头，那里有一张靠墙的躺椅，专门留给他的。他坐了下来，其他人也跟着坐下来。佐久早就坐在明暗的右手边，不知这座位分布是巧合，还是有其象征意义。

每次宫侑见到明暗，他都很平静、很放松，似乎不太适合做一个领导者。但现在他像换了个人似的，气质更危险了。他眼角紧绷，眼神锐利而波澜不惊，下巴内收，显得很锋利。宫侑突然明白了明暗是如何掌权，如何领导黑豹这种精英团体的。

他有点吓人。

“你们都知道我们为什么在这里，”明暗开口道，他的声音就像碎裂的玻璃一样尖锐。“我不会浪费时间说日野对我有多重要，他生前早已知道，这就够了。你们也知道，如果你们出了什么事，我会先为你们报仇，然后再难过。”

在房间的另一边，木兔低下了头。他的双手放在两膝之间，手指紧紧地绞在一起。

“是阿德勒干的，”明暗沉着脸，“我只知道这个。有人在我们的辖区内看到过他们吗？”

房间里一片寂静。宫侑想起了加油站，想起了佐久早和牛岛的对话。他瞥了一眼，发现佐久面正面无表情地看着自己。宫侑从未想过出卖他。

“我不知道为什么会演变成这样，”明暗说道，“但无所谓了，重要的是我们要做些什么。”他向前倾，胳膊撑在膝盖上，慢慢地打量着屋子里的人。“我明天要和昼神见一次面，他会向我道歉，还会杀掉那个人。如果他拒绝，我们就自己动手。”

日向坐得笔直，直勾勾地盯着明暗，表情让有些人不安，他看上去几乎很急切。

“佐久早。”

佐久早没有回答，但他不需要回答。他在等着明暗下令，所有人都是。

“你跟我一起去。”明暗坐直了，脸上的线条像大理石雕像。

佐久早点了点头。

“还需要几个人，”明暗继续说道，“出于保险起见，以及帮我给昼神送信。我们要去的地方是阿德勒的辖区，我不会骗你们说那里很安全。如果昼神拒绝合作，我会强迫他合作，无论用什么方式，但那会非常非常危险。谁想去？”

日向“唰”地举起手。要是换作别的场合，会显得很滑稽，但此时沉重的气氛和他那严肃的表情只让形势显得更加严峻。

“我也去，”木兔开口道，声音比平时低。他捏了捏日向的肩膀，仿佛他们是分不开的。

“谢谢你们，”明暗说道，“再来一个。”

宫侑环视房间，其他人也在看着别人。如果明暗直接点人，他们都会遵守命令，但他的说话方式让宫侑尝到一丝苦涩——如果阿德勒不同意合作，他们可能都回不来。这里没人想死。

宫侑也不想死，尤其不想为一个从未见过的人死，尤其还是在东京。

他看了看佐久早，这个没有选择的人。

宫侑举起手至肩高：“如果可以的话，我能去。我知道我不属于这里，但——”

“你属于这里，”明暗打断了他，“你和其他人一样属于这里，你已经证明了这点。宫，谢谢你。”

宫侑心中涌起一股暖流，但同时又有点后悔。

如果他因此而丧命， **宫治会气炸的** 。

“明天中午出发，”明暗说道，“在这里碰头。多带一把枪，以防万一，不过祈祷我们都不用上。散会。”他站了起来，其他人也站了起来。明暗走回办公室，关上了门。

房间里的人带着阴沉的表情一个接一个地离开了，宫侑也开始往外走，但有人抓住了他的胳膊，把他拉了回来。

他花了很长时间才意识到是佐久早，他怎么也想不到佐久早会愿意碰自己。

“你在干什么？”佐久早的声音很低，他缩回手，伸回口袋里。他戴着手套，宫侑觉得若非如此，佐久早是不会碰自己的。“没听到明暗说的吗？如果昼神拒绝合作，我们都会死。”

“我听到了，”宫侑压低声音，似乎这不是能大声讨论的事。木兔和日向慢慢地向门口走去，小声地说着些什么，不遮掩地看着佐久早和宫侑。“他需要正派的人来支持他，这是我力所能及的。”

“你力所能及的是老老实实待在屋子里，”佐久早说道，“而不是大摇大摆地走上街，求别人杀了你。”

宫侑感到不舒服，这听起来像是宫治会说的话。“所以你真的觉得我们都会死？”

“当然不会，我们又不差。”

“那不就行了，”宫侑向门口走了几步，以为佐久早会再次拉住自己，但他没有。“我不害怕。”

“那是因为你蠢透了，宫。”

“我没有，我只是知道我们比阿德勒强，”宫侑说道，“如果真的演变成枪战，他们打不过我们的。小臣，我们俩就能放倒他们所有人。”

佐久早重重地呼出一口气，跟着宫侑走到门口。“如果你死了，我会告诉北信介你自作自受，因为你太傻了。”

“随你，”宫侑走下楼梯，“他会相信你的。”

第二天，宫侑拉开佐久早的车的车门，气氛和往常不同。他没有说任何揶揄的话，佐久早也没有催促他动作快点。可能是因为日向也在车上，他的眼睛明亮，肩膀紧绷，但宫侑认为也有别的原因。

“嗨，日向，”宫侑边说边关上门。他瞥了一眼佐久早，佐久早比平时更拘谨。“嗨，小臣”。

“嗨，侑。”日向的声音虽然没有往常那么充满活力，但仍很平静。

佐久早什么也没说，他盯着前窗，宫侑不知道他在等什么。过了一会儿，明暗在木兔的陪伴下离开MSBY，他们走近停在佐久早车前的一辆黑色SUV。木兔对他们点了点头，紧绷着下巴，走上驾驶座。明暗一上车，他们就开走了，佐久早跟在后面。

“木兔会开车？”宫侑怀疑地问道，“会出事故吧。”

“他车技很好的，”坐在后座的日向说道，仍没什么活力。“除非他被分散注意力了，有时会出现这种情况……”

“别坐他的车，”佐久早警告道。他不耐烦地哼了一声，可能是因为木兔开车明显低于限速，而佐久早喜欢打破限速。“对这个社会来说，他是个危险分子。”

“那明暗为什么跟他一起？”宫侑问道。

“因为我拒绝让那个垃圾桶上车。他的吃相像野猪，跟我认识的另一个人一样。”

“你在说我？”宫侑问道，“我觉得你在说我。”

“对，是在说你。”

宫侑翻了个白眼，向后一靠。

“侑，拿着这个，”日向说道。他身体前倾，把一只胳膊伸到前排座位之间，递上一把手枪。

“谢谢，”宫侑说道。枪很重，比他自己的还重。“这事儿办完我就还你。”

“没关系，我还有很多。”

宫侑不知道该说什么好。他想象不出日向会有枪，更不用说有这么多枪了。

“我能问问发生了什么吗？”佐久早开口道。

“明暗说要多带一把枪，”宫侑系着安全带，向前动了动，小心翼翼地把枪塞进后背。他拉了拉夹克，盖住枪。“我只有一把。”

“你离开兵库的时候没想过多带一把备用？”

“我的意思是我只有一把。我没有收藏枪的爱好，一把就够了。”宫侑眯起眼睛看着佐久早，“你有很多枪？”

佐久早的手指轻敲方向盘：“有几把。”

听起来有很多。

“木兔前辈带着自动步枪，”日向说道，“以防万一。”

“以防万一，”宫侑重复道。这不是他想听到的，也许他根本就不该趟这趟混水。

“太好了，”佐久早说道，紧跟着前面的SUV。即使前面的保险杠蹭到了SUV，宫侑也不会惊讶。“如果真的交火，我们都会死的。”

“木兔前辈枪法很准的，”日向辩护道。

“我不担心他的枪法，”佐久早说道。“你知道他这个人。如果他疯起来，我们就完了。”

宫侑以为日向会继续反驳，但日向只是皱着眉头盯着自己的膝盖。这意味着佐久早说对了。

明暗是从哪里找来这些人的。

“宫”。

宫侑转过头去，佐久早没有看他。

“到了之后别说话，”佐久早拐了一个急转弯。“一个字也别说。我们不能激怒阿德勒，你说的每个字都会激怒别人。”

“滚啊。”

“我认真的，”佐久早说道，他平稳地停住了车，宫侑忐忑不安地意识到他们到了。佐久早瞥了宫侑一眼，他的瞳孔乌黑，微皱着眉。“不要说话。除非开枪，否则不要做任何事，而且必须是我们有人先开枪，你才能开枪。”

宫侑咬着下唇，等佐久早说点别的，但他没有。宫侑问道：“你觉得会交火？”

日向在后座静静地看着他们。

佐久早没有立即回答。他顿了顿，说道：“对。不管怎样，一定会有人死在这里，但那一定是阿德勒的人。”他久久地看着宫侑，瞳孔和头发、西装一样黑。他重复道：“不要说话。”

宫侑想反驳，想打破紧张气氛，但他只是低沉地说道：“好的。”

“走吧。”佐久早下了车，宫侑正要下叉，日向抓住了他的肩膀。

“侑？”日向开口道，“没什么好担心的，真的，即使交火我们也会赢的。上次就是这样，所以现在阿德勒看我们很不爽。我们打了一架，他们输了，他们不喜欢我们比他们强。”日向笑了，致命而嗜血。“但事实就是我们比较强，所以别担心。”

“好的，”宫侑回答道，尽管这让他更紧张了。

日向冲他笑了，熟悉的阳光与温暖，但很快他的表情又恢复沉重。他们也下了车，走向明暗和木兔，他们已经站在人行道上，和佐久早一起等着他俩。车停在一座办公楼前，这里的风景很陌生，宫侑和佐久早一定避开了这一块。公司名叫施瓦登，宫侑进去后才意识到这是一家证券交易所。

明暗走到前台，佐久早在他后面半步，木兔和日向与他们略微保持距离，宫侑也照做了。

明暗对接待员说了些什么，声音很轻，宫侑听不清，但一定是很重要，因为接待员飞速摸索着手机，颤抖着输入号码，结结巴巴地对电话另一头的人说了些什么。宫侑不知道对话内容，但他觉得一定不是什么好事。

接下来的几分钟里，众人都紧绷着。明暗走向电梯，五个人挤在里面，佐久早用胳膊肘按下了顶楼的按钮。

“木兔，待在电梯附近。如果昼神让其他人上来，通知我们，”明暗吩咐道，“除非迫不得已，否则不要轻举妄动。但如果必须做点什么，那也不要犹豫。”

木兔点点头，捶了锤自己的胸膛。他的夹克下有个结实的东西，宫侑觉得自己知道那是什么。

“其余的人跟紧点，”明暗说到。电梯门开了，他们走进一条很长的走廊，两边有很多房间。明暗大步向前走着，轻车熟路的样子。宫侑跟在后面，走到大厅中央，他回头看了一下。木兔站在电梯门旁，一只手压在夹克的前襟上，十分警觉。

如果真起了冲突，木兔会赢的，但宫侑不希望事态发展到那一步。

顺着走廊一直往里走，最后他们来到尽头一扇高大结实的门前。

“日向，宫，”明暗看了他们一眼，“你们留在门外。如果有需要，会喊你们的。”

日向严肃地点了点头，宫侑也照做了。

“佐久早，走。”明暗没敲门就进了屋，佐久早跟在后面，趁着门开着的间隙，宫侑看到这件办公室装修豪华。

宫侑和日向分站在门的两侧。走廊里静悄悄的，宫侑努力听清办公室内的低语声。一个声音是明暗的，另一个是陌生的。

“你觉得会发生什么？”宫侑低声问道。

日向的眼里闪着光，他不停地摸着自己的肋骨，仿佛在确定他的枪还在那里。“昼神可能会告诉明暗他想知道的信息，比如谁杀了日野。如果他配合，我们就能顺利离开。如果他拒绝配合，那就会有一场恶战。”

宫侑猜测日向更喜欢后者。日向的眼睛不停地扫视着紧闭着的门和走廊，有点不耐烦，似乎迫切地希望意外发生。

先前，宫侑想不通为什么日向会是道上的人，但现在他懂了。日向开朗的个性和阳光的笑容之下盖住了他嗜血的本性。在这方面，他和木兔是一样的。

门后的声音稍微大了一点。如果宫侑没有全神贯注地听着，是注意不到音量的区别的。

另一个人的声音更轻，平静得像无风的水。

宫侑咬着嘴唇，告诉自己不用担心佐久早。没有必要。如果说有谁能保护好自己，那就只能是他。

他们在门口站了一段时间，宫侑有点头晕，这时他才意识到自己站得太僵了。他稍微弯曲了一下膝盖，放松了下巴。之前肌肉过于紧绷，现在有点疼。

宫侑又听到了声音，但这次是从另一个方向传来的。他猛地抬起头，盯着走廊尽头。木兔仍守在电梯门口，但距离太过遥远，宫侑看不清他的表情。走廊上出现了两个人，他们跟木兔说了几句，接着朝办公室的方向走来。他们走了一半，宫侑才认出其中一位。

“牛岛，”他说道。比起说给日向听，他更像是在自言自语。

牛岛身边的男人跟他一样高，但肩没有那么宽。那男人紧张不安，他看到宫侑和日向时，挺住了脚步。

“继续走，”牛岛的声音一如既往低沉，“昼神找你。”

“他们为什么在这里？”那人咬牙问道，仿佛这样日向和宫侑就听不到了。“他们也是 **黑豹** 的人。”

“我不会重复第二次，”牛岛说道，“不要让昼神等你。”

那人晃了晃，在内心争论着，不情愿地向前迈了一步。他走近办公室，完全止步不前。

牛岛似乎并不意外，伸手把那人推到门上。那人一下子喘不过气，牛岛扭动门把。门开了，那人跌跌撞撞地进去了。

牛岛犹豫了一下，看了看日向和宫侑。“非常抱歉，”他说道，“这不应该发生的。”他走了进去，小心翼翼地关上门。

日向呼出一口气：“他们很配合，我猜他们不敢跟我们再起冲突了。”

“很失望？”宫侑忍不住问道。

“当然没有，”日向说道，他碰了碰枪。“他们不配合才是蠢。”

“但你想和他们打一场。”

日向的脸皱成一团：“并不。”他眨了眨眼，“好吧，有一点，但有些人是自找的。”

宫侑没来得及问他是什么意思。另一个人从电梯那儿走来，穿着的西装一看就是道上的。

日向僵住了，他挺直腰杆，但和宫侑或者这个陌生人的身高比起来，都不算什么。

“影山，”日向咬牙开口道，他眯起眼睛。“你在这里做什么？”

面对日向的恶意，影山很平静地回答道：“你知道的，我在这里工作。”

日向的眼神更危险了：“我不是这个意思。”

“你就是这么问的。”

“对，但我的意思是你——”

“嘿，”宫侑用气音说道，“好了。”

日向不再说话，但仍瞪着影山。办公室内的声音更大，不是明暗也不是佐久早的声音，它让宫侑不安。

影山沉默地从他们身边走过，走进了办公室。门打开时，宫侑听见了里面的哀嚎。

“——这么一说，我是被激怒了！那个黑豹的杂种向我扑来，然后——”

门又关上了，宫侑听不见接下去的话。

“佐久早不是说过不要激怒他们吗？”宫侑开口道，尽管他很清楚这个警告只是针对自己。

“我没有！我只是在问问题。”

宫侑觉得日向不止在问问题，但没有追问。他抿着嘴唇，向门靠得更近些，试图听清办公室内发生了什么。

那大声的声音停止了，取而代之的是一个比较安静的声音。接着是明暗的声音，只有短短几个音节，宫侑听不清他说了什么。

但宫侑觉得是 **佐久早** 。

宫侑又听见了哀嚎声。砰的一声，有人摔在地上。

接着是一声枪响。

一时间宫侑忘记了如何呼吸。

他下意识地伸手去开门，日向抓住了他的胳膊。

“没有明暗的命令不能进去，”日向提醒道，“这里不是我们的地盘。”

宫侑缩回手，把手插进口袋。他极其不耐烦地等了几分钟，度秒如年。终于，门开了，明暗走了出来，佐久早跟在后面，宫侑呼出一口气。

“走吧，”明暗开口道。

他们照做了，沿着走廊，与木兔汇合。在所有人都进电梯前，木兔一直盯着办公室。电梯里很安静，明暗依然很严肃，但看起来不那么吓人了。佐久早面无表情，和往常一样。

没有人说话。他们走出大楼，下午的太阳比他们到达时更明亮。过往的车辆反射出强光，宫侑眯起眼睛。

“日向，你跟我们一起回去，”明暗走向那辆SUV，“有份工作的细节要跟你说。佐久早，今天你可以休息了，明天我再给你打电话。”

日向跟在明暗身后，向宫侑挥了挥手，然后上了SUV。在坐上驾驶座前，木兔最后一次回头看了施瓦登一眼。他们开车走了，宫侑和佐久早仍然站在人行道上。宫侑不知道他们在等什么。

“你没能自杀成功，”佐久早开口道，“失望吗？”

“我又不想死，只是觉得自己也该过来。”

佐久早哼了一声，上了车。宫侑也跟着上了车。他发动了引擎，但是没有驶离停车位，只是盯着自己放在方向盘上的手。

宫侑等了差不多一分钟才问道：“怎么了？不知道没工作的时候该做些什么？”

佐久早瞪了他一眼，但没有接话。

宫侑靠在椅背上。自昨天会议后，这是他最放松的时刻。他以为事态会失控，从明暗交代这件事的口气来看，他也是这么认为的。

“小臣。”

“干嘛。”

“想喝一杯吗？”

一阵沉默。宫侑以为佐久早会以一种非常不礼貌的方式拒绝他。

“去哪儿？”听到这个回答宫侑很是惊讶。

宫侑收回审视施瓦登大楼的目光，他看着佐久早：“你想去哪儿都行。”

佐久早似乎在仔细斟酌要去哪家酒吧。他换了档，融入车流中。宫侑目不转睛地看着他。

“小臣？”

佐久早应了一声。

“杀了这么多人，”宫侑问道，声音很低，“你不安过吗？”

佐久早沉默了很长时间，长到宫侑以为他不会回答了。他们拐进一条小街，在红灯前停了下来。

最后佐久早说道：“现在不会了。”


	11. Chapter 11

现在，宫侑和佐久早每周至少会去一次酒吧，通常是两次。不知不觉，这已成了惯例。那是东京市中心唯一一家符合佐久早的标准的酒吧，那里的酒很贵。宫侑一般会点便宜的，不过他不太介意这种开销。明暗开始付给他工资，再加上不用付房租，除了酒，他也没别的方式挥霍。

这周是第三周，宫侑点了一杯他从未听过的酒。

佐久早总是点顶级货架上的杜松子酒——不加冰，不加奎宁水，什么都不加。不管他们在酒吧里待多久，他都只喝一杯。宫侑不清楚是因为佐久早要开车，还是他不喜欢喝酒。

宫侑一般会点两杯，有时是三杯，但不会让自己喝醉。在一个神智清醒的人身边喝醉可不是什么好事。

而且宫侑觉得如果自己喝醉了，佐久早会拒绝再带他来这里。这没什么大不了的，宫侑还有木兔和日向，跟着他们也许会玩得更开心。他经常和他们俩一起吃晚饭。

但能和佐久早出门是特权，宫侑觉得佐久早不会和别人一起喝酒。

“我没见过比那人还傻的，”宫侑抱怨道。服务员端上他的酒，他尝了一口。不是他喜欢的味道，但很好喝。和他之前点过的酒一样，这酒尝起来很贵。“我见过很多傻瓜，所以说那人真的蠢透了。”

“你应该很有经验，”佐久早说道，“毕竟你自己就挺蠢的。”

宫侑哼了一声，把酒移到一边：“我没那人蠢，这是事实。”

佐久早检查着他那杯杜松子酒，嘴角翘了翘。他没戴口罩和手套，宫侑已经见了好几次没戴口罩的佐久早，但他还是很难把目光移开。“你说得对，你还没到那个程度。”

“还没到，”宫侑翻了个白眼，重复道。“小臣，我永远不会那样的。我做过一些很傻的事，但这不意味着我是白痴。”

“如果你能改改你的说话方式，我会更相信你说的。”

宫侑笑了。如果是在刚认识那会儿，他可能会觉得被冒犯了，但现在他再也不会把佐久早骂自己的话当真。“你离开过东京吗？东京外还有一大片天地，你该找个时间去看看。”

“不必，东京已经够受的了。”

宫侑耸耸肩，又喝了一口酒，第二口特别好喝：“随你。”他的手机响了，宫侑把手机翻过来，面朝上放在桌子上查看短信。他用一个手指敲着短信，试图在文本中塞入尽可能多的风凉话。

“你弟弟？”佐久早问道。

宫侑发完短信，朝他眨了眨眼。“嗯？”

“看来是他，”佐久早说道。他喝完了第一口，越过杯沿看着宫侑。“你只有在跟他说话的时候才会那样笑。”

宫侑用手背擦了擦脸，好像要擦去脸上的笑容，他根本没意识到自己做出了什么特别的表情。“我没有笑。”

佐久早抿了抿嘴：“行。”

宫侑假装瞪了佐久早一眼。手机又响了，他低头看了看宫治的短信。

_晚点打给你，我跟角名在浴缸有约。_

宫侑哼了一声：“恶心。”他回完消息，放下手机，抬头发现佐久早正盯着自己。

宫侑意识到这一次他真的在笑，尽管他觉得宫治很恶心。

“别那样看着我，”宫侑伸手拿起酒，“干嘛，我不能想念我弟吗？”

“他是不是没你这么烦人？”佐久早问道，“也许我该问问明暗，看他是否愿意把你换成他。”

“他比我烦多了，”宫侑反驳道，“很吵，不懂得闭嘴，染头发的技术还很差，你会讨厌他的。”

“真的吗，我以为你在说你自己。”

宫侑耸了耸肩，他控制不住脸上的笑容：“行吧，他的发色确实还行，但比不上我。”

“你并不是个很高的标准。”

“滚。你该看看高中辍学前的我，当时我还是个性感的不良。性感，但是是不良。”

佐久早神情莫测地盯着宫侑：“你辍学了？”

宫侑立刻希望自己能收回那句话。“对，我和治辍学了，给北前辈打杂。那时我们就已经欠他太多，而且我们成绩也不好。北前辈当时还不是组长，但是组长的亲信。我们父母被杀后，他一直照顾我们，帮我们付房租之类的。得知我们辍学后他很生气，但我们也帮了他不少忙。就算是刚进黑帮，我们做得也还行。要学校做什么。”宫侑一喝光剩下的酒就后悔了，他需要更好地调整喝酒的节奏，不然很快就得回去了。“你大概去了某个不错的大学？毕竟你聪明又优秀，虽然是个混蛋。”

佐久早没有回答。宫侑知道自己猜对了。

“你怎么进黑帮的？”宫侑随意地挥了挥手，“家庭原因？”

“不是。”

“欠了别人钱，需要短时间内还债？”

“不是。”

宫侑皱起眉头：“那为什么？”

“需要理由吗？”

“当然，每个人都有自己的理由。小孩子不会无缘无故地说‘妈妈，我长大后想加入黑帮’。”

“关你什么事？”

宫侑把空杯子移到桌子边上。他抱着臂，微微歪着头：“随便问问而已，不必回答。”

佐久早皱起眉头，朝吧台瞥了一眼。宫侑觉得这个话题到此为止了。

宫侑试图引起服务员的注意，但她在远处的几张桌子忙着。宫侑想再点一杯别的酒，但还是决定不喝了。这杯酒混着威士忌，有点上头，他全身都是热的。

佐久早开口道：“我本该是东京警队的一员。他们在我刚毕业的时候就给了我那份工作，我当时接受了。”

宫侑慢慢坐直，仿佛害怕太突然的动作让佐久早不愿继续说下去。他安静地等待着。

佐久早眉头皱得更紧了：“当时没有谁比我更优秀了。我受过良好的教育，有足够的技能，他们没见过枪法比我更好的人。他们把我和其他五十个新手一起送到了训练学校，然后我……”他说得越来越慢，话语支离破碎。佐久早顿了顿，接着说道，“第一个晚上后我就离开了。他们拒绝迁就我。”

佐久早没有进一步解释，但他没必要解释，宫侑完全知道佐久早在说什么。

佐久早和其他几个人一起被安排在一个肮脏的房间，被迫共用公共浴室，在自助餐厅里排队领取来历不明的食物。允许携带的私人物品遭到限制，口罩、手套和消毒液显然违禁。还可能有徒手格斗训练，要和满身臭汗的人在地上扭打。指导员会对着佐久早大喊大叫，唾沫可能会喷到他脸上。即使对宫侑来说，那听起来也不是个舒服的环境。对佐久早而言，那只能是地狱。

“啊，”宫侑说道。

“那份工作不行，但我在别处找到了机会，有人能让我按自己的方式做事，”佐久早接着说道，“明暗理解我，至少他试着理解我。他给了我很大的自由权，只要我能完成任务。而且他给我开的工资还更高。”

“你没有心理负担吗？”宫侑问道。他几乎不敢问问题，佐久早愿意说这么多关于自己的事，他已经很不解了。“就，一夜之间从警官变成犯罪分子？”

“我的职业选择从来与道德无关，”佐久早回答道，“我工作不是为了让世界变得更美好，或者为了其他人想出的廉价理由。我考虑了各方面因素后才做了这个决定，这份工作跟我技能对口。我不关心道德，不关心正派与否，也不关心那些有的没的。”佐久早喝完了杜松子酒，他把空杯放在宫侑的空杯旁。“我想要钱。如果这意味着听从明暗的命令杀人，我也不介意。只要我不用清理现场就行。”

宫侑翻来覆去地想着佐久早的话。服务员来到他们这桌，他又点了一杯。佐久早也续了一杯，宫侑很是惊讶。

“你开始为他工作的时候，把这些都告诉他了吗？”宫侑问道，“关于你曾是个警察。”

“当然，他当时觉得很有趣，”佐久早的嘴角稍稍向上翘了翘，很快又抿成一条线。“他以为我是卧底。他带我上街，递给我一把枪，让我朝下一个走过的人开枪。”佐久早检查着自己修剪得整整齐齐的指甲。“我通过了测试，他再也没有怀疑过我。”

宫侑无法想象友好随和的明暗会这样做，但他一点也不怀疑其真实性。他相信佐久早，而且他能很清楚地想象出佐久早在这件事中的角色。“这测试太狠了。换做是我，我那时可能过不了。”

“幸好你遇到了北信介，”佐久早说道，“我听说他最近不那么残忍了。”

宫侑皱起眉头：“最近？”

“我听说他跟明暗共事时作风很残忍，”佐久早说道。服务员端上他们的酒，佐久早点了点头，接过酒杯。他把杯子转了一圈，打量着杯沿，喝了一口。“他也在宫城和乌野做过一些肮脏的勾当。”

宫侑的心跳到了嗓子眼。宫城，宫治所在的地方，乌野负责他的安全。

“这些都是我听来的，”佐久早说道，他拨开前额的头发。“我从来没见过他。他去年来东京和明暗做过生意，但我没有参与。”

宫侑盯着佐久早，不知道该说些什么。

他从未听说过北信介与其他黑帮组织合作或为其工作。北信介从未提过东京或宫城，也没有任何迹象表明他曾经离开过兵库。宫侑试着回忆去年北信介是否提到过访问东京。北信介唯一一次离开兵库是去名古屋看望年迈的父母，至少他当时是这么说的。宫侑现在意识到他一定撒了谎，也许他父母不住在名古屋，也许他父母早就不在了。

“我不知道这些，”宫侑说道，他晃了晃酒杯，看着酒溅在玻璃杯边缘上。“完全不知道。”

“或许他这么做是有原因的，”佐久早说道，“就当我没告诉过你。”

“好，”宫侑回答道。他喝了一口酒，这杯有点甜。不知道是调酒的方式不同，还是他已经习惯了苦味。“为什么？”

“嗯？”

“为什么告诉我？”

佐久早面无表情地想了想，回答道：“因为你不会到处乱说。尽管你废话很多，但你知道什么时候闭嘴。”

“就像明暗的那次会议，”宫侑说道，“你以为我会出卖你，说你对牛岛隐而不报。”

“我没想过你会出卖我，”佐久早说道，“但知道我猜对了的时候，还是松了口气。”

“不用担心，小臣，”宫侑抿了一小口酒。他犹豫了一下，把剩下的一饮而尽。酒精的暖意蔓延至四肢，这种感觉很舒服。“我懂你的。”

佐久早看着他，什么也没说。

宫侑又喝了一杯。佐久早喝完第二杯后就不继续了，宫侑有点失望。他本希望能看到佐久早的醉容，那是一般人看不到的。他怀疑佐久早没有喝醉过，失控似乎不是佐久早会喜欢的事。

他们离开酒吧时已经很晚了，但宫侑并不介意，佐久早似乎也不介意。拥挤的交通迫使他们把车停在两个街区远的地方，他们朝停车的地方走去。宫侑没有喝醉，但外界嘈杂声让他倍感愉悦，他浅浅地笑着。他喜欢和佐久早一起在酒吧消磨时光。谁能想到初次见面时他是多么反感佐久早，而且佐久早当时也很厌恶他。

但佐久早现在似乎不介意宫侑在身边。他重新戴上手套和口罩，走在宫侑旁边。佐久早神态轻松，两杯酒对他似乎没有任何影响。他甚至没有皱着眉头，眼睛清澈而平静。

宫侑一直盯着佐久早。他在人行道上差点撞到人。

“对不起，”他小声地向那人道歉，迅速闪到一边。他的手臂碰到了佐久早的。宫侑一下子紧张起来，等着佐久早发脾气，但佐久早没有。佐久早稍微侧过身子，但并没有生气，他甚至没有瞪一眼宫侑。

宫侑的心微微一颤。如果自己故意伸手，如果自己碰了佐久早的肩膀、手臂或手，他会有什么反应。佐久早可能会很生气地说：“ **他妈的别碰我** 。”

但或许他不会，也许他现在不介意宫侑的触碰，虽然隔了一层袖子和手套。也许佐久早喜欢宫侑，或至少他不厌恶宫侑。

宫侑想着这些假设，他回想起佐久早尖尖的下巴，回想起佐久早深邃的黑瞳孔里闪过的不耐烦、愤怒和笑意。他想起佐久早来自己公寓的那天，穿着运动裤和T恤，头发湿漉漉的，没戴口罩，也没戴手套。他想再看到那样的佐久早，他不知道自己能否还有机会看到。

他也不知道如果宫侑邀请佐久早跟自己回公寓，佐久早会说什么。佐久早可能会答应，又或者会觉得宫侑很恶心，并再也不想跟他说话。

佐久早答应自己的几率只有千分之一，宫侑不清楚是否该冒这个险。

宫侑的心跳加快了。他很清楚自己不该想这些，他甚至不知道佐久早的理想型，也不知道他是否心有所属。佐久早从未提起过这些事，但这没什么，今晚是佐久早最大程度地打开心扉。他可能已婚，还有三个小孩。

佐久早确实可能有家庭了，但宫侑觉得他没有。

宫侑还觉得佐久早喜欢他，哪怕只有一丁点。

或许这就足够了。

他试图说些什么，但话卡在喉咙里，被他咽了回去。如果佐久早拒绝自己，明天工作的时候得有多尴尬。但那样的话，宫侑可能就没工作了，佐久早会告诉明暗，他拒绝再次见到宫侑。在接下来的日子里，宫侑只能待在公寓里。

这是很有可能的后果，但宫侑不认为佐久早会这么做。

他们的车停在不远处，黑色车身映着路灯的光。宫侑舔了舔嘴唇：“小臣？”

“嗯？”

自三周前起，佐久早再也没要求宫侑不要这么叫自己了——另一个迹象表明他不再像一开始那样厌恶宫侑了。

“你不讨厌我吧？”宫侑问道。这个开场白很合适。

“当然讨厌。”

宫侑在脑海里分析了一下这句话。佐久早在撒谎。“你知道的，我也不讨厌你。”

佐久早看了他一眼，路灯让他的黑瞳孔显得更深邃了。

“一开始我很讨厌你，”宫侑继续说道。他试图用控制住自己，不要胡言乱语，但又说了很多没用的话。“我刚到东京的时候觉得你是我这辈子见过最惹人厌的人。但那是以前，现在我不讨厌你。”

佐久早沉默地走了几步：“你想说什么？”

“马上就要说到了。”

佐久早安静地呼出一口气，宫侑能听见他的呼吸声。佐久早在车旁停了下来，手伸进口袋找钥匙：“那就快点。”

宫侑深深地吸了一口气，他的肺都要炸裂了。他在想要怎么问，要委婉暧昧一点吗？毕竟佐久早很聪明的，即使宫侑没有直说，佐久早也能明白他的意思。或许这是最优选择，如果佐久早拒绝了，宫侑可以假装佐久早误会了。至少这可以为他挽回一点面子。

他吞咽了几下，舔了舔嘴唇，开口道：“小臣，我……”

佐久早微微皱了皱眉，有点不耐烦。

靠。宫侑这辈子从没委婉过，说出来就行了。

他深吸了一口气，准备说点什么。但附近传来的人声让他一滞，他听到有人在说：“——他。是宫，我们必须现在动手。”

先前威士忌带来的温暖体感化作恐惧冰冷的一吻。

接着又传来第一个声音：“另一个怎么办？他是明暗的人，我们不能——”

“如果他也死了，就没人知道了。”

宫侑呼吸困难，心脏每跳动一次，都像有根冰刺在扎着自己。

“宫？”佐久早问道，“你到底——”

“趴下，”宫侑压低声音，然后喊了出来，“趴下！”宫侑转过身，脑海中警铃大作。他一只手抓着佐久早往后退了一步，另一只手伸进夹克里掏枪。他猛地拽出枪，对着幻影眨了眨眼：兵库的街道，阳光灿烂，血，宫治躺在水泥地上，宫侑尝到恐慌。

宫侑动作很快，他拔出枪，端平，手指扣在扳机上，随时准备射击。

但他还不够快。

枪声撕碎了夜晚的街道。宫侑一边蹲下，一边开枪。

他失手了，但对方没有。

剧烈的疼痛刺穿了他。起初这种疼痛很轻微，宫侑没有理会，他把注意力集中在街上，集中在向他开枪的人身上，集中在自己的枪上。

突然一阵剧痛席卷全身，他的肋骨间仿佛烧了起来。他弯着腰，试图继续开枪，但枪从他手中滑落。宫侑往下跌去，枪掉到人行道上。他倒在水泥地上，要不是他已经失去了呼吸的能力，他可能会被撞得喘不过气。他紧紧摁着自己的腹部，想挖出疼痛的根源，把它扔了。他摸到了滚烫的血。宫侑试着看着自己的手，但视线范围内都是黑的，一分钟前还没这么黑。

“宫！”上方传来佐久早的声音。也许佐久早就在面前，也许佐久早在云端。周围的声音被无限放大，宫侑感觉自己听到了几声枪声，行人在尖叫。

宫侑蜷缩起身子，但没有减轻痛苦。他的体温从未这么高过，仿佛下一秒就要爆炸。腹部传来钻心的疼痛，如果宫侑看得见，那个位置一定有一个拳头大小的洞。

他还记得宫治中枪后，他把宫治拖到车后，并让他不要反应得那么夸张。

宫侑后悔了，他从未这么后悔过。

“宫！“又是佐久早，他可能更近了，也可能更远了。宫侑伸出手来想抓着他，但只抓到空气。

宫侑想说些什么，但这些话就像一把利刃一样插在他的喉咙里。他咳嗽着，尝着血的味道。他什么也看不见，他以为自己睁着眼，但他不确定。他什么都不确定，只确定自己快死了。

他即将死在东京一条肮脏的街道上，离兵库很远，离宫治很远。

“他妈的，”他咒骂着，吐出了血。宫侑摁着腹部，血从手指间流出，滴在水泥上，他从未受过这么重的伤。这伤深入骨髓，滚烫的疼痛直达心脏。宫侑在发抖，牙齿打着颤。

“宫。”他很确定佐久早现在离自己很近，“让我看看你伤得多重。”

“给治打电话，”宫侑从牙缝里挤出这句话，这句话让他感到刺骨的疼痛。“给他打电话，拜托了。”

“移开你的手，我要看一下。”

宫侑只是蜷得更紧了，没有松手。他担心如果这么做了，自己会化作一滩血泥。

**“宫。”**

一只手覆盖在宫侑的手上，他的手被移开了。宫侑想说话，想尖叫，但发不出声。

佐久早的呼吸声几乎跟他的声音一样大：“靠。”

“给治打电话，”宫侑不知道自己在说什么，也不知道自己为什么又能说话了。“拜托了小臣，替我向他道歉。”

“不许晕过去，”佐久早，“听到没有。宫。 **宫** 。”

佐久早的声线粗糙而沉重，像石头相撞时发出的声音。

宫侑不知道他说了什么，他什么都听不见。

他希望宫治不会对自己的死法太过愤怒。

宫侑意识到自己没有死。

但他疼得希望自己死了。

他想睁开眼，但动不了。

宫侑听到了人声，有些声音很陌生，有些却是熟悉，他什么也辨认不出。他试着坐起来，但腹部的疼痛让他再度陷入昏迷。

世界是白的。墙壁，天花板，在血管里流动的疼痛，都是白的。

一切都是白色的，除了佐久早的眼睛。宫侑盯着他的眼睛，直到意识消失。

“——至少要观察几天。如果感染了——”

“不会感染的。他必须离开，我们别无选择。”

宫侑想叫住佐久早，但发不出声音。

有人在动自己，很疼。他想告诉那人自己很疼，但只能发出无意义、低沉而又嘶哑的声音。

“没事了，马上就好了，我保证。”

不是佐久早。宫侑认得这个声音，他理应回想起是谁，但最终没能做到。他想知道自己为什么还没死，佐久早在哪，以及宫治是否在生气。

那人低低地骂了一声。宫侑颤抖了一下，疼痛像利刃一样刺穿了他。他咬紧牙，握着拳头，又一次陷入昏迷。

世界是灰色的。墙壁，天花板，把他裹得严严实实的被子，都是灰色的。宫侑眨了几下眼，眼皮沉得几乎抬不起来。他张开嘴，双唇紧紧地贴在一起。他想说话，却发不出声。宫侑吸了一口气，喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音，疼痛把他撕成两半。

“看着我。”

宫侑半睁着眼，他转过头，发现佐久早正看着自己。他的夹克不见了，袖子卷了起来，衬衫扣得乱七八糟，枪还绑在腰上。

“这次你是醒着的吗？”佐久早问道。他的脸很红，宫侑以为他在害羞，但这想法太荒谬了。他把目光移到别处，发现佐久早的手臂也是红的，红到手肘，好像皮肤被磨破了似的。

佐久早往前走了一步：“宫。”

宫侑眨了眨眼，没有睁开眼睛。

疼痛又把宫侑惊醒了，又热又锋利。他想把这个东西拿开，但这只让他更痛了。

“别动。”是佐久早。“我在清洗，免得你被感染。”

“疼。”这个字干裂得沙漠里的沙子。

“我知道，马上就好了。”

“治？”

又是一阵剧痛。

“给他打过电话了，”佐久早回答道，“你说他是双胞胎里讨人厌的那个，你果然在胡说。和你比起来，他再正常不过了。”

“……他还好吗？”宫侑觉得自己的喉咙里插满了碎玻璃。

“他很好，除了有个像你这样的白痴哥哥。”佐久早瞪了他一眼，坐了下来。宫侑闭着眼，但能想象这个画面。“如果你能清醒超过五分钟，你可以打电话给他。”

“醒着呢。”

“你马上又要睡过去了，你吃了太多止痛药。”又是一阵剧痛，有什么东西碰了碰宫侑的头发和前额。“睡吧，宫。明天再试试。”

宫侑照做了，因为他别无选择。


	12. Chapter 12

宫侑的口腔内部又干又涩。

他静静地躺了一会儿，把散乱的思绪重新整理好，终于回想起发生了什么。宫侑抬起头，对着天花板缓缓地眨了眨眼。视线渐渐清晰起来，又像海市蜃楼一样模糊。宫侑知道自己伤得很严重，但现在他没觉得不适。他以为疼痛已经过去了，他试图坐起来，结果一阵灼热的疼痛来势汹汹地卷席全身。

“靠。”

“阿侑？你没事吧？”

这个名字触动了宫侑。一阵情绪涌上心头，他紧张但又如释重负。宫侑咬牙对着耀眼的灯光眨了眨眼，想找到宫治，他几乎要伸出手了。

宫侑看见了金色的眼睛。

“……木兔？”

“这次你认出我了！”木兔说话很大声，但比平时稍微小声了一点。显然，他在努力压低声音。“感觉如何？你还好吧？有什么需要的吗？”

宫侑低头看了看自己。他盖着一件蓝色的被子，但在印象中被子应该是灰色的。他谨慎地把被子推到腰下，手伸到腹部。在左边肋骨的正下方，绑着厚厚的绷带。他轻轻按了一下，便立刻收了手。

宫侑越过木兔的肩膀，看了一眼灰色的房间。这里很陌生。“小臣呢？”

“还在睡觉，要我叫醒他吗？”

“不用了。我手机呢？”

木兔环视了一圈房间，又拍拍自己的口袋：“呃，不知道。可能在佐久早那里，他之前用你的手机给某个人打了电话。”

“这是哪里？”

木兔有点兴奋地回答道：“明暗的房子！虽然他不在这里住，但严格来说是他买的。这里在东京的北端。这差不多是顶层套房，风景很好！你会喜欢的！当你，呃，能下床的时候，可以看看。”

“我死了吗？”

“当然没有！怎么，你觉得自己死了？你想喝水吗？”

“不用。”宫侑的嗓子干得冒火，但他不想让木兔离开房间，暂时还不想。

“情况有多糟？”

“你指枪战？”木兔回答道，“不太乐观，但也还好，没有造成很严重的公共损失。你伤口里有些子弹碎片取不出来，但不碍事的。其实仔细想想也挺酷的，不过从现在开始你过不了机场安检了，因为安检有金属探测器。”木兔的目光落在宫侑的绷带上，然后又回到他的脸上。“伤口都缝好了。止血是最困难的，我到的时候佐久早浑身是血，我以为是他要死了。你没看到他的样子好可惜。”

宫侑试图理解木兔的话，但他脑子转不过来。他挣扎着想撑起上身，但没有成功。“扶我坐起来。”

“你确定吗？可能会很疼。”

“来吧。”

木兔照做了，但宫侑一坐起来就后悔了。他向后倒去，磕到了床头板，太阳穴突突地跳着。除了腹部的撕裂感，他什么也感觉不到。

“也许你该吃药了，”木兔有所思地说道，他歪着头看着宫侑。“不过你可能会又忘了这段对话。下次你醒来时，我得再重复一次这段对话。”

宫侑差点就要问这反反复复多少次了。

“我的手机，”宫侑开口道，“你能帮我拿过来吗？”

“手机在这里，”是佐久早的声音。他站在门口，拿着宫侑的手机。

佐久早穿着休闲裤，头发乱糟糟的。不知怎么的，这让宫侑感觉好多了。

“小臣。”

“我们吵醒你了吗？”木兔睁大眼睛，“我很努力地压低声音了！”

佐久早没理会木兔的问题，他走进房间：“给他拿点水，这样说话会把嗓子弄坏的。”

木兔冲出房间。

佐久早站在床边，抱着双臂。他身上的t恤有点太大了，宫侑从未见过佐久早穿得这么不讲究。“你这次是清醒的吗？”

“是，”宫侑舔了舔嘴唇，但嘴唇还是很干。“我希望我不清醒。”

“给他多拿些止痛片，”佐久早提高了声音。木兔应了一声。

“不吃，”宫侑嘶哑地说道，“我不想再晕过去。”

“你宁可痛得要死？”

“我宁可保持清醒。我得给阿治打电话，”他理了理乱麻般的思绪，补充道，“还有北前辈。”

“我已经跟你弟弟说过了，明暗也跟北信介说过了。”

“小臣，把手机给我。”

“如果你一小时后还醒着，你就可以拿回手机，”佐久早说道。

木兔回到房间，端着一杯水，拿着一瓶药。他把这些都递给佐久早，佐久早把水杯塞进宫侑手里。他倒出两片药递给宫侑，但宫侑一动不动地坐着。

“好吧，”佐久早妥协了，他把其中的一片药扔回瓶子里，“至少吃一片。”

一阵闪电般的疼痛刺着他的肋骨，宫侑没法拒绝。他皱着眉，小心地伸出手。宫侑的手指在颤抖，他试图保持手的平稳，但没能做到。

宫侑就着水吞下药片，差点被呛到。他咳嗽着，胸腔作痛。

“手机。”

“一小时。”

“好吧。”

十分钟后，宫侑又睡了过去。

宫侑不知道自己反复醒睡了多少次。时间模糊而扭曲，他甚至不知道距自己中枪过去多久了。他本可以问一问的，因为每次他醒来，身边总有人。一般都是佐久早，偶尔是木兔或日向。有一次是明暗，那次宫侑假装自己没醒，因为他不知道该跟明暗说什么。

但宫侑不想知道过去多久了，他担心实际的时间比他估计的要长，那样的话他可能会陷入恐慌。

“小臣！已经一小时了！”宫侑喊道。他的声音还是很嘶哑，不过说话时喉咙不疼了。他身上的伤口还会隐隐作痛，但感觉好多了，这大概是一小时前佐久早让他吃下的药丸的功劳。他意识清醒，胜过之前的每一次。虽然和平常比起来，他的大脑还是一团浆糊，但他在慢慢恢复。“还我手机！”

佐久早面无表情地站在门口：“我以为这次之后你能安静点，也许我才是傻瓜。”

宫侑不耐烦地伸出手，假装没有注意到自己的手指在颤抖。

佐久早从口袋里掏出手机，朝宫侑手心扔去。

宫侑接住手机，动作过猛，扯到了缝线的伤口。他龇了龇牙，减小动作幅度。“谢谢。”

“我去厨房，如果你觉得自己快死了就喊我。明暗已经很生气了，如果你在我照看你的时候死了，他会活剥我的。”

宫侑的拇指停在拨打的按键上方。他才意识到佐久早说了什么。宫侑顿了顿，抬起头。“小臣。”

佐久早转过身。

宫侑慢慢放下手，脑海中响起了他刚到东京时明暗对佐久早说的话：

**如果他受伤了，你也会受伤。如果他死了……你是我最优秀的部下，但并非不可以替代。**

宫侑用力吞咽着：“明暗真的生你的气了？”

佐久早撇了撇嘴：“他不太高兴。”

“但他知道这不是你的错吗？当时你什么都做不了。”

“客观来说，他知道。”佐久早抱着双臂，身上长袖衬衫很合身，他的锁骨在v字领的衬托下很显眼。“他也知道我们出去喝酒。酒精会影响我的反应速度，所以这是我的错。他相信我会看好你，但我没有。”

“他不会……动手伤你吧？”宫侑慢慢地说。他的心在下坠，他暂时忘了自己身上的痛。“不会吧？”

佐久早盯着宫侑，眼神很沉。“他认为我已经受够了惩罚。快给你弟弟打电话，这几天你一直在抱怨想打给他。”

佐久早离开房间，宫侑屏住了呼吸。

这几天。 **已经好几天了** 。

宫侑盯着佐久早的背影，一阵恐慌涌上心头。他鼓起勇气，播了一个号码。

只响了一声宫治就接起来了：“他怎么样？”

“还活着，真他妈是个奇迹，”宫侑说道，声音像沙砾一样刺耳。“我没那么容易死。”

宫治重重地呼出一口气，那声音通过手机在宫侑耳中炸响。“阿侑。”

“你在担心我吗？”宫侑问道。他微笑着，但他嘴唇干裂，所以感觉不太舒服。“你以为自己会失去生命中最美好的东西。我懂你，没有我我也活不下去。”

“该死的王八蛋，”宫治疲惫地骂出口，“我中枪了，所以你也得吃一次子弹。从小到大你都在学我，我恨你。”

“我也爱你。”

“你还好吗？”

“还行吧，”宫侑说道。他朝门口望去，门还开着，但他看不见佐久早，只能看见厨房里镶着灰色镶板的橱柜。“那什么，你中枪的时候我态度粗暴，我道歉。我还同意让大耳在没有止痛药的情况下给你取子弹、缝针，我错了。”

“所以你得亲自差点死一回才能有点同情心，真是好事呢。”

“喂，我想做个好人。”

“我知道。这感觉太奇怪了，或许你真的要死了。”

“哈，也许吧。”

“不过你最好别，佐久早向我保证你不会死的。”

宫侑又一次望向没人的门口：“你跟他说过话了？”

“对，他给我打过电话，当时你正在医院缝针。”电话里一片寂静，没有任何背景噪音，宫治一定被关在安静的旅馆房间里。“他说你在晕过去之前嘱咐他这么做。我上了一趟去东京的车，然后北前辈打电话给我让我待在宫城。我不知道他在监视我的手机，还是猜到了我听到这个消息后的反应。我让他滚蛋，我说我一定会去。”

宫侑试图想象宫治对北信介说这种话：“我操。”

“我知道我言辞不当，”宫治说道，“等我想通了，我会跟他道歉，但我现在还没有。我们吵架了，他说……他说了一些我不会再重复一遍的废话。我下了火车，回到宫城。”他顿了顿，用更轻柔的声音继续说道，“阿侑，如果能过去的话，我一定会去的，你知道的吧？”

宫侑闭上眼，心里充满着对宫治的感情。他们一直都以惹怒对方为乐，但如果宫治不在了，宫侑不知道自己会在哪里。可能很多年前就已经死了，要么被别人杀死，要么自杀。

“嗯，我知道，”宫侑说道，“没事的，反正你也只会坐在床边嘲笑我现在的样子。”

“啊，你当时也是这么对我的。没错，我也会这么做。”

宫侑笑了，但很快便收起笑容，因为伤口太痛了：“你还好吧？”

“挺好的，就是有点烦躁。北前辈派出所有人去找是谁盯着我们。他以前也在调查，但感觉这次他真的生气了。”

这并没有给宫侑带来应有的安慰。“你知道北前辈以前在东京和黑豹合作过吗？他去年还来东京找明暗，以前也和乌野一起工作过。”

“我不知道。”

“他从来没说过这些事，什么都没说过，他为什么不告诉我们？”

“我不知道，阿侑，也许是因为这与我们无关？”

宫侑用力且生气地呼出一口气：“我还是觉得他应该说点什么。”

“我觉得你现在有更重要的事要担心，”宫治说道，“比如你上周差点死了。”

**上周。**

宫侑龇了龇牙：“已经一周了？”

“操……是啊，已经一周了。整整一个星期，我都在想你是不是真的还活着，还是佐久早在糊弄我。”

“如果我死了，他会告诉你的，”宫侑说道，他靠在一排枕头上，“他不会糊弄人的。”

“我怎么知道，他完全有可能一直在说谎。我让他和我视频聊了几次，这样我就能看到你那张傻脸了。”

“你偷看我睡觉，好诡异啊治。”

“滚，我很担心好吗。”

宫侑叹了口气，他把头向后仰，盯着天花板。灰色的。“对不起。”

“闭嘴。北前辈答应会处理这事的。等这事儿过去了，我一定会揍你的。”

宫侑笑了，尽管真的痛。“好好好。我一会儿再打给你，去睡一下吧，你听起来好累。”

“王八蛋，”宫治轻声骂道，“如果我每天接不到你电话，我一定会冲去东京，不管北前辈怎么说。”

“我没事的阿治，一会儿见。”

“嗯，拜拜。”

宫侑挂了电话。手机几乎是满电的，佐久早一定一直插着充电线。宫侑翻了翻通话记录，全是宫治，每天至少一次。有时是打进来的，但大多数时候是拨出去的。佐久早一直都与宫治有联系，正如宫侑要求的那样。

他又看了看门口，视线内还是没有佐久早。

宫侑理应打电话给北信介。他有很多话要说，但即使无话可说，他也有义务联系自己的组长。宫侑翻了翻通讯录，找到了北信介。

他盯着拨出按键，几乎要按下去了，但又向下划了一下。

他拨通另一个电话，屏着呼吸等待对方接起。

连续响了几声对方才接起电话，那人的声音里充满着警惕：“喂？”

“明暗先生，”宫侑清了清嗓子，“我是宫侑。”

“宫？”背景传来一阵沙沙声，明暗小声地和另一个人说了句什么。“靠，是你。我没想到你会打过来，上次我在的时候你完全没意识。好点了吗？”

“现在好多了，”宫侑说道，这话半真半假。“我需要向您道歉，很抱歉给您添麻烦了。”

“你因为中枪要向我道歉？”

宫侑眯了眯眼，他很庆幸明暗看不见自己：“差不多？”

明暗笑了，低沉而富有磁性：“你果然很不一样，宫。该道歉的人是我。下次见到你，我会亲自向你道歉的。”

“您没有哪里对不起我，”宫侑说道，“我们……我喝了酒，我不应该喝酒的。我在东京过得太舒适了，没想过会发生什么意外。”但即使自己处在完全清醒的状态也无济于事，不过宫侑不会这么说，这不是重点。“小臣……佐久早没有喝醉，他一直很注意我的安全。那些人不知道是从哪里冒出来的。如果他当时不在我身边，我真的会死掉的。请不要怪他，这是我的错。”

明暗顿了顿。宫侑听到了几个人的说话声，他觉得自己打扰明暗做事了。但如果明暗肯停下来跟宫侑说话，那就说明不是特别重要的事。

“佐久早知道你给我打电话吗？”明暗问道。

宫侑又看了一眼门口：“他不知道。”

“嗯，我也是这么觉得的。你是个好人，宫，佐久早也是。我不会怪他，我只怪自己让你出外勤，你本该接受我的庇护。之前那次警察局的事件之后，我早该明白这点的。”

“这不是您的错，”宫侑说道，“您让我待在公寓里的，是我自己想——”

“就给我一个自责的机会吧，宫，”明暗打断了他的话。“我很高兴你平安无事，接下来我保证不会再出什么事。除非是我的命令，否则你不能离开那间公寓，明白？”

“嗯，明白。”反正宫侑也没法离开。

“我很快就会去看你，”明暗说道，“放轻松，好好休息，你在那儿很安全。这点我可以保证，那里是东京最安全的地方。”

“好的，”宫侑说道，“谢谢您。”

“你没有什么要感谢我的。有什么需要就打电话给我，重复一遍。”

宫侑微微一笑，想起了刚到东京时他和明暗类似的对话：“如果我有需要，我会打电话给您。”

“很好。先挂了，拜拜。”

宫侑向后靠去。一阵疼痛袭来，他咬着牙，手机从手中脱落，掉在黑色的床单上。宫侑茫然地盯着它，他再一次想到要给北信介打电话，但立刻打消了这个念头。他突然感到筋疲力尽，不确定自己是否能进行一场完整的谈话，更何况他现在还不想面对北信介。

“你真的很傻。”

宫侑眨眨眼，转过头。佐久早站在门口，皱着眉，抱着手臂，衣服皱巴巴的，完全不似平常的整洁。宫侑不知道佐久早最近有没有回家，还是一直待在这里看着宫侑，免得他一命呜呼。后者比较契合佐久早的利益，因为如果宫侑死了，明暗会生气的。

“这种话我听过好几次了，”宫侑说道。他摸索着，找到了手机，把它推到床边。

佐久早走近了几步，拿起手机：“为什么给他打电话？”

“谁？”

“你知道是谁。”

“我得确定他不认为这是你的错，”宫侑说道，他的眼皮很沉。“确实不是，我不想让你因为我而惹上麻烦。”

“我可以自己处理，不需要你操心。”

“嗯哼，对，不过我还有余力操心一下你。”

佐久早看着宫侑，瞳孔黑得深邃，表情难以读懂。

“我知道我已经睡了一个星期了，”宫侑说道，他努力不去想太多。“但我又困了。我再睡一会儿，就一小会儿。”

“没问题。”佐久早把宫侑的手机塞进了自己的口袋，朝门口走去。他关了灯，但没什么用。傍晚的阳光洒进屋子，室内很亮。不过宫侑不介意，反正他马上就能睡着。睡意像涌上的潮水，像从海面上飘来的浓雾。

“小臣？”宫侑闭着眼开口道。佐久早没有回答，但宫侑觉得他还在门口。“谢谢你，为我所做的一切。”

没来得及听到佐久早的回答，宫侑就睡着了。

“没错，你一直在照顾我，但我觉得你愿意这么做是因为想看我疼。”

佐久早拿着一块布轻按缝线的伤口，那块布仿佛在冥间的火里烤过一样。“我很温柔了，我还可以让你更痛一点。”

佐久早微微用力，宫侑立刻龇牙咧嘴：“操，好的好的当我没说。”

佐久早看了他一眼，往后坐去，把布扔到一边。

宫侑恢复意识后，清洗伤口成了日常的一部分。在他醒来前，佐久早也给他清洗过，只是宫侑不记得了。伤势正在好转，缝针的地方看起来没那么吓人了，伤口也没那么肿了。宫侑还是很痛，但不再像之前那样疼得深入骨髓。他现在可以在房间里走动，佐久早要求他每天都下床走走，声称这样可以消除血栓，但宫侑认为只是因为佐久早喜欢看他难受。

“你现在可以自己清洗了，”佐久早说道。他戴着手套，手指沾了一点凡士林，小心地将其涂抹在伤口上。“但我不相信你能洗干净。”

“小臣，你对我真有信心，谢谢你。”

佐久早没理他。他脱下手套，拿起一块方纱布。

宫侑看着佐久早。不是看他的手，他正用绷带给宫侑包扎伤口。宫侑看着他的脸。佐久早着皱眉，嘴角稍稍下撇，睫毛微颤。

宫侑长时间盯着佐久早。他安慰自己是因为没别的事可做，但他很清楚，换个时间，换个场景，他还是会盯着佐久早看。

他发现佐久早就住在这公寓里，这里至少还有两间卧室。宫侑没问，但他强烈怀疑是明暗命令佐久早留下来照顾自己，就当作是受罚。宫侑向佐久早保证过好几次，说他可以照顾好自己。如果佐久早想的话，他可以离开。但佐久早没理他。

“为什么盯着我？”佐久早头也不抬地问道。他抚平最后一块医用胶带。

“我没有。”

佐久早抬起头，对上宫侑的视线：“你有，你总是在看我。”

宫侑耸了耸肩：“是吗？我没注意。”

佐久早眯了眯眼，没有接话。他把东西放回急救箱，又检查了一下绷带，指尖停留在绷带边缘。“感觉怎么样？”

“挺好的，谢谢你。”

佐久早收回了手，宫侑开始扣扣子。

“还好伤口不在右边，”宫侑说道，他碰了碰没有受伤的肋骨。“如果弄坏了我的纹身，我会很生气的。”

佐久早顺着宫侑的手望去，仿佛他现在才注意到纹身。佐久早每天都能看到它，不过他从未问起：“所以纹身才是你最关心的？”

“没，随便说说而已。纹这个很痛的，弄坏了很可惜，”他又扣了一颗扣子。佐久早伸手抓住了他的衬衫边缘，阻止他继续往上扣。

“有多疼？”佐久早问道。他用眼神描摹着纹身的样式，黑色、红色和灰色，就像风吹过散落的枫叶。

宫侑提醒自己要记得呼吸：“不……太疼。我们是用传统的方式纹的，所以可能比现代常见的方法要疼一点，但也还好。”

“你和宫治？”

“对，我们一起纹的。他的在左边，图案也不一样。”

佐久早松开手，坐了下来。宫侑一路扣到锁骨，动作比先前的更笨拙。

“狐狸很适合你，”佐久早说道，“自以为是，胡闹，烦人。尤其是烦人。”

宫侑咧嘴一笑：“臣臣，你过奖了。”

佐久早站了起来，拿起急救箱。他把旧绷带和用过的手套包成一团，塞进一个袋子，扔进垃圾桶。

“你有吗？”宫侑问道。

“纹身？”

“是的。”

“你觉得我会纹身吗，宫？”

宫侑耸了耸肩：“不觉得，但或许这是黑豹的传统，所以你不得不纹。”

“其他人基本都有，木兔经常说起他的纹身。我永远不会纹。”佐久早把从厨房拖进来的椅子搬到床边，向门口走去。“明暗从不强迫我做我不想做的事。”

“他让你留在这里照顾我，”宫侑提醒道，“听起来像是在强迫你。”

佐久早没回头：“是我要求的。”

宫侑盯着佐久早，即便视线内已看不到人。

三周后，宫侑确信自己已经完全康复。他大部分时间都不在床上。他在公寓内来回走动，从公寓的一头走到另一头，循环往复，直到佐久早忍不住喊停。他经常给宫治打电话，询问兵库的情况，因为宫侑仍然不愿打电话给北信介。

有一次北信介打给他，他吓坏了，把手机扔给佐久早，求他跟北信介说自己睡着了。佐久早照做了，并嘲笑他是胆小鬼。

宫侑觉得自己恢复得很完全。除非他走得太快或者不小心动作幅度太大，受伤的那侧基本不疼了。他觉得自己什么事都没有。

直到他在半夜被惊醒，尖叫卡在喉咙里，宫侑才意识到也许自己还没康复。

他喘着气，差点被自己呛到。他翻动着被子，突然觉得自己要窒息了。宫侑一脚踢开被子，感到一阵撕裂般的剧痛。他坐直身体喘着气，大汗淋漓，浑身颤抖，一度担心自己中风了。宫侑茫然地环视了一圈，太黑了，他什么也看不见。宫侑想起偷偷溜进房间的黑影拿着枪站在面前，想起宫治在街头喋血，想起他腹部的剧痛——炽热的血自伤口流出，他的生命开始倒计时。

宫侑无法呼吸。他必须离开这个房间。墙靠得太近了，他看不见，但能感觉到墙。墙离得越来越近，有人在黑暗中看着他，他无法 **呼吸** 。

他仓皇地下床，一下子站了起来。他忘记了自己受过伤，忘记了体内的疼痛。疼痛复仇似地醒来，在体内撕裂他。宫侑喘不上气，步履不稳。他抓住自己的侧腰，失去平衡，倒在地上，浑身疼痛，汗涔涔，四肢发抖。

宫侑闭上眼，努力不去想转动的门把手、门口的阴影、卧室里响起的枪声。但现在他只能想到这些，这些记忆几乎要吞没他，扭曲的黑爪伸向他的脊柱。

透着眼皮，宫侑感到了灯光，他把身体蜷得更紧，更用力地闭着眼。他想起了自己倒在街上血流不止时闪过的灯，想起了从手指间流过的血。半真半幻的疼痛在侧腰涌动，疼痛使他喘不过气。

“宫？”

宫侑龇了龇牙。他记得这个声音曾这么叫过自己，当时这声音盖过了枪声，忽近忽远，忽近忽近。

“宫。”

宫侑想起上次他也是这样，蜷缩在痛苦里，倒在街头。他本会死在那里，也许当时他 **就该** 去死。

“宫，怎么了？”一只手搭在宫侑的肩上，很温柔，但吓了他一跳。

“停，”宫侑说道，他的声音十分沙哑的。搭在肩上的手缩了回去，宫侑松了口气，同时也很崩溃。他想一个人待着，但又无法忍受独自一人。宫侑呼吸急促，几乎说不出话。“别那样叫我。真的……别那样叫我。”

除了从肩膀到脚踝的颤抖外，宫侑感受不到任何外界的反应。这里只有他一个人，那声音是他的臆想。或许那不是佐久早，或许是另一个拿着枪的人，或许——

“嘿，”那只手又回来了，扶着他的肩，温柔而坚定。“没事的……侑。这里很安全。”

宫侑把手插进头发，用力拉着头发，拉到头皮疼。他吸了口气，肋骨刺痛，有什么东西堵住了胸口，又闷又痛。“我没法呼吸。”

“你可以的，你现在就在呼吸。”

“小臣……”

“来，坐起来，我扶着你。”

那双强有力的手扶着宫侑的肩膀，把他从地板上拉起来。宫侑想再次躺下，但那双手稳稳地扶着他，让他背靠床沿。宫侑紧紧抓住衬衫的前襟，试图呼吸。

“深呼吸，”佐久早的声音低沉而干涩，“没事的，睁眼看我。”

宫侑摇摇头，他做不到。万一睁开眼后他就不在明暗的公寓，而是在兵库的公寓里，或者躺在街上，或者看见宫治在流血，一想到这些他就很害怕。

“侑，”佐久早的手搭在宫侑肩上，碰了碰他的头发和脸颊，捧着他的脸，冰凉的手指让他打了个冷颤。“没事的，这里很安全，我保证。”

“小臣。”宫侑被这个名字呛住了，慢慢深吸了一口气。“发生了什么？”

“你突发焦虑症了，”佐久早说道，“没事的，会过去的。深呼吸。”

宫侑试着呼吸，这比以往任何时候都难。他紧紧抓着衬衫，手指关节发白。

“深呼吸，没事的。”

宫侑不这么觉得，但还是顺从地深呼吸。他感觉自己的脉搏开始慢下来，压着胸口的重量渐渐消失。佐久早的手还在宫侑的脸上。他逐渐恢复意识，才反应过来佐久早没戴手套，手指蹭着宫侑的脸。

他睁开眼，佐久早就跪坐在面前，在宫侑张开的两腿之间。他们之间靠得很近，真的很近，可能是因为宫侑死死拽着佐久早衬衫的前襟。宫侑慢慢松开拳头，每次一根手指地松开，双手垂在身体两侧，像死一般沉重。

宫侑以为佐久早会生气，但他没有。

显然佐久早是从睡梦中被吵醒的，他的头发凌乱不堪，衬衫被宫侑拽得歪歪扭扭。他没有戴口罩，捧着宫侑的脸。佐久早比宫侑想象中的要温柔得多。

佐久早看着宫侑，屋内的暗衬得他的瞳孔更黑了。房门开着，厨房里的灯光洒了进来。

他们真的在明暗的公寓里，而非在兵库的公寓里，也不是在东京的街头。他们在这里，很安全。

佐久早的拇指划过宫侑的脸颊，推开水珠。宫侑才意识到自己的脸是湿的。

“恢复意识了吗？”佐久早轻声问道。

宫侑用力吞咽着，又吸了口气，只是为了确定自己可以呼吸。“嗯，”他的声音很沙哑，“嗯，恢复了。”

佐久早放开了宫侑的脸。宫侑希望他不要拿开手。

佐久早坐在脚后跟上：“你摔下床时伤到伤口了吗？”

宫侑甚至没有想过这一点，他小心地摸着缝针的地方。没有比平时更疼。“我觉得没有。”

“发生了什么？”佐久早问道，声音还是那么轻柔。“做噩梦了吗？”

“我……我不知道。”宫侑不记得发生了什么，也不记得是什么引起的。他不希望自己记起来，害怕会再一次陷入恐慌。“我醒来就这样了。”

佐久早细细地看着宫侑，然后站了起来。

一瞬间恐慌席卷宫侑全身。佐久早要离开了，他会关上门，宫侑又会被困在这里，在黑暗中什么也看不见，墙壁会压得他喘不过气——

佐久早伸出手。宫侑不知道这是什么意思，但当他明白后，他也伸出手，并用另一只手按住侧腰。佐久早把他拉了起来。

“走吧，”佐久早说道。他向门口走去，宫侑默默地跟在后面。

他们走进厨房，佐久早在水池里洗手。宫侑问道：“你是不是以为我快死了？我还以为你不会有意碰任何人。”

佐久早瞥了他一眼，没有立即回答，似乎在思考要怎么说。他皱着眉：“你已经三个星期没离开这间公寓了，我不用担心你去过哪里或者碰过什么，我也知道你经常洗澡。”

“我每天都洗澡，”宫侑说道，“即使我不出门。”

佐久早没有回答，但宫侑也不希望他回答，这种对话实在是太蠢了。

“你今晚还睡吗？”佐久早问道。

一想到回到房间、独自一人在黑暗中，宫侑胸口就发紧：“不。”

“我也，反正之前我也没睡着。”佐久早在撒谎。“过来吧。”

他们走进客厅。明暗花了不少钱，买了豪华的家具和大得出奇的电视。佐久早把灯调暗了，但因为有电视的光，宫侑能忍受黑暗。他们坐在沙发上，佐久早看着电视，宫侑看着佐久早。

他想到佐久早之前说的，说主动要求留在这里照顾宫侑。宫侑觉得他是出于责任心或愧疚之情，因为当时佐久早也在现场。他想弥补过失，避免明暗找他麻烦。

宫侑现在仍是这么认为的，但也怀疑或许佐久早在意自己，哪怕只是一点点。佐久早手指的触感还停留在他脸上，冰冷而温柔，这是宫侑想象不到的。

他当然幻想过肌肤的触碰，但决不是在这种情况下。

“困的话就睡吧，”佐久早没有转头，“我会一直醒着。”

“我不困。”

佐久早耸了耸肩：“都行。”

宫侑看着电视发出的光在佐久早脸上跳动，他想捧着佐久早的脸。不是为了让他平静下来，只是因为宫侑想这么做。

清晨的阳光透过窗户照射进屋子，宫侑睁开眼。他还是很累，身体像散了架，疼痛感深入骨髓。他渐渐意识到自己还在沙发上，头枕着一个坚实而温暖的东西。他坐起来，发现那是佐久早的肩膀。

佐久早还没醒，所以宫侑还能保持这个姿势。

宫侑从未见过佐久早的睡颜。

佐久早看上去和清醒时没什么不同，只是更平静了一点。阳光洒在他的脸上，勾勒出柔和的线条。一绺黑发落在苍白的前额上，他胸口起伏着，宫侑听不到呼吸声。佐久早头后仰靠在沙发上，嘴微微张着。

宫侑想碰碰他的脸，但又不忍吵醒他。他小心翼翼地靠在佐久早肩上，闭上眼，又沉沉地睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马上就要到大家喜闻乐见的章节啦~


	13. Chapter 13

宫侑醒来时脑子很混乱。电视还开着，背景里有低低的杂音。身子很暖，但沙发上只有他一个人。宫侑慢慢坐起来，拍了拍靠垫，想找到佐久早，但失败了。他闻到热乎乎的食物香味，还有平底锅的叮当声。宫侑慢慢睁开惺忪的双眼，他抬起胳膊伸懒腰，一条毯子从肩上掉了下来。

宫侑站起来，有点不稳。他一手扶着侧腰，走进厨房。佐久早也在厨房里，抱着双臂站在灶台前，手里松松地握着锅铲。

“小臣，早上好，”宫侑回答道，声音有些粗。他走到水槽喝水，冰冷的水流经喉咙，他突然清醒了。

“早上？”佐久早语调平平地回答道，“马上就中午了。”

“嗯哼，我猜你也睡到现在，毕竟你现在才在做早饭。”

佐久早没有回答，宫侑知道自己说对了。他走到佐久早身边，假装在看食物，其实是在看佐久早的脸。

除了灶台偶尔发出的噼啪声外，屋子里很安静。这气氛很舒服，但宫侑隐隐感到不安。

“昨晚很抱歉，”他移开目光。

佐久早用锅铲轻轻敲了敲平底锅，小心地把它放在橱柜上。“你是在为濒死后的心理创伤道歉吗？”

“大概吧……？”

佐久早扯了扯嘴角。在公寓里，佐久早从没戴过口罩。宫侑喜欢看到他的脸。

“说实话，我以为你会发作得更早一点，”佐久早说道。他向后靠在柜台上，看着宫侑。“你把事情处理得有点太好了。”

宫侑皱起眉头：“你觉得我控制不了自己？”

“我觉得没人能在差点死掉后还没有创伤。这种经历会让人疯掉的。”

“昨晚没什么大不了的，”宫侑说道，“我可能只是做噩梦了，我也不知道。但现在我好了，不会再发生这种事了。”

“可能还会。”

“去你的。”

佐久早耸耸肩，转向灶台：“那下次我就不帮你了，如果你想自己解决的话。”

宫侑的眉头皱得更紧了，他看着佐久早给鸡蛋翻面。他掂量了一下要说的话，声音很轻：“我不是那个意思。”

“好吧。”

这就是佐久早的回答，但远远不够。

“为什么这样帮我？”宫侑问道，“如果不是明暗强迫你，为什么留下来？就算我独自在这里待上一两天也不会死，你完全可以出去工作之类的。”

“你中枪的时候我就在旁边，”佐久早一边说一边调整着灶台的温度，“所以养伤的时候我也会在你身边，这是我唯一能做的，毕竟事因我而起。”

“你明知道那不是你的错。”

“所以呢。”

宫侑吸了口气，一只手平放在台子上。他盯着自己的手，又抬头看着佐久早：“所以这就是全部理由？那如果换个人……木兔，或日向，或随便哪个人，你也会这样对他们吗？”

佐久早依然面无表情。他低头盯着灶台，说话声音跟宫侑一样轻：“不会。”

宫侑胸口发紧，但不是昨晚焦虑发作时的反应。他松松地握拳，把手从台子上拿开：“为什么？”

佐久早没回答，而这本身就是回答。

宫侑再次走向水槽。他调到热水档，用热水冲着手。他往手掌、指关节和手指上抹了很多肥皂，洗了很长时间。宫侑关掉水龙头，水槽的排水口处冒着泡。他擦干手，走到佐久早身边，后者平静地看着他。

宫侑抬起一只手问道：“可以吗？”

佐久早细细地看着宫侑的手，皮肤被热水冲红了。他抬头直视宫侑：“为什么？”

“因为我想。”

“你不能随心所欲，侑。”

他的名字，由佐久早说出来。宫侑心头泛着波澜，他心跳加速，仿佛站在天台边沿，仿佛在下坠。

“对，”宫侑说道，他希望自己的声音听起来不要那么奇怪，“但现在或许可以。”

佐久早微微翘起嘴角。宫侑伸得更近了些，他没有闪开。宫侑的指尖在佐久早脸颊旁徘徊，佐久早一动不动，于是宫侑动了。

他的脸摸起来很凉。宫侑的手指抚过颧骨和下巴，他的脸很光滑。宫侑单手捧着佐久早的脸，就像昨天晚上那样，黑色的卷发轻轻挠着他的指关节。

佐久早仍显得十分平静。他瞳孔乌黑，直视着宫侑的眼睛。宫侑伸回手，转而握住佐久早的手。他的拇指压在佐久早的手掌上，轻轻而短暂地碰了碰佐久早的手指，然后松开手。佐久早顺从地任他摆布。

宫侑非常想吻他，身上的每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴望。他盯着佐久早的嘴唇，想尝一尝。

“为什么？”佐久早再次问道。

宫侑轻轻握着拳，回味着佐久早手的触感。他微微侧过脸，他的脸一定红了：“我不知道。”

“真的吗？”

宫侑咬着口腔内壁的肉。他不知道该说什么，也不知道说多少才合适。他应该全盘托出，但是如果被拒绝了，他会很痛苦。到时，他不确定自己能释然。但他得说点什么，说什么都行。宫侑希望自己的脸不要这么热，希望佐久早不要这样看着他，他需要思考。

“侑。“佐久早是黑帮的人，是冷酷的杀手，是罪犯，他怎能如此温柔。宫侑觉得自己下一秒就要融化了。

“圣臣。”宫侑以为这样能阻止佐久早继续说话，但失败了。

“我们离开酒吧的时候，你想对我说什么，”佐久早问道，“在那些人出现之前。”

拨开剧痛和鲜血的回忆，宫侑终于回想起来。那遥远得仿佛不是三周前，而是几年前的事。

**当时我想和你上床，想在你身下忘掉一切。但现在我只想抱着你，只想躺在你身边抱着你，想抚着你英俊的脸，小臣。**

“呃，”宫侑犹豫了。

门铃响了，既是解脱，但又扰人。宫侑闭上眼，吸了口气，半是放松，半是懊恼。

佐久早转向灶台，宛若没事人，仿佛感觉不到宫侑的毛孔里渗出的紧张感，感受不到那紧张感像毒素一样在室内蔓延开。“找你的。”

“啊？”

“门口，”佐久早说道。他关掉灶台，拿起一只平底锅，“有人找你。”

宫侑很困惑，但他还是沿着走廊朝前门走去。这是公寓里唯一的一扇门，当明暗告诉宫侑，这里相当安全时，他没有说谎。这是宫侑见过的最安全的公寓，进入大门需要密码和钥匙，门外安装了摄像头，监视着任何走近的人。木兔几天前告诉宫侑，这是明暗的“爱巢”，他会把约会对象带回这里。宫侑不知道木兔是不是在开玩笑。

门上有个猫眼，宫侑眯着眼，朝外看了看，不知道门外站着谁。

他后退了几步，摇了摇头，又看了看。

“靠，”宫侑低声骂了一句。他拨弄着门锁，猛地拉开门，目瞪口呆地看着站在门口的角名。“靠，”宫侑更大声地重复道。

“见到你我也很高兴，”角名冷漠地打了招呼。

角名总是对宫侑很不客气，很多时候宫侑都想掐死他，但现在他从未这么高兴过。宫侑拉过角名夹克的前襟，用力地抱住他。一阵剧痛闪电般穿透宫侑的身子，他咬着牙，不予理睬。他紧紧地搂住角名，莫名其妙地笑了起来。

“你为什么在这里？”宫侑一边后退一边问道。他走到一边，让角名进来，并重新锁好门。

“我来看看你是真的没事，还是假装没事，”角名回答道。他举起手机，拍了一张照。“治觉得就算你半只脚踏进坟墓，也还是会对外宣称没事。”

“去他的，”宫侑回嘴，“也去你的。进来吧，你来的话应该没事，我也不清楚。”

“佐久早说没事，”角名说道。他踢掉鞋子，跟着宫侑进了公寓。

“你跟小臣说过了？”

角名嗯了一声，表示肯定。他的手机响了，他微笑着看了一眼消息。角名可能把那张照片发给了宫治，而宫治说了一些有趣的话。“不是我联系的，是治。他知道你会骗他，所以就跟佐久早核实了一下。”

“你们都是混蛋，背着我做这些。”宫侑试图让自己听起来像是被冒犯了，但其实一点也不，因为能看到角名，能在东京见到稻荷崎的人，他真的很开心。他拍了拍角名的肩膀，把他领到厨房里。“小臣，有人在我们门口放了只流浪狗。我替它难过，所以把它弄了进来，希望你不介意。”

“只要它受过室内训练，”佐久早说道。他把食物分在三个盘子里，“收拾你的烂摊子就已经够受的了。”

角名哼了一声。

“喂，我明明可以自己照顾自己，”宫侑说道，“为什么不告诉我角名要来？”

“他想给你个惊喜，”佐久早说道。他递给宫侑两个盘子，“我在厨房里吃，给你们一点隐私。”

“说什么呢小臣，过来。”

他们在饭厅吃饭。宫侑从未住过有饭厅的房子，即使北信介的房子里也没有。如果厨房足够大，大到足以放下一张桌子，那就没必要有饭厅，但既然明暗想把钱浪费在额外的空间上，宫侑也不会抱怨什么。

“兵库怎么样？”宫侑问道，他几乎吃完了早饭。“大家都还好吧？”

“很好，”角名回答道，“银惹上麻烦了，鼻子断了，鼻梁有点歪。他对此很在意，所以你回去后得骗他说看上去没差。赤木要当爸爸了，他吓坏了。”

宫侑笑了：“他要怎么办？”

“照顾好孩子吧，”角名说道，“不然还能怎么办？”

“付钱给孩子的母亲，假装从没见过她，”佐久早说道。他扬起眉毛，“别那样看着我，是你先问的。”

“你听起来很有经验，”宫侑说道，“这种事在你身上发生过多少次？东京里是不是有一群小小臣？”

佐久早没好气地回答道：“没有。有些人不该生育，而我恰好就是其中之一。”

宫侑咧嘴一笑：“太遗憾了小臣，你的小孩一定会非常可爱的。”

角名似乎对整个对话毫无兴趣。“你中枪后，阿兰和大耳在东京待了几个星期。”他低头看了一眼宫侑的侧腰，仿佛想透过衬衫看里面的伤口。“他们什么也没找到，我说服北前辈让我来。我想我运气会更好。”

“为什么？”

角名的筷子轻轻敲了敲盘子：“我想我有线索了，或者至少是一个可行的方向。”

“嗯哼？”宫侑向前倾斜身体，肋骨微微作痛，“你发现了什么？”

角名的脸色沉了沉，又变回无表情：“在我查到之前，我什么也不会说。我很可能猜错了。”

“行了角名伦，随便跟我说点什么，一点提示也行。”

“不，”角名向前一推盘子，“多谢款待，佐久早。”

“没关系。”

“我该走了。我甚至不该来看你，我不能让任何人知道我在这里。”

“靠……角名，等等。”宫侑猛地从椅子上站起来。又是一阵剧痛，他龇着牙，想拉住角名，却发现他停了下来。

佐久早站起身，静静地收拾盘子。他走出饭厅，给宫侑和角名单独的空间。

“你什么都不告诉我，”宫侑说道，“有点可疑。”

角名并不否认。

“所以是为什么？”过了这么久了，什么也没查到，宫侑渴望得到哪怕是一丁点消息。“我做了什么？我惹到谁了？”

“如果我查到了，会告诉你的。”

“但——”

“我什么也不会说的，侑，无论你问多少次。等我查到了再说。”

宫侑看着角名。他和角名关系很好，就像他和稻荷崎里的其他人一样。多年来，他们一直有分歧，但他很信任并尊重角名。客观地说，宫侑很明白如果角名不肯告诉他，那一定是有难言之隐。

但宫侑还是想知道。

“那等你查到了，”宫侑开口说道，“你得告诉我。要么再来这里，要么给我打电话。”

“好。”

“我要第一个知道。”

“显然我会先告诉治，”角名回答道，“但第二个就是你。”

角名没说要先向北信介汇报，这是个危险信号，但当时的宫侑没想到这层。

“好吧，”宫侑妥协了，“你查到之后，要动手的话……”一定要解决此事，不管是谁追杀他们，都要付出代价。“……我想和你一起去，答应我你会带上我。”

“我不能。”

“你可以，我基本上痊愈了。”

“你站起来的时候表情有点狰狞，我注意到了。”

“这是我的事，”宫侑说道。他抱着双臂，竭力作出严肃的样子。“他们的目标是我和阿治，要动手也应该是我们来。但既然他不能离开宫城，那就只能由我来。”

“我不认为这是你的事，侑。”

“什么意思？”

角名叹了口气：“我得走了，明天我就会开始调查。其实我本该今天就开始的，但我现在要去宫城，然后我会回到东京查出来的。给我一周。”

宫侑尽可能不去想角名会在宫城和谁做什么，他不需要这些联想。“你确定？北前辈查了好几个月，还是一无所获。”

“他查错方向了，”角名回答道。他从口袋里掏出手机，但没有看消息，也许只是觉得拿着手机更安心。“给我一周。如果我没猜错是谁的话，这事很快就能结束了，你们俩都能回家了。”

宫侑瞥了一眼厨房门。他看不见佐久早，但知道他在厨房里。“嗯，回家，”他把手伸进头发里，“你见到治之后给我发条信息，让我知道他是不是真的没事。他跟我一样很会撒谎。”

“没问题，”角名回答道，“所以我才要去看看他。”他轻拍宫侑的肩膀，转身向门口走去。“侑，照顾好你自己。”

“查到了就给我打电话，”宫侑再次提醒道，他跟着角名走过走廊。“不许背着我做任何事。”

“如果我觉得我们可以一起动手，并且可以一起毫发无损地回来，我就会带上你。我只能保证这么多。”角名穿好鞋。

“好吧。”这并不是宫侑想要听到的，但也只能这样了。“你也小心点，然后照顾好阿治。等等，我不是那个意思。”

角名翘起一边眉毛，他的嘴角微微上扬：“放心，我会照顾好他的。”

宫侑作出呕吐的动作，角名低低地笑了一声。他挥了挥手，走了出去，绕过了抱着日用品站在门口的木兔。木兔睁大金色的眼睛看着角名。他转过头看着宫侑，脸上表情很精彩。

“哇哦，”木兔问道，“那是谁？”

“想都别想，”宫侑说道，“我弟会杀了你的。”

晚些时候，宫侑收到了角名的短信。宫治确实好得很，只是比他们离开兵库时重了一点。角名发了几张照片，有一张是宫治一边摆弄着外卖，一边数着给外卖员的钱，另一张是嘴里塞满食物的宫治，还有一张是角名和宫治靠在一起，两个人都在微笑。

宫侑记得他曾因宫治背着自己和角名交往而生气。他现在想发火，但没能做到。显然，角名和宫治都很开心，宫治也不至于小气到去嫉妒他们。

但下次见面时，宫侑还是会抱怨，他不能这么轻易地放过那两个人。

角名发完照片，就没跟宫侑联系了。宫侑可以猜到原因，但不愿多想。

连着好几天都没有新的消息。宫侑猜测角名已回到东京，在调查他手上的秘密线索。宫治仍然天天打电话来确认情况，宫侑第无数次重复自己没事，他有点厌倦了。北信介又打了一次电话，宫侑没接。佐久早说得对，他确实是个胆小鬼。

北信介留了一条电话语音留言，宫侑花了一个半小时才鼓起勇气打开。

侑，我是北，希望你一切都好。明暗说他跟你聊过了，听说你现在好多了，我相信你被照顾得很好。这件事很快就会结束的，我会倾尽所能，请再耐心地等一会儿。不要离开公寓，好好休息。

宫侑听了好几遍。佐久早坐在房间另一头，他看着宫侑，心里不知在想什么。宫侑打开扬声器，这样佐久早就能说出他的看法了。

“他听起来像在念讲稿，”宫侑皱着眉头，“好像有人在逼他。这听起来像是真的在乎我的人吗？”

“很像，”佐久早回答道。他在看书。他多次抱怨明暗没有藏书，后来让日向给他带了一本。

“他甚至没让我给他回电话，”宫侑继续说道，“他可能真的不想和我说话。打电话来也只是因为他觉得有义务这么做。”

“你才是那个一直躲着他的人，”佐久早翻了一页，“他没你那么笨，他知道你在躲着他，所以没有逼你。”

“小臣，你应该站在我这边。”

“我支持哪边并不重要，我不会为了让你感觉好一点而说谎。”

“混蛋。”

佐久早继续阅读，不打算理会宫侑。宫侑又听了一遍留言。

他想给北信介回个电话。这显然才是正确的做法。北信介是他的组长，宫侑为他工作了十多年。他们一起经历了很多，北信介总是对他很好，即便宫侑当时还只是个不能照顾自己的小孩。宫侑从未有过不想跟北信介说话的想法。

他不知道是什么变了。也许他下意识地把发生的事情归咎于北信介，也许是因为他很难受，因为在北信介向他保证一切都会好起来之后，他受伤了。

宫侑不认为这是北信介的错。就算他仍不满于北信介把他和宫治分开，他觉得那也不是北信介的错。

“如果你想闹别扭，到别的房间去，”佐久早又翻过一页，“不要影响我看书。”

“去你的。”

在惊恐发作后的头几个晚上，宫侑都睡在沙发上。但角名来访后的第三个晚上，宫侑觉得自己太可笑了。他是成年人，住在安全的公寓里，没什么可怕的。

宫侑上了床，只躺了一小时就睡着了。

但午夜时分，他又醒了，醒来时脸上满是泪痕。他梦见在宫城，宫治倒在血泊里。宫侑又回到沙发上，有电视声当背景音，他睡得更安稳些。

佐久早没说什么，就算他觉得宫侑很脆弱，很懦弱，很孩子气，他也什么都没说。

宫侑经常想起佐久早坐在他面前，捧着他的脸。宫侑没梦到枪和血时，就梦到佐久早。

宫侑恢复正常生活后，回到正常的睡眠时间会很艰难。

宫侑从沙发上直起身，眯着眼，正午的阳光透过窗户射进屋子。电视还开着，毯子也还在宫侑肩上。通常，到了半夜，宫侑会把毯子踢掉。所以这意味着他要么睡得比平时更安稳，要么早上佐久早帮他把毯子重新盖了回去。宫侑折好毯子，搭在沙发背上。佐久早不喜欢毯子被弄成一团。

宫侑拨弄凌乱的头发，走进厨房。厨房里空无一人，但能闻到食物的香味。柜台上放着一个盘子，另一个盘子倒扣在上面，佐久早一定等他等了很久。宫侑走向水槽，喝了几口水，抬起肩膀擦了擦嘴，然后去找佐久早。

找到他并不难，公寓是很大，但还不至于找不到人。

宫侑顺着流水声，走到佐久早房间旁的小浴室。门半开着，宫侑正准备喊他，但定在原地——他看到了浴室里的佐久早。

佐久早站在宽大的镜子前，除了内裤，身上一丝不挂。他刚洗过澡，头发还是湿的。宫侑很早就知道佐久早很白，但现在更明显了，他白得像瓷器——后颈，肩膀，后背，腰，都很白。

宫侑悄悄后退了一步，他应该回到厨房去吃佐久早留给他的早餐。佐久早总是试图与周围的世界保持一定距离，现在他如此放松，这是隐私时刻，他不该这样看着佐久早。

宫侑的目光渐渐下移，顿了顿，又继续下移。他盯着佐久早的腿，光滑而修长。佐久早左边的小腿上缠着绷带。宫侑皱了皱眉头，再次将目光上移，才意识到佐久早在做什么。之前他沉浸于自己的世界，根本没注意到。

梳妆台上放着急救箱，就是佐久早给宫侑清洗伤口时用的那个。他拉了一卷纱布，努力把它缠在手臂上。

站在宫侑的角度，他看不见佐久早的伤势。那伤可能很轻，不值一提，但宫侑无法咽下恐慌。

“小臣？”他敲敲门框，“你没事吧？”

佐久早抬起头，在镜子里看到了他。宫侑以为他会生气或尴尬，但是佐久早很平静，一如既往。“没事。”

“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，不严重。”

“我能进来吗？”

佐久早犹豫了一下，重新把注意力放在纱布上：“随你。”

宫侑推开门，走了进去。他小心翼翼地走近，不知道佐久早会不会临时改变注意，让他出去。佐久早把手臂上凌乱的绷带拽下来，在台子上把它弄平，卷起边缘，打算再试一次。宫侑走得更近。他不知道自己在期待什么，但肯定不是这个。

“小臣，这是 **什么** ？”

他的伤口愈合了。虽然还结着痂，虽然周围的皮肤还是粉色的，但基本愈合了。不是新伤，也不是旧伤。

宫侑猜这是三个星期半前留下的，跟他自己的一样。

“并不严重，”佐久早回答道。他瞥了一眼手臂，伸手去拿纱布，但宫侑抢过纱布。

“不严重？”宫侑睁大眼。他伸手去抓佐久早的胳膊，颤抖了一下，又把手松开了。“ **不严重** ？你什么时候…… **你怎么** ……？”他指着佐久早的腿，“那个呢？”

“也不严重。”

“你 **中枪** 了，小臣！”宫侑的声音有点太大了，但他克制不住自己。他自顾自地养伤，享受佐久早的照顾，完全不知佐久早也受伤了。“为什么不说？”

“没什么可说的，因为不严重。”佐久早伸出一只手，等着宫侑把纱布还给他。

千言万语涌到宫侑舌尖。尽管已经知道了答案，但他还是问了：“什么时候的事？”

佐久早双臂交叉：“显然和你的一样。我什么时候还卷入过枪战？”

“但你没有……我……我完全不知道。”宫侑觉得有人扇了他一巴掌。他蜷缩在自己的世界里，没有意识到佐久早因自己而受伤，他本来有可能因为自己而丧命。

“你当然不知道，因为我没打算让你知道。”佐久早从他手里抢回纱布，笨拙地缠在手臂上。“你以自责为荣，宫。每次提到你弟弟，我都能看出来。即使见到了你的朋友角名，你也因让他不远万里跑来这里而感到内疚。你像个傻子一样，觉得自己要为所有事负责。”

这些话刺痛了宫侑，可能是因为佐久早说话的方式，但主要是因为他说得对，尽管宫侑在这之前没有意识到这一点。

“但……”宫侑有些茫然地看着佐久早，他觉得自己被扇了一掌。“但确实是我的错，如果你没有跟我出去——”

“闭嘴，”佐久早猛拉过绷带的边缘，绷带更歪了。

宫侑下意识地伸出手，握住佐久早的手腕。手掌上传来冰凉的触感，他抬头看着佐久早，呼吸哽在喉咙里。

佐久早什么都没说，也没有拍开他的手。

“让我来吧，”宫侑轻轻说道。

宫侑以为佐久早会拒绝，但他仅是转了个身面向镜子。宫侑摊开并捋平纱布，小心地包在佐久早的手臂上。他的指尖轻擦过佐久早的皮肤，佐久早一动不动。

宫侑又把它绕了一圈，固定好末端，松开之前用拇指擦过边缘。“这样可以吗？”

佐久早把小臂抬到胸前，又放了下来：“可以。”

“你之前是怎么自己绑好的？”宫侑问道。佐久早伸手去拿叠好的衬衫。

“我不是废物。”

“我知道，每个人都知道。但我可以帮你，就像你之前帮我一样。”

“这不是什么重要的事。”佐久早把胳膊伸进袖子，把衬衫套到头上。宫侑试着回忆，佐久早是左撇子还是右撇子，或者他走路是否踉跄。但宫侑从未注意到这些，他不知道是自己过于不敏感，还是佐久早过于善于掩饰。

佐久早抖了抖休闲裤，穿上它。他把重心转移到左腿，靠在梳妆台上。

“小臣。”

“如果你要道歉，我就打你。”

“对不起。”

佐久早瞪着宫侑。他握拳，又松开：“停。”

“对，我知道你不想要我的道歉，”宫侑说道，他用手抓了抓乱糟糟的头发。“但小臣，说真的，如果我知道有人会在东京发现我，我就不会在街上乱跑了，更不会把你拖去酒吧，你甚至不喜欢闲逛。如果我不打扰你，根本就不会有这些事，而且——”

“所以，”佐久早打断他，“这就是为什么我没有告诉你。你总能找到借口责怪自己。”

“这真是我的错，我没有在责怪自己。”

“不是你的错，”佐久早听起来非常生气，“你没有逼我去哪里。如果我不想去，我就不会去。”

“你大概是想让我安静点，因为我总缠着你，要你跟我出去——”

佐久早迅速地动了动，宫侑缩了缩身子，觉得自己要被打了。佐久早抓起宫侑的前襟，把他拉得更近了一点，咬牙切齿地说道：“他妈的给我闭嘴。你完全是个白痴，我从没见过你这么傻的人。”

宫侑低头看了一眼胸前的拳头，又抬头看着佐久早，他靠得好近。“靠，你真的要打我吗？”

“你这么笨，到底怎么活到现在的，”佐久早瞪着他，“我和你去酒吧是因为我想去，我在这里照顾你，防止你因伤口感染死掉，是因为我愿意。我不可能违背自己的意愿做事，宫。”

“我只是——”

“而且我一直在等，”佐久早继续咬牙切齿，“等你做点什么。我知道你对我有感觉，但我等得不耐烦了。”

宫侑目瞪口呆地看着佐久早，脑子里一片空白，只得听见白噪音的回声：“啊？”

“你听到了。”

“但我从来没有——”

“太明显了。”

宫侑的脸涨得通红，他有点眩晕。他想挣开佐久早，但佐久早死死抓着他的前襟。“混蛋，”宫侑说道，声音微弱得不受他控制。

“你到底要不要做点什么？”佐久早问道。

宫侑舔了舔嘴唇。自那天晚上后，佐久早还没靠得这么近过。宫侑现在才注意到，近距离看的话，佐久早的瞳孔没那么黑了，就像有一抹温暖的暗棕色划破虚空。他也才注意到，一缕松散的鬈发正好落在佐久早的太阳穴上，尽管他的头发还是湿的。

“你不喜欢别人碰你，”宫侑小声说道，“我以为你不想让我靠近。”

“我现在看起来很抗拒吗？”

“不，但你——”

“我从未允许别人离我这么近过，”佐久早握紧拳头，把宫侑又拉近半步，“我在邀请你，要么拒绝，要么接受。”

宫侑的脸更红了，迟疑把手放在佐久早肩膀上，他的肩膀厚实而有力。佐久早没动，宫侑微微倾着头，慢慢靠近佐久早的嘴唇。宫侑能感觉到温暖的呼吸落在唇上。

也许佐久早也能感觉到宫侑的呼吸，但也可能感觉不到，宫侑觉得自己早已停止呼吸。

“小臣，你确定吗——”

佐久早抚着宫侑后颈，用力地吻着他。宫侑被咬得生疼，但没有推开佐久早。他吮吸着佐久早的下唇，微微后退，又重新吻了上去。佐久早把手放在宫侑的后颈处，回吻着，他嘴唇温热，手指冰冷。佐久早把他推到墙上，加深亲吻，宫侑的心脏跳到嗓子眼。

宫侑不知道自己能做什么，一开始他很谨慎，注意不要碰到佐久早。但佐久早把舌头伸进他嘴里，宫侑忘了谨慎，他什么都忘了。

宫侑一手抓着佐久早的衬衫，另一手抓着佐久早的头发，轻轻地扯了扯，舌尖上传来佐久早的吸气。佐久早向前倾，上半身压着宫侑，大腿挤进双腿之间。佐久早侧着头，舌头伸到了更深处，另一只手紧捏着宫侑的臀部。

佐久早屈起大腿，向上蹭了蹭，宫侑喉间逸出难抑的呻吟，低沉而沙哑。唇分，佐久早捏着宫侑下巴，力度足以让他感到疼痛。

宫侑改变了对佐久早眼睛的看法，他的瞳孔更黑了，宛若燃着火的黑炭。佐久早把宫侑的脸扭到一边，啃咬、吻着他的脖子。宫侑呻吟着磨蹭佐久早的大腿，他把头扭到一边，任佐久早为所欲为。他模模糊糊地看向浴室门口。

日向僵在门口，脸色苍白，张口瞠目，仿佛眼珠都要掉出来了。

宫侑僵住了，而佐久早一定感觉到了异样。他从宫侑的脖子上抬起头，顺着宫侑的目光向门口望去，呼吸声重重地回响在宫侑耳里。

日向慢慢地眨了眨眼：“我……呃，我这就走。我只是过来看一下，顺便送点零食，不会在这里待很久，我只是，呃……那个，我走了。”说完他转身冲过走廊。

宫侑低声咒骂，头靠在墙上：“他会告诉所有人的。”

“除非你能让他闭嘴。”

“他妈的。”宫侑直起身子，走向门口。他调整了一下自己的裤子，并希望佐久早没有注意到。不过这不重要了，刚才佐久早贴得那么紧，他可能已经察觉了。宫侑提高了音量，喊道：“翔阳，等等！等一下！”

大概在厨房附近，日向喊道：“我什么也没看见！”

宫侑很喜欢日向，从相识的那一刻起就很喜欢。这是宫侑第一次不喜欢他，现在他有点想杀人。

宫侑回头看着佐久早：“我们没完。”

佐久早用拇指擦了擦自己的下嘴唇：“是吗。”

宫侑也想杀了佐久早，但是另一种意义上的。

他冲出浴室，由衷地希望自己刚才随手关了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预告一下，下一章有详细的性描写，cp左右有意义，而且真的不会被打断了（？）  
> 不过下一章应该要比较久之后了，我自己估计是14天，因为说实话我不太擅长翻译性描写，所以需要反复斟酌用词（鞠躬.gif）


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有详细的性描写，是佐久侑，左右有意义。

宫侑花了好大力气才说服日向不会对每个人说他进来时宫侑和佐久早在亲热。这比预想的要难得多，因为日向坚持他什么也没看到。

宫侑希望他们没有吓到这个孩子，接着意识到这种想法是多么荒谬。日向是黑帮的人，他一定见过比这还要过分的场景。

最后，日向颤抖着保证不会对任何人提起此事。日向离开了，宫侑关上门，转身走进公寓，寻找佐久早。这次不会有日向的打扰了，宫侑甚至不确定日向还会不会再来。

宫侑走进厨房。有人在敲门，宫侑以为又是日向。

“是明暗，”佐久早说道。他的头发吹干了，身上的衬衫比刚才的那件更正式一点，尽管他没有换掉裤子。佐久早拉开柜子，拿出三个杯子，宫侑意识到他要泡茶。

宫侑用力地呼出一口长气：“认真的吗？”

走廊里传来明暗的声音：“嘿，是我！”

宫侑想倒在地上。“操啊，”他顿了顿，继续问道，“你觉得日向告诉他了吗？”

“我觉得日向来不及告诉他。”

“你们在这里啊，”明暗出现在厨房门口。他身材高大，几乎要占满门框。“宫，感觉怎么样？好几天没联系你了。”

“好极了，”宫侑挤出笑容，“从没这么好过。”

“那就行，”明暗友好克制地拍了拍宫侑的肩。如果宫侑没有中枪，他可能不会这么轻柔。“你呢，佐久早？你怎么样？”

“我很好，你已经知道了，昨天我们刚联系过。”

“嗯，但说不准有什么变化。这是什么？碾茶？”

“我不会给你泡别的。”

“这就是我喜欢你的原因。”

他们坐在餐桌旁，宫侑时不时啜一小口茶，但没注意茶的味道。宫侑沉浸在自己的思绪里，无心品尝。他不知道明暗是否能一眼看出他和佐久早接过吻了。他们并排坐着，虽然隔了一点距离，但宫侑现在对佐久早异常敏感。佐久早斜着身子，胳膊支在桌上，听明暗说一些宫侑本该注意听的事。

“今天早上我跟北通过电话了，”明暗说道，这是过去十分钟里宫侑唯一听清的内容。“他想知道你的最新情况，他一直很关心你。”

“嗯？”宫侑还没完全集中注意力。

“我已经为这一切向他道歉了，就像我之前向你道歉一样，但这还不够。北表现得好像什么事都没有，但如果面对面见到他，他会手撕我的。”

“放心，”宫侑说道。他不知干什么好，只能又拿起杯子。“他不会怎么样的，毕竟我还活蹦乱跳的。他知道我做了傻事，他不会怪您的。”

宫侑觉得佐久早看了自己一眼，因为那目光过于尖锐。

“他说他很快就会解决的，”明暗说道，他啜了一口茶，然后把空杯子放在桌上。“真同情那些人，他们会生不如死的。”

宫侑想象不出北信介亲手杀人的样子。他不怀疑北信介的能力，北信介的剑法一流，枪法也不差，但他从未自己动过手，那是宫兄弟的职责。

宫侑并不介意，脏活是他的专长。

“北说他不知道为什么你们被盯上了，”明暗接着说道，“你真的没有头绪吗，还是你刻意隐瞒了什么？你可以告诉我，我做过各种不可告人的事。”

宫侑哼了一声：“不，我真的不知道。我确实到处惹事，但最近我没做过会让人想追杀我的事。”

“谁知道呢，”明暗说道，向后推了推椅子，“有时候人们会因一些乱七八糟的小事而心怀怨恨。”他站起身来，捋了捋西装夹克。明暗穿着得体的西装，宫侑穿着别人的休闲裤，坐在别人的公寓里，对比之下，宫侑觉得自己很是无家可归。“不过，你在这里很安全，想待多久都行。你知道的，我很喜欢你，宫，我可不想看到你死在某个巷子里。”

宫侑觉得仿佛有人在搅动自己的胃：“好，谢谢。”

“佐久早，送我到门口？”

佐久早站了起来，刻意把杯子推到宫侑面前，跟着明暗走向门口。

宫侑叹了口气，收拾好桌子，把杯子拿进厨房，放在水槽里冲洗。他把水流开得很大，以免偷听到明暗和佐久早的谈话。他擦干双手，听到前门关上了，佐久早走进厨房。

“他提到我了吗？”宫侑问道。

“比如？”

“不知道，比如刚刚是骗我的，其实他希望我快点滚蛋。”

“对，他就是这么说的。”佐久早语调平平，目光平静，宫侑差点没注意到他迅速翻了个白眼。“他想让我回去工作，他说已经很久了。下周一我会回去。”

“啊，”宫侑不该感到惊讶，但在过去几周里，他忘了佐久早为了照顾自己而忽略了工作。“对，那我……？”

“显然你得留在这里。这里很安全，也有很多枪。”

“我不是担心这个。”

“那？”

宫侑咧嘴一笑：“我们已经一起工作好几个月了，没有我你该怎么办啊小臣？”

佐久早眯起眼：“不劳费心。”

宫侑轻轻地笑了，他放肆地盯着佐久早，反正过去几周里他那遮遮掩掩的偷看似乎非常明显。“今天还有别的客人吗？”

“据我所知，没有。”

宫侑慢慢地离开水槽，走近佐久早：“你确定吗？”

佐久早没有回答，看着宫侑走近。当宫侑只有一步之遥时，他举起手：“停。”

宫侑照做了：“怎么了？”

“先洗澡，”佐久早皱着眉，抱着双臂说道。“你刚才一直在流汗，怎么，你觉得明暗能读心？”

“我觉得日向有可能在公寓门口碰上了他，或者给他发短信之类的，”宫侑说道，他向后退去，“你在开玩笑还是认真的？”

“认真的，先洗澡。”

“好吧，但前提是你和我一起，”宫侑挑衅地说道，他以为佐久早不会同意。

但二十分钟后，宫侑全身赤裸，靠在浴室的瓷砖墙上喘着气，佐久早吻着他的脖子。

“小臣， **操** 。”宫侑把手放在佐久早的腰臀上，用力地捏着，佐久早用牙齿回敬他。“很干净了，我非常干净了，走吧我们出去——”

佐久早向下摸去，宫侑发出破碎的呻吟。

“早上是谁不敢亲我，你很没耐心。”佐久早握住宫侑的性器，不紧不慢地套弄。他后退半步，关掉了花洒。

“我没有不敢，”宫侑说道，他接住佐久早扔给自己的浴巾。“我只是想表现得体贴一点，你个混蛋。”

佐久早走出淋浴间，宫侑看着晶莹的水珠顺着他的肌肉线条滑下，他想用舌头描摹这些线条。佐久早用浴巾擦干身子，一点也不介意宫侑放肆的目光。“你当时看起来很害怕，”佐久早说道，“像个处一样脸红害怕。你不是处吧？”

“ **靠** ，当然不是！”宫侑用毛巾擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，走出淋浴间。

佐久早翘起嘴角，笑容里夹杂着些许得意，宫侑才意识到他在开玩笑。“我在想谁会想跟你上床，人应该不太多。”

“对，但你也是其中一个，”宫侑回嘴道，“这说明了什么？”

“我没说过我很有品位。”佐久早把毛巾搭在肩上，头发的水滴在毛巾上，他离开了浴室。宫侑步履不稳地跟在后面，向所有认识的神明祈祷，希望公寓里不会再冒出个谁。

佐久早走进他自己的房间，这个房间比宫侑的房间更小更整洁。宫侑跟着他进入房间，关上门，带着残余的怒气上了锁。他们不会再被打扰了，再来一次宫侑会疯掉的。

佐久早抖了抖床上的备用毛毯，铺在床上。他捋平毛毯，拨开前额上湿漉漉的头发，说道：“躺下。”

宫侑差点觉得他在开玩笑。东京里有这么多人，佐久早圣臣却偏偏想跟他上床。

但是佐久早看起来并非在开玩笑，他似乎和宫侑一样不耐烦。他扭过头，瞳孔深邃，看着宫侑为什么站在原地不动。

宫侑迈了三大步，爬上床。他半躺在毛毯上，撑着上半身，毫不在意地微微分开双腿。佐久早朝他扔了个东西，那东西砸在他胸口上。宫侑捡起它。润滑液。意料之中，但一阵酥爽的颤栗闪电般地从他的腹部窜流至下体。

佐久早用膝盖借力，上了床，盘腿坐在床尾，盯着宫侑。

“为什么这样看着我？”宫侑问道。

“自己扩张。”

宫侑握紧瓶子：“为什么？你就坐在一旁看着？”

“对，”佐久早面不改色地回答道，“介意吗？”

宫侑不介意，只因佐久早眼里燃着欲望。

“不，”宫侑说道，“不介意，谁不想看着我。”

佐久早扬起一边的眉毛。

宫侑拨开盖子，把润滑液倒在手上。“臣臣，如果我说我想在上面呢？”他试着让自己听起来漫不经心，尽管心已经要跳出嗓子眼，“可以不？”

“之后吧，”佐久早握住宫侑的脚踝，打开他的腿，“今天不行。”

宫侑以为佐久早会断然拒绝，没想到对方承诺了下一次，他的性器颤抖了一下。宫侑咬着牙，涂满润滑液的手抚上大腿内侧，用力而缓慢地把一根手指插进自己的身体里，直盯着佐久早，尽管脸和胸前都涨红了。

佐久早轻抚过宫侑的小腿、膝盖、大腿内侧，他的目光沉甸甸的，一会儿正视着宫侑，一会儿看着他的手指。佐久早碰了碰性器顶端，若即若离地向下抚去，指甲微微触碰到性器。宫侑下意识顶胯，手指陷得更深。

“这就是你的性癖？”宫侑开口道，他伸入了第二根手指。扩张不太疼，可能是因为他太想要了。“喜欢窥探？”

“可能吧。”佐久早的指甲蹭着宫侑大腿内侧的肉，宫侑咬着牙倒吸了一口气。“看起来你并不介意。”

“你知道我的，”宫侑说道，手指一进一出，润滑液的水声与沉重的呼吸交织在一起。“我喜欢别人的关注。”

“早就发现了。”佐久早抬起宫侑内侧的膝盖，把腿分得更开。

“从没想过能从你这里得到这种关注。”手指加到了第三根，宫侑慢慢开拓着自己，慢慢地探向更深处。他弓着背呻吟，性器颤抖着，佐久早用力抓着他的膝盖。

“那你很幸运。”

宫侑的手指不断进出，他抬起头直视佐久早：“相信我，我就是这么觉得的。”

佐久早的瞳孔像黑曜石，像午夜的深海，宫侑愿意溺死其中。

宫侑慢慢抽出手指，又推了进去，他重重地喘息着：“小臣，现在是谁不耐烦了？”

“我什么也没说。”

“太明显了，我看得出来。你真很想操我，对吧？”

“你话越多，我越不想，”佐久早回答道。他向前倾身，靠近宫侑，手抚着宫侑大腿内侧，向下滑去。他用拇指轻揉着囊袋，宫侑屏住呼吸。

“少来，”宫侑说道，“你明明很吃这套。小臣，要我说点脏话吗？”

佐久早抓住宫侑的手腕，抽出手指。他把宫侑的胳膊摁到一边，居高临下地靠得更近了。他的性器很硬，蹭着宫侑的大腿。“你紧张的时候话就会变多，”佐久早说道。他坐在自己的后脚跟上，撕开安全套，一边盯着宫侑，一边戴上套，宫侑很想碰碰他。“侑，你现在很紧张吗？”

宫侑吞咽了一下。佐久早仅是喊了他的名字，他的身体就有这么强烈的反应。他不知道这是为什么，明明所有人都是这么喊他的，也许是因为到几个星期前佐久早仍叫他“宫”。

也许只是因为是佐久早。不管佐久早做什么，他都会有反应。

“当然不紧张，”宫侑反驳道，他保持语调平稳。“有什么好紧张的，做爱而已。”

佐久早平静地看着宫侑，他抓着宫侑的大腿内侧，把腿掰得更开，为自己腾出更多空间。佐久早的一只手放在宫侑胸口上，冰凉的手指抚过纹身。“那你的脸怎么这么红？”

“滚啊小臣。”

佐久早微微翘了翘嘴角，他扶着性器，对准穴口，挤进前端。“你再这样叫我，我们就不做了。”

“那我要怎么叫你？”宫侑问道。他用手钩着膝盖内侧，把腿往后压。

佐久早又往里进了几寸：“喊名字。”

“好的，”宫侑声音紧绷，“好，没问题，圣臣，我会—— **靠！** ”他攒紧床单，空出一只手扶着佐久早的肩膀。佐久早往里顶了一下，宫侑狠狠地吸了口气。

“怎么了？”佐久早问道。他从上方看着宫侑，一手扶着宫侑的腿，另一手撑在宫侑腰旁，微微一笑，“太深了？”

宫侑想嘴硬，但看着全裸的佐久早微笑，他好看极了。宫侑什么都说不出，他伸手勾住佐久早的后颈，把他拉了下来。宫侑抬起头，张着嘴吻了上去。他们交换着唾液，舌头缠在一起，吻得很深。佐久早抽出几寸，又挺身而入，悉数吞下宫侑喉间逸出的呻吟。

“快点，”宫侑抵着佐久早的嘴唇说道，“用力点，来吧，让我感受一下。”

“你的伤还没好，”佐久早微喘着气。

“疼就疼，管他的。快点，我想要——啊， **靠** ，对就是这样， **操** ……”

确实很疼。一阵闷痛在宫侑的侧腰上蔓延开来，但尚还能忍。

佐久早狠狠地撞了几下，用力咬着宫侑的嘴唇，啃咬着宫侑的脖子。宫侑后仰着头，享受佐久早留下的每个印记，每次嘴唇蹭过皮肤的触感，以及每一次冲撞。这比他想象中的还要好，这比什么都好。

佐久早顶得很深，宫侑咬着牙，死死压住差点就溢出的呻吟声。他听到一声低吼，佐久早瞳孔深邃，嘴角微微翘起。他把两根手指压在宫侑嘴唇上，手指伸进嘴里，摸着他的下牙。

“我要听你的声音，”佐久早的声音低沉而沙哑，“你平常吵成那样，现在反倒安静了。”他用力一顶，宫侑发出低沉而又毫无保留的呻吟，那声音含糊破碎，像是在喊 **“圣臣”** 。宫侑舔了舔他的手指，佐久早顺势将手指伸入口腔更深处，宫侑用力地吮吸着。佐久早在他耳边重重喘了一声，咬着他的耳垂。

“自己弄出来，”佐久早的嘴唇贴着宫侑的耳廓，“我想看。”

宫侑下意识地咬到了佐久早的手指，手指退了出去，宫侑刚想道歉，但只发出一声腻而长的 **“操”** 。他伸手至股间，握住自己。尽管佐久早还在他体内，宫侑还是不受控制地向上顶跨。

宫侑快速套弄自己，这是他唯一能控制的速度。他用力地弄了几下，抬头看着佐久早。“我要射了，”他的声音粗重而沙哑，“真的要射了。”

“我也觉得，”佐久早说道，“你看起来快不行了。”

宫侑咬着下唇忍住呻吟。

佐久早用拇指强迫他松开下唇：“我说过我想听你叫。”

宫侑轻轻咬了一下他的拇指：“你真混蛋。”他一边说着，一边加快手上的动作。

佐久早深深地撞了一下，一动不动停在他体内，用一边的手肘支撑着，居高临下看着宫侑。他的伤口似乎一点事都没有。佐久早说道：“我上你的时候，你应该态度好一点。”

宫侑抬起下身，示意佐久早继续，但佐久早没理他。“已经够好了，你以为谁都能上我的床？你说我很幸运，但你也是。”

佐久早盯着宫侑，几缕卷发垂在前额。他的瞳孔黑而深邃，如果宫侑迷路其中，他会被永远困在那里。佐久早挺了挺腰，宫侑吸了口气。“也许吧，”佐久早平静地说道。

宫侑没来得及细想他的话。佐久早调整角度，每一下都撞得更深更用力，宫侑没心思再想别的。他又套弄了一下，释放出来，喉间逸出色情的呻吟，佐久早俯身全数吞下。宫侑不停颤抖着，直到射干净为止，他抵着佐久早的嘴唇喘气。佐久早退了出去，体内少了坚实的温暖，宫侑难以抑制地呜咽了几声。

佐久早跪坐在后脚跟上，性器仍很精神，说道：“好脏。”

“滚蛋，”宫侑喘着气回嘴。他很想躺着休息一会儿，但他坐了起来，抓着佐久早的肩膀，把他推到床上。他趴在佐久早股间，微微颤抖着摘下安全套。“马上你也这么脏了。”他舔了舔性器，张嘴含住了。他卖力地吮吸，向上瞥到了佐久早微张的双唇和放大了的瞳孔。佐久早抓着宫侑的头发，宫侑认真地吮吸着，从上到下，从下到上，动作淫秽而色情。他含得很深，性器几乎抵着咽喉，佐久早挺动腰肢。

宫侑吐出性器，冲着他一笑：“臣臣，你喜欢这样？现在不管我怎么叫你你都拿我没办法了，因为你太爽了。”

佐久早抓得更紧了，他猛地一摁宫侑的头，挺身把自己送进他的嘴里。宫侑了然一笑，不慌不忙地吞吐，细细品味着佐久早每一次喘息、每一次股间的颤抖。

“侑，”佐久早喘着粗气，扯了扯宫侑的头发。

一股颤栗顺着脊梁传至尾椎，但宫侑对他的警告充耳不闻。他尽可能吞下佐久早的性器，把玩着囊袋。佐久早释放在他喉咙里，宫侑呻吟出声。高潮时的佐久早比宫侑安静了许多，仅发出低沉急促的喘息声，但宫侑真切听到了。

佐久早的性器最后抽动了一下，宫侑抿着唇，慢慢地向上，一直吮吸到顶端。他跪坐着，用手背擦了擦嘴，盯着佐久早。

“没骗你，”宫侑开口道，“这是我最爽的一次。”

佐久早喘了口气，用手肘支撑着自己，看着宫侑腹部残留的精液。他拨开额前的头发：“好恶心，再去洗个澡。”

“你想让我再硬一次？”宫侑咧嘴一笑。

“从我床上下去。”

“好吧，但你得跟我一起洗。你也很脏，我射到你身上了。”

佐久早推开宫侑，他站起身，走向卧室门口。他走到客厅，问道：“你来不来？”

宫侑笑着，下了床跟了上去。

那天晚上，宫侑没有睡在沙发上，也没有睡在自己的房间里。他蜷在佐久早身旁，有点不自在，不敢靠得太近。佐久早拉过他的手臂，把背靠在宫侑胸膛上。宫侑全身都放松了，一只胳膊搭在佐久早的腰上，鼻尖埋进黑色卷发里。佐久早闻起来很干净。比起做爱，他更惊讶佐久早会允许自己睡在这儿。

“小臣？”

“嗯？”

“这是抱抱吗？”

“我会把你踹下去的。”

宫侑没信。他笑了，依偎得更近。这是数个月来他睡得最安稳的一晚。

星期天，他们在沙发上又做了一次。事前，佐久早坚持在沙发上铺一条毯子以便事后清理。宫侑非常清楚，明暗、日向、木兔，或任何人，都可能毫无预警地进入公寓，但这只让他更加兴奋。佐久早胸前都是吻痕，他假装很生气，但宫侑知道他并不介意。宫侑是对的，因为洗完澡后他们又一同回到了沙发上。

佐久早先坐了下来，宫侑坐在他身边，两个人的腿靠在一起。佐久早没让他远离自己，宫侑暗自笑了，靠过去枕在他肩膀上。

“你明天就必须回去工作了，”过了一会儿，宫侑开口道。对他来说，电视传出的声音仅是无意义的白噪音，他满脑子都是佐久早，没注意电视在播什么。

“不是必须的，”佐久早纠正他，“明暗问我是否愿意回去，我说可以。”

“你真的很在意这个，”宫侑说道，“你不希望上司指手画脚。”

“这很重要，因为他不必命令我，”佐久早动了动身子，但没推开宫侑。“我足够尊敬他，我会做必须做的事。他也很尊重我，相信我会这么做。明暗没有必要命令我。”

宫侑应和了两声，盯着佐久早放在大腿上的手。他想十指交叉地握住佐久早的手，想在掌心感受其重量。但他担心佐久早会嫌这动作太腻歪，如果佐久早拒绝，他会很难堪。宫侑老老实实地把手放在原位。

“他的做事风格跟稻荷崎的很不一样，”宫侑说道，他又靠近了一点。“不过没有高低之分。”

“看来你得重新习惯北信介的风格了，”佐久早回答道，“如果他找到了凶手、结束这一切的话。”

宫侑记得刚到东京时，他只想回家。现在他仍然想念兵库，想念阿兰和大耳练，还有稻荷崎的其他人，他尤其想念宫治。但这种想念不像最开始时那样，痛得仿佛在他心口挖了个洞。现在，尖锐的痛感消失殆尽，这想念更像是闷痛，就像他肋骨上的闷痛一样，虽然还在那儿，但不再影响生活。

离开东京后，他可能也会想念这里。

“我回去了你怎么办？”宫侑说道，他又看了看佐久早的手。“缩在角落里偷偷哭？”

“我觉得不会，”佐久早讥笑地回嘴。

“会想我吗？”

“不会。”

“骗子。”

佐久早翻了个白眼，什么也没说。他的手指微微动了一下，宫侑条件反射地握住他的手。他们的手指很是契合。佐久早没说什么，也没有抽走手。

宫侑靠着他，试图看电视，但没看进去，各种想法在他脑子里叫嚣。宫侑瞥了一眼佐久早，想知道他在想什么。但这是不可能的，佐久早和往常一样，面无表情。

“小臣。”

“嗯。”

“吻我。”

“我们刚做过，休息一下。”

宫侑哼了一声，他直起身子，收起一条腿，坐在腿上，面对着佐久早。“不是那个意思，我只是单纯想亲你。”

“为什么？”

“这也要理由？”

佐久早脸上闪过一抹疑虑，但他伸手碰了碰宫侑的脸颊。他的手指依然冰凉，这也许就是他习惯穿长袖的原因。宫侑原以为他穿长袖是为了尽可能覆盖皮肤，但或许还有别的原因。

佐久早捧着宫侑的脸，温柔得把他拉得更近。他的气息洒在宫侑的唇间，呼吸温暖，手指冰凉。他犹豫了一秒，然后吻了上去。宫侑向他靠过去，几乎要融化在这个吻里。他抬起一只手，轻轻放在佐久早后颈处。

能触碰佐久早是特权，宫侑很是珍惜。

宫侑舔了舔佐久早的下唇，吸住了它。佐久早呼出一口气，暖洋洋地洒在宫侑脸上。他把手插进宫侑的头发里，把宫侑拉得更近。

宫侑想坐在佐久早的腿上，他不认为佐久早会把自己推下去。宫侑不知道佐久早是否愿意坐在他的腿上，他想在腿上感受佐久早的重量。

他想要佐久早的全部。

宫侑的手机响了，他假装没有听到。

但这由不得他。佐久早探入他的口腔，停留了一会儿，唇分时手指蹭了蹭他的下巴。佐久早坐了回去，手叠在腿上，宫侑猜他是不是在克制自己不要去洗手。

宫侑拍了拍口袋，脸有点热。他掏出手机，发现是角名打来的。

这像是一盆冷水，冲走他所有的快乐和兴奋。恐惧取而代之，萦绕在他心头。

角名从不打电话，他经常发短信，但从未给宫侑打过电话。

宫侑接起电话，他坐在沙发边缘，紧绷着肩膀。“喂？”

“你还住在原来的地方吗？”

宫侑舔了舔嘴唇，嘴唇上还有佐久早的触感，他希望角名没有打来电话。“还在，怎么？”

角名停顿了一下，背后是车流的声音：“我三十分钟后会到，我查到是谁了。”


	15. Chapter 15

宫侑在等角名的期间踱步了二十分钟，他本会继续来回走动，但佐久早命令他停下。宫侑坐到沙发上，坐在佐久早身边，焦躁不安地摆弄手指。

“为什么紧张？”佐久早问道，“你一直在等这一天。”

“对，没错，”宫侑回答道，口气比他预想的还要不耐烦。“但……怎么说呢。他查到了，很好，但……我又不太想知道，你能理解吗？”

“不能。”

宫侑捋了捋头发，双肘靠在膝盖上，茫然地盯着地板。“我不知道，小臣，我有种不好的预感。”

佐久早的手搭上宫侑的肩膀，捏了捏他的后颈，宫侑稍微放松了一点。

有人敲门了，宫侑再次僵直身子。他迅速站起身，穿过客厅，越来越不安。他猛地打开门，角名站在门口。上一次见面时，宫侑很高兴，但现在他只感到恐惧。

角名穿着西装：黑色夹克，黑色领带，干净的白衬衫。

这是他工作时的打扮。

是准备杀人的打扮。

宫侑后退一步，角名脱下鞋子进来，宫侑什么也没说。

“饭厅？”角名问道。

“没问题。”那似乎是个理想场所。“小臣？”

“我希望没有别人打扰，”角名说道。

宫侑把手插在口袋里：“这里没有别人，小臣不是别人。”

角名瞥了他一眼，目光尖锐：“侑，你不知道我要说什么，我不想有人听到。”

“好吧，”宫侑咬牙说道，“但不管怎样，我还是会告诉他。”

“那是你的事，”角名转身走进饭厅。

宫侑瞥了一眼在沙发上一动不动的佐久早。他什么也没说，也没必要说什么。宫侑对着他龇了龇牙，跟着角名走进饭厅。宫侑慢慢地拉出椅子，在角名对面坐下。桌子似乎变大了，他们之间的距离似乎变大了。

“说吧，”宫侑把胳膊支在桌上，趴在桌上，“我惹到谁了？怎么样才能让那些人放弃追杀我？”

角名盯着他。尽管他只沉默了几秒，但宫侑越来越不耐烦，觉得自己要爆炸了。他坐立不安，浑身上下都很难受。

“你没有惹到任何人，”角名说道，“不是你。”

宫侑反复想着这几句话，他一个字也听不懂，一定是他太紧张了而听错了。“你在说什么？”

“你不是目标，”角名移开了目光。他总是很自信，很镇定，自宫侑认识他以来，这是他第一次如此焦躁。角名吸了一口气，盯着宫侑背后的墙说道：“他们的目标是治。他们分不清双胞胎，所以在兵库时想直接杀了你们。有消息说，有个宫在东京，但他们不知道是哪个宫，所以他们决定碰碰运气。如果那些人分得清你们，就不会在东京浪费时间了。”

这信息量太大了，宫侑完全没懂。他从未认真怀疑过那些人的目标会是宫治，宫治向来低调，按命令行事，从不惹麻烦。宫侑才是那个行走的灾难源。

“我听不懂，”宫侑说道。

“你不是他们的目标。”

“对，我听懂了这句，”宫侑把手伸进头发，深吸了一口气。他希望佐久早在身边，也许佐久早能解释清楚，因为角名的解释显然说不通。“但为什么……治干了什么？”

角名闭上眼，仿佛不敢和宫侑对视：“他什么也没做。”

“这又是什么意思？你刚刚才说——“

“他什么也没做，”角名睁开眼，脸上的脆弱是宫侑从未见过的。“他们是因为我才要杀他的，是我的错，侑。”

宫侑靠在椅背上，震惊的情绪像一团火，卷席他全身。角名从不出错，即使他做错了什么，他也不会向宫侑坦白。宫侑有很多问题想问，但他只能瞪着角名。

角名揉了揉脸：“我不知道有人会想伤他。如果我知道，我就不会那么做了，完全不会。我知道那会有风险，但我以为我能自己承担，我没想过有人会伤他。”

“别兜圈子，”宫侑打断道，“说重点。”

宫侑的语气并不尖锐，但角名的表情还是扭曲了一下。他深吸了口气，缓慢地吐气。他再次与宫侑对视，宫侑熟悉的那个角名又回来了。

“过去三年里，我一直背着北前辈在外面工作，”角名开口道。他的语调十分平稳，尽管他不安地扭着手指。

宫侑眨了眨眼。“三年，”他重复道，“三 **年** ？”

“不是黑帮的人，”角名补充道，仿佛这能挽救事态。“也不是跟我们有过节的人。主要是有钱无德的富商，他们想轻松地摆脱竞争对手。”

“杀人，”宫侑缓慢地说道，“你花了三年时间背着北前辈为钱杀人。”

“对。”

宫侑盯着角名，他认识角名十年了，从他们还是青少年时就认识了。角名一直为稻荷崎卖命，就和宫兄弟一样。他听从北信介的指令，一直都很忠诚。至少宫侑之前都是这么以为的。“ **为什么？** ”

“你想听实话，还是借口？”

“实话，角名。”

角名动了动下巴。“为了钱。算是吧，报酬确实很可观。我想在市郊买栋房子，治可以搬过来跟我一起住，如果他愿意的话。”角名摇了摇头，“这是个很好的借口，但我这么做主要是因为太无聊了。稻荷崎大概一个月才能分配给我一份刺激的任务，剩下的时间我们只是四处巡逻，确保没人忘记这里是稻荷崎的辖区。每一天都一模一样，单调得让我受不了。”

“所以你决定杀人。”

“对。”

“ **你他妈的怎么回事？** ”宫侑想扇他，“阿治知道吗？”

角名别开目光，没有回答。

这举动内涵丰富，角名甚至没有正面回答。

但宫侑知道他的意思。或许是因为佐久早，宫侑变得很擅长解读他人的沉默，又或许是因为他太了解宫治了。

宫侑握拳，希望自己说错了：“他知道。在这些事情发生之前，他已经知道了。”

“我不会跟你说他的事。”角名盯着宫侑身后的墙，盯着门，就是不和宫侑对视。“你自己去问他吧，我不会——”

宫侑捶了一下桌子，声音之大把他们俩都吓了一跳。宫侑咬牙说道：“但阿治显然不在这里。 **因为你，** 他现在还在宫城的某个角落，所以我只能问你。他知道这件事多久了？”

“侑——”

“要么你告诉我，要么我现在就给北前辈打电话，”宫侑咬牙说道。他在说谎，在弄清楚发生了什么之前，他不打算跟北信介联系，但角名似乎相信了。

角名抖了一下，表情微微绷紧，宫侑从未见过他这样。角名总是面无表情，对什么都不在意。这事给了他很大的冲击，而宫侑在火上浇油。

宫侑没得到想要的回答，不耐烦的情绪让他很暴躁：“ **角名** 。”

“一年，”角名低头盯着桌子，紧紧皱着眉头。

宫侑以为自己听错了：“一 **年** ？”

“他会发现这事纯属意外，我没想让他知道。如果北前辈知道了，我不希望牵连到他。”角名拿出手机，看也没看就放在桌上，又拿起来放在膝盖上。“我告诉他，他可以上报给北前辈，毕竟那样做才是正确的，但他……不愿上报。”

宫侑希望宫治现在就在这里。不是他不信角名，他只是想亲口质问宫治。这么多年来他们说宫侑是白痴，现在宫侑简直无法相信这两人能 **傻** 到这程度：“他妈的他当然不会说。一年。你们那时就在一起了？”

角名低头看着手机屏幕。

“我真的操了，”宫侑咬牙说道，“一年。你们在一起一年了，整整一年你杀了这么多与你无关的人，然后现在我们都在东京。”

角名还是什么也没说。

“继续，”宫侑推了推桌子，想引起角名注意。“还有什么没跟我说？”

“我以为治会——”

“你以为他会告诉我，毕竟他很诚实。”但他瞒了宫侑整整一年。“说下去。”

角名沉默了很久，他接着说道：“我试着不让他趟这浑水，最开始我确实做到了。但我偶尔会接到一单大生意，有很多个目标，所以他——”

“停，我改主意了，”宫侑用胳膊肘撞了一下桌子，他扶着前额，闭上眼。“我不想听了。”

他不想听，但他甚至不需要听角名继续说。宫侑知道角名要说什么。

角名一直在为钱杀人。有时他一个人完成不了任务，宫治就和他一起杀人。

宫侑觉得自己不认识这两个人了。他可以和角名和解，但是 **宫治** ……

“这不是他的错，”角名说道，“完全不是，他会中枪也不能怪他，没有人会因为他做过的事而盯上他。是我……我接了一单不该接的活。治没有参与，他甚至不知道谁是雇主。除非迫不得已，我一般不会告诉他。”

“或者除非当你需要他和你一起杀人。”宫侑用力扯着自己的头发，很疼，他很疼。“所以他为什么会被盯上？”

角名犹豫了，也许他在整理思绪。宫侑移开了目光，他无法直视角名。

“大部分时间我都远离兵库，在其他城市活动，”角名顿了顿，“六个月前我来到东京，一家金融集团的CEO雇了我。有人抢走了他所有生意，他想让她死，所以我杀了她。”

角名说得风轻云淡，仿佛这不是什么大事。

“完成任务后，我回到兵库，报酬到账，也没想再这件事。我以为一切都结束了，我不知道那个女人的丈夫是东京最大的银行的行长，也不知道他是一个如此记仇的混蛋。他竟然想要那个杀了他妻子的人的命，而不想要那个雇杀手的人的命。”

“但他，”宫侑放下手，慢慢抬起头。他觉得这是一场疯狂的梦，也许整个对话都是他的幻觉。他希望如此。“但他的目标不是你。”

“对，不是我，”角名扯了扯领带，仿佛这领带让他窒息。“他派人去兵库监视我，查清我的身份和日常行动。那些人一定非常优秀，因为我从来没有注意到有人在跟踪。他们本可以神不知鬼不觉地杀了我，我……要是他们这么做就好了。我杀了他的妻子，所以他决定用同样的方式报复我。他查到了我和宫治的关系，然后就雇了一群人去兵库杀他。”

宫侑站了起来。他觉得如果再坐着不动，自己就会灵魂出窍。他走到墙边，盯着墙，又回到桌子旁。他想起闯入公寓的人影，想起中枪的宫治，想起自己喋血街头，身边的佐久早喊着 **“宫”** 。都是因为角名。过去三个月里，宫侑以为是自己的错，但他没有做错什么。

这本该让他感觉好点，但宫侑的心情反而更加沉重。

宫侑双手撑在桌上：“你什么时候查到这些的？”

“两个小时前我才敢确定，”角名说道，“兵库的那两次，我完全没往这个方向想，不然我早就会做点什么了。我以为，我们都以为是你的问题。你惹过一堆人，所以完全有可能。但他们在东京袭击了你，所以我才开始查。但北前辈不让我过来，因为他已经派了阿兰，我只能等着。”

宫侑想摔东西，他还想吐，但他克制着自己。“我知道了，”这是他唯一能说的话，没有其他合适的回应了，这太过了，角名的话在他脑海里翻滚。宫侑坐到椅子上，他浑身无力，觉得有人在他胸口上开了个洞，那洞像是要吞没他。

“所以，你和阿治一直在做这天杀的副业，然后你杀错人了，现在我和他要为此付出代价，”宫侑说道，“是这个意思吗？”

“基本上是。”

宫侑希望宫治现在就在这里，宫侑想朝他脸上来一拳。他也想给角名一拳，这可能会让他们俩感觉好些，因为角名看起来很内疚。“现在怎么办？”

“我知道他现在在哪，”角名说道，“我会说服他停止追杀你们，我现在就过去。先来这里是因为我之前答应过你，而且这些东西还是当面说比较好。”

这话说得轻了。不仅要当面说，而且更应是以平静、温和的口吻，如果还能佐以热茶和木兔的烈酒就更好了。

宫侑想拎起角名，把他往墙上撞，但他仅是咬着牙说道：“我跟你一起去。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，如果有意外发生——”

“闭嘴，”宫侑粗暴地打断他，“看看你自己做的事，你没有资格建议我该怎么做。”

角名抬起头，淡淡地看着宫侑，神色如常。“好吧。”

“很好。现在就走，动作轻点，小臣会阻止我的，如果——”

“如果什么？”佐久早站在饭厅门口。

宫侑没回头：“靠。”

“整整三次袭击，他差点害死你，”佐久早紧盯着角名，目光如炬，“你觉得我会让你跟他走？”

“我也很生气，”宫侑说道。他何止很生气。“但我不可能袖手旁观。我会跟他一起去，你阻止不了我。”

“我可以阻止你，”佐久早说道，“但我不会。给我十分钟换衣服。侑，你的西装在我房间里，木兔之前拿过来了，以备你临时要用。你穿成 **这样** 能去哪。”他走出饭厅，宫侑和角名都盯着他。

“我们完事后他会杀了我的，”角名开口道，他出奇地平静。“他刚刚应该就想杀了我。”

“那是他一贯的表情，”宫侑说道，尽管他觉得角名或许是对的。佐久早很生气，但没有宫侑那么生气。“你应该小心我，角名伦，我现在就可能毙了你。在这儿等着，你敢丢下我一个人走试试。”

角名点了点头，宫侑去找佐久早。佐久早在他自己的房间里，翻找着衣柜，神色严峻。

“小臣。”

佐久早没理他。他从衣柜里拿出宫侑的那套深红色西装，朝他扔去。

宫侑接住了，他把西装扔在床上，走到佐久早身后。“小臣。”

“什么事。”

“你不必去的。”

佐久早转过身，眼里闪着致命的光：“你觉得我会信任他？他说的我都听到了，是他的错，侑，他差点害死你，还有你弟弟。”

“我知道。相信我，我知道你的意思。”宫侑想给宫治打个电话，以免角名在说谎。如果宫治也被蒙在鼓里，如果他也只是受害者，那宫侑会好受很多。

但角名不会说谎，他不会在这方面说谎。宫侑现在非常生气，但他不觉得角名会没品到诬蔑宫治。

宫治也参与其中。即使这次暗杀不是他的错，即使他不是直接原因，他也仍参与其中。

“有什么打算？”佐久早问道。

宫侑暂时不想想这个问题，他怕自己会做出事后后悔的决定。“先去杀了那个混蛋，之后就不知道了，随机应变吧。”

“我可以替你动手，”佐久早语调平平。

佐久早没有直说，但宫侑知道他的意思。在内心某个阴暗角落，他很感谢佐久早主动提出。

“没事的，小臣，”宫侑稍微平和了一点。他抚上佐久早的肩膀，因为他知道佐久早不会推开他。“会有办法的。”

“你之前说得对，”佐久早说道，“你弟弟确实比你蠢。”

宫侑笑出声。他很吃惊，他原以为自己气得都笑不出来了。“小臣，这是我听过最浪漫的情话。要不是我们要出门，我现在就想办了你。”

“这是我听过的最不浪漫的话，”佐久早仍然板着脸，但口气不再那么生硬，仿佛怒气渐渐平息。“穿好衣服。如果今晚你因为帮角名收拾烂摊子而受伤了，你就完了，凶手是我。”

“真的吗？”宫侑回答道，“如果我必须死，我宁可死在你手上。”

佐久早轻轻地推了他一把，把他推到床边：“穿上。”

宫侑深吸了一口气，照他说的做了。

他不知道今晚会有几个人丧命。至少有一个，也许有两个。

他想起了宫治。不知道宫治对此知情多少，角名大概没有告诉他自己要过来找宫侑，如果他说了的话，宫治一定会打来电话，要求宫侑哪儿也别去，并解释他和角名的关系，以及为什么背着宫侑、跟角名出去杀人。

宫侑试图回想宫治不归宿的夜晚。那并不频繁，可能也就一个月一两次，理由也很无懈可击。

宫侑不知道其中有多少个夜晚，宫治待在角名那里，或者在别的地方杀人。又有多少次，宫治在自己睡着后偷偷溜出去，而他竟然一无所知。

杀人不是重点，他和宫治也经常杀人。自从加入了稻荷崎后，他们杀了很多人，多到宫侑数不清。但他们只是奉北信介的命令行事，这是他们的工作职责。

一想到北信介，宫侑就一阵难受。

这事不可能就这样翻篇，会有人付出惨痛代价。

他们的目标叫若林贵，是东京最大的银行的行长，住在与奢华的薪水相当的顶层公寓里。他住在三十八楼，宫侑会知道这个是因为他们只能走楼梯。

“我恨楼梯，”宫侑气喘吁吁地说道。“我真的很讨厌爬楼梯，我也恨你，角名伦。”

“电梯太危险了，”角名第三次解释道。“我们要尽可能避开摄像头。”

“但我还是恨你。”

佐久早跟在宫侑身边，呼吸平稳，宫侑也恨他。

“妈的，终于到了。”宫侑用胳膊肘压着腹部，想忍住疼痛。他希望佐久早没有发现，但他不确定，毕竟佐久早什么都能注意到。

角名示意他们退后。他戴上口罩和墨镜，慢慢地走进走廊。两侧都装了摄像头，正对着顶层公寓的入口。角名走到两个摄像头前，踮起脚尖，用剪具剪断了电线。他走到门口，在摄像头上贴了块黑色胶布。他摘下口罩，用手指撬开嵌板。宫侑小心翼翼地靠近，看着角名拨弄着里面的电线。

“这安保系统还不错，”角名评价道，他从口袋里掏出一个小金属工具。“给我五分钟。”

五分钟很短，但现在他们度秒如年。宫侑站在佐久早身旁，他们肩膀都靠在一起。

“他靠谱吗？”佐久早问道，他甚至没有刻意压低声音。

“靠谱，”宫侑回答道。角名犯过错误，但没人会怀疑他的工作能力，宫侑至少能保证这点。“没问题的。”他看了看手机。在他们上楼的时候，宫治打来了电话。他必须和宫治谈一谈，但可以之后再说。

三分钟过去了，角名后退一步，说道：“好了。”他单膝跪在门前，从口袋里掏出东西。他开始撬锁，双手平稳，注意力集中。三十秒不到，角名就开好锁了。他慢慢地推开门，探进一半的身子，朝里面看了看。他退了出来，低声说道：“我知道这房间的布局，我看过地基图，小心地跟着我。”

说罢，角名就进去了。宫侑刚想跟上，佐久早拉住了他。

“这可能是个陷阱，”佐久早压低声音，“说不定他才是那个想要你命的人，他只是编了个故事骗你。”

“不会的，我认识他很久了。”

“你甚至不知道他背着北做这些，还有什么是你不知道的？”

宫侑无法否认，佐久早说得很有道理，他不该相信角名，他也无法再像过去那样信任他，但他的重点和佐久早的不太一样。“阿治相信他，”宫侑回答道，似乎这比佐久早的逻辑更可靠。虽然宫治也瞒着宫侑，但宫侑还是往里走了一步。“我不喜欢这样，但如果阿治信任他，我也必须信任他。”

佐久早很轻地叹了口气，跟着宫侑进去了。

他们轻手轻脚地横穿这间安静的豪华公寓。四周很暗，宫侑只能靠着角名的轮廓来辨别方向。

宫侑想起自己躺在床上，想起慢慢转动的门把手，想起拿着枪的黑影。

都是因为角名。

宫侑咬着牙，继续往前走。

此时已是午夜，他们本该走进主卧，但他们没有走那么远。一扇不起眼的门后亮着灯，宫侑不知道门里有什么，但角名似乎很清楚。角名停了下来，在黑暗中回头看向宫侑。他把手伸进夹克里，掏出枪，宫侑感觉到身边的佐久早立刻紧绷身体。但角名只是点头示意门的方向。他扭动门把，缓缓推开门。宫侑掏出枪，慢慢靠近角名，向里望去。

“你该睡觉了，裕翔，”里面传出男人的声音，“又做恶梦了吗？”

角名推开门，举着枪走进房间。宫侑紧跟在后面，佐久早也走了进去，他用脚把门关上。

这是一间书房，有几排书架，几盆盆栽。桌子后面坐着一个男人，他的鼻梁上架着一副老花镜，面前是一堆散乱的文件。他慢慢地扫视了他们三个，最后目光落在角名身上。“是你。”

角名从枪管上方看着他：“是我。”

“没想到你这么久才找上门，”他摘下眼镜放在一边，用指关节揉了揉眼睛。“其实我动作也太慢了，我雇的那些人果然不行。”他瞥了一眼宫侑，“听说你伤得很重，如果你死了就好了，这样这一切就可以结束了。”

“你运气不太好，”宫侑的枪紧贴在大腿两侧，“我不是你的目标。”

若林皱起了眉头：“啊。你们长得太像了，很麻烦。”

“现在就让那些人收手，”角名警告道。

“为什么？”若林反问道，“反正不管配不配合，我都只有一个下场。”

角名放下枪，宫侑吃了一惊。角名目光凶狠：“对，但对你儿子来说可不太一样。叫裕翔？上个月刚上幼儿园对吧。”

“你已经杀了他的母亲，”若林说道，“还不如直接灭门。”

“好的，”角名说道，“侑，留在这里。”说罢便向门口走去。宫侑震惊得来不及阻止他。

或许宫侑根本不认识角名，如果他真的愿意对孩子下手的话。

“等一下，”若林拿起手机，“放过他。如果我让他们收手的话，你会放过他吗？”

角名虚握着门把：“我会。”

“我从不相信黑帮，”若林苦涩地说道。尽管如此，他还是打了个电话。

他们在不安的沉默中等待着。宫侑移开目光，看着佐久早。自进入房间后，佐久早就没动过。宫侑希望佐久早没有跟过来。不是因为宫侑不希望有佐久早陪着，而是如果真出了什么意外，佐久早不该被卷入其中，这事与他无关。

电话接通后，若林开口道：“是我。立刻联系你所有的手下，跟他们说可以收手了，都结束了。”

沉默压得人喘不过气。一片沉寂中，宫侑能明显听到自己的呼吸声。

“没有。收手。钱不是问题。如果他们真得手了，除了招来一个烦人的杀手，他们什么也得不到，”他抬头瞥了角名一眼。“不，我没有受到威胁。我已经帮你还清债务了。现在就通知他们。”

他再次放下电话，双手交叉放在桌上。

宫侑开口道：“就这么简单？”

“对，”若林回答道，“就这么简单。”

“我认识其中一个人，”角名掏出手机，另一只手仍握着枪。“他会告诉我你是不是真的撤掉命令了。”

“你们怎么联系上的？”若林饶有兴致地问道。

“我收买了他，给了很多钱。我从你妻子身上赚的大部分钱都给他了，如果这能让你好受一点。”

“没有让我更好受，没什么能让我好受，杀掉你那不知道藏在哪里的爱人也不能。”

“那你为什么还要这样，”角名问道。

“换做是她，她也会这么做的，”若林说道，“爱情会让人做出意想不到的事。”

宫侑觉得他这辈子就没有如此不自在过。

角名的手机震动了一下，他扫了一眼：“是真的，他们收手了。”

若林点了点头。

角名收起手机：“侑，你要动手吗，还是我来？”

宫侑不想，他真的不想。

“我枪上的消音器比较好，”佐久早开口道，“免得吵醒孩子。”他挡在宫侑面前，举起枪。

“离开时请锁好门，”若林面不改色地说道，“别让我儿子看到我。保姆就睡在楼下，她会看好他的。”

宫侑杀过很多人，没人能像若林这样在枪口下还如此平静。他想阻止佐久早。若林不是元凶，罪魁祸首是那个雇佣角名的商人，是接受了这项任务的角名。若林只是为他的妻子报仇，宫侑无法为此责怪他。

但宫侑很清楚，如果今天若林不死，他就会再次雇人追杀宫兄弟。他孤注一掷，没什么输不起的。

佐久早开枪时，几乎没有声音。子弹射中若林的眉心，他向一边倾斜，晃了一下，倒了下去，他摔在地上的声音比刚才的枪声还响。

佐久早收起枪：“走吧。”

角名走在前面，宫侑走在最后，确保门是锁着的。至少这是他力所能及的。孩提时的宫侑因此留下了心理创伤，他不想毁掉一个无辜的孩子。

他们跟着角名走出公寓，走下楼梯。这次宫侑没有抱怨，他甚至没有说话，只是紧紧按住腹部，大口喘着气。他感到一阵恶心，但不是因为体力不支。

他们走出公寓楼，夜晚的空气干净清爽。宫侑的额头上冒着细汗，他后退了几步，抬头望着公寓顶楼——他们刚刚待过的地方。楼太高了，他看不清，但能大致看到位置。

佐久早碰了碰宫侑的手臂，把他的注意力拉了回来。佐久早什么也没说，但也没必要说。他轻轻歪头示意角名，眼里闪过危险的光。

宫侑想了想，想得有点久。他差点就答应了，这条街差点就要见血了。

但他想到了宫治。即使他能瞒过宫治，即使他能隐瞒自己参与其中，但如果对宫治做出这种事，宫侑不觉得自己能心安理得地过完这一生。

“别，”他很轻地说道，只有佐久早听得见。

佐久早松开了手。自宫侑中枪后，这是他第一次戴着手套和口罩。宫侑想起了他们的第一次见面，有那么一瞬，宫侑以为佐久早一定会杀了角名。

佐久早转向角名，语气冰冷生硬：“你自己回去吧，我们要走了。”

角名点了点头，他呼出一口气。也可能是松了一口气，他没想过能活过今晚。“好。”

佐久早沿着街道往前走。他们把车停在相当远的地方，确保车远离犯罪现场。宫侑跟在佐久早身后，但角名叫住了他：“侑。”

佐久早继续往前走着。宫侑转过身，双手插在口袋里。今晚的事沉甸甸的，压得他难受。

“治明早就会到东京，”角名开口道，“我会去接他，然后一起回兵库。北前辈还不知道这件事，但我会告诉他的。我想当面告诉他。”

宫侑希望自己刚刚没停下脚步。“你打算怎么跟他说阿治的事？”

“什么都不会说，”角名信誓旦旦，而宫侑相信他。“我会说与他无关，他毫不知情，我也不会说我来找过你。我负全责，后果也由我来承担。北前辈打电话给你的时候，记得表现得惊讶一点。”

“行，”宫侑说道。他本该松口气，但恶心感反而更强烈了。“好的。”

“对不起，”角名说道。他的嘴角下撇，低着头盯着人行道。“真的对不起，如果能重来，我不会做这种事。”

“我是无所谓，”宫侑压低声音，“如果不是因为阿治，我甚至不会生气，你知道的吧？”

“我知道。”

“你让他卷入这种事情，你配不上他。”

宫侑希望角名反驳自己，但他只是说道：“我知道。”

宫侑想发泄，想揍他一顿，但又不希望宫治到东京后，看到角名脸颊乌青。“再见，角名，”宫侑过转身，“阿治到了之后，照顾好他，东京太大了。”

宫侑花了很长时间才跟上佐久早。腹部的伤口很疼，他没法随心所欲地跑动。宫侑并肩走在佐久早身边，默默走向停车位。回程的路上，他们也没说话。佐久早冒着很大的风险，同意宫侑和角名一同行动，甚至跟着一起来。他没有告诉明暗，宫侑觉得他不会提起此事，因为这与明暗的命令相悖。就算佐久早向来我行我素，他也无法给出合理的理由。

城市的灯光模糊地闪过，宫侑目光涣散。

他想着天亮后的事。角名回到兵库，向北信介坦白所有肮脏的秘密。北信介和手下的关系建立在尊重之上，没人偷他的钱，没人违抗他的命令，没人未经他的许可做任何事。宫侑从未见过有谁过分越界，需要北信介严肃处理。

角名没有越界。他完全抹去那条界线，又重新画了一条，新画的界线比原来那条远了十万八千里。宫侑不确定角名能活下来。

而宫治就在他身边。

宫侑闭上眼，头靠在车座上。

角名保证不会向北信介提到宫治，宫侑相信他。如果宫侑不信任他，刚刚他就不会放过角名。

角名会信守承诺，但那又如何，角名不说，宫治也会主动揭发自己。

宫侑仅是设想了一下，就知道自己是对的。宫治不可能站在一旁任由角名承担所有责任，他会分担一点的。如果要宫侑说出他的优点的话，其中一点就是宫治很有荣誉感。就算这次的事件不是因他而起，宫治也会承认自己参与了角名的副业，他会主动要求承担责任。

北信介会同时处罚他们，而宫侑不敢想象后果会有多严重。

角名理应承担责任，毕竟是他的错。

但宫治……

宫侑不能让宫治承担这个责任，他不能。

“到了，”佐久早说道，他的声音穿透了宫侑不安的思绪。

宫侑慢慢坐直，好像刚从昏沉中醒来。他伸手，想拉开车门，但手无力地垂了下来。“小臣。”

佐久早坐在车上等他说下去。

“我得回去一趟，”宫侑说道，“今晚就得回去，要赶在角名之前。”

佐久早看着宫侑，夜晚的黑暗衬得他的眼睛更黑了。他顿了顿，问道：“你要做傻事了，是不是？”

宫侑干笑了一声：“对，有可能。”

他跟着佐久早下了车，觉得四肢灌了铅。

“今晚留下吧，”佐久早站在引擎盖旁看着宫侑，“明天再赶最早的那班车，也还来得及。”

“怎么？”宫侑勉强笑了笑，“舍不得我？”

“对。”佐久早的回答让他吃了一惊。

宫侑关上车门。他们走进电梯，宫侑牵起佐久早的手，而佐久早也任由他握着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实第十三章已经暗示跟角名有关了： _角名没说要先向北信介汇报，这是个危险信号，但当时的宫侑没想到这层。_ （想不到吧.jpg）（我也没想到.jpg）
> 
> 然后，诸君，我真的太喜欢最后两章了，我好上头T_T


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头第一段是侑佐久，介意请自行跳过。

他们又做了一次。简单清洗后，宫侑躺在佐久早的床上，盯着灰色的天花板。在过去一个小时内，他只想着佐久早。佐久早允许宫侑脱下他的衣服，打开他的身体。宫侑的每一次进出都缓慢而温存，他没有心思想别的。佐久早每一次急促的喘息，每一声喃喃的“侑”，每一个在宫侑脖子上留下的吻痕，都让宫侑沉醉其中。

如果换个时间地点，宫侑可能会爱上佐久早，但他马上就要走了，他们再也不会相见。不过如果他坦诚一点，宫侑可能会承认自己已经爱上他了，但现在不是坦诚的时候。

佐久早躺在他身旁，呼吸平稳。房间里很安静，宫侑的思绪飘忽不定。他想到了兵库，想到了北信介的房子，北信介现在可能也还在休息。他想到了还在宫城的宫治，也许他正在收拾行囊，因为不安得睡不着。宫侑想不出角名会在做什么，他不觉得自己了解角名。

宫侑小心翼翼地下了床，走出房间。没有行李要整理，因为他的大部分东西都还在明暗给他的公寓里。他想回去收拾一下，但决定还是算了。东西可以重买，他不想浪费时间。宫侑换上一条不太合身的牛仔裤——因为那是木兔的，又从明暗的衣橱里拿了一件夹克，然后回到佐久早的房间。宫侑推开一道门缝，佐久早蜷着身体，背对着他。他看上去还在睡觉，但宫侑觉得佐久早已经醒了，听着他细细簌簌的动静。佐久早在装睡，可能是因为他和宫侑一样不想道别。

宫侑关上门，喉咙发紧。他咽下翻涌着的炽热情绪，离开了公寓。

现在差不多是凌晨四点。街上一个人都没有，宫侑独自一人慢慢地向车站走去。他转错了几个弯，绕了好几个圈子，但他知道大概的方向，毕竟他和佐久早一起巡视了这么久。

下一班新干线的出发时间是五点半。宫侑坐在车站里，盯着手上的票。这比他来时买的票便宜多了，可能是因为是早班车。不过是北信介付的钱，所以也无所谓了。

几小时后，宫治就会到达东京，宫侑本该等等他。他已经好几个月没见到宫治了。

广播里传来他要乘坐的列车班次，宫侑起身上了车。

回兵库的路程很长。宫侑的车厢几乎空无一人，他坐在车厢最里面，盯着窗外。他打了几次盹，但还是把自己晃醒了。他的身体快到极限了，他想睡一会儿，一两个小时也好，但宫侑忍住睡意。他担心自己会睡过站，更重要的是，他害怕焦虑症再次发作。没有佐久早在身边，他不确定自己可以平静下来。

宫侑立刻意识到，今后的每一个夜晚里，都不会有佐久早了。

他重新看向窗外，尽量不去想这些。眼下还有更要紧的事。

四小时后，宫侑再次踏上兵库的土地，中途换乘了一次。宫侑原以为回家后他会感到一身轻松，但现在他只感到恐惧，就像之前在东京时那样。他拉开一辆出租车的门，报给司机北信介的住址。宫侑坐在自己的手上，免得不受控制地把手指抠得流血不止。

差不多上午十点整，宫侑敲响北信介家的前门。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，跳动声震耳欲聋。他把手伸进明暗的夹克口袋里，指尖碰到了一个冰冷的东西。那是一堆子弹。如果宫侑不这么紧张，他会笑出声。

北信介打开门。他什么也没说，宫侑也不知道说什么好。他们对视着，北信介很平静，宫侑很焦虑。北信介退到一边，招手示意他进去。

这房子和宫侑记忆中的一模一样，但不再像上次那样，给他以温暖舒适之感。宫侑还记得自己和宫治第一次走进来的瞬间，他被强大的安全感包围。

宫侑现在没有这种感觉了，他紧张且害怕。

宫侑盘腿坐在一张矮桌旁，北信介在沏茶，宫侑盯着桌子的纹路，他们谁也没说话。宫侑掏出手机，瞥了一眼。他把手机调成静音模式，但宫治还是给他发了一堆短信。

_你他妈的在哪儿？_

_我打了无数个电话，给我接起来。_

_我问过佐久早了，他说你半夜走的。你在搞什么？_

_我现在在东京，回电话。_

_我大概能猜到你要干嘛，阿侑，不要乱来。_

北信介端上来两杯茶，宫侑收起手机。

“你没待在东京，”北信介开口道。在这么长一段时间里，这是宫侑听到他说的第一句话。

“没。”

“为什么。”

宫侑深吸了一口气，把热茶捧在手心。他记得佐久早给明暗泡茶，要是现在身边有佐久早就好了。

“不会有危险了，”宫侑的声音干巴巴的，他清了清嗓子，继续说道。“阿治也安全了，昨晚就没事了，我们现在很安全。”

北信介没开口，但他的目光沉甸甸的，示意宫侑继续。

“阿治或角名，”宫侑问道，“他们有联系您吗？”

“没有。”

宫侑点点头，看来他赶上了。他抿了口茶——出于礼貌，不是因为他想喝，继续说道：“我搞砸了，北前辈，都是我的错。”

宫侑复述了一遍角名告诉自己的故事，但主角换了。背着北信介做副业的，是宫侑，杀死若林妻子，也是宫侑，是他招来了若林的跟踪报复。

他没有提到角名，也没有提到宫治。

宫侑告诉北信介，自己已经找过若林了。他强迫若林撤销追杀令，并杀了他。没有人知道这件事，角名不清楚，宫治更不知情。

说完后，他又端起茶，把茶杯边缘压在唇上，但没有喝，他放下茶杯。宫侑的胃一阵难受，他一直盯着桌子，因为不敢和北信介对视。

“对不起，”宫侑说道，“给您添麻烦了，对不起。我不该背着您做事，我本该满足于所拥有的，但我太贪心了。这是我做过最蠢的事，我还差点害死阿治，您要怎么惩罚我都行。”

坐在这里、说着同样的话、恳求北信介的，应该是角名。但如果角名真要承担责任，宫侑不敢想象宫治会做出什么来，他不愿意冒这个险。宫治现在在东京，可能愤怒于宫侑的无视，但他很安全，这才是最重要的。宫治不用坐在这里，不用为保护角名而承担不完全属于自己的责任。

这是宫侑力所能及的，毕竟宫治之前为他付出了那么多。

“为什么告诉我这些？”北信介问道。

“您有权知道真相，”宫侑回答道，“您一直在查我们为什么会被盯上，而我就是原因。其实这也在意料之中，对吧？”

“我不是这个意思，”北信介说道，“为什么说谎？”

宫侑抬起头，眨了眨眼。北信介的目光比平时更严厉，但他的神情没有变化。“嗯？”

“你在说谎，”北信介平静而确定地说道，他把杯子放在一边。“我只是不知道为什么。”

“我不知道您在说——”

“侑。”

宫侑紧闭双唇。

“我相信真的发生了这些事，”北信介继续说道，“但不是你干的，你在掩护别人。是谁，为什么？”

“我没有说谎，我真的——”

“我以为你尊重我，不会对我撒谎，侑。”

宫侑觉得有人往他肚子上打了一拳，他瑟缩了一下，说道：“对不起，北前辈。”他咬着嘴唇，低头盯着桌子。“好吧，我不会说谎的，但我也不会说出全部真相。没有人会追杀我们了，一切都结束了，我来承担责任，别的都不重要。”

宫侑以为北信介会说些更狠的话，但他只问了一句：“想再来点茶吗？”

宫侑摇摇头，北信介起身斟满自己的杯子。他重新跪坐在桌子前，坐在脚后跟上，小心地吹了吹茶水。

“我大概能猜出你是为了保护宫治，”北信介平静地说道，“但我无法想象他会做这种事，除非……”

“北前辈，”宫侑将双手平放在桌子上，动作缓慢。“拜托了。我会承担责任，全是我的错，您可以怪我，可以惩罚我，做什么都行，请别问了，我不会回答的。”

“我不可能当作什么都没发生，”北信介语调平稳，“如果有人缺钱，可以问我要，我会给的。但为别人工作，尤其是那种工作，是不可接受的，而因此让同伴置于危险之中，更不能接受。我不能假装什么事都没有，这会削弱我的权威。我必须作出回应，我必须表明立场，你明白吗。”

“我明白。”

“我不想做这种事，侑。”

“我知道，对不起。”

北信介叹了口气，他又喝了口茶，放下茶杯。“侑，你真的愿意为别人的行为承担后果吗？哪怕是为他们而死也愿意？”

宫侑的胸口发紧。他不确定自己会愿意为角名而死，他得好好思考一番才能回答这个问题，但他随时都愿意为宫治而死。“我愿意。”

“跟我来，”北信介站起身。

宫侑站起身跟了上去。他们走过第一次遇袭后他和宫治住过的房间，走过一间小浴室。宫治中枪后，宫侑在里面呕吐了。北信介走进隔壁的房间，那是一间空房，宫侑曾见过他在这里磨剑。墙上挂着刀剑，宫侑无法呼吸。

“跪下，”北信介命令道。

宫侑本可以逃跑。他替角名和宫治承担了责任，他已经完成了任务。他可以逃走，找个地方，试着忘掉这一切，平静地度过余生。

但宫侑宁死也不愿被当作懦夫。

宫侑走到房间中央，跪在地上。他低下头，头发垂到眼里，盯着榻榻米。他轻轻抚过榻榻米，它摸起来很光滑。这榻榻米和北信介家里的其他东西一样，被保养得很好。这就是北信介表达对某事物喜爱的方式，这种方式与宫侑的大相径庭。

“我为你骄傲，侑。”

宫侑猛地抬起头。北信介站在他身旁，双手交叉放在背后。“嗯？”

“和我们刚见面相比，你成长了很多，”北信介说道，“你能变成今天这样，我很骄傲。”

宫侑喉咙发紧。他咬着牙，什么也没说。

他想起了在东京时对北信介的怀疑，想起了自己曾气北信介隐瞒了他与黑豹、乌野的关系。宫侑不再生气了，他甚至不记得自己当初为什么会生气，这些似乎都不重要了。

“我很在乎你，”北信介接着说道，“一直都很在乎。我关心稻荷崎里的每一个人，但你和治比任何人都更像家人，你们很重要。”

宫侑握紧拳头，指甲嵌进掌心的肉里，眼睛火辣辣的。

“所以我现在进退两难，”北信介慢慢在宫侑面前蹲下，他平视着宫侑。他搭上宫侑的肩膀，直视他，宫侑觉得自己 **被看透** 了。“侑，这是你最后的机会，你可以告诉我真相，我会假装没有这次谈话。我不喜欢接下来要发生的事，你也不会喜欢的。”

宫侑摇了摇头，他不敢开口。

“有人背着我杀人，”北信介平静地说道，“有人为除了我之外的人效命，我不能留着这种人，侑，这种行为是有代价的。我不能让别人觉得我不在意这种事，这是你能改变主意的最后机会。”

宫侑想反悔，他想收回自己说过的所有话。他想回到过去，那时宫治还是他的搭档，他还会和稻荷崎的其他人一起喝酒、一起大笑。北信介有时会带着浅浅的微笑看着他，虽然他笑时不会翘起嘴角，但那笑意像月光，在他眼里舞动。

北信介现在没有那样看着他，北信介永远不会那样看着他了，因为宫侑不会说出真相。他不能告发角名，因为那等于告发宫治，他宁可去死也不愿伤害宫治。

“不行，北前辈，”宫侑声音紧绷，“我……做不到，对不起。”

宫侑觉得北信介搭在自己肩上的手变重了。那是沉重的责任，沉重的审判，是难以承担的后果。

“侑。”北信介可能在看着他，但宫侑也不清楚，因为他闭着眼。北信介的音调平稳，他继续说道，“这里不再欢迎你了。你不能再来我家，也不能待在我的城市里，这将是你最后一次见到兵库。出了这扇门，你只能去车站，你再也回不来了。”

宫侑深吸了一口气，他的气息和脸一样湿润。

北信介没有要他的命，但宫侑失去了同样珍贵的东西——他的家，他唯一的家，唯一想要的家。

“去东京吧，”北信介接着说道，“去找明暗。我会把你的话复述一遍给他听。明暗说你在他那里做得很好，他可能会让你留下，也可能不会，但那是他的事了。”

宫侑没有说话，他发不出声。

北信介抚上他的脸颊：“侑。”

宫侑抬起头，眨了眨眼。他透过模糊的视线，看着北信介。

“对不起，”北信介说道。

宫侑用力吞了一口唾液，气息不稳：“是我对不起您。”

“如果我真觉得是你干的，”北信介说道，“你会死的。”

宫侑点了点头。在混乱的情绪中，这给了他些许安慰。如果角名向北信介坦白，他一定会死。如果宫治站出来，要求承担部分责任，他可能也得死。

宫侑这么做是对的。他付出了惨痛代价，但这值得。

“如果有人……”宫侑吸了吸鼻子，清了清嗓子，“如果还有人跟您提起这事……如果那些人说是他们做的……”

“不会再有别的说法。不管我信不信，都以你讲的为准。”北信介捧着宫侑的脸，将他们的额头靠在一起。“但如果再发生这种事，我就别无选择了。我不想杀他们，侑，所以我才顺着你的意思。”北信介顿了顿，慢慢地吸了口气。他从来没靠得这么近过，要是放在几个月前，宫侑可能会欣喜若狂，但现在他只觉得空虚。北信介平静地说道，“这也是我欠你们的，我没有遵守诺言，没有保护好你们，我让你们受伤了。”

宫侑的声音在颤抖：“不是您的错。”

“确实不是，”北信介松开手，坐回到脚后跟上。“但我应该在发展至此前早点结束这一切。我付出过努力，但失败了。我希望这样能弥补我的过错，我希望你能原谅我。”

宫侑眨了眨眼，他还是不敢对上北信介的眼睛。如果直视北信介，他内心某些情绪就会崩塌。宫侑盯着榻榻米垫子上的两处污迹。“您会照顾好阿治吗？”他虚弱地问道，“在我……离开以后，您会照顾好他的对吗。”

“会的，直到我死了的那一天，”北信介作出保证，“就如我本会一直照顾你那样。”

宫侑再也抑制不住呜咽，他用手背擦了擦眼：“对不起，真的对不起，北前辈，我——”

北信介揽过他的肩膀，抱住他。宫侑抓着他后背的衣服，闭上了眼。

“真的值得吗？”北信介问道。

宫侑想起宫治。十五岁那年，他们父母双亡，除了彼此，举目无亲。十八岁那年，在街上斗殴后，他们坐在牢房里，等北信介把他们保释出来。二十二岁时，他们把一具尸体抬进车的后备箱，身上溅满了血，却还在互相拌嘴。二十五岁生日那天，他们喝了一杯又一杯，倒在阿兰家客厅地上不省人事。二十八岁时，宫治在街上中枪，宫侑企图护他安全。

“值得，”宫侑很肯定地回答道。宫治犯下过错误，但无所谓了，他们一直都有彼此的陪伴，这点永远不会改变。“很值得。”

北信介知道宫治参与其中，他一定知道，因为宫侑没有伟大到愿意随便为谁献出生命。北信介很清楚这点，他也一定很清楚角名也有份。但北信介还是选择不深究，或许这是他送给宫侑最后的礼物。北信介和宫侑一样，很在意宫治，他不想看到宫治受伤，更不想成为那个伤害他的人。

“从现在开始，你得好好照顾自己了，”北信介松开双臂，“你最好能做到这点。”

“我会的，”宫侑回答道。他擦了擦眼睛，深吸一口气，提醒自己振作起来。“我会的，我保证。”

这是宫侑对北信介许下的最后一个承诺，他定会信守诺言。

和来时相比，回东京时宫侑好受多了，但他的处境却没有变好。宫侑不需为面对北信介而担心，他感觉好多了，但整整三十分钟内，宫治不间断地给他打电话。宫侑屈服了，他接起电话。

“你他妈到底有什么毛病？”这是宫治的第一句话。他的声音震耳欲聋，坐在宫侑身旁的女人惊讶地瞥了宫侑一眼。

“你也早安。”宫侑的声音仍有点沙哑，他希望宫治没有注意到。

“北前辈给我打电话了。”

“……啊。”

“啊，”宫治重复了一遍。他很愤怒，宫侑不记得上次宫治这么生气是什么时候了。“他妈的，你到底在想什么？为什么说是你干的，你是 **白痴** 吗？”

“还说我呢，”宫侑愤怒地反驳道。他又悲伤又愤怒，而愤怒能缓解悲伤。“看看你自己做的事，和角名一起……”宫侑差点脱口而出“ **杀人** ”，但那女人仍盯着他。“……瞒着我干你们的副业。阿治，你又是怎么回事？”

“是我的错，”宫治仍很生气，“我搞砸了，但我会解决的，我和角名会一起解决的。”

这证实了宫侑此前所有怀疑，宫治确实会和角名一起承担责任，那样的话，结局只会血腥凄惨。

“我帮你们解决了，”宫侑说道，声音里的怒气渐渐消失了。他太累了，比自己以为的还要累，他累得气不起来。“不用谢。”

“阿侑——”

“没有更好的办法了，”宫侑打断他，“如果角名坦白了，北前辈会杀了他的。” **还有你** ，宫侑心想，不过他没有说出来，因为宫治对此并不在意。“这是最好的办法。”

“对谁来说是最好的？”宫治质问道，“他说你不能回兵库了， **永远** 不能，怎么就最好了？”

“至少我还活着，”宫侑说道，“没有人会因此而死。”

宫治重重地呼吸着，他听起来很愤怒。宫侑等着他继续发火，但宫侑没有发火。

“这不是你的事，”宫治开口道，他听起来平静了许多。新干线上有点吵，宫侑差点听不清他的声音。“这是我们的事。”

宫侑呼出一口气，昨晚他对宫治积聚起的所有愤怒云消雾散。“阿治，你的事就是我的事。北前辈听出我在说谎了，所以他下手很轻，如果是你们的话就完了。”

“阿侑，你不能回家了，”宫治用更低的声音重复了一遍，“你不能回家了。”

宫侑紧紧闭上眼：“对。”

“我们能做些什么？”宫治听起来和宫侑一样崩溃，“这不行……我去和北前辈谈谈，就算他不想你为他工作，你也可以留下来。你可以住在我们的公寓里，做点别的事——”

“不可能的阿治，”宫侑说道，“你知道不可能的。”

“我可以告诉他真相，”宫治说道，“我会告诉他所有事，然后——”

“然后什么也不会改变，”宫侑接话道，“我已经跟北前辈确定过了，不管你说什么，他只信我。他不会惩罚别人，也不会收回对我的惩罚。”

“你为什么这么傻？”宫治的声音有点颤抖，“为什么这么做？”

“阿治——”

“操， **操，** 对不起，是我的错，全都是我的错，我不是故意的，我没有——”

“不是你的错，”宫侑打断他。他刚想说是角名的错，但又咽了回去。这是实话，但无济于事。“真的不是你的错。那什么，我得挂了，我在车上，别人都在看我。”

“你在哪儿？”

“在回东京的路上。”宫侑站了起来，小心翼翼地向车厢另一头走去。那女人还在盯着他，他开始感到不自在了。“我去问问明暗能不能让我留下来，如果不行，我会想出别的办法的，别担心。”

“阿侑——”

“我要挂了，过会儿再打给你。”宫侑挂断电话，确定手机仍然处于静音模式，以便忽略来电提醒。他收起手机，向后仰去，靠在椅背上。他闭着眼，除了新干线的轰鸣声，尽量不去想别的。

几个小时后，宫侑再次回到东京。几个月前，他在同一个车站下车。他极不情愿地跟宫治道别，身边还有阿兰陪着。

现在他孤身一人，比以往任何时候都要孤单。

宫侑想打车，但又觉得还是省点钱好，万一有急用呢。他不知道今晚能睡在哪。他慢慢地走着，以免刺激腹部的伤口。他一边走，一边在脑内清点自己的随身财物：钱包，一些现金，还有枪。如果他能回到明暗给他的公寓里收拾一下东西，他至少还能有几套换洗的衣服。

宫侑不知道如果明暗拒绝自己，他该怎么办。也许佐久早至少会收留他一两晚，让他睡在沙发上，但也许他不想卷入其中。宫侑不想再麻烦佐久早了，他为宫侑做的已经够多了，比理应做的多得多。

通往MSBY的路很长。宫侑站在MSBY门前，有点恐惧，有点想吐。他推开沉重的门，朝角落的楼梯走去。不知道值勤的保安会放他进去，还是让他滚蛋。

“阿侑。”

宫侑僵在原地。他不敢转身，因为他不想失望，不可能是他想的那个人。很可能是木兔，因为木兔有时也会这么叫他。

但这不像是木兔的声音。

宫侑转过身，腹部的伤口隐隐发痛。宫侑揽过宫治，用力抱住他，力度大到发痛。他把脸埋在宫治肩上，命令自己不要哭。宫侑刚刚才在北信介面前丢脸了，他不想再出一次丑。

宫侑抬起头，看到了角名。角名站得远远的，没有看着宫双子。他双手插在口袋里，看上去比平常更没精神。

宫侑从宫治的怀中起身，但没有放开宫治，他拉着宫治的袖子，以确定宫治真的在这里。“你怎么在这儿？”

“你说要来找明暗，”宫侑点头示意旁边的酒吧，有几个顾客盯着他们。赤苇站在吧台后面，做着同样的工作。木兔坐在吧台的高凳上，晃着脚冲他们微笑。木兔可能以为这是家庭团聚快乐现场，宫侑真希望是如此。“我们找到了这里，所以就在这里等你。”

宫侑再次抱住宫治。他本该生气的，至少得有点生气，但再见到宫治时，他如释重负，几乎记不起宫治做了什么。“我很想你这张傻的脸。”

“你在骂你自己吗，弱智，”宫治重重地拍了拍他的后背，两人之间隔了一步距离。“太傻了真的，做出这种事，你真的太傻了。”

“和你相比，还是小巫见大巫了。”宫侑越过宫治的肩膀看了角名一眼，后者仍没有看向他们。

宫治颤了一下：“阿侑——”

“白痴，别 **这样** 喊我。”

宫治拉过宫侑，又给了他一个拥抱。他把脸埋在宫侑肩上说：“对不起，我应该告诉你的。”

“你根本就不该做这种事，”宫侑捶一下宫治，“你应该是双胞胎里比较聪明的那个。看到角名那张漂亮脸蛋，你仅存的理智都没了？”

“不是的。”

“啊哈，当然不是这样。你甚至不信任我，甚至不肯告诉我你在和他约会，你当然不会告诉我其他事。”

宫治放开宫侑，拉开一臂距离，他表情扭曲，看起来很痛苦。“我很信任你，我信任你胜过任何人。”

“我怎么没觉得。”

“阿侑——”

“好啦，”宫侑说道。下一次和宫治见面不知会是何时，他不希望今天的见面以这种方式结束。不停地相互指责，谁赢了又怎样，没有意义。“都过去了。”他试图后退，但宫治仍紧紧抱着他。

“我们现在怎么办？”宫治问道，“ **我** 该怎么办？”

“你之前怎么过，以后就怎么过，”宫侑耸了耸肩，仿佛这对话极为平常，好像这些话不会让他痛彻心扉。“你唠叨了好几年，想换个搭档，”他指着角名，角名颤了一下。“这不是就来了个新搭档。如果他比不上我，别难过哈。”

“我开玩笑的，你知道我在开玩笑。”

“我知道，”宫侑拍了拍宫治的肩膀，示意他松手。他招手示意角名过来。角名尴尬地犹豫了一下，还是走了过去。“我不在的时候，角名会照顾你的，”他目光锐利，“对吧角名？”

角名深深地皱着眉，和他高挺的眉骨很搭。“侑，你不应该这样的。我说过我会负责，你没有——”

“ **我说** ，”宫侑打断他，“你会照顾他的，对吗？”或许角名是这一切的罪魁祸首，但或许他也能补救事态。至少宫治的生活还能回到正轨，宫侑就不可能了，完全不可能。

角名做了错事，但宫侑很确定，角名把宫治放在心尖上。

“对，”角名回答道。他皱着眉头，对着宫治歪着头。“对，我当然会照顾他。”

“你最好会。如果他出了什么事，就算有北前辈的命令，我也会回到兵库亲手宰了你，你信不信？”

宫治用胳膊肘捅了他一下：“阿侑。”

宫侑盯着角名。

“我信，”角名的声音很低。

“很好，”宫侑轻轻推了一下宫治，“你知道角名伦要给你买房子吗？北前辈的那种。他亲口告诉我的。”

宫治朝他眨了眨眼，又对着角名眨了眨眼。角名表情扭曲，显然他从未提起过此事。

“你们会过得很好的，”宫侑说道，“照顾好对方，然后不要再背着北前辈杀人了。”

“不会的，”角名抢在宫治前面回答，“我和他们撇清关系了，我根本就不该接那些活。”

“是、啊，”宫侑差点要伸手拍他的后背，但又担心仍残留于心的愤怒会让自己忍不住揍他。宫侑后退了一步，离开他们，说道，“我得上楼去找明暗了。”

“侑，”角名微微抬起手，仿佛要阻止他，但他又放下手。“对不起，真的非常对不起，我会补偿你的。”

“我说过了，你照顾好阿治，我们就两清了。”

“别说得好像我们再也见不上面了，”宫治推了他一把，“会有办法解决的。”没等宫侑再次纠正他，宫治继续说道，“就算没法彻底解决，也会有别的选择。你该不会真的傻到以为我不能一有机会就跑来东京烦你吧？”

宫侑笑了，神经还是绷得很紧，但他真切地笑了。“对，对，但前提是我还能留在东京。”他看了一眼远处的楼梯，保安饶有兴致地看着他们。“我不确定。”

“那就去问问吧。”宫治向后退了一步，抱着双臂站在角名身边。“我们就在这里等你。那个声音很大的家伙自称是你的朋友，他看上去没醉。”

宫侑瞥了一眼酒吧，木兔兴奋地向他挥手，宫侑也挥手示意。“啊对，他人很好，只要别惹到他就行。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么。你们不用等我，现在走的话，你们已经快到家了。”

“我们会等你的，”这一次是角名开口。

宫侑点点头，转向楼梯。宫治和角名本可以离开，对他们来说，更明智的做法是现在就回去，但宫侑很高兴他们留下来。宫侑还没准备好和宫治道别，毕竟上次见到他已经是几个月前了，而且他们可能再也无法相见。

不，他们会再见的，他们必须还能再见面。见不到宫治，宫侑不觉得自己能活下去

他走向楼梯，保安站起身，但只在宫侑经过时点了点头。

至少明暗没有禁止宫侑进入这里，这是个好兆头。北信介一定给他打过电话了，他说过他会打的。

宫侑爬上四层楼梯，来到了会议室。第一次来这里时，他遇到了明暗和佐久早，还有黑豹的其他人。现在这里很安静，因为没人在，他不抱希望地敲了敲明暗办公室的门。

“进来吧。”

宫侑吸了一口气，稳住心绪，走了进去。

“嘿，宫，”明暗正在打字，他把笔记本电脑推到一边，对着办公桌前的两把椅子做了个手势。“请坐，我猜你很快就会来的。”

宫侑坐了下去，膝盖不受控制地颤抖着。“北前辈跟您说了吗？”

“说你为了赚外快背着他杀人？嗯，说过了。”

宫侑的心开始下沉，明暗的措辞并不友善。“那他也说我再也不能回兵库了吧？”

“他有提到过，”明暗扬起一边的眉毛。他知道宫侑想说什么，他一定知道，但他只是耐心地等着。

“我想问……”宫侑犹豫了一下，膝盖颤抖得更厉害了。“我想问一下，我能不能留下来为您工作，就像我之前那样。就像我中枪前那样。如果您不想收留我，我可以理解的，毕竟我做了这种事，我不指望您能收留我。问这个问题好像有点尴尬，但既然我已经问了，我只是——”

“我问北是不是真的是你干的，”明暗打断他。宫侑松了口气，他觉得自己马上就要胡言乱语了，一旦他开始胡言乱语，他就停不下来。“他说事情就是这样，别的不肯多说。但不像是你啊，宫。虽然我才认识你几个月，但听起来不像是你会做的事。”

宫侑咬着嘴唇：“我对这事负责。”

“但这不意味着是你干的，”明暗把胳膊撑在桌子，“北不肯直接回答我。他从未说过谎，但他也不会总是说出全部真话。”

宫侑什么也没说，他不想把事态弄得更糟。

“北刚派你来这里时，就说过你很靠谱，”明暗说道。他向后靠在椅子上，很是放松。宫侑希望自己也能放松一点，他现在紧张得肌肉酸痛。明暗耸了耸肩，继续说道，“刚才打电话来的时候，除了告诉我事情的经过，他甚至没说你的坏话。不过这是另一回事了。我知道你有多精通业务，我亲眼见过，而且佐久早也总说你很可靠。”

听到佐久早的名字，宫侑的心跳漏了一拍。

“而且，”明暗补充道，“我总觉得，如果北真认为是你干的，你不可能还能活着来东京。”

宫侑还是什么也没说，保险起见，他决定不说话。

“这就是我的全部想法，”明暗咧嘴一笑。“这里当然欢迎你，宫。能有你，黑豹很幸运。从第一天开始，你就已经是我们的一员了，接下来我会正式给你发工资。”

宫侑如释重负，觉得自己马上可能就会从椅子上摔下来。他紧抓着扶手，手指都麻了。“谢谢您，明暗先生。”

“明天再谈一些细节，”明暗说道，“明天中午行吗？”

“当然，什么时候都行。”

“在找到更好的公寓前，你可以暂时住在我给你的那间里。如果你愿意，也可以永远住在那儿，我无所谓的。不过如果你住下了，我得收你房租，但我会给你打折。”

就算房租会是他全部的薪水，宫侑也不在意，他只因有个地方睡觉、有工作而兴奋。“没问题，谢谢您，明暗先生。”

“好说。出去吧，我还有事要处理，明天见。不过如果你有什么需要，随时联系给我。”

“好，我会的，谢谢您。”

走出明暗的办公室时，宫侑感到一阵异样的轻松。他所失去的东西像裂开着的伤口，时刻提醒他，自己再也无法回到兵库。但他有了新归属，也许有一天，这里也会变得像家。宫侑的人生还没有结束。

他用手拨了拨头发，过了一会儿才平静下来。虽然他觉得自己还是一团糟，但回到楼下再次见到宫治时，他不希望自己看起来像要完蛋了。宫侑要看起来很自信、很平静，这样宫治才不会担心。他用手腕抹了抹眼睛，抚平外套上的褶皱。宫侑这才想起来，自己没有提前跟明暗打招呼，就借走了他的外套。希望明暗没有注意到。

“有点可悲，就算独处，你也这么矫情。”

宫侑吓了一跳，他猛地抬起头。

佐久早坐在沙发上，那是他平常坐的位置。他翘着腿，脚踝搭在另一边的膝盖上，胳膊肘撑在扶手上。

“小臣，”这个名字让宫侑如释重负，“你怎么会在这儿？”

“木兔打电话给我，说有一个看起来很像你的人在酒吧附近，”佐久早起身走向宫侑，“我猜你很快就会回来，毕竟一小时前角名刚跟我说了你的事。”

宫侑叹了口气：“他已经告诉你了？”

“说你差点替他吃了一颗子弹？对他告诉我了。我早料到了。之前就说过了，你很好懂。”

“我必须这么做，”宫侑说道，“不是为角名，是为阿治。”

“你替他们顶罪时，没想过北信介会杀了你吗？”

“当然想过，但我不是没死嘛，”宫侑耸了耸肩，仿佛这不是什么大事，仿佛他所熟悉的唯一一种生活没有碎成脚下的尘土。“我还好好的，他们的生活也能回到正轨，皆大欢喜。”

“皆大欢喜？”佐久早皱了一下眉头，“你一来东京就想着回家，哪里欢喜了？”

“喂，我在努力保持乐观！”宫侑轻轻捶了一下佐久早的胸膛。发现佐久早没有生气，宫侑很高兴。他一直担心，离开明暗的公寓，他们的关系会不会化为乌有。“而且对你来说，这结局不好吗，你可以天天见到我了，明暗很可能会让我们一起工作，毕竟我们超有效率。你可以偷偷高兴，我不会声张的。”

佐久早哼了一声。他戴着口罩，这很正常，但宫侑已经习惯佐久早不戴口罩，他喜欢看佐久早的脸。

“你在偷笑吗？”宫侑问道。他伸手钩住口罩的边缘，把口罩拉到佐久早下巴上。佐久早皱着眉，但没有推开他。

宫侑凑上去，在佐久早的唇上啄了一下。他退后一步，不由自主地笑了。“跟我一起下去吧，你该见见阿治。拿出我们第一次见面时的态度，给他摆张臭脸，这样才比较公平，而且他也活该。”

“我尽量，”佐久早回答道，“不过我觉得他应该没你这么烦人，虽然他可能更蠢一点。”他们向楼梯走去，手臂碰在一起。“我待不久，我还有工作要做。我们待在明暗公寓时，这里发生了很多事。”

“需要帮忙吗？”宫侑回头看着他。“我非常慷慨的。”

佐久早重新戴好口罩：“可以，但不用了。”

“别自欺欺人了，我们都知道你喜欢我，”宫侑说道。跟佐久早说话很轻松，回归东京的日常应该也不难。宫侑的心还在痛，这疼痛会持续一阵子，但终归会好起来的。

“今天就陪陪你弟弟吧，”当他们走近一楼时，佐久早说道。“你可以明天再开始工作，明早我会去接你。”

“几点？”宫侑早已熟知回答，但他想听佐久早说出来。

“看我什么时候到。”

宫侑笑了，他拉着佐久早的袖子，带着他走向酒吧。即使才走到大厅，宫侑已能听到木兔的声音。

过去的几个月，是宫侑目前人生中最艰难的日子。适应常居、而不是旅居东京，也不会容易。想到宫治不在身边，宫侑难过得心碎。

但是宫治可以过来看他。宫侑会适应新生活，他并不孤单。

“他和你长得一模一样，”佐久早说到，他们站在门口。“两个宫同时同地出现，我的天。”

宫侑咧嘴一笑，领着佐久早走向宫治。宫治和角名坐在一起，旁边还有木兔。赤苇站在一旁，拿着一堆空杯子，听木兔说话。

结局并不完美，但尚能接受。宫侑从不苛求完美，他知道自己配不上完美。

但宫侑可以适应摆在自己面前的新生活，这新生活有可能让他找回幸福。宫治在桌下牵着角名的手，试图掩饰关系，但还是暴露了。宫治抬起头，看着迎面走来的宫侑，脸上泛起浅浅的微笑。

还有很多问题亟待解决，但都会解决的，没有宫兄弟解决不了的问题。他们都还安全地活着，就算不能天天见面，他们也不孤独。

他们都会过得很好，这就是宫侑所求的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，还有一篇 **治角名（左右有意义）** 的番外。番外也会有汉化，但可能得等到一月份了，先让我活过十二月。
> 
> 我不知道有多少人看这篇译文看到最后的。如果您看到了这段话，希望您能去给原文留下kudos，最好是还能留条评论。大家喜欢译文我很开心，但我毕竟只是搬运工，如果方便的话，还是希望大家能把对这个故事的喜爱直接传达给原作者。原文链接点[这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215773/chapters/58336774)。
> 
> 这边更正一下 **标题的错译** 。刚开始翻译时，原文只更新到第七章。按照当时的故事进展和我当时的理解，我擅自将blame补译为“自责”。但看到最后一章，大家应该可以发现，blame这个词贯穿整个故事， **并不单纯指自责** ， **这里是我理解有误，特此更正。** 当我意识到错译后，也没有及时改正，反而拖到了这一章才修改， **误导大家了，非常对不起。**
> 
> 我看同人文应该有八年了，在我极有限的同人文阅历里，Burden of Blame可以算是（我觉得）写得最优秀的那几篇，所以我才想做汉化。这篇译文是我自娱自乐的产物，能获得这么多人的关注和喜爱，我很惊喜。感谢各位的包容（鞠躬），有缘我们下一篇文再见。
> 
> 最后说一点我对这章的感受：我追连载的时候，看到最后这章，曾真情实感以为宫侑会领便当……我为第十四章和第十五章流了太多热泪（？）


End file.
